Me Encontre
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Há um quadro com uma multidão... Apesar de seu pintor ter feito cada pessoa diferente e individual, as pessoas vão continuar indiferente a essas pessoas...Me diga, você notou alguém especial?-FICHAS ENCERRADAS-
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic é UA, e apesar da sinopse dar a impressão essa história não tem magia, e já que eu vou seguir um estilo meio "poético" entre aspas eu to logo avisando que pode ser um ritmo meio lento comparado ao normal Ó_Ò**

**-000-**

A sala era bem iluminada, rodeada de belíssimos quadros, mas nenhum tão impressionante quanto ao que um senhor, de aparente 40 anos, cabelos castanhos e óculos redondos e pequenos, estava pintando.

Bem, talvez o único que se equiparasse era o quadro que ele parou para olhar, de um jovem de cabelos e olhos roxos, sorrindo junto a uma mulher de cabelos dourados, pareciam tão vivos e reais que dava a impressão de se mexerem a qualquer momento.

-...Durante toda a minha vida procurei retratar as pessoas com perfeição. –Murmura o senhor retocando alguns traços com suavidade. -...É uma pena que não estarei aqui para ver o efeito de meu trabalho nas pessoas.

Hugo Admon era o seu nome, renomado no mundo inteiro, era um dos melhores pintores que já existiu e existirá, pondo sempre o seu coração e dedicação nas obras, era reconhecido pela perfeição de suas pinturas, que pareciam fotografias de tão bem feitas.

Havia boatos de que ainda procurava uma perfeição maior do que já conseguia reproduzir, o que seria essa perfeição?Ninguém sabe, as pessoas também não sabem se algum dia esse famoso pintor chegará a esse ponto.

"..."

-Hoje faleceu um dos maiores pintores de todos os tempos, Hugo Admon. –Anuncia a repórter. –Em seu testamento, o pediu que sua mansão servisse como um museu aberto ao publico gratuitamente, como uma exposição de suas obras. Se tiver um tempo que tal dar uma conferida?

**-000-**

Prólogo bem curtinho né?^^

**ATUALIZAÇÃO(3):**

**Shion: Monica D'Argento Mazzei**

**Mu: Melina Ramazzotti**

**Aldebaran: Danka Diza Morgan**

**Kanon: Lorena Chantebrier**

**Saga: Maila Stryer**

**Máscara da Morte: Giana Valadares**

**Aioria: Alexandria Ross**

**Shaka: Joanne Joestar**

**Dohko: Harley Benatar**

**Milo: Lin Aleksiej(Lin Anne Andrade)**

**Aioros: Drusilla Owl Jenkins**

**Shura: Nadja Riztov**

**Camus: Jennel Garcia**

**Afrodite:Sasha Sharapova**

modelo da ficha:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência(SIMPLES!):**

**Personalidade:**

**História(passado e o que faz agora também):**

**Gostos/O que não gosta:**

**Hobbies:**

**Par(Sem lista kilométrica k'?):**

**Algo a mais?:**

Notas: Ha... Er... Desculpa por ter feito você ter o trabalho de escrever outra ficha senhorita Lebam, pra depois eu acabar escolhendo outra Q_Q*apanha*

Bom, incrivelmente, a única pessoa que falta é o Saga, lembrando, não precisa do campo "por que você foi ver as obras", e se sua personagem tiver uma história que não tenha nada haver com as obras ou arte melhor ainda, vocês vão saber o porquê disso depois.

Ah, e como última nota, gostaria de agradecer a todas que mandaram as fichas e não entraram, é de cortar o coração não poder escolher elas, ainda mais quando vocês "follow/favorite", mas não tem jeito _


	2. Chapter 2

Londres, 4:30 da madrugada, era uma manhã fresquinha em frente a mansão de Hugo Admon, e... Apesar de seus portões estarem fechados , e sua exposição começar somente a partir das duas pessoas ali, em frente.

A primeira pessoa era um homem de 29 anos, cabelos de um castanho escuro e olhos de mesma cor, as por causa de seu ar jovial e energético, um poderia pensar que era mais novo que isso, ainda mais pelo seu jeito quase ansioso ao segurar sua câmera profissional, o que indicava que, se não fosse um fotógrafo, ao menos se interessava pela área.

A segunda pessoa contrastava bastante em questão de postura, alta e esguia, porte sóbrio e elegante. A mulher, na casa dos 24 anos, tinha a pele clara, cabelos lisos de um tom castanho-escuro quase para o negro e belos olhos cor azul-acizentado, que no momento, não dispunha de óculos já que só os usava para trabalhar.

-...Me responda novamente porque saímos de Milão, com poucas horas de sono, para chegar a uma exposição que só vai abrir daqui duas horas, sendo que minha família não é nem responsável pela curadoria. –Pergunta a mulher arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Porque é a mansão de Hugo Admon!Você sabe como vai estar lotado a fila para entrarmos Monica!Por isso eu quero entrar primeiro!Para poder tirar várias fotos sem problemas! –Responde o homem como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Victorio, a exposição é às 6:30 e agora são 4:30. –Replica Monica de forma até entediada, sim, trabalhava com curadoria por causa de seu pai, mas não queria dizer que tinha um interesse profundo e até animado como o seu noivo.

...Honestamente, ás vezes se perguntava como é que viraram noivos da forma como eram totalmente diferentes.

-...Quem são vocês? –Pergunta uma voz.

Ambos se viraram em direção a voz, se deparando com um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos grandes, verdes e intrigados, provavelmente não tinha mais que 12 anos mas... Havia algo... Peculiar em seu olhar.

-Nós viemos ver a exposição. –Responde Victorio se abaixando para ficar na altura do garoto, percebendo que ele tinha uma câmera igual a dele pendurada no pescoço. –Oh, de quem é essa câmera?

-É minha. –Responde o garoto. –Hum... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui nesse horário?A exposição começa às 6:30.

-Nós viemos cedo para poder ver as obras e para não pegar fila.- Responde ele com um sorriso animado. –Mas e você?O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-Eu moro aqui. –Responde o garoto com um sorriso. –Hum~Ok!Eu vou deixar vocês estrarem mais cedo!

"..."

-A senhorita não parece muito animada. –Observa o garoto encarando Monica.

-Vamos dizer que... Apesar de eu trabalhar com arte não é exatamente meu interesse. –Responde Monica de forma neutra.

-Hum... Meu pai me ensinou que nunca se deve menosprezar um trabalho feito de coração... –Comenta o garoto pensativo. –É uma falta de educação fazer essa cara de tédio em uma exposição de arte sabia?

-...

Garotinho 1 x Monica 0

-Er...Não vai dar problema de você deixar nós entrarmos mais cedo? –Pergunta Victorio tentnado amenizar o clima.

-Nah, se eu disser que está ok para vocês, então está ok. Eu vou acender as luzes e se quiser eu posso mostrar a mansão para vocês. –Fala o garoto com um sorriso.

-...E por que você acha que tem esse direito? –Pergunta Monica arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, as obras são do meu papai, então eu acho que posso decidir né? –Fala o garoto surpreendendo os dois, fazendo com que, até Monica, arregalasse os olhos. –Ah é, eu esqueci de dizer o meu nome né?

Meu nome é Leon Admon.

-00-

Havia várias pessoas correndo, atarefadas no grande estúdio, no meio desse caos somente uma pessoa parecia estar tranquila, esbanjando um grande sorriso e bom humor.

1,57 m, pesando 71kg, para algumas mulheres ter esses atributos seria um horror, mas não para Joanne Joestar, conhecida pelo apelido de "Jojo".Com cabelos ruivos em corte Chanel até a altura do queixo(geralmente escondidos sob um chapéu colorido), olhos azuis, pele clara e uma cicatriz na bochechas esquerda(causada por um tombo de bicicleta na infância), ela era uma mulher bem humorada que deixava seu estilo único brilhar e não se dobrava a costumes caretas de forma alguma.

-Senhora Joanne. –Chamou uma das moças que trabalhava no estúdio.

-Sim meu bem?

-Há um homem que gostaria de falar com a senhora em relação ao filme que planeja fazer.

-Muito bem, estou indo em um instante.

"..."

-Senhorita Joanne Joestar eu presumo. –Cumprimentou o homem assim que Jojo entrara no escritório. –Meu nome é Shaka, sou um escritor, e estou interessado em sua nova "proposta" de filme.

Jojo deu uma rápida olhada no homem a sua frente, não parecia ser mais velho que ela, de cabelos dourados e longos, olhos azuis e uma postura um tanto rígida e séria, não dava exatamente uma sensação de ser "anti-social", já que pelo seu jeito ereto e orgulhoso podia perceber que gostava de receber foco por "bom comportamento", mas que de outra forma, ignorava atenção para si.

Exatamente o seu oposto.

-Oh~E por que o senhor se interessou tanto? –Perguntou Jojo com um sorriso.

-Soube que pretende fazer um filme sobre o senhor Hugo Admon. –Começou Shaka. –Eu também estou interessado em escrever um livro sobre a sua vida e suas obras.

-E você quer que eu faça um filme baseado em seu livro ?

-Não é essa a minha intenção. Eu ouvi falar de suas habilidades como cineastra, mesmo sendo tão jovem, ganhou uma fama internacional e críticos até comentam que pode ser a nova ganhadora do Oscar. –Fala Shaka. –Por isso, eu gostaria de propor que nós pesquisássemos juntos sobre as últimas obras do pintor, para descobrir o mistério ao redor delas.

-Me parece interessante. –Sorri Jojo interessada. –Bem, o museu fica umas 3 horas daqui, então é melhor irmos agora antes que cheguemos no horário de pico não é?Ah, espere um momento que vou pegar o meu chapéu, não se preocupe que eu vou dirigir.

-...Você vai "assim"? –Pergunta Shaka arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver os trajes..."Exóticos" e coloridos da cineastra.

-Claro que sim! –Declara era com um sorriso enorme. –E é melhor o senhor se acostumar se pretende trabalhar comigo Ok?

-...

-00-

-Senhorita Lin. –Chama o diretor da escola.

-Sim diretor? –Responde Lin quase em um sussurro.

Lin Aleksiefg, era como a professora preferia ser chamada apesar de seu nome verdadeiro e completo ser "Lin Anne Andrade", dona de cabelos curtos um pouco acima das orelhas em um tom azul quase pra negro que apresentava leves cachos nas pontas e uma teimosa franja em seu olho direito, usando um prendedor pequeno de borboleta do lado esquerdo. De 23 anos, é um tanto alta, com um busto médio e meio "cheinha". No momento, os seus olhos azul acinzentados estavam com lentes já que só usava óculos em casa.

-Uma nova formada da Hungria veio a escola para lecionar português já que é importante que nossos alunos tenham um conhecimento mais a fundo das obras literárias de é provável que vá precisar de ajudar para monitorar os alunos eu indiquei você para que ela pudesse ficar sob sua tutela, pelo menos até se acostumar com o lugar. –Explica o diretor. –Entre, senhorita Nadja Riztov.

-Bom dia, prazer em conhecê-la! –Cumprimenta Nadja com um sorriso amigável.

Lin cumprimentou timidamente a nova colega de trabalho, pelo que pode observar, a garota aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, de cabelo castanho claro quase louro, franja meio torta um pouco mais curta do lado esquerdo, pele bronzeada, altura mediana, magricela, quase sem curvas.A característica mais marcante da moça parecia ser os olhos grandes e expressivos de um tom dourado.

-O senhor Kamus não pode vir para discutirmos os detalhes agora pois está ajudando um outro professor a colocar ordem na classe, mas garantiu que estaria no museu no horário combinado.

-00-

Starbucks, um dos cafés mais conhecidos no mundo inteiro e muito caro, sendo que, o seu forte, focava-se em bebidas deliciosas como o Chai, um chá feito de especiarias, e frapucchinos, uma deleciosa e refrescante beberagem.

-Dois frapucchinos de chocolate por favor! –Pede um rapaz de cabelos castanho claro.

-Ok, pedido anotado senhor. –Responde a atendente registrando o pedido. –Aguarde um momento que nós levaremos o seu pedido a mesa.

A atendente tinha cabelos negros e lisos até a metade do seu pescoço, com um corte irregular e bagunçado, sendo que, a franja, também era bagunçada, caindo acima de seus olhos de 1,58 m de altura, pele morena e corpo "normal"...Isto é, exceto pelo busto mais avantajado.

-Alexia...-Chama uma de suas colegas por seu apelido.(o seu nome completo era Alexandria Ross)-Tem como você cobrir pra mim rapidinho?Eu preciso muito ir ao banheiro...

-Sem problemas. –Garante Alexia. –O movimento está bem lento e só tem "aqueles dois" na mesa.

-Muito obrigado. –Agradeceu a outra aliciava correndo feito um raio dali.

-15 minutos depois-

-Nossa, ela ainda não voltou, será que está passando bem? –Pergunta Alexia um pouco preocupada.

-Afe, Serpa que vai demorar muito?Nós pedimos só dois frapucchinos... –Resmunga um rapaz de cabelos também, de cor castanho.

-Calma Aioria, vai ver que a pessoa que prepara as bebidas passou mal. –Fala o mais velho.

"Ai caramba, eu até sei preparar as bebidas, o problema vai ser levar até lá sem derrubar... Ah... Mas vamos tentar!"-Pensa Alexia.

-Ack!Eu mesmo vou lá pegar essas malditas bebidas!Não é possível!Só tem nós dois aqui! –Resmunga Aioria se levantando bruscamente, bem na hora em que Alexia chegava com as bebidas.

-ACK!

-Mil desculpas! –Fala Alexia se desculpando enquanto tentava ajudar a limpar.

-Olha, uma das bebidas se salvou! –Fala o outro bebendo o frapucchino que estava intacto.

-00-

Ela já tinha pensado várias vezes em jogar a toalha e desistir de encontrar um namorado, no entanto, lá estava ela de novo, tentando um novo encontro.

...E levando outro fora.

-Há...Será que hoje em dia as pessoas não se importam mais em conhecer os outros sem levar a aparência em consideração? –Murmura a si mesma.

Danka Diza Morgan, 21 anos, 1,67 m de altura. De rosto delicado e oval, nariz pequeno, bochechas grandes e rosas... Isso, junto a sua boca vermelha e carnuda, faz com que tenha uma aparência de boneca de porcelana, com cabelos castanhos claros, lisos pela chapinha, até o ombro, com uma franja de lado mal cortada caindo nos ser praticamente uma "bolinha", as suas pernas, coxas e braços eram grandes e grossos, com o seu busto sendo médio e o traseiro arredondado e grande pelo peso extra.

-...Bom, creio que vou aproveitar que não estou muito longe do museu de arte para checar as obras... Quem sabe, aquelas belas obras de arte não me tragam a inspiração necessária para eu me sentir renovada? –Falou ela com um suspiro mas decidida, não era o primeiro fora que levara e o mundo não acabara com isso, mas ás vezes era necessário ver o que tinha havia de bom nele para começar a apreciá-lo.

-00-

-Oh Droga, eu não acredito!Esqueci do dinheiro para o segundo ônibus!Desse jeito eu vou chegar tarde ao museu de Hugo Admon! –Resmunga uma garota.

Drusilla Owl Jenkins, mais conhecida como Drue, 22 anos, 1,63 m de altura, esbelta, de cabelos azul-escuros liso, na altura do ombro e repartidos de Aldo, dona de um busto médio, olhos verdes(cobertos por seus óculos de aro redondos), lábios rosados e com algumas sardas no rosto.

Talvez não fosse tão bonita quando a sua irmã Melody, mas com certeza chamava a atenção de muitos rapazes.

-Precisa de uma carona até lá? –Pergunta uma voz com um tom amistoso, mas que acabou sobressaltando Drue.

-Hum?!

-Eu e meu irmão estamos indo de carro para lá, se quiser, eu te dou uma carona. –Diz o rapaz.

-...Não precisa, além do mais, se eu chegar no carro de um homem no meu encontro vai pegar muito mal. –Responde Drue olhando com cautela e tentando analisar as intenções do rapaz á sua frente, que no fim, decidiu que estava sendo só gentil.

-Ok, então nesse caso pode ficar com o dinheiro para pagar a passagem. –Diz ele tirando a carteira e entregando o dinheiro para Drue, que aceitou meio relutante, já que precisava dele ou senão, iria se atrasar.

-...Por que você está dando dinheiro para uma completa desconhecida?

-Hhahaha~ É que eu já passei por uma situação dessas várias vezes!-Responde ele rindo. –Eu acabo gastando demais e quando vou olhar, cadê o dinheiro pra ir embora?

-...Bem, nesse caso, então agradeço senhor...

-Aioros. –Responde ele.

-...Muito obrigado, senhor Aioros.

**-000-**

**Olha a diferença entre aquele prólogo curto e ruim quanto a este capítulo! :D*apanha***

**Eu me surpreendi que tanta gente tenha gostado consedirando que não escrevi praticamente nada!**

**Quem diria, na Dark Secrets eu tive um trabalho do cão para achar gente para preencher as fichas, nesse... Nossa, choveu fichas!O_o**

**Muito bem gente, eu sei que todas não apareceram nesse capítulo e não vão aparecer no próximo*leva tomates***

**Er... Bem, é que é o seguinte, eu estou dividindo as fichas em dois dias nesse começo de apresentação, assim que eu encerrar as interações do primeiro dia eu vou apresentar as outra 7 no segundo.**

**E vocês devem se perguntar por que isso não é?Bem, é pra não ficar saturado demais, além disso há um ritmo diferente...**

**Outra coisa é sobre o tempo entre essas personagens, alguns estão em horários totalmente diferentes, por isso não estranhem se a Monica e o Victorio estarem em um momento onde não há ninguém Além deles, na ordem de tempo do primeiro dia seria assim:**

**-Monica**

**-Lin/Nadja**

**-Jojo**

**-Alexandria**

**-Drusilla**

**-Danka**

**Ok, agora vamos as respostas de review(eu vou comentar mesmo para quem não entrou):**

**Lyta White:** Uau!Primeira vez que eu vejo que você não faz personagem barraqueira!:P*apanha*

Gostei muito da Alexia, e dessa vez eu pus ela com o Aioria para não ter repeteco de pares da Dark Secrets e também pra dar uma variada né? ^^

**Lune Kuruta:** YES YES! Luna-sama você de novo emu ma fic minha?*-*[emoção], cachaça, eu devo dizer, talvez seja porque você ficou triste que eu não pus o Shion na outra fic ou porque você estava feliz que ele estava disponível, mas fiquei com "Shion Shion Shion" na cabeça então decidi: Não tem jeito, vou botar a Monica com o Shion XD

Também devo dizer que a sua personagem é do tipo que eu trabalho a primeira vez em questão de personalidade, geralmente eu gosto de trabalhar com os tipos que "aparentam" se anti-sociais, mas no caso da sua personagem ela é literalmente, osso duro de roer, nem a Cândace junto com a Ingrid vai me dar tanto trabalho quanto ela, só espero que eu consiga desenvolvê-la de forma coerente :P

**linanime:** No problem, eu também adoro um angst/tragédia XD(Por isso que todo mundo se ferra na minha fic 8D*Apanha*), adorei a sua personagem, e superar o trauma da perda do noivo... Será que o Milo consegue?Talvez sim, se o ajudar ^^

**Teella: **Uuuuia!Nossa, você eu com certeza não esperava O_O, mas foi uma grata surpresa!Eu tive que checar o seu nome duas vezes para ver se não era Lyta White que enviou a ficha, já que a sua Sasha é muito parecida em questão de personalidade com a outra Sasha do Dark Secrets HAHAH XD, Ah, e se você não se importar, a irmã perfeitinha da Sasha vai se chamar "Mary Sue Sharapova" porque você me conhece e sabe que eu gosto de fazer uma piada meta não é?:P*apanha*

**Jules Heartilly: **Jules!Adorei o nome da sua personagem!Muy phoda!E também do jeito dela, cara, eu acho que ela vai ter uma dificuldade do cão de interpretar se o Aioros está interessado o não do jeito que ele é tapado não é?HAHAHHA, vou dar umas boas risadas, e claro, os dois vão aloprar com a Alexia e o Aioria juntos que vai ser uma beleza!

**Gabu Sevs: **Não há problema algum senhorita Sevs!^^, na verdade, eu fico até feliz em saber disso, isso significa que há uma chance de haver mais pessoas lendo a minha fic além das que enviaram as fichas!*-*(sorrindo feito um afetado)

Eu adorei a sua personagem, porque ela é igual a um gijinka(humanização de objetos/animais) que eu vi de uma pessoa jogando Pokemon White, então fiquei com isso na cabeça, além do mais, eu adoro esses tipos de gordinhas, simpáticas e super alto astral, coitado do Shaka(2) XD

**Lebam: **LEBAM-SANNNNNN!

Pardon Mon Ami, mil desculpas e Sorry!Eu sei que eu pedi pra você fazer a ficha e no final acabei escolhendo outra Q-Q, ainda bem que você não está chateada comigo, ufa!Quem sabe algum dia, quando eu fizer alguma fic mais light, eu consiga te encaixar?Espero que sim, que a primeira vez foi minha culpa por ter esquecido de colocar aviso de não ter yaoi(e eu esqueci de colocar o aviso de novo nessa fic[dá um tiro em si mesmo])

**Tsu-baka-chan: **TSU!Cara, eu adoro suas fichas!

Ei, por acaso você tem fetiche por caras de cabelo azul e um pouco "frios" ou é impressão minha? 0-0*apanha*

Ahem, digo, no começo eu fiquei: Balé?Putz, adoro qualquer dança artística, tem um ar super legal ao redor deles, ainda mais para esse tipo de história!Mas como vou dar uma explicação sem magia para o problema?

Aí eu vi o par que você queria e me deu a ideia, ainda bem, e pode deixar, assim como o Aonis x Cole eu vou te fazer surtar :D

**Chibi Haru-chan17: **Há quanto tempo!

Bem, eu não queria botar a sua ficha de novo com o Mu, mas não deu, já tinha colocado as outras opções com outras pessoas X_x, espero que eu consiga fazer algo que a diferencie da outra fic

**Guest(Dona da Harley Benatar): **Achei interessante a sua ficha e tive que adaptar quanto a parte do quadro já que aquele quadro tem um significado para o enredo em si, espero que não se importe. :/

Oh sim~ O Dohko vai botar ela na linha com o jeito troll dele XD, pode deixar com ele e comigo!:P

**Hiina-Chan: **Você tem tara por fazer personagem "meigo" não é?XD*APANHA MUITO*, eu fiz diferente, e ainda bem que você deixou em aberto, já que todos os que você tinha sugerido já foram pegos, o seu personagem com o Shura vai ser... Não sei. Sinceramente não sei, é uma combinação estranha de personalidades XD

**Pure-Petit Cat: ** .GWAD!

Carai, to feliz de receber uma ficha sua!Sou fãzaço teu desde a época em que você escrevia "Dolls"(aliás, foi graças a você que eu viciei em fanfics de fichas!:P), gosto muito do seu modo de escrever e também de suas fichas, dei uma olhada em várias outras fics e curti muito, sem dúvida nenhuma é uma honra!

...E lol, eu ri muito quando eu vi o apelido da sua personagem, "Lore"HAHHAHA, eu tenho um personagem chamado Lore na minha outra fic de fichas e ele é... Homem XD

**Notte di Luce: **Foi uma pena que eu não consegui encaixar a sua ficha senhorita Notte, eu gostei muito da dualidade entre essas duas "culturas" e seria um assunto interessante para abordar, é uma pena mesmo _

ps: Eu não posso confirmar ou dizer com certeza, mas como estou com vontade de dar par para o pobre do noivo da Monica eu tenho sinal verde de você caso eu decida dar um par pra ele?

**Alecto Berkley: **Alecto-san!Não foi dessa vez, desculpa D:, foi culpa do Saga, quem mandou ele ter o enredo mais específico de todos?(Bem, é minha culpa mas...*Leva tiro*)

E olha que ter uma "arqueóloga" no cast daria uma variedade, mas não deu mesmo _

**mistypokemon:** Adoro história com pessoas com amnésia, esse é um dos meus temas favoritos, ainda mais depois de acordar de um coma!Cara, vamos ver como a caracterização do Máscara nessa fic lida com esse pepino!XD

**Shina com: **Outra "fofinha" na fic além da Jojo hum~?Parabén senhorita Shina, muito bem descrito, creio que um personagem assim seja ideal para o Deba, que convenhamos... Não é muito apreciado pelo fandom em relação aos demais dourados por não ser tão "bishounen" que nem eles... Uma pena, já que o cara é super gente boa.

**Allen Elric: **Ãham senhorita Allen, eu tenho várias fetiches/temas favoritos e para a sua sorte, circo está entre um deles, não quis largar a sua ficha de maneira alguma quando vi a parte de "circo", mas vou ter que dar uma adaptada maior do que as outra fichas para combinar com o meu planejamento ^^'*gota*

Só espero que fique do seu agrado.

Bem, pessoal, com isso eu me despeço!

See YA!


	3. Chapter 3

-Olha só esse quadro!O efeito que ele deu... Parece até mesmo 3D!Como ele conseguiu dar pinceladas de tal forma que o traço da tinta não ficasse visível?Ah... Eu podia ficar encarando isso por horas! –Fala Victorio tirando uma foto.

-Click-

-...Por que você está tirando fotos dele? –Pergunta Monica ao ver Leon tirar outra foto de seu noivo.

-Seu amigo faz umas expressões engraçadas. –Responde Leon com um sorriso.

-...Ele é o meu noivo.

-Eu não senti um clima de "noivos", mas... Acho que posso dizer que você se importa, afinal para vir duas horas mais cedo... –Observou o garoto. –Quanto tempo vocês estavam esperando?

-Chegamos de Milão e dormimos um pouco, mas como Victorio não conseguia esperar, me arrastou até aqui.Não levou muito tempo até que você abrisse o portão. –Responde Monica de forma sucinta enquanto esperava sentada, em um dos bancos, até que o seu noivo terminasse de dar uma olhada no corredor.

-Ele judiou mesmo de você heim?Não é a toa que você parecia aborrecida. –Fala Leon dando uma pequena risada para depois assumir um semblante mais triste. -...Desculpa pelo que eu disse mais cedo.

-Hum?

-Eu tenho o péssimo hábito de cutucar as pessoas onde dói quando me irritam... Eu admirava muito o meu pai, e ver alguém aparentemente, desinteressado me deixou bravo. –Explicou Leon mexendo na fita da câmera com interesse. –Eu me esqueci, mas ele também me ensinou que "os gostos variam de pessoa a pessoa, por isso, elas apreciam coisas diferentes".

-...

Se havia uma área que Monica não dominava essa era a de relacionamentos humanos, o garotinho a sua frente a deixou desconfortável no momento em que chamou a sua atenção pela sua postura, coisa que, nunca havia levado advertência, já que tentava ser correta a exaustão.

De certa, forma, mesmo vendo as pinturas superficialmente, deveria admitir que elas tinha a impressionado um pouco, mas com certeza não chegaria a olhar por horas a fio como o seu noivo.

-...Não estou pedindo para me consolar. –Fala Leon percebendo o desconforto de Monica. –Só quero saber se estou perdoado pela ofensa, é só isso.

-...Sim.

Honestamente, já tinha dificuldades de lidar com pessoas normais, mas aquela criança excêntrica estava em outro patamar.

-Que bom. –Fala ele com um sorriso. –Bom, deu para perceber que você quer arrastar o seu am... Noivo, para fora, mas se importaria de ver mais uma obra?É a última de meu pai.

"..."

O quadro era imenso.

Não podia deduzir quanto tempo levara para pintá-lo, ainda mais considerando a quantidade de detalhes nele, com pessoas, lugares e objetos diferentes, de alguma forma, conectadas.

...Não era o tipo de quadro que apreciava, ainda mais, considerando como odiava multidões.

-Esse quadro se chama "Sozinho na multidão". –Explica Leon. –Tem muitos detalhes e nenhuma pessoa prestaria atenção em cada pessoa individualmente, mas... Me diga, há algo em especial que chamou a atenção de vocês?

"Chamar a atenção?" –Pensou Monica arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Voltou o seu olhar para o imenso quadro, e até tentou observar cada pessoa individualmente, mas simplesmente perdeu a paciência durante o processo, ia até desviar o olhar, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um homem de cabelos verdes e compridos com duas pintas roxas em sua testa no lugar de sobrancelhas, tinha uma expressão séria, mas você podia perceber que, pelo leve franzir do cenho e pelo leve entortar da boca, que tentava se focar em algo e parecia estar um pouco frustrado.

"Por que tenho a sensação que já vi essa pessoa antes?" –Fala Monica em pensamento de uma forma intrigada, ainda mais quando reparou o ambiente em que ele estava.

Uma galeria de arte.

-...Quem são vocês? –Uma voz séria ecoou pelo corredor.

Monica, ao virar o rosto em direção a voz quase teve um sobressalto ao constatar que o homem que falara era o mesmo do quadro, se não fosse tão cética poderia até achar que ele saíra do mesmo.

-?Senhorita Monica? –Fala o homem piscando surpreso.

-...Quem é você e como me conhece?

"..."

-...Então você trabalhou na curadoria em Milão. –Falou Monica enquanto tomava um café com leite.

Após a surpresa inicial e de Leon sugerir que tomassem um café da manhã, o grupo partiu para o estabelecimento aberto mais próximo, e... Enquanto o garoto e o seu noivo tinham uma conversa animada sobre fotografia e arte, os dois ficaram ali, conversando sobre trabalho.

-Sim, eu inclusive cheguei a trabalhar um tempo com a senhorita, mas não estou surpreso que não se lembre de mim, afinal, fiquei por pouco tempo. –Explicou ele.

-Não... Agora que estou pensando melhor eu acho que me lembro do senhor, Shion não é?Foi em um evento muito complicado, enquanto eu cuidava da "coordenação técnica" o senhor cuidou da parte interpessoal.

-Sim. –Confirmou Shion.

-Se não me engano... O senhor também recusou um alto cargo na empresa de meu pai. –Fala Monica arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Por que tomou esta decisão?

-Para voltar a esta cidade e trabalhar com a curadoria das obras de Hugo Admon. –Responde Shion.

-...Victorio...Você...O que há de tão incrível assim nas obras deste pintor para que pessoas como vocês tomarem decisões como estas? –Pergunta Monica intrigada, para ela, que era focada em sua carreira profissional, esse pensamento não fazia sentido.

-...No começo eu não me interessava tanto assim por arte, foi graças ao senhor Hugo que tomei gosto. –Explica Shion. –Foi graças ao que ele me disse uma vez: "Você só poderá apreciar uma pintura quando souber o quão perto o pintor chegou de seu objetivo".

-00-

-Bem...Aqui estamos, a exposição de Hugo Admon!-Declara Jojo com energia enquanto admirando o lugar. –Shaka chegue mais perto senão você vai se perder no meio dessas pessoas.

-...

A entrada de Jojo ao lugar tinha causado uma verdadeira sensação, no meio de tantos quadros belíssimos a mulher parecia uma figura pitoresca em movimento, sendo que algumas crianças chegavam até a perguntar aos pais se ela tinha saído de algum dos quadros.

Definitivamente, ela chamava atenção.

Shaka seguia um pouco distante da cineasta, sem saber se encarava o teto ou o chão. Seu rosto, que geralmente estava sério, apresentava um grande rubor por conta da atenção indesejada sobre eles.

-Quantas obras maravilhosas!Ah!Que tal começarmos pela atração principal?A última obra de Hugo Admon!

-...Seria uma boa ideia. –Concorda Shaka, que em seu íntimo esperava que a exuberância da obra retirasse os olhares das pessoas sobre eles.

"..."

A obra era incrível, colossal, com uma multidão de pessoas pintadas e incrivelmente, nenhuma delas sem face, todos pareciam peculiares ao seu modo, de tão reais e ricas e detalhes, dando uma impressão de estarem vivas.

-Ele foi mesmo um grande homem. –Fala Jojo com grande respeito. –Um quadro tão grande e difícil de ser pintado, e mesmo assim ele se dedicou em pintar cada pessoa de maneira especial, como se dissesse que cada um é importante.

-...Sim... Ele foi uma pessoa fantástica. –Murmura Shaka.

Só havia se encontrado com o pintor uma única vez, quando era pequeno, pedira a ele que o pintasse como um escritor de sucesso.

E jamais esqueceria aquele dia:

-FlashBack-

-Este aqui sou eu? –Pergunta um pequeno Shaka olhando para uma pintura dele com um livro e dando um sorriso satisfeito de quem fizera a maior obra de sua vida.

-Eu pinto a verdade meu pequeno. –Falou Hugo Admon. –Li os seus textos e seu que se tornará um grande escritor algum dia.

-...O senhor consegue pintar o futuro?-Perguntou ele admirado.

-Somente os de quem vão sempre persistir. –Sorri o pintor se forma misteriosa.

-Fim do Flashback-

-Uma entrevista...!

-Leon Admon!

-Como você está após a morte de seu pai?

-Já falei, vocês não passaram no meu teste então não vou responder nada!

O que?

Um garoto de melenas castanhas veio correndo feito um louco na direção dos dois, se abaixando rapidamente atrás de Jojo e Shaka, enquanto uma multidão de repórteres passava por ali.

-Humph!Mas esse pessoal não sabe respeitar os visitantes que vieram apreciar as obras... –Resmungou o garoto ao ver que a barra estava limpa. -Obrigado por me esconder!

-De nada garoto! –Fala Jojo dando uns tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro. – Hum... Eles mencionaram "Leon Admon", por acaso você seria o filho do renomado pintor?

-Sim, o próprio. –Confirmou ele.

-Poderia responder algumas perguntinhas se não fosse um incômodo? –Fala Jojo em um tom amigável.

-Humm~ Só se passarem no meu teste! –Declara Leon com um sorriso matreiro. –Mas vamos conversar no jardim para não atrapalhar os outros visitantes!

-No jardim-

-Aqui estamos, agora, qual é o teste? –Perguntou Shaka.

-Vão ter que responder algumas perguntas~Declaroui Leon. –Primeiro: O que sabem sobre o estilo de meu pai?

-São obras encantadoras~Dá para perceber como ele era dedicado e gostava de retratar pessoas de forma mais fiel possível a realidade, naquele quadro gigante, eu tenho certeza que não há uma pessoa sem face! –Responde Jojo.

-...Ele é capaz de pintar o futuro daqueles que são persistentes. –Responde Shaka.

-Muito bem. –Fala Leon em tom de aprovação. –Segunda: Para que fim desejam obter as respostas?

-Eu sou uma cineasta e sempre adorei as obras de seu pai, planejo lançar um filme sobre a sua vida e suas obras de arte. –Fala Jojo com orgulho.

-Hum~E você? –Pergunta encarando o loiro.

-...Eu sou um escritor, e planejo escrever sobre Hugo Admon.

-E por que os dois estão juntos?

-Hum?

-Você planeja fazer um filme baseado no livro do senhor escritor?

-Oh não, nós estamos tentando desvendar os mistérios dos quadros de seu pai, só estamos trabalhando juntos para conseguir isso.

"Essas perguntas não vão acabar nunca?E por que diabos ele está fazendo essas perguntas em primeiro lugar?" –Pensa Shaka um pouco impaciente.

-Ok!Pergunta final!-Pergunta Leon com um sorriso ao notar o aborrecimento do loiro. –Sr. Escritor, é a primeira vez que você escreve sobre arte?

-...Sim.

-PLIMPLOM!Ok, vocês passaram! –Declarou o garoto.

-...Por que você fez aquele monte de perguntas absurdas? –Pergunta Shaka arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Gostaria de saber até que ponto se importam. –Responde Leon com uma expressão de quem sabia das coisas. – Sabe, esses repórteres só sabem superficialmente sobre meu pai, e só estão interessado em arrancar qualquer coisa para dizer em seus noticiários, podendo até distorcer a verdade.

-...

-Mas eu percebi que vocês são diferentes, até mesmo você, , que parece sério demais. Na verdade, é por isso que está trabalhando junto da senhorita cineasta não é? –Pergunta o garoto. –Você não é muito bom em interpretar emoções, mas está se esforçando bastante para que essa obra retrate a verdade.

-...Oh...Que gracinha, não sabia que o senhor me tinha em tão alta estima~ Meu conceito por você subiu senhor Shaka. –Fala Jojo dando um sorrisão de ponta a ponta.

-...Quanto as perguntas... –Começou Shaka começando a enrubescer levemente tentando desviar o assunto.

-Ah sim, pode perguntar.

-O seu pai retratava vários tipos de pessoas, algumas, até com imperfeições, por quê?

-Boa pergunta. – Falou com o mesmo sorriso misterioso de seu pai. – Os quadros de meu pai não são perfeitos porque ele retrata pessoas perfeitas, eles são perfeitos porque retratam as pessoas como elas realmente são.

-00-

Quando disseram a ela que os quadros eram perfeitos ela esperava ver pessoas perfeitas, não esperava ver pinturas com pessoas com cicatrizes, um pouco aleijados ou gordinhas como ela, isso foi uma grata surpresa.

-É uma pena que este pintor faleceu, o mundo precisa de mais pessoas que apreciam esse tipo de coisa. –Murmura Danka abrindo um sorriso ao ver um quadro de pessoas dançando sorridentes.

Toda a tristeza que estava sentindo antes de entrar naquele lugar sumira como por encanto, aquelas telas coloridas, vibrantes, e cheias de vida pareciam apagar qualquer tipo de pensamento negativo e substituí-lo por um encantamento profundo, fazendo com que as pessoas olhassem horas e horas por fio sem enjoar.

-...Então este... É o quadro que tanto falam, é muito impressionante... –Sussurra Danka admirada.

Era um imenso quadro com uma multidão de pessoas, todas diferentes, Danka pode perceber, que assim como o título do quadro indicava, que estavam sozinhas como ela, apesar de serem muito bonitas e se você prestasse atenção, poderia aprender alguma coisa sobre elas.

-Hum?Essa aqui sou eu? –Perguntou a si mesma encarando uma figura em uma parte do quadro.

Talvez fosse só coincidência, mas em seu íntimo sabia que não era, lá estava ela, ali, em seu uniforme de policial.

A sua face estava séria, mas seu olhar tinha uma tristeza e solidão que contrastava com sua postura firme, parecia procurar por alguém, não específico, sendo que o seu olhar recaía sobre as pessoas que observavam o quadro. Era como se dissesse:

Me encontre.

-000-

Olá genteeeeeeee! :D

Tudo de bom?Ok!Seguinte, vou viajar pra caso do meu vio que não tem net, então não vou poder atuazliar esse fim de semana D:*Triste*

...Eu sei que as pessoas responsáveis pelas outras 7 fichas tão querendo me linchar por ainda não mostrar as garotas, mas saibam que eu não tinha planejado 3 capítulos para o primeiro dia, peço um pouco mais de paciência que após o próximo capítulo eu vou poder mostrar as que faltam...

Ah, e um novo aviso: Quero anunciar a todas que adicionei mais uma ficha para a história, a senhorita Notte di Luce, oficialmente, tem a sua ficha dentro, bem vinda, você e a sua personagem "Lalita Manupadi", adivinhem só quem vai ser o par dela?:D

Ok, agora as respostas de reviews:

**Tsu-baka-chan**: Nha, ultimamente eu nem estou tão rápido assim ;-;

HAHHAHAHA Sabia que você tinha fetiche, sabia!8D*Apanha*

Ahem, desculpa pela demora em fazer a Cole aparecer, mas é que eu estou tentando equilibrar a quantidade de interações de todas, acho que lá pelo capítulo 25/26 ela vai aparecer X_x

**Chibi Haru-chan17**: Eu sei como é Q-Q. se pudesse, ficava o dia inteiro me dedicando as fics, mas fazer o que, é a vida...

Ainda bem que você não tem problema de pegar o Um de novo, Ufa!E sim, a tromb... Ahem, a sua personagem é um demente XD

**Allen Elric**: Que bom que você lembrou a sua senha!8D

Ainda bem que tenho o se aval, dundundun~ Senhor Saga vai se surpreender com a sua maluca, pode deixar comigo! 8D

**Teella**: PQP Eu to rindo bagarai aqui com o seu comentário, adorei a parte de "Sou filho do fodão, porra!" XD

Eu não acho que o Leon vai ser tão popular quanto o Refas mas pelo visto, uma quantidade considerável de pessoas já gostou dele, ainda bem ^^

Sei como é, ia chupar a minha única bala no metro e ela caiu no chão Q-Q, calma calma, a irmã da Drue é gente boa, é a irmã da sua que é uma megera não é? XD

Bom, considerando a personalidade afável delas e como a Lin foge de encontros, eu acho pouco provável que uma coisa dessas aconteça, ainda mais considerando que o Kamus não é o par de nenhuma das duas o_o

**Lyta White**: Ela derrubou um frapucchino, bebida que nunca tomei na vida então francamente não sei o que foi perdido, pois é, o Hugo tem um filho, que é bem "excêntrico". XD

**Pyromaniaca**: Ha-Ah!Enfim… Eu descobri quem é a misteriosa dona da Harley!Prazer, entra pro time e vai se aconchegando que no segundo tempo a sua cachaceira vai entrar XD*Apanha*

Fica a vontade e pode babar, só limpa tudo depois u_u*leva tiro*

**Gabu Sevs**: Nossa, você, a Lune e a Hiina sabem como fazer a minha história parecer bem melhor do que realmente é XD

Bem, de certa forma, é melhor nós darmos um desconto pro garoto, ele tem 12 anos e acabou de perder o pai ^^

Sim, a Jojo vai causar, e o Shaka que se prepare!XD

Ah, sim, mas o Aioria também teve culpa, quem mandou se levantar bem na hora que a garota trazia os pedidos né?^^, esses dois são uma comédia!

Ah sim, muita sacanagem uma coisa dessas, mas a Danka não precisa se preocupar, quando Deba chegar qualquer tempestade parece um dia ensolarado!^^

HAHAHHAHA, lol, vize, na Dark Secrets eu atualizava todo o dia, mas agora to desacelerando porque a fonte de criatividade tá secando, mas eu acho que ainda tenho gás para mais dois capítulos dessa fic, uma pena que não vou poder atualizar nesse fim de semana D:

**Pure-Petit Cat**: Sim, sou teu fã, lasco de rir até hoje de "como matar um jumento"(Era assim o nome da sua fic não é?)

Sim, o Lore é o nome do meu personagem super troll, HAHAH, por isso tava lascando de rir! XD

Leon é uma criança bem estranha, mas graças a ele dá para saber aos poucos como era o pai mais estranho dele, concordo que tem uns nomes super lokos que elas criaram!

Ah... Er... Sua personagem só vai aparecer daqui dois capítulos, :/*apanha muito*.

**Notte di Luce**: Oba oba, eu vou poder usar a sua personagem afinal!YAYYYYYYYYY!8D, bem vinda Notte e fique a vontade, e pode deixar que o Leon vai ser praticamente o cupido e juntar um monte de casais!8D

**Lebam**: Ah….Ok!Se eu tiver alguma ideia pode deixar!Eu espero poder escolher a sua ficha da próxima vez heim garota Ò_Ó*apanha*

SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

-Eu estava muito empolgada, pensando que seria o primeiro dia de aula, mas acho que esse passeio vai ser bom, afinal, eu ouvi muitas coisas a respeito desses quadros. –Fala Nadja animada.-Hum... Mas parece que nossos alunos não partilham do mesmo entusiasmo.

-...É uma pena mesmo. – Concorda Lin um pouco triste, já que achava que aquele passeio seria uma excelente oportunidade de dar aulas sobre arte para os seus alunos.

-Em compensação...-Comenta Nadja olhando para um grupo enorme, composto, na maioria, por garotas. –A classe do senhor Kamus veio bem cedo.

-...Peço perdão pela minha demora. –Diz um homem de porte elegante e voz séria.

Agora Nadja entendia porque tinha tantas alunas ali, o professor de cabelos azul esverdeados escuros, com olhos da mesma cor era muito bonito, ainda mais com a sua postura elegante e séria, somada aos óculos finos, faziam com que parecesse um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Senhorita Nadja eu presumo. –Falou o professor cumprimentando-a. –Sinto muito por não ter conversado com a senhorita durante a reunião.

-Não há problema algum! –Garantiu Nadja com um sorriso. –Mas... O senhor não terá problemas, tentando guiar tantas pessoas assim?

-Obrigado pela sua preocupação, mas não há problema algum. –Falou Kamus dirigindo um olhar sério para a classe. –Os meus alunos não irão criar problemas não é?

-00-

-Mas onde está o David? –Perguntou Drue a si mesma de forma ligeiramente emburrada.

David era o rapaz que estava interessada e que marcara um encontro com ela na exposição, acontece que fazia um tempinho considerável desde que ela chegara e nada de ele aparecer.

Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era que a deixassem esperando.

-PLIM!-

-Hum?Uma nova mensagem...

"Desculpe, estou desmarcando porque não deu pra ir, alguns assuntos aqui em casa."

-Como é que é?No primeiro encontro? –Falou ela um tanto indignada.

Drue fechou a cara enquanto olhava para o aparelho, guardando o aparelho aborrecida olhou para os portões da mansão.

-...

Bem, ela não tinha nada melhor para fazer e a exposição era de graça, supunha que uma olhada não faria mal.

-00-

Ela podia ir outro dia, não havia pressa, não era como se tivesse um tempo limite para ver as obras.

-Aiii!Eu já perdi a notícia da morte do meu pintor favorito, e se eu perder essa exposição hoje eu não vou me perdoar! –Declara Alexia determinada. -...Tá certo que nem nos conhecíamos pessoalmente e não faria diferença pra ele.

Tinha demorado um pouco para chegar ali por causa de um incidente com um cliente mais cedo, por isso, quando terminou o seu turno, ela saiu do Starbucks com a roupa que tinha,correndo que nem louca, apesar dos tombos que levou pelo caminho.

-Você! –Grita uma voz familiar.

-Hum?

-00-

-Ai...!Não acredito que me perdi da classe no primeiro dia!Não tem jeito... Quando eu me interesso por algo me dedico de tal forma a aquilo que perco a noção. –Fala Nadja olhando para todas as direções tentando encontrar qualquer pessoa conhecida.

Nesse procura-procura ela acabou parando, pois vira uma cena estranha.

No meio de tantas pessoas alegres e com expressões de encanto havia uma pessoa de terno, olhando para os quadros com a boca em linha reta e uma expressão séria e inabalável.

"Como alguém pode olhar para esses quadros e continuar com essa cara?" –Pensou Nadja arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Talvez o homem tenha notado o olhar sobre si pois desgrudara seus olhos da tela e encarou Nadja de volta.

-Há algum assunto que deseja tratar comigo? –Pergunta o homem.

-Não. –Nega ela meneando a cabeça. –Só estava pensando em como você consegue ficar sério enquanto olha para esses quadros.

-Estes quadros são impressionantes, mas até agora, eu não encontrei o que está destinando a mim. –Disse o homem como se procurasse algo que não sabia bem o que era.

Antes que Nadja pudesse comentar alguma coisa, o homem desaparecera pelo corredor.

-00-

-Você é aquela atendente que derrubou o frapucchino em mim! –Fala Aioria apontando o dedo.

-Oh!Olá de novo! –Acena Aioros.

-Ei, eu já me desculpei ok?-Fala Alexia se aproximando, quando escorregou no tapete e foi de encontro com um suporte que tinha um vaso. –Ai!

-Ufa!Por um triz! –Falou Aioria, que com seus reflexos rápidos, pegou o vaso antes que ele caísse no chão.

-Vocês aí! –Falou um dos guardas.

-Hum?

-Fale para a sua namorada tomar cuidado para não quebrar as coisas! –Repreendeu o guarda que fazia a sua ronda.

-Mas ela não é minha...ARGH! –Xingou Aioria quando o guarda saiu do alcance.

-Ei Aioria, vamos logo, quero te mostrar aquele quadro estranho que eu vi mais cedo.

-...Ok, eu já vou. –Falou ele com um tom ligeiramente entediado.

-Haha... Desculpa por dar problemas de novo.

-Você vai conosco. –Fala Aioria segurando Alexia e puxando-a para ir com eles.

-Heim?

-Os guardas acham que você está conosco, e se quebrar alguma coisa vai sobrar pra isso você vai com a gente, para eu garantir que não tente quebrar mais nada.

-00-

Quando o cara que ia ter um encontro mencionara que o museu seria o local, ela tinha pensado que era uma opção meio tediosa.

-Devo dizer que me enganei, esse lugar tem uns quadros muito interessantes. –Murmura a si mesma, impressionada.

-"Atenção!Há uma pessoa suspeita de trajes surrados na entrada, aparenta 18 anos, ruiva, cabelos cacheados e rebeldes, magricela, mediana, sardenta, olhos verdes, com dentes da frente um pouco separados." –Foi a voz em um dos rádios dos guardas que passara perto de Drue.

"Será que é algum ladrão querendo roubar as obras?"

-Ah!A garota de antes!Olá! –Falou uma voz.

Drue se virou em direção à voz, reconhecendo o rapaz que lhe emprestara dinheiro para chegar ali, estava com o mesmo sorriso e expressão relaxada daquela vez.

-Ué?Cadê o seu acompanhante?Se perdeu?

-...Na verdade, ele desmarcou.

-Nossa, que chato. –Falou ele sem jeito.

-Pois é.

-Hum...-Murmurou ele pensativo, para depois o seu rosto começar a se iluminar. –Ei!Você viu o quadro "Sozinho na multidão?"

-Ainda não.

-Por que você não vem junto?Eu, meu irmão e uma garota do Starbucks, viemos para ver o quadro. –Convidou Aioros. –É super interessante, é como se fosse um "Encontre o Waldo".

-Hum...-Murmura Drue pensando, o rapaz a sua frente tinha a ajudado antes e parecia tê-la convidado para levantar o seu astral, apesar de só terem se encontrado uma única vez.

...Não havia nada a perder não é?

-Ok, não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo... –Concordou Drue dando de ombros, apesar de estar um pouco curiosa para ver essa tal quadro, que pelo modo que Aioros fazia propaganda, parecia ser interessante.

"..."

O quadro era...Curioso, parecia estar um patamar totalmente diferente das outras obras(o que não acreditava ser possível), era como ver em uma tela a imagem de uma câmera...Não, muito superior a se uma câmera, pois não havia imagens borradas, era como ver o tempo congelado no quadro.

-Aqui Aioria, olha nós aqui! –Falou Aioros apontando em uma parte do quadro, tirando Drue de suas observações.

-PFFFFF... AHAHHAHAHHAHA!-Começou a rir Alexia.

-?Qual é a graça? –Pergunta Aioria arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah...Ah...A sua expressão!HAHAAH –Continuou a rir Alexia, já ficando vermelha de tanto dar gargalhada, e não parecia que ia terminar tão cedo.

Drue olhou para o quadro e...Teve que concordar, a expressão do outro rapaz era muito hilária, parecia uma careta que misturava frustração, exasperação e irritação misturados, e o que tornava a cena mais engraçada era que ele encarava uma bola de sorvete derretendo no chão.]

-Nossa, eu lembro desse dia como se fosse ontem, você ficou fuzilando a bola de sorvete com o olhar por 15 minutos. –Falou Aioros também rindo.

-HAAHAH

-Vocês querem parar de rir? –Fala Aioria começando a ficar vermelho de vergonha e de irritação, ainda mais com a multidão encarando eles.

-HAHAHAHA –Continua a rir Alexia, que tentava a todo custo parar, mas não conseguia se segurar ao olhar novamente para o quadro.

.Rir. –Falou Aioria pausadamente e entortando a boca, como se estivesse rosnando, quando na verdade, era só ele tentando não rir junto, já que estava começando a ser contagiado pela risada da garota.

-...Acho melhor nós levarmos essa garota para o jardim, ela está começando a ficar sem ar e precisa respirar. –Disse Drue arqueando uma sobrancelha mas abrindo um sorriso divertido.

-Eu vou buscar a água então. –Fala Aioros.

"..."

-E então?Está conseguindo respirar agora?-Fala Aioria dando água para Alexia que finalmente se acalmara.

-Ah... Sim, aí meu estômago, eu nunca ri tanto assim na vida. –Respondeu enquanto começava a se recompor.

-Humph, primeiro derruba a bebida em mim, depois ri da minha cara, vou reclamar com o seu superior. –Falou Aioria revirando os olhos e fingindo estar emburrado.

-Eu estou fora do serviço, então não vale. –Disse Alexia mostrando a língua em tom de brincadeira.

Se encontraram uma vez por causa de um desentendimento, mas graças a um simples quadro, não eram mais estranhos.

-Bem, parece que ela já está melhor. –Disse Drue. –Mas você é um troll mesmo heim?Fazer uma coisa dessas com o seu irmão.

-Um pouquinho, mas não me excedo. –Disse Aioros com um sorriso. –E você?Está se sentindo melhor agora?

-Sim...-Confirma ela com um meneio da cabeça. –He, então esse era o seu objetivo o tempo todo, senhor Aioros?

Simpático, bem humorado e até que atraente, além de se importar com pessoas que ele mal conhece... É, como candidato a namoro ele está aprovado, mas mesmo assim não iria se precipitar, conheceria melhor o rapaz até ter certeza de que não queria "curtir com ela".

...Além disso, aquele quadro havia dado uma dica.

-00-

-...Professora?-Chamou um dos alunos.

-Hum?-Murmurou Lin saindo de seu transe de admirar um dos quadros.

-Nós podemos passar para o próximo corredor?

-Ah...Sim, Claro...

Ela era uma verdadeira amante de arte, adorava visualizar as obras e tentar entender a intenção do artista ao fazê-las, por isso, ficara tão entretida olhando para as telas, ouvira como esse misterioso pintor pensava de maneira assombrosa e por isso gostaria de entendê-lo.

"..."

Quando chegou ao próximo corredor viu a obra mais impressionante de todas, um belíssimo quadro, retratando diversas pessoas, e... Apesar de haver uma multidão e de muitas apresentarem expressões diversas...

...Elas pareciam solitárias.

-"Sozinho na multidão". –Leu Lin.

Encarou o quadro novamente e teve que concordar que o nome se encaixava perfeitamente, havia várias pessoas ali, mas nenhuma delas parecia estar acompanhada...Em uma multidão de pessoas e nenhuma especial que pudesse notá-las...

Sentiu um frio preencher o seu coração, como se a solidão daquelas pessoas a tivesse atingido, fechou os olhos momentaneamente enquanto pousava a sua mão delicadamente no anel de noivado que usava, mesmo que a pessoa que lhe dera este anel não estivesse mais nesse mundo.

Quando abriu os olhos sentiu sua voz se perder e se esquecera do mundo ao seu redor.

A pessoa ali... Ela podia dizer que era coincidência alguém com a mesma aparência que a sua estar naquela pintura, o problema é que não dava para imitar a sua expressão e o seu olhar, escuro e nublado.

Ou a pessoa em um quadro que a sua pintura estava encarando com tristeza e saudade...

Um rapaz com um grande sorriso que lhe alegrara muitas vezes e com um olhar terno, que lhe aquecera o coração.

**-000-**

**Oi pessoal há quanto tempo!Foram bem de feriado?O meu foi de carregar caixas pesadas para cima e para baixo e limpas a casa HAHHAHA...**

**...To quebrado X_X*desmaia em um canto***

**Bom, agora aos reviews:**

**Tsu-baka-chan: **A Meilin?Nossa, ela me irritava a pacas, mas eu acho que é mais porque a dublagem brasileira deu uma voz irritante para ela, HAHAHAHA, To vendo que diferente do Refas, o Leon tem opiniões dividas entre as leitoras XD

Bem, eu não acho que ele vai ver com bons olhos pessoas querendo destruir os quadros do pai dele né? :P

O triste é que já tenho todo o capítulo planejado do 25/26, só que eu não consigo planjear o dos capítulos anteriores, bloqueio de inspiração é phoda ):

**Pyromaniaca**: -Se afasta lentamente-Jesus Christ, me lembra de, se eu te conhecer na vida real, andar sempre com um galão de água nas costas o_o, pois é, e o próximo capítulo vai estar cheio de confusões com as fichas mais loucas XD

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Eitcha?10 páginas e você acha curto?XD, só podia ser Petit-sama mesmo XD, bem, como um pai como o Hugo, cercado de mistérios né, HHAAHHA

Eu não botei todos os personagens no quadro, só alguns~

Lol, pendurar em um chaveiro, eu ia adorar andar com um chaveiro dela, será que fazem?*o bonequinho*

...

Se algum dia vocês verem alguém cheio de chaveiro com os personagens da fic vai ser eu 8D

**Gabu Sevs**: Pode mandar bala e me moer até sair sangue, que Elhienn adora enredos bem feitos!Ò_Ó"apanha"

Sim, a praga da peste do Leon estava em todo o lugar XD, a criatura tá sendo o meu coringa para dar um avanço nas relações e também para revelar mais ou menos como era o seu misterioso pai.

Nop, eu botei aviso: Sem mágica, então o cara é muito misterioso e entende muito das pessoas, por isso dá essa impressão XD, pois é, eu acho a Jojo e o Shaka muito hilários como um casal hahhahaa 8D

Não tenho problema algum com reviews compridas, ao contrário, eu adoro!

**Jules Heartilly: **Sim, figuraça essa mulher, adoro gente espontânea e doida assim, muito divertido de trabalhar, posso liberar o meu louco interior a vontade 8D

Bem, se tá inteiro por que não tomar?Ainda mais considerando que demorou para ser feito XD

É, o Aioros dá para desconfiar, e a Drue vai ficar em cima do muro já que não consegue definir se ele quer namorar ou não HHHAA, pobre, vai ter uma frustração do inferno com ele XD.

Sim~ A reação é diferente para a maioria~Essa é uma das partes mais legais do quadro!

**Lyta White: **Bebi um esses dias só para pesquisa da fic, achei que tinha gosto de milkshake, um milkshake bem caro X_X*mão de vaca/pão-duro oi*

Que bom que tu curtiu o Leon, já que o guri vai ficar zanzando pela fic por um bom tempo, dando uma de cupido por ali e acolá

O Shion é ligeiramente diferente da Monica porque ele vai mais pro sentido emocional, vamos ver se os dois profissa entram em conflito yep?

O cara ficou encabulado,normal, nessa fic ele é ser humano e nenhum pouco próximo de Deus :D

Hum...Acho que destilei o veneno que eu tenho pelos paparazzis, acho um absurdo como eles invadem a privacidade dos famosos de uma maneira tão rude, dá até medo de ir ao banheiro com essas pragas no teu pé :/

Legal que você acha o Hugo fodão, ele é um dos meus personagens originais favoritos :D

**Shina com: **Sem problemas moça, pode comentar quando tu quiserdes heheh, de nada, eu gosto de usar pessoas diferentes, dá mais diversidade ao enredo e mais veracidade~

Sim, adorei o nome Dankas, como você pode constatar pelo meu login/apelido, eu gosto de dar nomes diferentes/difíceis/escrotos para os meus personagens XD

Hohohoho, Leon até que não está mal da fita considerando que ele é um pirralho, e eu gostei do apelido que você deu para o Victorio, acho que vou usar

Vize, esse fim de semana só levantei peso e limpei a casa por causa da mudança, tô um caco, fiquei escrevendo a fic de noite só porque gosto de vocês :D*Apanha até ficar aleijado*

**Notte di Luce**: Siiiiiiimmmm!A Lalita estará na fic!YAY!Também estou feliz por não tê-la descartado, mas como ela foi uma adição de última hora ela só vai aparecer no capítulo 5 ou 6, por isso, eu peço paciência comigo até lá ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Assim que ouvira sobre a morte de Hugo Admon e que haveria uma exposição aberta ao público com as suas obras, ela pegou o primeiro voo para Londres.

Esguia, de porte elegante e magra. Pele ligeiramente morena, de melenas onduladas, volumosas e castanhas, com mechas cor de mel.A franja simples, contornando o seu rosto, com olhos verdes claríssimos, covinhas simpáticas e dentes brancos de Colgate.

Essa era Jennel Garcia, atualmente com 22 anos, nascida na Espanha, fora uma excelente bailarina, que, com 16 anos, surpreendeu a todos com o seu talento.

No entanto era um "fora", já que não podia mais dançar.

-Tudo por causa daquele quadro... –Murmura Jennel encarando os portões abertos da mansão com ódo.

Destruiria aquele quadro de qualquer jeito.

-00-

-O merda, puta ressaca e enxaqueca dos infernos... –Resmungou uma pessoa sendo acordada pela claridade.

19 anos, cabelos ruivos e laranjas(pintados, a cor natural é dourado), com uma das laterais raspadas, da costeleta até a parte de trás da orelha. Sobrancelhas muito finas e laranjas, a garota tem um piercing na septo nasal de uma argola prateada, olhos azuis(com um pouco de lápis e rimel ligeiramente borrado), sendo que seu corpo era magro e de uma estatura baixa.

Harley Benatar só se lembrava de alguns detalhes do dia anterior, tinha enchido a cara(como sempre), talvez... Bem mais cedo que o normal é verdade, e agora estava em algum lugar, debaixo dos arbustos do que parecia ser, o jardim de uma grande mansão.

-Onde eu estou? –Perguntou ela a si mesma se dirigindo a enorme construção.

-00-

Pega ela! –Um grupo de garotos gritou.

20 anos, cabelos curtos e rosas, com olhos desafiantes de mesma cor. Um pouco alta, pele clara e sem muitos atributos físicos, com uma pinta no queixo e roupas meio de moleque, fazendo com que a garota parecesse um menino.

No momento Giana Valadares fugia de uma gangue de garotos em seu fiel skate, já que a trupe não gostava de como ela era melhor que eles nas manobras, com a intenção de afugentá-la de seu lugar.

Viu uma mansão com vários guardas na frente do portão, correndo feito louca e sem pensar direito devido a adrenalina e tensão, ela entrou pelos portões feito uma flecha, com alguns guardas ao seu encalço, enquanto outros ficaram na entrada para barrar a gangue.

Correu um pouco pelo corredor quando viu um quarto escuro com a porta meio aberta, entrou lá para despistar os seus perseguidores.

-...Quem é você? –Pergunta uma voz.

Giana se virou em direção a voz, e pela pouca claridade que vinha de fora, pode ver um sorriso pícaro e interessado de um homem sentado.

-00-

-Ah...Que droga, eu queria muito entrar na exposição, deve ser a quinta vez que me barram. –Falou Melina com uma expressão emburrada..

Ontem tinha tentado entrar na exposição para ver as obras do famoso pintor, já que gostaria de saber como ele conseguira transformar as suas obras em um sucesso e uma fortuna, porém, por causa de suas roupas surradas e por falar só italiano, ela acabou sendo enxotada pelos guardas.

-"Aberto ao público" uma vírgula. –Falou ela fazendo beicinho. –Ah...Ok, acho que vou terminar o meu desenho depois eu tento de novo.

Ela retirou de sua mochila surrada seu caderno cansson de desenho, com o retrato de um homem de aspecto sereno, cabelos longos e duas pintas estranhas na testa quase terminado, estava tão entretida em terminar o desenho que não reparou um garoto com uma expressão muito emburrada e chateada, que parou para observá-la.

Leon se aproximou um pouco de Melina, olhando curioso para o que ela estava fazendo, se surpreendendo com o desenho e porque reconheceu quem ela estava desenhando.

-Olha, esse é o Mu. –Comentou ele.

Melina levou um susto e se virou para encarar o garoto de cabelos castanhos que falara com ela, apesar de ele começar a falar um monte de coisas e até apontar para o desenho dela com um sorriso ela não entendia uma palavra do que dizia, já que não sabia inglês.

-O que?-Perguntou ela confusa em sua língua natal.

Leon pareceu entender que ela não falava a sua língua e que não fazia a menor ideia do que dissera, por isso, começou a apontar para si mesmo e dizer o seu nome várias vezes.

-Leon Admon?Admon... Por acaso você é o filho do pintor fodão? –Perguntou ela.

Ele meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, apesar de não ter entendido o que ela lhe dissera, pela sua expressão, podia deduzir mais ou menos o que era.

-...Hum...Melina Ramazzotti. –Respondeu Melina ao ver que o garoto começara a apontar para ela.

Leon fez alguns gestos para que ela ficasse ali e o esperasse, saindo correndo em disparada para dentro dos portões, para procurar certo alguém que sabia falar italiano.

-...O que foi aquilo?

-00-

-As obras de Hugo Admon, desde o primeiro dia não parou de bombar comentários sobre como elas são misteriosas, disseram até que a famosa cineasta Joanne Joestar e o escritor Shaka estiveram aqui! –Disse a garota olhando atentamente para um dos quadros na entrada. –Quem sabe eu descubro esse mistério?

Sasha Sharapova, 19 anos, 1,70 m de altura e de um corpo tonificado, pele clara(embora ela tente de tudo para se bronzear), com sardas na face sempre rosada. De cabelo longo, fino e liso em um tom claro de ruivo, dona de olhos cor mel, puxando para o dourado.

Atualmente estava cursando jornalismo, no terceiro período, e apesar de até curtir arte ela não era lá uma "superentendedora" do assunto, no entanto, as obras desse fantástico pintor a intrigou, com a sua estranha perfeição, ela acabou botando na cabeça que tinha alguma mensagem escondida em seus quadros.

-Não sei porque dizem que essas obras são perfeitas do jeito que retratam pessoas tão comuns. –Falou uma mulher com desdém.

Sasha se virou e olhou na direção que viera a voz, tinha uma mulher de terno, cabelos presos em um coque e um nariz empinado, que olhava para todos e os quadros como se fossem coisas ordinárias.

-Eles parecem bem reais. –Comentou o rapaz que a acompanhava.

Sasha reconheceu o rapaz que falara na hora, (também, quem não o reconheceria?) aquele era Afrodite, um modelo de beleza rara e andrógena, sendo muito famoso não só pela sua beleza, como por seu sorriso e carisma encantador.

Torceu o nariz e franziu o cenho, não suportava os tipos "perfeitos", chegava até sentir enjoo de estar próximo dessas pessoas, por isso se virou para olhar o quadro e ignorar aqueles dois.

-Só de lembrar aquele retrato que esse pintor fez de você...Argh! Não só fora incapaz de retratar a sua beleza como teve a audácia de fazer aquilo!Pode ser que tenhamos perdido o processo por essa calúnia, mas no final a justiça foi feita! –Falou a mulher franzindo o cenho como se tudo ali fosse vulgar. –Ainda bem que ele morreu, agora está debaixo da terra com os vermes, onde é o seu lugar.

...Foi apenas por uma fração de segundos, mas o sorriso de Afrodite desaparecera de seu rosto, assumindo uma expressão de desgosto e raiva ao ouvir as besteiras que a sua empresária falara, mas em seguida recobrou o seu falso sorriso.

Aquilo já era demais!

Sasha já era de sangue quente, mas se tinha uma coisa que lhe despertava ódio era os imbecis que ficavam fazendo pouco dos outros e se achavam os seres perfeitos e todo o resto inferior, ainda mais porque se lembrava da sua "infernizadora particular", a perfeitinha da sua irmã.

Ia abrir a boca para mandar a mulher tomar no rabo e dizer mais algumas grosserias, quando um garoto passou correndo por ela, dando um chute bem doído na canela da megera.

-AÍ!Hora seu pirralho...-Rosnou a mulher. –Ah sim, eu lembro dessa face, é o filho do "pintorzinho".

-Veja lá como fala de meu pai, você está em uma exposição com os quadros dele e em sua casa, se for para fazer uma crítica construtiva tudo bem, mas se veio aqui com cretinisses então é melhor dar o fora daqui! –Falou Leon rosnando e com os olhos faiscantes feito brasas.

-Hahah, não consegue aceitar a verdade?O seu pai não era lá tão bom quanto a ralé faz ele parecer, na verdade, eu ouvi dizer que ele dava mais atenção as obras do que ao próprio filho. –Continuou a mulher com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-00-

-Então aqui é o lugar... –Falou a garota enquanto olhava para a mansão.

1,70 m de altura, magra, esbelta, pele bronzeada, de braços longos e finos. A garota era dona de cabelos vermelhos até a cintura, liso até o queixo(assim como a franja) e grandes cachos abaixo, olhos levemente caídos e rosados, com um rosto pequeno, delicado, de lábios pequenos e carnudos.

Ela podia até ser desconfiada e não se abrir facilmente com as pessoas, mas se tinha alguém que gostaria de ter conhecido pessoalmente este alguém era o pintor Hugo Admon, do qual era muito fã, amava seus quadros quase reais e depois que ouvira boatos que atingira a perfeição que procurava... Não tinha como perder a exposição.

-Ops! –Falou ela quando alguém esbarrou, fazendo com que algo caísse de sua bolsa sem que percebesse.

-Um bando de brutos e ignorantes, é isso que eles são! –Resmungou a mulher que esbarrara nela, com o coque no cabelo desarrumado, saindo a passos duros dali.

-...Ainda bem que está tudo intacto. –Disse checando a sua câmera. –Bom, é melhor eu ver as obras.

"..."

-O que é isso? –Pergunta um homem de cabelos azuis escuros enquanto pegava um objeto retangular no chão, parecia ser um documento.

"Lorena Chantebrier"

**-000-**

**III, Eu sei que esse capítulo foi curto, mas foi para apresentar as fichas restantes (exceto duas), como deu para perceber, eu juntei as barraq... Ahem, as doidas varridas que vão agitar o próximo capítulo!8D**

**Bom, agora, aos reviews:**

**Gabu Sevs**: O Hugo é um ser misterioso, adoro criar personagens misteriosos :D

Pois é, o Kamus é um verdadeiro gentleman, e vai mostrar todo o seu charme no próximo capítulo, Jennel que se segure XD

Ri muito, eu não sei se é mal de leonino, mas eu, quando derrubo algo que queria comer no chão, fico encarando o dito cujo por um bom tempo com uma cara de fuzilamento ou de cão sem dono XD, AHSHHAHS, ok, derrube a bebida em seu futuro namorado, mas vê se derruba alguma bebida mais barata, que 11 reais jogados fora é de chorar X_x

Aqui está o Leon!Cakete, eu não esperava que a sua opinião sobre ele mudasse tão rápido(De querendo dar uns tapas na bunda do moleque a considera-lo mascote, lol)

Oh inveja, quem dera eu ficasse de morga assim nesse feriado, eu tava de mudança sim, para o quarto andar(o último no condomínio pequeno) e o pior é que não tem elevador, tive que levar o peso pelas escadas Q_Q*Chora sangue*

**Jules Heartilly: **Ah sim, uma "atração" muito interessante, tipo, o par dela :D*apanha*

Nem todas estão emburradas no quadro, mas vale lembrar que ele se chama "Sozinho na multidão", então é meio comum.

Vize, você achou rápido demais?X_x, é que a Alexia é tão de boa, hum... Talvez eu tenha que desacelerar um pouco o ritmo em alguns pares pelo jeito *gota*

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Bem, só alguns estão no quadro, e lol, quem me conhece sabe que adoro trollar com as pessoas e por isso é obrigatório ter um troll na minha fanfic HAHHA XD

...Vou botar no próximo capítulo alguma descrição de perfume só porque você disse, alguma sugestão senhorita?8D

Eu também queeeeero!Nem sei de qual personagem, Ack, como eu gostaria de saber desenhar gente mais "fofinha" como no caso da Jojo e da Danka X_x*apanha por ser inútil*

**Lune Kuruta: **Eu sei bem o que é isso Q-Q, tava pensando... Ah, já que vou ficar sem net, pelo menos eu aproveito e planejo de antemão dois capítulos e posto tudo de uma vez, quem disse que eu consegui?T_T

Honestamente, a sua review é excelente mesmo quando você faz na pressa, isso é um dom heim?XD, lol, para fazer ficha também, tá para nascer o dia em que eu rejeitaria uma ficha sua, simplismente excelente!Ah, e não se preocupe pela pedreira, eu adoro diversidade e ser masoquista :D*Apanha*

Ah sim,eu fiquei morrendo de pena do cara quando li a parte que ele puxou a Monica para ir na exposição com ele, essas poucas linhas foram o suficiente para eu achar que o Victorio era gente fina haha, aí eu ficaria com peso na consciência com o senhor chute que ele levaria caso eu não arranjasse um par pra ele ^^

Iiiii, o Leon até que é popular, mas não chega nem aos pés do Refas que foi decisão unânime, tinha até alguém querendo atear fogo no "Kiki cover" XD

Sim, a função do Leon é para atuar como um cupido acidental e também para ligar os personagens, além de é claro, revelar algumas coisas sobre o misterioso Hugo Admon ^^

**Lebam**: Como assim eu podei a sua inspiração? D: *apanha*, tomara que você seja escolhida, aí nós seríamos parceiros de fic finalmente Iuhu!


	6. Chapter 6

Que quadro era aquele?

Harley tinha vagado para a parte mais isolada da mansão, e mesmo em seu topor, ela viu algo que prendeu a sua atenção de tal forma que ele se sentiu sóbria na hora.

Um quadro de um homem de cabelos e olhos roxos, junto a uma mulher de cabelos dourados.

Ela quase surtou, pensando que poderia ser aquela vaca da sua mãe e o amante dela naquela obra, mas quando entrou no quarto (pela janela), e chegou mais perto, percebeu que não eram as mesmas pessoas.

Harley ficou encarando a tela por mais algum tempo, um pouco sem reação, depois, uma mágoa e rancor começou a apoderar-se dela... O casal no quadro, aquele sorriso... Podiam ser muito diferentes fisicamente, mas para ela, de ressaca do jeito que estava, eram semelhantes o suficiente para lembrar de cor como a mãe, que abandonara ao seu pai e a própria filha, estava feliz com uma outra pessoa.

...Isso foi o suficiente para que tomasse a decisão de pegar uma espátula no chão para tentar destruir aquela coisa.

-Ei!Você aí! –Chamou uma voz.

Harley se virou em direção a janela, estreitando os olhos por causa da luz, vendo um homem de cabelos castanho escuros, quase para negro, de uniforme de guarda, apoiado na janela e a encarando com curiosidade.

-O que é? –Pergunta ríspida, já era meio grossa quando estava sóbria, mas somando a ressaca mais o fato de a encarar já era o suficiente para deixá-la de humor pior.

-Essa área é proibida, largue a espátula e venha para cá.

-Vai fazer o que se eu recusar? –Devolveu sarcástica.

-Bem, eu vou te tirar daí nem que eu tenha que te dar um tiro. –Respondeu ele com a maior tranquilidade e naturalidade do mundo.

-...

-Anda, você parece que está com uma ressaca brava, falta pouco para abrirem a exposição e estão servindo cafés para os guardas, eu posso pegar um pouco pra você.

-00-

-Onde ela foi parar?

-Talvez tenha entrado em um dos quartos.

Giana congelou ao ouvir os guardas, começando a suar frio quando percebeu barulho de passos cada vez mais perto, o homem que estava sentado na cama, ainda com um sorriso divertido, se levantou e afastou-a da entrada, abrindo a porta.

-O que é essa comoção toda? –Pergunta ele.

-Ah, senhor Máscara da Morte, nós estávamos atrás de uma garota que entrou correndo em um skate.

-Bem, ela não foi pra cá, veja se Eça está em outra direção... Sabe, eu estava dormindo tranquilo até vocês me acordarem.

-Peço desculpas por isso... –Disse o guarda sem jeito. –Vamos procurar no outro lado!

-...

-Muito bem garota, agora que a barra está limpa, fora do meu quarto. –Falou ele voltando para a cama.

Giana franziu o cenho e ia dar uma resposta mal criada, mas se calou e decidiu que era melhor não perder tempo e aproveitar que os guardas não estavam ali, para escapar.

-00-

-PLAFT-

-Mas o que...? –Murmurou a mulher cambaleando para trás surpresa, não só ela, como Leon e Afrodite também.

-Oh, mas vai ser megera assim na casa do diabo sua vaca! –Fala Sasha com a mão aberta para dar mais um tapa na mulher.

-Ora, sua piranha vulgar... –Rosnou ela. –Vu só?Nesse lugar só tem pessoas ignorantes, é melhor nós irmos embora daqui antes que você seja contaminado por essa "gentinha".

-Me chamou de que sua biscate? –Falou Sasha puxando o cabelo da mulher quando ela se virou de costas.

-Ai sua maluca!Guardas!Guardas! –Começou a berrar.

-Há!Acha melhor que nós?A "gostosona" do pedaço?Hhahah, vai ficar muito melhor com um olho na sua cara, sua piranha!

Todo mundo tinha parado para olhar a comoção, Leon, vez ou outra fazia uma careta de repulso cada vez que a mulher começava a falar mal da exposição ou de seu pai, e até queria ajudar a estranha para dar umas lições na megera, mas viu que se entrasse no meio ia é apanhar de graça.

Afrodite estava com uma expressão totalmente neutra, mas escondia um enorme sorriso divertido com a mão, enquanto olhava para as duas mulheres que começavam a se estapear, de certa forma, sentia-se vingado, já que não podia dizer abertamente a sua "empresária", que odiava o modo como ela controlava a sua vida.

...Se perguntassem a ele depois porque não apartara ele ia dizer que não queria "machucar o seu lindo rostinho".

-00-

Depois que os guardas chegaram para apartar a briga, Leon saiu de fininho, era provável que a comoção atraísse repórteres e ele não estava a fim de ficar respondendo perguntas que ele não tinha a mínima intenção de falar.

Ainda estava um pouco cabisbaixo pelo que a mulher dissera, odiava quando as pessoas faziam comentários maldosos sobre o seu pai, tirando conclusões quando nem se davam ao trabalho de conhecer a pessoa em questão.

Ao sair pelo portão, notara uma moça de roupas meio surradas desenhando em um bloco enorme de papel, curioso, ele chegou perto para observá-la, se surpreendendo quando reconheceu Mu, o irmão de seu "atual tutor".

Quando tentou falar com a moça e percebeu que ela não falava a sua língua, ele disparou para dentro, para procurar alguém que falasse italiano, já que tinha algumas coisas a perguntar.

"Bom, o Máscara é italiano, mas vai pedir algo em troca para me ajudar...Hum... Quem sabe o Mu?Ele planeja estudar na Itália, talvez ele saiba alguma coisa."- Pensou Leon.

-Ei MUUUUUUUU! –Chamou Leon ao avistar o rapaz, que estava olhando para as obras.

-Hum?O que foi Leon?Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou ele ao ver o garoto chegar afoito.

-Você sabe falar italiano não é?

-Sim? –Confirma ele sem entender.

-Ok, é que tem uma garota ali fora e ela não sabe falar inglês, será que você podia me ajudar?

-00-

-Cadê os guardas quando eu preciso de um? –Resmunga Kanon com o documento nas mãos.

Ele tinha vindo a exposição para ver os quadros, não para ficar zanzando feito uma barata tonta atrás de alguém para entregar o maldito ID que encontra...Ack, antes tivesse deixado no lugar onde estava.

-Ah, finalmente!Ali está um guarda! –Falou ele andando em direção ao guarda, quando viu a dona do dito ID passar por ele. –Ei você!Ah...Merda, ela virou o corredor.

-00-

-Tem biscoitos também, vai querer? –Perguntou o homem com o pote de biscoitos na mão.

-...

No final, Harley decidiu ir atrás do guarda, apesar de não acreditar que ele fosse atirar nela pelo jeito meio tranquilo dele ela preferiu não arriscar, ainda mais zonza e com enxaqueca do jeito que estava, e uma café sem açúcar ia cair bem.

-Merda de calor já de manhã... –Resmunga ela.

-Bom, está fazendo um calor faz um bom tempo, se não usasse tanto preto talvez se sentiria mais fresca. –Observou ele.

-Vai cuidar da tua vida e não enche o saco. –Falou ela sem paciência.

-Ei, eu posso prendê-la por desacato a autoridade. –Falou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas em tom divertido.

-Você é um segurança, não um guarda.

-Touché. –Disse ele com uma risada.

Harley sorveu um pouco do café que o cara lhe servira, se não se enganava, ele tinha dito que o seu nome era Dohko, uma pessoa que, em sua opinião, era muito irritante, pelo seu modo "zen" de tratar as coisas.

Geralmente as pessoas ficavam irritadas ou intimidadas com o seu modo agressivo, mas aquele cara... Viu ela tentar destruir o quadro mas não a prendeu ou agiu de forma agressiva, ao contrário, serviu até um pouco de café e biscoitos para ela.

-A senhorita vai querer uma carona até a sua casa?-Perguntou Dohko terminando o seu café.-Acho que está quase na hora do ensaio da sua banda, senhorita Harley.

-Mas o q...

-Eu trabalho a noite como segurança no local onde sua banda faz shows.

-00-

-Vamos esperar ela aqui, uma hora ela vai ter que sair. –Falou um dos rapazes montando guarda.

"Oh Droga" –Xingou Giana em pensamento.

Não tinha como sair agora e os guardas do lugar provavelmente estavam a procura dela, no momento estava, totalmente, ferrada.

-Ué, não saiu ainda?-Perguntou uma voz familiar.

Ela se virou em direção a voz, reconhecendo o cara que a ajudara alguns momentos atrás, agora usando um terno e uma gravata pendurada no pescoço, dando um ar ligeiramente desleixado.

-Tem pessoas de tocaia na entrada. –Respondeu ela revirando os olhos.

-Hum... –Murmurou o homem se aproximando dela e começando a rondá-la, como se estivesse analisando-a.

-O que é? –Perguntou Giana começando a ficar irritada.

-Eu lembro quando o Hugo começou a pintar você, 2 anos e meio atrás, naquele imenso quadro...Deixa eu ver, Giana Valadares não é?

-Quem é você e como sabe o meu nome?

-O meu nome você já deve ter ouvido dos guardas... Ou não, considerando que você perdeu uma parte da sua audição. Bem, o meu nome é Máscara da Morte e trabalho como detetive particular.

-...E porque você estava me investigando?

-Foi a pedido de Hugo Admon, o pintor que fez os quadros daqui.

-...E esse quadro que você falou, ele está aqui?

-Sim, gostaria de vê-lo? –Perguntou interessado.

"..."

-Ah!A garota do skate! –Falou um dos guardas ao avistar Giana.

-Ela está comigo, relaxe e avise aos outros para parar de procurar. –Falou Máscara tocando levemente no ombro de Giana e apontando para um corredor, enquanto o guarda meneava a cabeça e se afastava. –Bom, aqui está o quadro, se não me engano, você está nessa parte.

-...

Giana ficou encarando aquela parte do quadro onde ela estava, acordada, quando os seus cabelos ainda eram compridos, apesar de sua expressão ligeiramente feroz, o seu olhar era acuado e assustado.

...Espere um momento, esse tal de Hugo começara a pintá-la praticamente 3 anos atrás não é?No entanto, ela só tinha se recobrado 2 anos atrás...

-Olha, eu não acredito em baboseiras como mágica, mas o seu caso me surpreendeu. –Falou ele também encarando a tela.

-Hum?

-Esse pintor, o Admon, começou a pintar esse quadro 4 anos atrás, e contratou o meu serviço para que eu conseguisse todas as informações sobre um monte de pessoas...Eu aceitei o serviço porque gostei do jeito "excêntrico" dele.

-...

-Teve um dia em que eu estava passando para ele mais algumas informações quando a sua mãe apareceu, pedindo para que ele pintasse um quadro seu, de olhos abertos.

-...Minha mãe. –Sussurrou Giana, se não fosse por sua mãe, ela provavelmente estaria morta, já que ela insistira para que não desligassem os aparelhos quando estava em coma.

-Sim, ela disse que ouvira boatos de como o Hugo era capaz de "pintar o futuro", por isso, pediu para que ele pintasse você...No começo eu achei que ela era uma demente, e o próprio Hugo disse que não tinha o poder que ela pensava que ele tinha, mas a mulher insistiu tanto que ele acabou cedendo.

-...O que tem de tão curioso sobre o meu caso e o que esse pintor tem haver com tudo isso?

-No dia em que ele acabou de pintá-la, a sua mãe ligou, dizendo que você tinha acordado, eu mal acreditei quando ouvi, fui direto para o hospital, e você estava com a mesma expressão que ele pintou no quadro.

-00-

Ali estava, na parte mais isolada da mansão, diante de um magnífico quadro, que fazia os outros, embora muito bonitos, parecerem simplórios.

Era ela, em uma belíssima roupa negra e brilhante de cisne negro, retratada com muita elegância e em uma posição leve, como se assim como o traje de pássaro que vestia, pudesse voar. Era sem dúvida, o retrato perfeito da mais pura e bela arte de dançar.

-Foi por causa desse quadro... Se não fosse por essa coisa maldita, eu poderia dançar novamente. –Murmurou Jennel segurando com força o cabo de uma faca. –Mas tudo vai acabar quando destruí-lo.

Ela ficou admirando aquela obra por mais um tempo, como se fosse capaz de vê-la dançando novamente, não percebendo uma pessoa se aproximar rapidamente, que ao ver a faca, apertara o passo.

-Vou erradicá-lo da existência sua coisa amaldiçoada! –Gritou ela desferindo um golpe com a faca usando de todas as suas forças, mas sendo impedida por alguém que parou a trajetória da lâmina com um livro, que cravou-se com firmeza nas inúmeras páginas.

-O que está fazendo? –Pergunta Kamus estreitando os olhos.

Passou mais cedo na exposição para admirar um pouco as obras antes de ir ao seu trabalho, mas não esperava que sua breve visita fosse salvar um dos mais importantes quadros do lugar.

-Eu vou destruir esse quadro maldito!Ele arruinou a minha vida! –Disse ela tentando retirar o cabo da faca do livro, mas sendo desarmada por Kamus, que tirou o livro para longe de seu alcance.

-Você não pode fazer isso, é uma brilhante obra.

-Eu sou a estrela dessa obra, o quadro é meu e eu decido o que faço com ele! –Disse Jennel irritada mostrando a sua face, o que surpreendeu o professor ligeiramente.

-...Por que você deseja destruir um quadro que é considerado um dos melhores do mundo?Deveria estar orgulhosa.

-Essa "coisa"... Minha carreira acabou por causa dela, ele sugou o meu talento. –Responde ela em um sussurro rancoroso.

-...Isso não faz sentido.

-Dane-se, independente do que você acredita, eu comecei a falahr no momento em que ele terminou essa "coisa".

Era uma estupidez, ela sabia, mas de fato, tinha começado a cometer falhas desde o momento que a tela fora terminada, o que antes era admiração e respeito, virou puro rancor. Em sua mente, tinha se convencido que Hugo Admon roubara o seu talento para dançar.

-O que não faz sentido é você achar que ele teria feito uma coisa dessas, conheci Hugo Admon pessoalmente e tenho certeza que ele não faria uma coisa dessas.

-Pffff... Vai ver que as pinturas são "perfeitas" porque ele rouba a "perfeição" das pessoas. –Retruca Jennel ainda não convencida.

-...Não é a pintura que a impede de dançar. –Responde Kamus sério e convicto. – É uma outra coisa.

-E essa coisa seria...? –Perguntou ela sarcástica.

-Eu não costumo a dar respostas fáceis para os meus alunos, portanto, se você quiser saber, terá que procurar a resposta. –Responde Kamus. -Há uma chance de você recobrar a sua capacidade de dançar, mas se destruir esse quadro, então de fato, não haverá esperança para você.

-00-

-Melina!Ei! –Chamou Leon acenando.

o_o

Quando a garota virou a sua face na direção do garoto e viu a pessoa que estava atrás dele ficou com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa e fechou rapidamente o seu caderno de desenho, socando-o de qualquer jeito na sua mochila.

-Ah, que bom que você ainda está aqui... –Falou Leon aliviado.

Mu ficou surpreso quando viu a garota, era a mesma pessoa que fugira dos guardas no dia anterior, de roupas surradas, o que ela estava fazendo novamente ali?

-O que você está fazendo aqui novamente?

-Eu vim ver a exposição, mas os guardas me confundiram com uma ladra e me expulsaram daqui. –Responde Melina até contente, era a primeira pessoa desde que chegara ali que falava a sua língua.

-O que ela disse? –Perguntou Leon.

-Disse que veio ver a exposição, mas barraram ela.

-Nossa, sério? –Disse Leon surpreso. –Bem, diga a ela que vou falar com os guardas para deixar que ela venha conosco, nós ficamos de olho nela.

Mu explicou o que o garoto queria dizer e Melina pareceu fazer um sinal de "jóia" para os dois, confirmando que por ela estava ok.

-Ah...O Mu, eu estava olhando os desenhos dela... Você podia dizer que ela desenha muito bem e que eu gostaria de ver os desenhos dela?

Um repetiu novamente o que Leon falara, e Melina abriu um sorrisão orgulhoso quando ouviu o elogio, mas ficou da cor da beterraba quando ela ouviu o pedido, negando freneticamente com o dedo.

Tá pensando o que?Ela fez o desenho do cara a sua frente, provavelmente ele acharia que ela era uma espécie de psicopata se visse que ela tinha feito um desenho dele sem ele saber.

-00-

Ela estava tendo um excelente momento naquele lugar, não conseguia parar de se surpreender com as obras, e tinha uma certa dificuldade em decidir qual era a sua favorita, ficava de tal forma entretida que parecia ignorar as coisas ao seu redor.

Ou ao menos tentava, pois tinha uma certo cara chato que não parava de chamar o seu nome e agora começava a cutucá-la para chamar a sua atenção.

-Ô garota, você está me ouvindo?É surda?Não tem tato?Cacete, responde alguma coisa! –Falou Kanon começando a ficar frustrado e irritado.

Lorena apenas fingiu que ele não existia e correu para o próximo corredor, deixando Kanon no vácuo.

-Ah é assim?Vai me ignorar?Bom, no começo só ia entregar o ID para um dos guardas, mas mudei de ideia. –Falou ele guardando o ID da garota em um de seus bolsos. –Se quiser essa coisa de volta vai ter que me procurar então.

E saiu da exposição.

-00-

-Essa pessoa... –Murmurou um homem de cabelos azuis escuros enquanto olhava com os olhos arregalados para o imenso quadro, onde havia uma malabarista com bastões de fogo na mão e uma queimadura em seu ombro.

A tinta ainda estava fresca.

**-000-**

**HÁ! Acharam que eu ia fazer o Kamus dar uma de Aonis e segurar a menina pelo braço? PFFFF... Elhienn tem um pouco mais de criatividade que isso né? XD**

**Ah, eu sei que já falei isso várias vezes, mas quero frizar de novo: Essa fic não tem mágica, a parte da Jennel tem uma explicação e a parte da Giana foi só a "mãe das coincidências"**

**Bom, agora aos reviews:**

**Teella: **hahaha, sempre rio com os seu comentários hilários :D, pois é, eu nem faço idéia de como eu reagiria vendo uma coisa dessas, acho que ficaria com medo D:*Medroso feito um rato*

Aí tá, a sua querida Sasha deu a surra que todo mundo tava querendo dar na megera, meus parabéns!

**Gabu Sevs:**Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, o gozado é que esse tipo de coisa (Adora odiar) eu faço com os vilões, tipo o Loki no filme dos Vingadores, tava um FDP, mas um excelente FDP! :D

Cara, a Pyromaníaca baixou em você?o_o, nusss lolol, foi na faca no final das contas, sorry XD

Eu ainda não defini um nome para a va... Ahem, para a empresária chatinha, mas tem um motivo do porque o Afrodite não demiti-la, vão saber mais pra frente.

TOCA AÍ EU ASSITIA LA USURPADORA!:D

*todo mundo me olhando de maneira estranha*

Que foi?Eu assistia novela a pacas quando elas eram legais, o_o

O Leon só não bateu junto porque ia acabar apanhando no meio dessas loucas XD, LOL...

HAHHAHA, To rindo muito com você sendo "seduzida" pelos dourados nas profissões "fetiches" :D

**Tsu-baka-chan: **Tsu, isso não vai dar pra dar surto, mas acho que é um começo razoável e conturbado para o seu par, mas não se preocupe, quando eu avisar pra você surtar, você vai surtar XD*Só não morre de infarte please o_o*

Olha o foguetinhooooooo!XD

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Se já me disseram que eu atualizo rápido?o_o Bem, acho que a Lyta, a Tsu, a Lune, a Gabu, a Teela, a Hiina, você... Hum...Acho que se não foi todo mundo pelo menos foi a maioria XD

Esse é o capítulo da mãe de todos os barracos que vixe... Quem manda juntar essas pragas tudo no mesmo dia? XD

Desculpa pela participação curta da Lore... Pff.. Lore HAHAH, ahem... Enfim, não se preocupe que eu capricho muito nos pares, essa desavença é apenas a ponta do iceberg ;D


	7. Chapter 7

-Alô?Aqui é Monica D'Argento, como estão as coisas na administração?

Victorio se mexeu levemente e piscou algumas vezes até conseguir se levantar e sentar na cama, encarando a noiva que já estava no celular, conversando sobre trabalho.

Deu um suspiro cansado.

Levara a noiva a passeio para ver a exposição do pintor que tanto admirava como mais uma tentativa de fazê-la "relaxar", no entanto, parecia que ela não conseguia se desconectar do trabalho, o que o frustrava diversas vezes, chegou até a pensar em jogar o celular dela fora, mas sabia que fazer isso era assinar uma sentença de morte.

Começou a se vestir, dirigindo o seu olhar vez ou outra para Monica que continuava a falar no aparelho, provavelmente nem perceberia que ele estava saindo...

Checou a sua câmera para ver se estava tudo em ordem, pretendia visitar o museu de arte novamente, já que tinha combinado com Leon de que estaria lá.

Estava prestes a sair pela porta, mas parou e olhou para trás, para a sua noiva, dando mais um suspiro, decidindo pegar um papel e escrever uma mensagem, pondo em cima da mesa da sala.

"Monica,

Eu estou indo à exposição de arte, quando terminar os seus afazeres, por favor me ligar, talvez possamos fazer algo juntos hoje?"

-00-

Ontem ela falhara em destruir o quadro, já que perdera a faca e a exposição começara a encher de pessoas, mas hoje definitivamente, não passava.

-Que baboseira, "destruir o quadro significa que nunca mais irá dançar"...Bah, lorota para que eu não destruísse aquela coisa maldita, isso sim. –Resmungou Jennel virando o corredor onde estava o seu quadro.

...Só que não o encontrara ali.

-Mas o q...?Onde está o quadro?

-Um amigo meu disse que a tela estava em perigo, por isso, deu permissão para que ele mantivesse o quadro em segurança com ele. –Disse uma voz, que sobressaltou a garota.

-Quem é você?

-Leon Admon.

-Admon?O seu pai é o desgraçado que pintou aquele quadro?

-Veja lá como fala do meu pai. –Falou Leon franzindo o cenho aborrecido. –E você deve ser a louca que ele contou que tinha tentado destruir a obra.

-...O que você sabe sobre essa pessoa?

-Por que acha que vou te contar alguma coisa sendo que você quer destruir uma obra de meu pai? –Perguntou o garoto arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Se você não responder eu vou te estrangular" –Disse Jennel em pensamento.

-Eu tenho o direito de destruí-lo, já que eu sou a pessoa pintada naquela coisa!

-...Desse jeito você nunca voltará a dançar. –Comentou Leon chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se dissesse que aquela garota não teria jeito. –Muito bem, se a senhorita está tão firme em sua decisão eu vou dar uma pista...

"..."

-Aqui estamos. –Anunciou o garoto parando em frente a um imenso quadro.

Jennel parou e encarou a tela, imensa, cheio de pessoas e detalhes, ficou sem entender porque o garoto a trouxera ali...Queria dizer o que?Que o misterioso homem era uma pintura que saíra dali?Bom, a essa altura do campeonato não duvidava de mais nada.

-Por que me trouxe aqui?

-A pista que procura está aqui, o meu pai pintou a pessoa que você quer achar, quando encontrá-lo, saberá sobre ele. –Explicou Leon.

-Nesse quadro?Mas ele é imenso e cheio de detalhes!

-Bom, se a senhorita está tão determinada em achar a sua pintura, então vai encontrá-lo. –Disse Leon dando de ombros, se afastando dali. –Apesar de tudo, eu desejo boa sorte para você.

-...

-00-

-Eu nunca vou me enjoar de olhar para estas obras! –Falou Victorio tirando uma fotografia. –Hum..O Leon está demorando, me pergunto se aconteceu alguma coisa...

-Desculpa a demora! –Falou o dito cujo.

-Olá de novo. –Cumprimentou. –Pronto para tirarmos algumas fotos?

-Hum... Na verdade... Eu preciso visitar um amigo hoje e não vou poder. –Desculpou-se ele. –Pode ficar para outro dia?

-...Tudo bem. –Garantiu Victorio, pelo visto acordara com o pé esquerdo. –Acho que vou checar novamente o "Sozinho na Multidão", é uma tela muito fascinante.

-Espero que a tela lhe traga alguém para não ficar solitário. –Respondeu Leon se despedindo.

-Hum? –Murmurou Victorio confuso com a constatação do garoto.

-00-

-Uau! –Foi o coro da multidão.

A pessoa que causava o grito eufórico das pessoas na praça era uma garota loira, de cabelos lisos, platinados em uma trança. De pele clara e rosada nas bochechas e lábios, ela tinha um corpo magro, pequeno e olhos azuis, que brilhavam de alegria.

...E uma imensa marca de queimadura no ombro esquerdo.

"Agora o show principal"

Guardou as facas e pegou três bastões, jogando um pouco de álcool e ateando fogo neles, começou a fazer malabarismos, fazendo com que parecesse uma verdadeira dança.

As pessoas aplaudiram alto dessa vez, principalmente quando a malabarista terminou o show, atirando de forma certeira, os bastões em fogo, e uma tina grande de água.

-Muito obrigada! –Agradeceu, enquanto as pessoas jogavam uma gorda quantia em dinheiro em uma grande lata que estava ali.

-A apresentação foi boa como sempre. –Disse uma voz familiar.

A malabarista voltou à atenção a pessoa que falara, abrindo um sorriso ao reconhecê-la, ignorando os aplausos e assobios, ela foi a multidão, para conversar com o homem de cabelos azuis.

-Há quanto tempo Saga. –Cumprimentou ela.

-Muito tempo... Maila Stryer.

-Bom, acho que temos muito o que conversar, que tal falarmos em um local mais calmo?

-00-

Ao chegar ao lugar onde estava a imensa tela Victorio levou um susto quando viu uma garota de trajes indianos em frente ao quadro.

Era igualzinha a pessoa que vira, há dois dias atrás, pintada na tela, de pele morena, cabelos longos, ondulados e escuros, olhos cor de âmbar. E um rosto tipicamente indiano, corpo bonito e mãos delicadas. No quadro, ela usava um sári e... Curiosamente, calçava tênis.

"Hum... Me pergunto se ela está usando tênis igual a pintura" –Falou Victorio em pensamento, olhando com curiosidade para os pés da moça.

A moça em questão pareceu perceber o olhar de alguém sobre si e se virou, agora ela, encarando com curiosidade o estranho comportamento do rapaz, que ao notar, começou a se desculpas embaraçado.

-Faz parte da cultura também encarar os pés da pessoa? –Pergunta ela com um forte sotaque.

-Ah...Não, foi indelicadeza da minha parte, me desculpe. –Falou sem jeito. –É que na pintura, a senhorita esta usando tênis junto com o sári, por isso fiquei curioso para ver se estava usando mesmo.

-Hum...?Quadro...?

-Sim, bem aqui. –Falou Victorio apontando para a grande tela.

-Oh, é verdade... –Disse a indiana curiosa e admirada.

-...Você também é fã de Hugo Admon? –Pergunta à estranha.

-Hugo Admon?

- o pintor desses quadros.

-Ah!São muito bonitos, mas eu vim para aprender arte. –Responde ela.

-Você deseja ser pintora? –Perguntou, apesar de duvidar um pouco pelo modo como agia.

-Não, que quero entender arte estrangeira.

-Oh, Ok...Você tem um sotaque carregado, de onde é?

-Índia.

-Duh, é claro, você está vestindo um sári! –Fala o fotógrafo dando um tapa na testa.

-Qual o nome?

-Hum?

-Lalita Manupadi. –Fala ela apontando para si mesma, para depois, repetir a pergunta a ele, apontando em sua direção.

-Ah!O meu nome! Bem, sou Victorio Lombardi.

-...De onde você é?

-Itália, terra da melhor comida do mundo! –Diz ele com orgulho. –Bom, a França também cozinha bem, mas eu nãop gosto do seu escargout.

-Hum... –Murmura ela com um sorriso enquanto admirava a tela novamente. –Pode me contar mais sobre Hugo Admon?

-00-

-Olá Kamus! –Disse Leon entrando na sala de aula.

-Leon?Por que está aqui? –Disse Kamus interrompendo a sua lição. –Estou no meio da aula.

-Eu sei, mas é rápido. –Disse o garoto com um ar de divertimento. –A "sua bailarina" esteve lá na exposição, perguntando sobre você, porque quer destruir aquele quadro de qualquer jeito.

-Hum... E o que você disse a ela?

-Pedi para que ela procurasse você no "Sozinho na Multidão". –Responde Leon.

-...Não sabia que seu pai tinha me pintado nele.

-Pintou, e ela está procurando você no quadro. –Disse Leon. –Por isso, enquanto ela não descobrir, eu sugiro que você não apareça na exposição até que ela consiga encontrá-lo.

-00-

-Bom, aqui estamos. –Disse Maila se sentando no banco do hospital. –Agora me diga: Por que demorou tanto tempo para me visitar?

-...Eu te procurei assim que soube do incêndio no circo, mas você não estava com a trupe, e eles não quiseram me dizer onde estava. –Respondeu Saga.

-Não me surpreende, afinal, para eles, você "fingiu que gostava de mim e me enganou". –Disse ela abrindo aspas com os dedos. –Aliás, cadê ele?

-Por hora, sob controle. –Fala Saga dando uma tossida nervosa.

-Ué?Como você conseguiu controlá-lo? –Perguntou Maila.

-Estou usando um remédio chamado Cittá.

-Oh...Bem, ele não é tão perigoso assim, acho que isso é um exagero. –Disse ela dando uma risada ao ver a cara de descrente que Saga fazia. –Então, veio fazer mais alguma coisa além de checar se eu estava bem?Tipo... Considerou o pedido de namoro que eu fiz a você?

-Eu acho que não estou apto a ter um relacionamento com esse meu "problema". –Falou dando mais uma tossida nervosa. –Eu deixei claro que não estava interessado na senhorita dessa forma...Hum?

Saga ficou surpreso quando a acrobata apena o puxou pela gola para que ficasse na mesma altura que elam dando um senhor beijo nele, fazendo com que ficasse até, um pouco sem reação.

-...Eu gosto de você e não pretendo jogar a toalha se o problema é o "outro". –Fala ela determinada, enquanto Saga tossia um pouco mais. –Cara, você pegou um resfriado?Não para de tossir.

-Ah droga, o meu remédio... –Disse ele aflito ao perceber que não tinha mais nenhum.

-O que você está proc... –Perguntou ela, antes de ser silenciada por um beijo arrebatador.

-Há quanto tempo não vos vemos Maila~-Disse Saga, com uma voz diferente.

-00-

A princípio achara o homem com a câmera muito curioso e até engraçado, mesmo que ela não entendesse muito das culturas além da sua própria, ela tinha quase certeza que o modo como o homem agia devia ser estranho até em seu país.

-O Hugo Admon retrata perfeitamente as coisas, mas não pessoas perfeitas er... Ele procura retratar a realidade em si, e nenhuma câmera consegue capturar uma imagem tão bem como ele, pode acreditar! –Falava Victorio entusiasmado, sem notar que, além de Lalita, havia um grupo de pessoas atrás dele, pensando que era o guia do lugar.

Sem dúvida nenhuma, era uma pessoa divertida e adorável.

-Ei guia, podemos parar para descansar?-Reclamou alguém.

-Hum?Guia? –Perguntou Victorio confuso.

-Eles falam de você. –Diz Lalita dando uma risada.

-Eu não sou um guia gente... –Fala ele coçando a cabeça embaraçado enquanto as pessoas se dispersavam. –Caramba, como eu não vi essa multidão me seguindo?

-Você estava muito entretido falando dos quadrados.

-"Quadros", não quadrados. –Corrigiu ele.

-Oh, desculpe.

-Não precisa se desculpar. –Falou Victorio com um sorriso. –Ah!Você também deve estar cansada de me seguir não é?Mil desculpas, eu acho que me entusiasmei demais.

-Não há problema algum. –Garantiu Lalita com uma risada. –Foi interessante e instrutivo.

-Que bom que você acha isso. –Fala ele aliviado. -... Seria bom se a Monica também apreciasse pinturas...

-Monica?

-Minha noiva. –Explicou.

-Por que a sua noiva não está com você?Ficou em Itália?

-Não, ela está trabalhando...- -Disse ele sacando o seu celular, que não tinha nenhuma mensagem nova. –E...Pelo visto, ela ainda está.

-Oh...

-Não pense mal dela, é uma boa pessoa, só dedicada demais ao trabalho. –Falou com um sorriso amarelo. –Ás vezes eu me preocupo com a sua saúde, mas respeito o seu jeito de ser.

-A sua cultura é bem diferente... –Comenta Lalita, já que a cultura milenar indiana que sua mãe lhe ensinara era um pouco..."Machista", e uma atitude como essa poderia ser vista com maus olhos.

-6:30... Nossa!Que tarde!A senhorita vai precisar de uma carona ou algo assim?

-Não, eu vou de táxi para um hotel...Além disso, a sua noiva não ficaria aborrecida?

-Acho que não, porque ela sabe que não sou dessas coisas, além do mais, está escuro, e faz parte da etiqueta ser um cavalheiro.

-Se não for incômodo então... –Agradece Lalita.

"..."

-Bom,eu vou agora para o meu hotel, foi um prazer conhecê-la.

-Igualmente. –Disse ela. –Ah... O senhor poderia me ensinar mais sobre a sua cultura algum dia?

-Hum?Claro!Seria um prazer!-Disse ele escrevendo algo no papel. –Aqui está, esse é o meu telefone, vou ficar 1 semana de férias aqui, se precisar de ajuda ou qualquer coisa pode ligar para mim que se eu puder, eu vou ajudar.

-00-

-Ah... Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia vir para cá, a pessoa que está me substituindo na administração precisa... Aprender muito. –Fala Monica encerrando a ligação, olhando para a janela. –Hum?Como está escuro...

Ela olhou para a tela do seu celular, que indicava que o dia estava praticamente acabando e que já era hora de jantar, sendo que sequer tinha almoçado.

Quando foi a sala pedir comida pelo interfone do hotel, percebeu que tinha uma mensagem em cima da mesa.

"Monica,

Eu estou indo à exposição de arte, quando terminar os seus afazeres, por favor me ligar, talvez possamos fazer algo juntos hoje?"

-...

-Boa Noite. –Disse Victorio abrindo a porta e dando um bocejo, quando parou ao ver Monica encarando o bilhete.

-...Você já jantou?

-Ainda não.

-...O trabalho tomou mais tempo que eu previa por causa do meu substituto, também fiquei sem comer.

-Oh... –Falou ele sem saber o que responder.

-Eu estava pensando em pedir comida para entregar aqui mas... –Disse Monica colocando o bilhete na mesa. –Acho melhor nós jantarmos fora.

Victorio parecia surpreso, mas abriu um sorriso, a sua noiva podia até ser séria, mas com certeza se importava com ele.

-Ah...Ok!Eu conheço um bom lugar aqui perto!

**-000-**

**Se eu estou fazendo um Threesome entre a Maila e as duas personalidade do Saga?**

**Bem, estou HAHAHHAHA 8D**

**Ah, e quanto a parte da tinta fresca... Na verdade eu queria dizer que era a última coisa que o Hugo pintou no quadro, eu só pus dessa forma para ficar curtinho, do contrário, o capítulo ficaria com um encerramento estranho X_x**

**AH, Eu tinha dito no começo que não ia fazer nenhuma análise profunda como na Dark Secrets, mas vou abrir uma exceção para o senhor Victorio, usando as informações da ficha da senhorita Monica:**

"**Seu relacionamento caiu em uma espécie de "conformismo" da parte de Monica, que não é dada a arroubos apaixonados ou românticos como o atual noivo costumava fazer no início do namoro"**

"**Victorio insiste para visitar a tal mansão (por ser fã e tudo o mais) e a leva consigo em viagem (caso a cidade deles e a do museu sejam diferentes)."**

Com isso dá para perceber que o cara é romântico e pela parte de "arroubos apaixonados" com certeza não é uma pessoa fria ou séria, de certa forma, sentimental, mas não meloso demais, já que no primeiro trecho temos "costumava fazer no início do namoro", e ele respeita o jeito dela.

Por que não meloso?E porque eu pus que ele respeita o jeito dela ao invés de ter desistido de alguma coisa mais amorosa?Bem, no campo do motivo de Monica estar na exposição Victorio foi quem a trouxe, se ele tivesse jogado a toalha, nem teria cogitado trazê-la já que conhece ela há um bom tempo, então ele se importa e ainda tenta.

"**Tem dificuldades em lidar até mesmo com seu noivo, Victorio Lombardi; às vezes parece agir tão formalmente com ele que outras pessoas chegam a pensar que são colegas de trabalho, não noivos."**

"**Está noiva há um ano. Conheceu Victorio em uma vernissage aos 18 anos"**

"**é inegável que o relacionamento esfriou com o tempo. Gosta de Victorio, porém não considera um sentimento "especial" e floreado."**

Ou ele é o cara mais paciente do mundo, ou é a pessoa mais compreensível do universo, porque... Monica age tão formalmente com ele a ponto de as pessoas não acharem que sejam noivos, e eles se conhecem faz 6 anos(ela o conheceu com 18 e agora tem 24 anos) e estão noivos há um ano.

E também dá para tirar alguma coisa sobre ele só de olhar para a Monica, apesar de os dois não serem "almas gêmeas" convenhamos, que para ele ter conseguido namorá-la e estarem até noivos por um ano, sendo que a Monica, apesar de não ter "um sentimento especial e floreado" e de ser séria, exige alguém que com certeza não é distante, você não consegue fazer uma pessoa desse perfil interagir facilmente.

**Bom senhorita Lune, o personagem não é um OC, já que você "desenvolveu" ele indiretamente, e devo dizer que ele é muito carismático :D**

**Agora umas notas sobre o "quadrângulo" amoroso de Shion x Monica – Victorio x Lalita(podem pular para as reviews se quiserem):**

**Olha... Se tivesse uma classificação de dificuldade feito os jogos eu diria que esses pares nem são do modo difícil ou pesadelo...**

**Mas Troll...**

Apesar de não ser incomum, é muito difícil fazer o enredo de "Casal, mas uma parte se apaixona por alguém de fora" de forma coerente, e é muito fácil dar errado já que vi casos de descaracterizarem um personagem para fazer o outro parecer melhor ou arrancar a parte "moral", o que deixa tudo mais bizarro e desconfortável.

Temos 4 personagens nesse quadrado, e todos dão passíveis, seja por ser séria(Monica), boa gente(Victorio), certinho(Shion), ou pelo seu valor cultural(Lalita), não vai ser impossível mas...

Ah, e é a primeira vez que eu lido com um perfil como o da Monica, geralmente eu lido com pessoas sérias que tem um lado sentimental/traumático no fundo(Aonis) ou um personagem que parece anti-social mas é um pouco tímido/estranho(Genbu), então, mexer com alguém totalmente fria é uma primeira para mim.

E por causa dessa característica da Monica... Isso adciona um outro nível de complicação, já que é muito fácil ela acabar como "vilã" entre o Victorio e a Lalita, por isso, ainda bem que a Lune deixou claro que ela gostava dele(apesar de não ser em um nível muito profundo), por isso eu escrevi aquela parte no final, para deixá-la ainda "simpática" entre os leitores e não diminuindo o seu valor como personagem em relação ao Victorio, já que ela é a ficha principal, mas mostrar como ela é focada no trabalho também foi crucial para que as interações entre a Lalita e o Victorio não fossem "desconfortáveis" ou dessem peso na consciência para alguém.

Pode ser que sejam casais com pessoas diferentes até o fim da fic, mas a relação entre a Monica e o Victorio também vai melhorar bastante.

**Agora as reviews:**

**Gabu Sevs:**Sim! Like a boss!Acho muy phoda desarmar alguém com um livro :D!

Acho que foi opinião unânime da mulher levar bolacha ahahaa, bem...Acho que vou dar o nome dela de Paola, o que não faço pelas minhas fãs?Ai ai*apanha*

Humm...Acho que mafioso é uma profissão sim, não correta, mas é. o_o

HAHAHHA, A Lorena e o Kanon ainda vão dar que falar, relaxa, que na minha mão, tá todo mundo seguro e ferrado 8D*Apanha o dobro*

**Chibi Haru-chan17: **Que bom que fiz você rir litros!HAHAHA, tava lascando de rir quando escrevi a sua personagem, X

Pois é , eu não teria coragem de enfiar a mão não X_X(quer dizer, depende, se eu for doidinho o suficiente né...)

Pfff... Só tem gente complicada na minha fic, isso e trolls, muitos trolls :D

Siiiimmmm, o Leon é o cupido oficial da fic, reza pra ele deixar a Melina mas constrangida ainda HAHAHAHA

**Pure-Petit Cat: **a Lorena vai perceber o tamanho do problema quando der conta do sumisso do seu ID hahahaha, e lol, o Mask é mesmo um detetive particular, apenas que a Giana atrai a mãe das coincidencias fazer o que XD

Quanto a sua dúvida, eu respondo na história né? :D

**Notte di Luce:**OPA É NÓIS!E agora formou-se a trindade de noveleiros que assistia La Usurpadora UHUU!*Apanha*

Ahem, aqui está a sua querida Lalita senhorita Luce, espero que tenha gostado tanto dela assim como adorei a sua piada HAHHA "Jennel Colgate" PFFFFF HIHIIHIHIH

Sou especialista em mistérios!Quer dizer...Mais ou menos, mas com certeza em trollar pessoas eu sou bom! XD

**Pyromaniaca: **-Se afasta mais um pouco-o_o, Cara, eu tenho medo de você, se dependesse de você, acho que a minha fic ia parecer a faixa de Gaza, que qué isso!XD

"Iceberg com pernas"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA...Aí meu fígado e todos os órgãos que explodiram junto com a minha risada HAHHAHAHAHAHHA ;D

IUHUUUUU~Mais uma que disse que atualizo rápido!HAHHAHA 8D

**Tsu-baka-chan:**O francês gelado é muy caliente, e vai mostrar isso para a sua mulinha HAHAHHAA...

Cara... Se eu pudesse mexer mais que 1h30 por dia... Oh bem, não tenho o que reclamar, HAHHA, assim como o palavriado do Kanon, to rindo, e chorando, hahhaha, pode deixar comigo!O foguete só vai demorar para chegar porque uma coisa chamada "faculdade" está no caminho ):*triste*

**Coffee and Chocolate:**Outra pessoa!Eu acho hilário quando vocês se surpreendem com a minha velocidade HAAAHHAHA, sou uma pessoa hiperativa, e tenho que botar as idéia no papel... E acabo me ferrando porque deixo o resto de lado... Bem, enfim, eu te compreendo 100% damn you faculdade!:(

E finalmente a sua personagem apareceu, espero que tenha gostado da participação dela :)

**Teendo: **De pé junto que não tem magia, to sendo troll e vou deixar todo mundo curioso por um bom tempo HAHHAHAHA, Mas o que você esperava de um andrógeno?*apanha*, Ahem, digo, deixa a Sasha curtir por um tempo o barraco, e soltar a franga por hora HAHAHHA :D


	8. Chapter 8

Eram 3 da madrugada e ainda estava na escola.

Mesmo que seus olhos piscassem de sono e estivesse sem dormir direito faz três dias, Lin não parava de trabalhar, era uma forma que ela encontrou a muito tempo de ocupar a sua mente para não pensar em certas coisas...

...A palavra chave era "tentava", já que desde que vira a sua imagem e a de seu noivo na tela, não fora capaz de esquecer, aproveitou que os últimos dois dias eram fim de semana para visitar a família de seu falecido noivo e perguntar se ele tinha alguma relação com o pintor do quadro, do qual, a família garantiu que não tinha.

"Porque eu estava pintada naquele quadro?Porque ele...?"

-Lin. –Chamou uma voz.

-Hum?-Murmurou Lin saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Você parece cansada, não é melhor encerrar por hoje e ir para casa?Hoje você não tem aula com nenhuma classe. –Falou Kamus corrigindo alguns deveres de casa, mas olhando de esguelha para a colega de trabalho.

O outro professor era um dos poucos "homens" que ela não tinha problema em conversar ou interagir, já que ele mostrava claramente que não estava interessado em alguém "romanticamente" ou procurava esse tipo de relacionamento...

...De certa forma, sentia pena das alunas.

-EIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Um grito foi ouvido.

Os dois professores se aproximaram da janela para ver quem estava berrando em plenos pulmões a essa hora da manhã, Kamus arqueou levemente a sobrancelha quando reconheceu a pessoa em questão.

-O que o Milo está fazendo aqui a essa hora? –Perguntou Kamus a si mesmo quando viu que o seu amigo de infância começou a chacoalhar o portão agora.-...É melhor eu descer antes que ele tente arrombar o portão.

"..."

-TOC TOC-

-Com licença. –Disse Kamus entrando na sala com um homem de cabelos azuis/púpuros atrás de si.

Lin olhou para o recém chegado, que paeecia um tanto aborrecido, pela sua careta e o modo como a sua boca estava fechada em uma linha reta, a professora deduziu que o seu colega o repreendera para que ficasse em silêncio.

-...Senhorita Lin, este é Milo, um amigo meu. –Fala Kamus apresentando o rapaz. –Peço desculpas pelo estardalhaço que ele fez agora pouco.

-...Não tem problema algum.

-Eu não teria feito todo esse estardalhaço se você estivesse em casa, aliás, pra que você tem uma casa se não dorme lá? –Fala Milo aborrecido.

-...O que veio fazer aqui?Que eu saiba, estamos no começo da semana. –Diz Kamus direto ao ponto.

-Eu tirei umas férias esta semana para checar se está tudo bem com você. –Fala ele, apesar da sua expressão de aborrecimento, o tom em sua voz deixava claro que estava preocupado.

-...Sim, estou bem, orbrigado.

-Como assim bem?O Hugo não era um dos seus "melhores amigos"?Ele morreu faz pouco tempo, não é possível que você esteja bem!

"Por acaso ele mencionou Hugo?Será que tem alguma relação com o pintor daquele quadro?"

-Milo, poderia fazer um favor? –Corta Kamus.

-Não desvie do ass... –ia reclamar, antes de ser silenciado por um olhar sério do outro. -...Diga.

-Você veio aqui de carro ou de ônibus?

-Carro.

-Então poderia levar a senhorita Lin para casa?Não há taxis a essa hora e ela está realmente cansada.

-Heim?! –Falou Lin surpresa de ser inserida na conversa. –N-Não é necessário!Além do mais, eu estou fazendo o planejamento das aulas!

-O seu conteúdo está pronto para duas semanas inteiras de aula, e como hoje a senhorita não terá que dar aula a nenhuma classe, seria melhor voltar para casa e descansar. –Disse Kamus com um tom que não admitia réplica.

-Mas...

-Senhorita Lin. –Falou novamente o professor, encarando o caderno a frente dela. –Faz horas que a senhorita está fazendo rabiscos nesse caderno.

-...

-00-

Ali estava ela, de novo na exposição, e dessa vez... Desacompanhada de seu noivo.

Havia um lugar onde eles estavam precisando de um fotógrafo urgentemente porque o outro estava demorando para vir, e o seu noivo, Victorio, se candidatou para ajudá-los, dizendo que voltaria assim que terminasse tudo.

Honestamente, ela era "incapaz de sentir a alma tocada pela arte", mas... O que aquele homem lhe dissera, o tal de Shion... De certa forma, a intrigou e despertou a sua curiosidade, por mais idiota que parecesse, ela nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de avaliar uma arte pela intenção do pintor.

-Senhorita Monica?É uma honra vê-la aqui novamente.

-Senhor Shion. –Cumprimenta ela.

-Vejo que a senhorita está interessada nas pinturas. –Disse abrindo um leve sorriso. –Se a senhorita quiser, eu posso ser o seu guia.

-00-

-Não tinha como resistir, tinha que dar uma olhadinha, o almoço que espere! –Disse Nadja fitando os quadros.

Ela demorava bastante ao apreciar os quadros, usando o fim de semana para vir a essa galeria, o homem que ela encontrara no dia da excursão... Bem, parecia que ele também vinha todos os dias, pois ela o encontrava toda a vez, encarando os quadros com a mesma expressão séria de sempre.

-Bom..Hoje vou dar uma olhada na atração principal! –Disse com um grande sorriso, mas assumindo uma expressão um pouco mais séria quando percebeu que o homem de todos os dias também estava ali. –Olá novamente.

-Olá. –Respondeu ele simplesmente ao notar a garota.

Os dois nem ao menos sabiam o nome do outro, sendo praticamente desconhecidos, mas, no entanto... Reconheciam-se imediatamente na multidão, andando juntos e fazendo alguns comentários enquanto olhavam para as obras.

-Teve alguma sorte em achar a "sua tela"? –Pergunta Nadja.

-Ainda não. –Responde ele. –Na verdade, eu vim ver esse quadro para saber se é esta.

-Hum... –Murmura encarando a tela.

"Sozinho na multidão", era um título meio deprimente em sua opinião, e... Apesar de ter pessoas tristes, sérias ou solitárias naquele quadro, também havia sorrisos, energia e alegria.

Ela parou em uma figura conhecida, e seus olhos arregalaram-se ao reconhecer o desconhecido que frequentava a galeria todos os dias, a professora até se virou em direção ao dito cujo, para ver se ele tinha percebido.

Ele percebeu.

Parecia surpreso, uma expressão que Nadja nunca pensara ver em sua face, apesar de todos os dias, quando ele ia checar os quadros, ela dar uma olhada para ver sua expressão, não havia mudança alguma, o que lhe era inconcebível e a intrigava.

-...Esse é o quadro que você procura?

-...Talvez sim...Eu...Não tenho certeza. –Disse o homem desviando o olhar com uma expressão de incerteza.

Ele apenas saiu silenciosamente como das outra vezes, o que sempre aumentava a sua curiosidade, e quando ele saiu de vista, Nadja encarou a imensa tela novamente, talvez ali, contivesse uma pista sobre o misterioso homem.

-00-

-Quando vão me deixar participar de trabalho de campo? –Suspirou Dankas enquanto saia para almoçar.

O seu sonho era ser policial e prender bandidos, sabia que não deveria reclamar de sua posição, já que ela conseguira, com muito esforço, entrar na corporação, no entanto... Estava há um bom tempo em seu cargo atual, cuidando da papelada burocrática enquanto havia criminosos soltos por aí, era como se seu superior fizesse de propósito!

-Minha bolsa!

Dankas viu uma mulher gritando e um sujeito com uma bolsa correndo dali, pegando uma moto policial, ela começou a correr atrás do assaltante, acelerando o veículo e dando uma curva rápida, surpreendendo o suspeito com uma arma apontada em sua direção à queima roupa.

-Parado agora ou eu vou atirar!-Disse ela sacando as algemas para prendê-lo.

O homem levantou as mãos acima da cabeça, largando a bolsa, olhando de esguelha para algum canto, na direção de seu comparsa, que tinha uma arma apontada na direção da policial.

-OLHA A BOMBA! –Gritou uma voz.

-Mas o que? –Foi à única coisa que o homem pode pronunciar, antes de ser atingido com tudo por uma bola de futebol em alta velocidade, fazendo com que derrubasse a sua arma e perdesse os sentidos.

-00-

-Hum...Senhor Milo? –Chamou Lin um pouco ansiosa, já que geralmente, evitava contato com o sexo masculino.

Hum?

-A pessoa que você falou...Hugo, por acaso estava se referindo ao pintor famoso?

-Sim, ele mesmo, por que?Você também era amiga dele?

-Não, é que eu ouvi você mencionar ele... Eu..Não sabia que o senhor Kamus o conhecia.

-É, o cara virou o melhor amigo dele depois que eu me mudei para outra cidade. –Disse ele um pouco emburrado.

-Er... Você acha que ele poderia me contar como ele era?

-Olha, acho que não. Aquele pintor era misterioso demais, se você quiser saber de alguma coisa vai ter que perguntar para o filho dele, o Leon. –Respondeu Milo, franzindo a sobrancelha. –Por que está tão interessada?

-Há uma tela que me intriga e...Eu gostaria de saber de... Uma coisa. –Fala ela olhando para baixo. –O senhor poderia me levar para eu conhecer esse "Leon"?

-...Cara, como ele consegue causar uns efeitos tão estranhos nas pessoas? –Murmurou Milo, chegando ao endereço da casa da professora. –Tá, ok, mas não acho que a exposição vai estar aberta, e como o Kamus disse, você parece um caco, vai dormir um pouco que depois eu te levo até lá.

-00-

-...Admon sempre procurou retratar a realidade, como se capturasse e congelasse uma parte do tempo em seus quadros, ele também gostava de retratar todas as características das pessoas que pintava, como se contassem como eram. –Explicou Shion.

-...Suponho que ele fez um bom trabalho, se essa era a sua intenção. –Murmura Monica. -...E aquele quadro?O "Sozinho na Multidão"?

-Quanto aquele quadro... Ele não me contou nada, talvez o Leon saiba os seus motivos, mas também não quer revelar...

-...É um tanto impressionante como o senhor consegue lidar com pessoas tão... Excêntricas.

-...Na verdade, eu diria que são eles que tem "facilidade em lidar comigo". –Responde ele dando um suspiro cansado.

-Mas mesmo assim, o senhor optou por ficar aqui.

-Sim, trabalhar com o Admon é uma experiência fora da realidade, vi várias pessoas sendo afetadas de forma diferente por sua arte e isso me fascinou.

-...Lidando com esses dois... Não me surpreende que meu pai tenha cogitado você para trabalhar junto naquele projeto, trabalhando com pessoas tão excêntricas... Deve ter sido muito fácil lidar com o grupo.

-A senhorita também é excelente no que faz... –Fala Shion. –Na verdade, eu fiquei muito impressionado com sua eficiência e dedicação, no período que eu estava trabalhando para o seu pai eu tentei fazer de tudo para conseguir chegar ao seu nível, mas nunca consegui.

-Não é tão difícil. –Disse ela fechando os olhos momentaneamente, para abri-los logo em seguida. –As pessoas são muito mais complicadas de lidar, tenho certa dificuldade de me relacionar até com as pessoas mais próximas de mim.

-Ah, por acaso a senhorita se refere ao seu amigo do outro dia?

-Noivo.

1# Gafe.

-Noivo? –Surpreendeu-se Shion. -...Hum...Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto na época em que trabalhava em Milão...É recente?

-Nos conhecemos há 6 anos e estamos noivos há um ano.

2#Gafe.

-A personalidade de vocês é bem...Contrastante...Hum...Peço perdão pelo que disse, foi indelicado de minha parte.

3#Gafe.

-Não há problema algum, estou acostumada a ouvir pessoas se surpreendendo com isso .-Responde Monica em um tom de voz que indicava que não tinha se sentido ofendida.

-...É impressionante como você mantém a compostura com facilidade.

-É algo necessário no trabalho.

-Sim... No trabalho... –Murmura ele pensativo, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa. –A senhorita permite que eu faça uma pergunta?

-Sim.

-Nas festas da empresa... Por que eu nunca vi a senhorita lá?

4#Gafe

-00-

-Ei Leon! –Chamou Milo.

Milo?Olá há quanto tempo!...Abaixe esse tom de Vox, que todo mundo está fazendo careta feia. –Disse o garoto.

-Oh grande, um moleque de 12 anos vai começar a me repreender.. –Disse rolando os olhos. –Lin, esse metido a besta é Leon, pirralho, essa é Lin.

-Prazer em conhecê-la. –Disse Leon com um sorriso.

-Humm...Igualmente? –Murmura Lin um pouco desnorteada, quando Milo lhe dissera sobre a única pessoa que podia contar sobre o misterioso pintor, ela pensara que seria alguém...Mais velho.

-Bem, o que os trazem aqui?

-Viemos ver a exposição. –Disse Milo sarcástico. –Ok, não, ela tem umas perguntas a fazer em relação ao seu pai. –Anda, pode perguntar para ele, esse garoto tem a mente de um velho preso em um fedelho.

-E você tem a mente de um feto em um adulto. –Replicou Leon com um sorriso divertido.

-Hum... É sobre o quadro "Sozinho na Multidão"...Tem uma coisa lá...Eu...Queria tirar uma dúvida.

-Hum?Ok, vamos lá então.

"..."

-O que você quer me mostrar?-Pergunta o garoto.

-...Essa pessoa aqui. –Disse ela apontando para a imagem pintada de seu noivo.

-...Quem é essa pessoa?-Pergunta Milo curioso.

-...Meu noivo, ele...

-Faleceu não é? –Pergunta Leon, apesar de seu tom parecer mais uma afirmação.

-Como...?

-Não há nada nesse quadro que fale sobre ele, isso significa que não é alguém que pode ser encontrado. –Explica Leon. –Mas acho que essa não deve ser a sua pergunta não é mesmo?

-...Eu gostaria de saber se há uma chance de o seu pai ter conhecido o meu noivo e de... O meu noivo ter deixado uma mensagem para mim. –Fala Lin encarando fixamente o quadro.

-Creio que sim. –Respondeu Leon encarando a tela.

-Você tem certeza?-Pergunta Milo um pouco descrente.

-Sim. –Confirma Leon. –Conheço o meu pai, ele não pintaria uma pessoa que não pode ser encontrada nesse quadro sem motivo nenhum, além do mais... Ele está olhando diretamente para a senhorita na tela... E não há nada que diga sobre ele... Essa parte da pintura foi feita apenas para aqueles que o conhecem.

-...Você...Poderia me dizer o que seria essa mensagem? –Pergunta Lin esperançosa.

-Lamento, mas eu não sei. –Se desculpa. –Mas tem uma coisa...

Familiar.

-Uma coisa...?

-Não, nada não. –Fala o garoto. –Desculpe, mas isso é o máximo que poderei ajudar.

-...Tudo bem, obrigado. –Fala Lin um pouco cabisbaixa.

-...Venha, eu te levo pra algum lugar para se pensar melhor. –Disse Milo guiando a professora, que estava muito pensativa.

-00-

-Então...O senhor trabalha em uma ONG, senhor Aldebaran?-perguntou Dankas enquanto almoçava junto a um homem grande, de cabelos castanhos.

E um grande sorriso.

Depois do susto inicial, e do autor do chute chegar até eles, se desculpando(Embora ela tenha quase certeza que fora intencional), e ela levando os bandidos atrás das grades, o homem começara a conversar com ela, convidando-a até para um almoço em um lugar que conhecia perto dali.

-Sim senhora!Eu estava jogando um pouco de bola com alguns garotos quando aquilo aconteceu. –Disse Aldebaran com um sorriso.

-Hum... Mas não é muito perigoso um chute daqueles acertar umas das crianças senhor Aldebaran? –Perguntou ela arqueando a sobrancelha, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ok, você me pegou. –Disse ele botando as mãos na frente em sinal de "fui pego". –Eu vi um dos bandidos apontando a arma, então dei um chute, rezando para acertar no alvo, mas por favor, não me prenda por interferir, foi de boa fé que eu fiz isso.

-Não vou lhe prender, não se preocupe. –Disse ela com um sorriso. –Ás vezes eu gostaria de burlar algumas regras estúpidas para poder fazer o que é certo.

-Hum... Não há problemas em burlar regras para ajudar as pessoas, mas eu acho que elas existem para por um limite em você...Do contrário, você vai acabar por não distinguir mais o que é certo ou errado, como um "animal". –Falou ele.

-Rousseau?

-Sim. –Confirmou ele. –Estamos fazendo agora uma leitura da literatura para as crianças mais velhas da Ong, agora o tema é "Os Miseráveis", gostaria de comparecer algum dia desses lá?Tenho certeza que eles iam adorar conhecer uma policial ao vivo e em cores.

-Adoraria. –Disse ela, não conseguindo recusar o pedido, afinal, o grandalhão, apesar de ter todos os motivos para intimidar alguém, na verdade, era muito simpático e carismático. –Claro, se eu não tiver serviço.

-00-

-Aquele homem no quadro... Por que é tão familiar?Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto pessoalmente... –Murmurou Leon, indo a parte mais afastada da mansão para pensar.

Tinha uma coisa que o estava incomodando, apesar de ter dito a moça que o homem na tela não podia ser encontrado... Por que ele tinha a sensação que não era bem verdade?Por que...O fato de ele estar em uma tela o intrigava tanto.

"...Conheci um rapaz que sofreu um acidente"

-É isso! –Disse ele arregalando os olhos e correndo até um dos quartos mais escondidos da mansão, abrindo uma porta e encarando a tela lá dentro.

...O quadro que sua mãe pintara, há 5 anos atrás...

-5 anos atrás em um hospital-

-Stella!Por que você está mexendo com as tintas?A sua condição pode se agravar com o cheiro delas! –Disse Hugo preocupado.

-As tintas não me farão mal. –Disse a mulher com um sorriso, enquanto limpava os pincéis. –Oh!Olá pequeno Leon, como está você?

-Muito bem mamãe... –Respondeu ele abraçando-a. -...Mas por que você pintou esse quadro?

-Chegaram aqui, várias pessoas vítimas de um acidente, uma delas disse que queria ter levado a noiva para ver as obras de seu pai. –Falou a mulher, acariciando os cabelos do filho, enquanto olhava para o esposo. –Eu fui conversar com ele, e como achou que não tinha muito tempo me pediu para que eu deixasse uma mensagem através de uma pintura.

-000-

Hum...Eu não gostei do modo como ficou esse capítulo ._.

Nossa... Eu me lembro quando a Lyta comentou que tinha ficado surpresa pelo Hugo ter um filho, e aposto que... Como todo mundo estava focado em várias coisas da história ninguém deve ter se perguntado que espécie de pessoa era a mãe do Leon...

Bom, outra excêntrica, os Admons são uma família de gente excêntrica, misteriosa e que adiciona muitas perguntas a lista enorme de mistérios HAHHAHA XD

Bem, a mama Admon fez sua contribuição, o que será que ela pintou no quadro? :D

Segunda coisa, todo mundo deve ter estranhado o Shion, que no fandom é a compostura em pessoa, se atrapalhar dessa forma não é?Bem, peguei um pouco da sua caracterização do Lost Canvas, onde ele é...Um pouco inútil?*apanha*

Não, sério, ele tem boas intenções, mas acaba saindo em joça, como quando ele tentou lutar contra o Minos e...Apanhou, graças ao Albafica ele não morreu.

E quando ele foi atrás do mestre dele no castelo de Hades, foi pego pelo Hipnos e...Apanhou, o mestre dele deu cabo do semi-deus HAHHAA.

E quando tentou dar um golpe no Alone-Hades e...Se ferrou de novo, o Dohko criou uma distração para que fugissem.

No final, o Shion só fez poucas coisas importantes além de apanhar e ficar desmaiado, que foi:

Matar o Laime/Raime de Verme.

Explodir uma porta com a Exclamação de Atena.

Matar o Lune de Balrog(Quando mais novo ele quase foi morto pelo mesmo).

Isso sem contar no original, na saga de Hades, onde ele poderia ter impedido o Mu de ferrar com o MdM e o Afrodite mas não fez nada, paralisou o discípulo com telecinese, mas lol, o Dohko quebrou, não subiu as 12 casas com o Saga & Cia...Bom, ao menos, se não fosse por causa dele, não haveria armadura de Atena ou armadura divina pros bronzeados suponho :/

Aqui eu o retrato como uma pessoa séria que tenta fazer o serviço correto, mas que acaba cometendo algum deslize ou gafe, o lado emocional dele o afeta(Como quando correu atrás do mestre dele apesar da barreira de Hades), e estou deixando um nível de competência razoável para ele.

Ah claro, a exasperação dele diante de pessoas excêntricas eu peguei de sua relação com o próprio mestre no Lost Canvas.

...

Oh, droga, eu disse que não ia usar a caracterização do Lost Canvas...Eh...Bem, sabe o que isso significa?

Vou ter que dar um tiro nele.*prepara a pistola* :/

Agora, aos Reviews!

**Notte di Luce**: Sim, modo troll, porque esses quatro vão causar uma dor de cabeça e frustração do cão para planejar ;_;

Ah...Que excelente que você adorou a interação da Lalita!Foi um sacrifício errar de propósito no vocabulário XD

**Girtab Scorpii**: *Engasga com o queijo* H-Heim?!R-Recomendada?M-Muito Bem?O_O*Em estado de choque*

Ah...Heheh, puxa, isso é...Uma honra, agradeço muito a você e a pessoa que me recomendou pelos elogios!

Pois é, esse negócio do Saga...Isso é o resultado de andar tempo demais no fandom do Yu-Gi-oh* XD

**Pure-Petit Cat**: Pois é, sorte de ela conhecer o Victorio period, Ah não, o remédio do Saga não é Gardenal, eu dei uma pesquisada nesse remédio e a bula dizia que era para caso de convulsões, o remédio que eu citei no texto eu li no depoimento de uma paciente que dizia que sofria com problemas de bipolaridade/dupla personalidade, e que o médico dela recomendara esse "Cittá", ela disse que funcionou, então eu puz na história.

**Coffee and Chocolate**: HAHAHAHA, adoro chocar as pessoas, fazerem elas surtarem ou trollar elas botando mistérios LOLOLOLOL 8D

Todo mundo sabe que threesomes são calientes! ;D

É... Esse quadrado vai me dar uma dor de cabeça HAAHHAHAHHA X_X

**Pyromaniaca**: O Leon é anormal, por isso que ele tem coragem HAHAHA, e lol, sabia que vocês, suas pervertidas, iam gostar do Saga ao quadrado* quadrado hahhahahha ahem...*, bom... A única coisa que posso dizer é Ai, ai caramba!:D

**Gabu Sevs**:Vou, presente de niver atrasado para você e porque eu gosto de Usurpadora! Un día llegare con un disfraz...*apanha por cantar* Ai ai,

Relaxa, depois a Monica melhora, jojoj

Yeap, a Maila é corajosa, e com a sua determinação e charme, vai domar esse cavalo arisco chamado Saga :P

Xiii... Todas no mesmo capítulo?Tirando o final, fica russo, considerando que um monte delas fica em lugares diferentes X_x

**Lyta White**: The Sims...HAHAHHA, cara, eu lembro alguém simulando torturano Sims agora, me deixava com o estômago embrulhado Q-Q

Eu também adoro os ingleses!Mais fáceis de entender e por causa do Little Kuriboh, o responsável pelo Yugioh Abridged Series!*Muito hilário hahhaha*

Você curte os Vingadores?TOCA AÍ QUE É NÓS!Quem foi o teu "vingador" favorito no filme?Bem, tá certo que todos foram fodas, mas a Viúva Negra e o Gavião Arqueiro ganham pontos por serem "normais" em relação aos outros :D

Ah sim, deixar todo mundo confuso é um charme dos Admons XD

**Tsu-baka-chan**: Eitch, garota, que fogo heim?XD Olha, a Maila é a única "Assanhada" das fichas, as outras...Bem, sei lá, Pode

deixar, que o Kamus, com o seu jeito de professor, vai dar umas lições interessantes kolkolkol 8D

**Mistypokemon**: Hahahah, bem...Eu adoro personagens desmemoriados, é uma fetiche minha 8D, Todos os quadros do Admon são lindo de morrer, pena que eu não consiga desenhá-los D:*Se corta*

HÁ!se preocupa não, o Máscara dá um jeito de ela se lembra :P*apanha*


	9. Chapter 9

-Ok, passei o portão! –Disse Sasha entrando na mansão pelo portão semi-aberto.

Depois do dia que armara o barraco, a aspirante a jornalismo fora barrada pelos guardas, e mesmo tentando entrar de qualquer maneira(até pulando o muro), no final, fora enxotada.

-Olá senhorita barraqueira. –Falou uma voz divertida bem perto do ouvido dela, fazendo com que pulasse de susto e se virasse, se afastando uns bons metros.

-Você! –Disse ao reconhecer o modelo, começando a franzir o cenho e arregaçar as mangas, pronta para dar uns tabefes no andrógeno. –O que está fazendo aqui?Veio esnobar das obras de novo?

-Paz e amor mulher. –Disse Afrodite fazendo um sinal que de quem não queria encrenca. –Eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas ao Leon pelo modo como a minha empresária agiu.

-Leon? Quem é L...

-Dite! –Chamou um garoto acenando. –Oh, e a garota que bateu na megera.

-Ei, você é o moleque daquele dia!

-Leon, prazer. –Disse cumprimentando. –Ei Dite, vamos entrando, eu vou pegar as chaves e vou te mostrar uma coisa!Ah... E o Shura também veio!

"..."

-Olá Shura. –Cumprimenta Afrodite com um tom amistoso. – O que o traz aqui?Eu ouvi falar que você ficou vagando por aqui esses dias.

-Nada em especial. –Respondeu ele dando de ombros.-Estava procurando uma tela.

-Achou?

-Suponho que sim.

-Ei, espere um momento, este não é o advogado do pintor quando você tentou processa-lo por causa que tinha frescura com a tela que ele pintou de você? –Pergunta Sasha estranhando o clima amigável entre pessoas que supostamente deviam se detestar.

-Correção, minha empresária que não gostou, eu adorei a obra. –Disse o modelo.

-Sim, fui o advogado naquela época. –Confirmou Shura. –A louca da sua empresária não tentou processar mais alguém?

-Não, mas caso ela tente fazer algo contra a galeria, conto com você para impedi-la. –Falou com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. –É uma pena que, embora vocês tenham ganho o processo, ela conseguiu um pedido para que destruíssem aquela tela.

-Quanto a isso...

-Por que vocês estão amigáveis?E aquele garoto?O Tal de Leon, se eu me lembro do que aquela vaca disse, ele é o filho de quem você processou não é mesmo?Porque vocês também estão em bons termos?-Perguntou Sasha confusa.

-O Leon não fica atrás de picuinhas de quem não tem nada haver, e o fato de nós nos darmos bem?Hum... Creio que isso seja por causa do Hugo Admon. –Falou Afrodite. –Lembra a cara de espanto que você fez quando eu pedi pra você ganhar de qualquer jeito naquele processo?

-Lembro. –Falou o advogado .-Fiquei muito surpreso, o que é muito difícil de acontecer.

-Ei Dite, eu encontrei as chaves! –Anunciou Leon. –Anda, eu e o Shura queremos mostrar o quadro que "supostamente" nós nos livramos.

"O quadro que gerou tanta polêmica mas ninguém viu... Há!Não posso perder essa!" –Pensou Sasha seguindo atrás do grupinho.

"..."

Bom, ela não esperava nada feio ou ofensivo, mas um quadro simples?Por que aquilo tinha causado tanto alvoroço?

Tinha várias rosas no quadro, umas em belíssimos vasos de cristais, com água cristalina, enquanto que havia rosas plantadas na terra, com o modelo tendendo as que estavam no chão, parecia estar sorrindo, mas não de uma forma artificial.

-O que a megera tinha contra isso que eu ainda não entendi? –Perguntou a aspirante a jornalismo arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ela não gostou de eu ser retratado no chão, um pouco sujo de terra. –Explicou ele. –Disse que o Hugo estava "zombando" de mim, arruinando a minha "perfeição".

-Bleh, pessoas perfeitas são sem graça.

-Pelo visto você não suporta pessoas perfeitas. –Comentou o modelo rindo.

-Não mesmo, me dá até coceira.

-Concordo plenamente. –Falou o modelo de forma serena.

-...

Hum, isso ela não esperava, o senhor "perfeição" dizer que não suportava gente perfeita?Tava querendo dizer o que?Que não suportava a si mesmo é?

-...E por que você gosta tanto desse quadro?

-As rosas plantadas na terra estão mais bonitas que as rosas imaculadas, nos vasos de cristal, não acha?

Podia até ser ruim em interpretar arte abstrata, mas não precisava ser um gênio para entender que o modelo odiava ser a "rosa no vaso de cristal".

-00-

-Ei Aioria, vamos mais pra lá, que eu ainda não visitei essa parte da exposição. –Disse Alexia apontando para o corredor.

-Vai devagar, antes que você... –Começa ele, enquanto a garota tropeçava e caía no chão. –...Caia no chão.

-Ei, ei, vamos logo! –Disse ela se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido e correndo rapidamente pelo corredor.

-Putz, como ela consegue correr tão rápido se cai a cada 15 segundos?...Hum? –Disse ele parando ao ver uma fotografia caída no tapete. –Quem perdeu essa fot...Ei, essa aqui não é a Alexia?

E era mesmo, uma foto muito bem tirada por sinal, capturando a risada radiante e despregada da garota, provavelmente, essa foto tinha sido tirada no dia em que se conheceram, quando ela viu aquele imenso quadro.

-Aioria!

-PUTA MERDA!, não dá um susto desses! –Disse guardando rapidamente a foto antes que seu irmão visse e começasse a tirar uma com a sua cara.

-00-

-Ah...Sem dúvida nenhuma, o Admon é um enigma, entrevistamos várias pessoas que conheceram ele, mas nenhuma pode fornecer alguma informação concreta para trabalhar. –Disse Shaka exasperado.

-Não é tão ruim. –Fala Jojo despreocupada enquanto fazia suas próprias anotações. –Acho que precisamos fazer uma pausa e relaxar um pouco antes de prosseguir.

-Nós não conseguimos nada até agora!Tirando os depoimentos do filho, que é outra pessoa estranha e tão misteriosa quanto o pai, nós não temos nada...Ack! –Disse o escritor frustrado.

-Olha, enquanto é admirável a sua dedicação eu acho que uma pausa seria bom para você, sabe, para inspirar.

-Eu não estou escrevendo uma história senhorita Joestar, estou escrevendo a bibliografia de uma pessoa.

-O Admon era alguém que pensava com inspiração, como você quer entender o modo que ele pensava se não está com cabeça para isso? –Pergunta a cineasta arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...

-Vamos comer alguma coisa, e eu conheço um excelente lugar aqui perto!

"..."

-Adoro a comida desse lugar!

-Hum...A senhorita colocou o queijo branco junto com a cumbuca de uvas.

-Oh, mas está certo, eu como queijo branco com uvas, é uma delícia!-Disse mastigando os dois. –Ah, e tem que ser uma uva com casca comestível, daquelas bem docinhas!

"Mais uma coisa na lista de coisas estranhas que ela faz"

-Ei Jojo~!-Chamou uma voz.

-Ora ora, olá Leon, o que o traz aqui?-Pergunta Jojo, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

-Heh...Vim almoçar!Hum?O que você está comendo? –Perguntou com curiosidade ao ver um pedaço de queijo e uva espetado no garfo.

-Uva e queijo.

-Posso provar?

-Claro que sim~

-Ei, esse negócio é gostoso! –Fala o garoto mastigando. –Vou pegar um pouco também!

"Outro esquisito" –Pensa Shaka rolando os olhos.

-Leon, se importa de responder mais algumas perguntas? –Pergunta o escritor.

-Sem problemas, espere eu pegar a comida que eu respondo.

"..."

-Você parece um pouco aborrecido, repórteres de novo? –Pergunta Jojo ao notar que de fato, o garoto estava um pouco aborrecido, fazendo até um leve beicinho.

-Eu tiro a foto da reação das pessoas diante de alguns quadros, mas eu perdi uma das fotos. –Responde o garoto dando um suspiro. –Oh, bem, deixando isso de lado...O que queriam perguntar?

-O seu pai, ouvi dizer que o estilo dele era um pouco diferente antes, o que fez com que isso mudasse?

-Minha mãe. –Respondeu ele. –No começo, o meu pai só desenhava coisas sem imperfeições, mas depois, acabou sendo influenciado pelo estilo da minha mãe, que gostava de retratar a vida real.

-Oh, pelo visto está nos genes, você planeja ser pintor também?-Pergunta a cineasta.

-Não tenho jeito pra coisa, sou muito melhor tirando fotos, algumas até ajudaram meu pai a pintar pessoas! –Fala com orgulho. –Bom, próxima questão?

-Aqui diz que o nome da sua mãe era Stella... –Murmura Shaka olhando a papelada. –Hum, eu não me lembro de ouvir muito a seu respeito.

-Minha mãe sabe pintar bem emoções, mas é inegável que meu pai era um super gênio na arte, por isso, ele meio que "enclipsou" as obras dela.

-Pelo visto, retratar as emoções foi algo que ele também pegou dela não é?-Fala ela mais como uma afirmação.

-Sim, o jeito excêntrico também, minha mãe tinha uma maneira muito especial de enxergar as coisas... –Disse olhando com interesse para o prato enquanto pensava nos falecidos pais, apesar de seu modo um pouco maduro demais para a sua idade, ele ainda tinha 12 anos, e tinha muita saudade de ambos.

-...Última pergunta. –Interrompeu Jojo antes que Shaka pudesse falar qualquer coisa, apesar do escritor ter ficado em total silêncio. –O que é aquele quadro imenso?O "Sozinho na Multidão"?

-A promessa que meu pai fez a minha mãe.

-00-

-Ei, por que você não diz nada a aquela vaca da sua empresária para se ferras então? –Pergunta Sasha.

-Porque a "vaca" é a minha mãe, por isso eu não retruco.

-Oh...

-Pois é...-Murmura ele rindo da cara de espanto da garota. –Ei, qual é o seu nome?

-Sasha Sharapova.

-Sasha hum?Heh, eu gostei de conversar com você, você é uma pessoa muito divertida~ Poderia passar o seu telefone?Seria ótimo conversar no meu tempo livre.

-Claro, você não vai ligar nunca mesmo. –Disse ela dando de ombros.

-Eu arrumo um tempo. –Disse ele com um sorriso estranho.

"Nos dias seguintes, a aspirante a jornalista ia se arrepender de suas ações quando o celular tocasse de madrugada"

-00-

A sua irmã sempre lhe dera dicas sobre namoro e como saber se o cara estava interessado, e Drue achava que, por causa disso, sabia de tudo sobre o sexo masculino.

...Pelo visto não.

Drue não sabia como "ler" o Aioros, que tentava fazer o possível para que todos se divertissem, não sabendo se tinha segundas intenções por trás disso tudo, podia ser que ele era um "tapado", mas talvez até isso pudesse ser uma farsa.

"No quadro ele estava retratado como uma pessoa observadora, mas pelo visto..."

Aioros poderia até ser descontraído, mas devia dizer que se sentia ligeiramente incomodado com o fato da garota o estar encarando desde que chegaram a exposição, tentava diversas coisas para descontrair o ambiente entre os quatro, mas pelo visto não estava funcionando.

-Nossa, tem uma jabuticabeira no jardim! –Disse ele pulando a janela baixa e se dirigindo ao jardim, tendo uma ideia.

-Aioros, desça da árvore! –Disse Drue um pouco exasperada ao ver o rapaz subir ali . –AH!Cuidado, você está derrubando folhas em mim!

-Opa!Me desculpe! –Disse ele com um sorriso, para depois fazer uma expressão travessa e começar a chacoalhar o galho acima de Drue, fazendo com que mais folhas caíssem nela.

A garota balançou a cabeça para tirar as folhas, arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela encarou o chão e pegou algumas jabuticabas, atirando contra o rapaz na árvore.

-Ei, ei, trégua!Trégua! –Disse ele botando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

-Não mantemos prisioneiros, sem trégua!-Respondeu ela, imitando uma das falas de algum personagem de um livro que lera.

-Aqui tá ficando meio melecado acho que vou esc... –Opa! –Disse Aioros caindo da árvore em um monte de folha no chão, que amortecera a sua queda.

-...Você está bem? –Perguntou Drue cutucando ele.

-Puá!Bem, tirando que escorreguei e comi algumas folhas eu estou bem. –Disse bagunçando os cabelos para tirar a folhagem.

-Estabanado, podia se ferir gravemente.

-Bom, essa não era a minha intenção, como você não parava de me olhar fixamente eu tentei fazer algo para que relaxasse a postura.

Ok, ele era um pouco mais perceptivo do que aparentava.

-Se a senhorita quiser me entender melhor é mais fácil conviver do que ficar me analisando com parâmetros sabia? –Disse tocando a ponta do nariz de Drue com o dedo, voltando para a exposição. –Bem, então vamos apreciar a exposição?

Esse cara era, definitivamente, ambíguo.

-00-

Shaka chegara ao seu modesto apartamento, cansado, pelo visto só conseguiria informações sobre o seu ídolo falando com o garoto mesmo, que no momento, não parecia muito bem para responder.

-E pensar que uma mulher excêntrica foi a responsável pelo seu sucesso. –Murmura Shaka.

Só de falar a palavra "excêntrica", Shaka se lembrou da pessoa que trabalhava junto nesse projeto, a cineasta Joanne Joestar, brilhante, irreverente e a definição da "excentricidade", ainda tinha dificuldades em entender como a mulher funcionava, mas devia admitir, que ela estava sendo essencial para que o seu trabalho progredisse, por que sem ela, não teria saído nem da primeira página.

-É melhor eu comer alguma coisa antes de começar a redigir esse texto. –Falou, abrindo a geladeira, se deparando com um cacho de uvas e... Queijo branco.

-...

Deixou a porta aberta por um bom tempo, encarando os dois ingredientes antes de se decidir por pegar uma faca e picá-los em uma pequena travessa, colocando, um pouco hesitante, os dois na boca e mastigando.

-...Nada mal.

**-000-**

**Se o Shaka tivesse noção das implicações de suas ações aposto que ele ia surtar XD HHAHAHA**

**Cara... Eu me lembro no capítulo em que o barraco aconteceu, quando a Petit-sama perguntou se a empresária era algum parente do Afrodite, eu levei um baita susto!Mon Christ!Isso que foi chute certeiro heim?**

**...**

**Ou eu que sou muito óbvio eh...**

**Oh bem, deixando vocês mais indignadas ainda estou deixando outro mistério; "O que era essa promessa do Hugo a Stella" :D**

**Ah sim, e o cara misterioso que a Nadja encontra foi confirmado nesse capítulo de ser o Shura mesmo.**

**Ok, agora para as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly**: No problem, eu percebi que o problema é que sou muito vagal mesmo XD

IIIh~Sorte é pouco considerando o que eu planejei para os dois em um dos capítulos HAHHAHA XD, Bom, o Afrodite não foi pintado Nu, sorry XD

"Friendzone"?Gostei desse termo, e ainda bem que você gostou da comédia-romantica que eu nem considerava exatamente uma comédia 8D

**Teella**: Quem me conhece sabe o quanto sou vagal, masoquista e rápido para digitar quando a minha mente hiperativa me dá idéias XD HAHHA, A Tsu até me chama de "foguetinho" :P

Perva, tá pensando que o pobre do Victorio é o Genbu minha filha?Pfff... HAHAHHAHA, relaxa, eles vão partir em bons termos, mas lógico que vai ter alguma dor de cabeça no meio, especialmente para mim Q-Q

A Stella é a origem da excentricidade, lolol~Pois é, achei muito a cara do Deba fazer parte de uma ONG ^^

Ah, sim, eu fiquei em dúvida se era você mesmo ou não, na dúvida, eu botei Teendo mesmo XD

**Notte di Luce**: hahaha, Já virou até uma "piada meme" falar que o Victorio é amigo da Monica e não noivo não é? XD, Pfff...O quadrado que se segure, pois todo mundo sabe que Elhienn quebra as pernas e o ego de todo mundo nas mãos OHOHOHOHO 8D*apanha*

**Gabu Sevs**: Sim, amizade esquisita mesmo lol, devo dizer que o Milo é o único que consegue fazer o Leon agir na idade dele hehe

Aqui mais um mistérioooooo*apanha*, ahem, fique sabendo que esse mistério do quadro vai surpreender quando for revelado, o quão cedo isso vai acontecer, vai depender do Milo.

Sobre a ONG... Bem, vou definir ainda hah..*gota*

**Pure-Petit Cat**: Bom, devo ter respondido parte de suas perguntas com esse capítulo não é?Hehe, e sim, uma bolada cometa(de pégasus*apanha*), deve doer a pacas vish, pelo menos é menos mortal que um tiro u_u

...Ou não XD


	10. Chapter 10

Drue estava com um de seus livros favoritos em mãos, no entanto, ela não parecia muito focada na leitura, sua mente estava em outro lugar, pensando no dia anterior.

"Conhecer melhor...Qual foi a intenção dele ao dizer isso?Ah...Isso é muito confuso" –Disse ela em pensamento, enquanto enterrava a sua face no livro, suspirando frustrada.

-Alguma coisa a incomoda?-Pergunta alguém se sentando perto de Drue.

-Hum?Olá irmã. –Responde Drue cumprimentando a mais velha. –Eu só...Estou tendo problemas com rapazes.

-Oh?E o que seria esse problema?Talvez eu possa ajudá-la. –Fala Melody com um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

-Você me contou várias coisas sobre relacionamentos, tanto que, eu até cheguei a pensar que entendia tudo sobre os rapazes, mas...-Conta Drue hesitante. –Tem um...Que não se encaixa em nada do que você me contou, honestamente, ele me deixa desnorteada.

-Hum... –Murmura em resposta. –E você está interessada nele?

-Não sei dizer, ele é um pouco estabanado, sem noção e gosta de ajudar pessoas que nunca viu na vida.

-Haha, pelo visto é uma figura. –Ri Melody. –Querida irmã, quando eu comecei a dar dicas sobre homens e relacionamentos não foi para que você encontrasse o "cara ideal", porque isso não existe.

-?Não estou entendendo? –Disse Drue confusa.

-O bom de um relacionamento é fazê-lo funcionar. –Explica dando uma piscadela. –Só compartilho experiências com você para saber como resolver algumas coisas no relacionamento para o caso de encontrar alguém.

-Hum...Mas...Eu não sei se ele está interessado. –Murmura Drue. –Além do mais, eu não consigo chamar tanta atenção quanto você, irmã.

-Nem todos os casais começaram apaixonados um pelo outro sabia? –Fala a mais velha. –E quanto a chamar atenção?A chave é "atitude".

-Mas...

-Drue, esse rapaz que você está interessada, ele é uma boa pessoa?

-...Sim.

-Então você deveria tentar. –Fala com um ar de sabedoria. –Do contrário, ficará analisando eternamente os seus pretendentes sem nunca encontrar o "ideal", todo o relacionamento, sem exceção, exige correr alguns riscos.

-...

-Da próxima vez tente aproveitar o momento, tenho certeza que isso lhe fará bem.

-00-

-Saco, se ela não aparecer hoje eu vou deixar esse ID com os guardas. –Resmungou Kanon.

Ele era um idiota mesmo, poderia deixar o maldito documento com os guardas e apreciar a exposição, mas não, ele tinha que ficar ali, plantado feito uma árvore, o dia inteiro, da abertura até o fechamento, por 3 dias, esperando a criatura que perdeu o ID.

E o pior de tudo era que, apesar de ter horário para voltar de avião, ele estava lá na exposição, para o caso de a dona aparecer.

-Oh merda, como essa criatura não deu falta do ID por três dias?! –Xingou impaciente enquanto olhava o relógio.

Na verdade, Lorena tinha dado falta do documento sim, e estava procurando-o que nem louca por todos esses 3 dias, indo a todos os lugares que se lembrava de ter estado.

Estava desesperada, já que tinha comprado antecipadamente uma passagem de volta marcada para hoje e até agora...Nada de documento, a sua última chance era procurar pela exposição, se desse sorte quem sabe, talvez os guardas acharam.

-Ei voc...! –Chamou alguém, mas Lorena ignorou já que estava muito preocupada com o paradeiro de seu ID para prestar atenção.

-Que tenham encontrado o ID...Que tenham...-Murmura ela apressada.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!ELA ME IGNOROU DE NOVO! –Xingou Kanon dando um tapa na cara.

-00-

-Ei, cadê os pãezinhos que estavam aqui?! –Reclamou um guarda ao dar falta do café da manhã.

-Cadê a travessa e o bule de café você quer dizer. –Falou o outro em um muxoxo.

Perto dali, escondida atrás de uns arbustos, estava uma garota de roupas surradas devorando um pãozinho e bebendo café, com uma travessa de prata ao seu lado, praticamente vazia.

-Hum...Isso é bom~Será que tem almoço aqui também? –Murmura Melina praticamente engolindo o pedaço de pão.

-Sim, mas isso é dentro da mansão. –Disse uma voz em tom reprovador, que fez com que Melina se sobressaltasse. –Mas nem o almoço, nem esses pães são seus.

-Haha...OI!-Disse Melina com um sorriso amarelo de criança pega no flagra, enquanto Mu a encarava com uma expressão séria.

-O que a senhorita "ladra" tem a dizer em sua defesa?

-Ei, o dinheiro que eu ganho com os desenhos não é o suficiente ok?

-Isso não lhe dá o direito de pegar o que não é seu.

-Ei Mu, por que você está conversando com o arbusto em italiano? –Pergunta Leon se aproximando ao ver o estranho comportamento do rapaz.

-A "senhorita Melina" pegou o café da manhã dos guardas. –Explicou Mu apontando para a dita cuja que estava acenando.

-Por que ela fez isso?

-Disse que os desenhos não rendiam os suficiente para sustentá-la.

-Bom, a solução é simples: Usa o dinheiro dela para comprar as coisas e ela dorme aqui, ué.

-Heim?!Definitivamente, não.

Mas não adiantava o estudante dizer nada, Leon, que percebeu que ele se recusaria a passar as informações em italiano, improvisou, pegando um galho no chão e fazendo alguns desenhos toscos para que Melina entendesse.

Dinheito + Melina = Melina + comida.

Cama = Mansão + Quadro.

A garota ficou olhando os desenhos por alguns segundos antes de dar um joia, deixando Mu ainda mais exasperado.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Ela quer aprender a pintar como o meu pai não é?Se ela morar aqui ficará mais fácil de ensiná-la. –Responde o garoto como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-...Você está mimando muito essa garota.

-Eu sei né?Eu vou ser um excelente pai algum dia! –Falou Leon com bastante orgulho.

-...

Ás vezes conseguia entender perfeitamente porque o seu irmão mais velho, ficava tão exasperado de lidar com os Admons.

-00-

-Finalmente!-Disse Jennel em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos ali.

Após 3 dias, finalmente tinha achado o maldito!Pintado no quadro de forma elegante, parecendo compenetrado em analisar um monte de papéis, que pelo que a ex-bailarina pode ver, eram testes, o muro do lugar tinha o nome de uma escola.

-Com licença senhor. –Chamou Jennel puxando alguém e apontando para o nome da escola. –Sabe me dizer onde é esse lugar?

"..."

Enfim... Chegara a escola, e estava determinada em olhar cada canto daquele lugar, perguntar a cada pessoa que visse... Não descansaria até achar e destruir aquela coisa amaldiçoada.

-00-

-Os guardas não receberam nenhum ID perdido e eu vasculhei cada lugar que visitei aqui... Onde será que ele está? –Murmura Lorena a si mesma, seguindo em direção à saída quando sente alguém lhe segurar pelo ombro. –Hum?Quem é você?Me solte!

-Agora você vai me escutar! –Fala o homem em um tom irritado e frustrado. –Fiquei 3 dias aqui plantado por sua causa!

-Minha causa?O que você está falando seu demente?Me solte agora ou eu vou chamar os guardas!

-Toma. –Disse ele pegando algo e botando nas mãos de Lorena, que se surpreendeu ao ver que era o seu ID.-Aff, no fim eu não pude ver as obras, é melhor eu ir arrumar as minhas coisas antes que eu perca o avião.

Lorena ficou muda e sem reação quando o rapaz soltou o seu ombro, apesar de também ter a suas malas para arrumar, ela ficou ali, parada, olhando, enquanto o rapaz saia de sua linha de visão.

-00-

-As pinturas fazem muito sucesso pois retratam a pessoa como ela é, por isso, você tem que prestar atenção em todos os detalhes, principalmente tiques. –Explica Leon, enquanto Um fazia o possível para traduzir rapidamente.

Melina se enganara se pensara que seria rosas e flores, o garoto era bem perceptivo e exigente, comentando cada detalhe quando ela desenhava. A italiana chegou até a soltar alguns palavrões frustrados(que Um se recusou a traduzir) e fazer birra, parando somente quando percebeu que Leon olhava muito sério para os seus desenhos e com grande determinação.

Claro, ela não ia passar o vexame de deixar um moleque 6 anos mais novo que ela parecer mais maduro.

-Vai haver uma exposição de arte dos mais novos talentos em pintura em outra cidade, e o irmão do Mu, o Shion, está cuidando da curadoria e do evento, se a senhorita quiser entrar no conhecimento é preciso que chame a atenção. –Fala Leon. –Se você se esforçar e conseguir atingir um nível razoável, eu vou convencer o Shion a deixar que sua obra entre.

Deveria dizer que estava impressionado, apesar de conviver já faz algum tempo com o garoto, continuava a achar estranho e curioso o modo daquela criança, que poderia ser louca quando queria, ou adulta em outro momento.

-Ah cara, eu quero comer! –Resmunga Melina.

Hum...Ok, vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço, vamos a cozinha. –Disse Leon antes de Melina jogá-lo nas costas e sair dali como um furacão esfomeado. –Devagar!Ei, vire a direita!

Um balançou a cabeça um pouco incrédulo, enquanto ouvia os sons dos gritos se distanciarem dali, observando o estado de "zona de guerra" que a garota deixara, decidiu dar uma arrumada na bagunça antes de ir almoçar.

Ele tinha que admitir que os desenhos eram impressionantes, e...Pela maneira meio "rústica" da garota de falar e se vestir poderia deduzir que era autodidata, talvez, o fato de a garota ser um prodígio na arte tenha sido o motivo por chamar a atenção do Leon, ele provavelmente estava procurando pessoas que lembrassem os seus pais, mesmo que vagamente.

Pegou a bolsa de Melina, e ia colocar os desenhos dentro quando reparou em um em especial.

-Esse...Sou eu?

-00-

Kamus estava procurando as suas chaves de casa, enquanto uma certa pessoa olhava tudo atentamente, escondida, em uma esquina do corredor.

No final, mesmo que ela tenha olhado minuciosamente pela escola, ela não encontrou o que queria...Isso só podia significar que o quadro estava na casa do professor, que aliás, tinha acabado de abrir a porta e entrado.

Jennel esperou um tempo antes de andar nas pontas dos pés e encostar o ouvido na porta para ver se tinha movimento, levou mais algum tempo antes de abrir a porta cuidadosamente, olhando para a sala e constatando que não havia ninguém ali, exceto a maldita tela, exposta acima do sofá.

-Só preciso destruir aquilo, depois eu saio correndo daqui... –Murmurou Jennel, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando fechou a porta havia uma pessoa sentada em uma cadeira perto de uma pequena mesinha de vidro redonda, com um copo de vidro nas mãos, sorvendo um pouco de água silenciosamente.

-Você demorou. –Disse Kamus.

-AAHHHH!-Começou a berrar Jennel com o coração na mão, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Tome, acho que você precisa disso. –Disse o professor calmamente entregando o copo a bailarina com uma calma e compostura impressionante.

-Heim, HEIM?! –Balbucia Jennel um pouco desorientada, pegando o copo por reflexo, estava tão desnorteada que teria caído, se não fosse por Kamus, que pegou um banquinho para que ela se sentasse.

-Você não é nenhum pouco discreta. –Falou ao perceber que a garota tentava balbuciar uma pergunta.

Milo, que nesse momento, saia da cozinha com uma maçã nas mãos, ao ver a bailarina na sala, começou a gritar, quase derrubando a fruta em suas mãos.

-AHHHH!-Berrou ele chamando a atenção dos dois, depois parando para olhar para o quadro, para certificar-se que ela não tinha saído de lá (depois das coisas esquisitas que ouvira sobre o pintor ele não duvidava de mais nada). -V-Você existe?!Caramba, e eu pensei que e-

O estupefato não pode continuar o que ia dizer, já que Kamus, como um raio, pegou a maçã que estava nas mãos dele, e enfiou a fruta em sua boca, dando um olhar sério que dizia que era melhor ele não falar mais do que devia.

-00-

Suspirava aliviada, estava preocupado que não conseguisse encontrar o seu documento a tempo, ainda bem que, no final, tudo tinha dado certo.

Ela estava dentro do seu avião naquele momento, procurando o seu lugar, levando uma baita surpresa ao ver quem se sentava do lado dela.

-Você! –Exclama Lore surpresa.

-Você?-Repete Kanon também surpreso.

"..."

-Você está me seguindo? –Pergunta ela sentada, encarando o rapaz que, no momento, evitava contato de olho, encarando o céu pela janela.

-Não, isso foi apenas uma infeliz coincidência.

-...

-...

-...Por que você estava com o meu ID?

-Eu achei no chão.

-Por que não deu aos guardas?

-Eu ia entregar, mas aí você passou por mim então tentei entregar pessoalmente.

"Então era por isso que ele era tão persistente..."

-...Mas e depois?Qual o motivo?

-Foi de birra. –Responde Kanon, dessa vez, olhando diretamente para ela. –Me irritou ser ignorado, por isso, eu fiquei com o documento, para que você me percebesse.

-...

-...

-Quanto tempo você ficou me esperando lá?

-...Todo o dia, da abertura até o encerramento da exposição.

-...

Ela deveria dizer que não era exatamente a sua culpa pro ele ter ficado lá, esperando por todo esse tempo ou ter perdido a exposição, no entanto...

Ele tinha ficado esperando todo o dia somente para devolver o seu documento, e ela tinha que admitir que tinha certa culpa por tê-lo tratado mal, ignorando-o dessa forma.

-...Obrigado. –Agradeceu Lorena baixinho.

-Hum...?

-...Por ter ficado todo esse tempo me esperando para devolver o meu ID.

-...De nada.-Murmura Kanon. -...Parece que temos um bom tempo antes de chegarmos até o destino, porque não aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco?

**-000-**

**E mais uma pessoa entrando para o Hall de segredos, no caso, o Kamus...**

**...**

**Hum...Falando em segredos, er... Bem, eu sempre quis falar a verdade só tomei coragem de dizer isso hoje, mas...Eu sou uma garota que usa pronuncias em masculino pelo costume de usar contas masculinas em jogos, isso, somado ao meu gosto de dar nomes estranhos hum... _, eu queria ter esclarecido isso antes, mas fiquei com vergonha de dizer, depois que meu hábito já fez todos acharem que eu era um homem, peço milhões de desculpas por isso.**

**...Bom, aos reviews:**

**Notte di Luce: **Bom, se há um trabalho em que você "trabalha para a justiça" e pode acabar trabalhando para um bandido, esse trabalho seria advogado eu suponho...Bem, isso e o ar sério.

**Jules Heartilly: **Hum…Eu não lembro de ter posto ele em um palácio de cristal, mas suponho que eu goste muito de temas com pedras, pelo conteúdo um tanto "místico" delas.

**Teella: **?Curiosidade, mas porque a Sasha incomodaria o Leon quando soubesse que ele gosta de fotografar?Oh quanto aos mistérios...Vai demorar um pouquinho até lá, eu creio.

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Há um motivo pela mãe do Afrodite ser tão neurótica com a perfeição, só não sei em que capítulo eu vou expor isso, se eu tiver alguma sorte eu consigo fazer alguém sentir pena dela. _

**Gabu Sevs****: **Eu entendo perfeitamente esse problema, é por esse motivo que não atualizei nada nesses últimos dias, eu coloco muitas coisas que são uma coisa, mas é outra, porque gosto de mistérios e suspense, hum... Mas creio que ás vezes eu posso... Fazer demais?Bom, mas de mistério mesmo só tem o Quadro que a Stella pintou, a promessa do Hugo e esse segredo do Kamus por hora.

Er...

Até a próxima?


	11. Chapter 11

Ela estava...

Quebrada.

Se Lin já estava catatônica pelos duas em que ficara em claro, agora estava em frangalhos, seu corpo inteiro doía, sentindo enxaquecas absurdas pois não conseguia parar de pensar na misteriosa tela.

-O que Serpa que ele queria dizer... –Murmura Lin bebendo um pouco de chá.

-Ah!Olá Lin, desculpa a demora!Eu estava ocupado com outras coisas! –Disse Milo puxando uma cadeira e se sentando perto da professora.

-Hum?Mas o q...

-A "psicopata do quadro" está atrás de mim. –Sussurra ele tentando fingir descontração.

-...Psicopata do quadro?

-É, a mulher quer saber sobre o Kamus e não para de me perseguir, tenta não chegar perto quando estou com alguém, o problema é que, tirando o Kamus, só conheço você. –Explica ele em tom de súplica, como se pedisse para que ela ficasse ali.

-Hum...Acho que eu tenho um tempinho antes de ir para aula...-Murmura Lin. -...Mas como você fará enquanto eu estiver em horário de serviço?

-Eu me tranco no banheiro masculino. –Responde ele corando levemente, não acreditava que estava fugindo de uma garota, mas a estranha tinha uma aura amedrontara, ele jurava que a qualquer momento ela tiraria uma faca e o mataria. –O problema é que eu não consigo nem sair para comer por causa dessa maluca.

-Oh...Ok então, Wah~-Boceja a professora.

-Você ficou sem dormir de novo? –Pergunta Milo arqueando a sobrancelha. –Cara, você é mais viciada em trabalhar que o Kamus!

-Não pude dormir muito bem esses dias...

-Quer que eu pegue a comida pra você?Parece que você mal vai se aguentar em pé.

-...Não é necessário, eu tenho uma marmita aqui, além disso, tem a sua "perseguidora".

-Eu dou um jeito. –Responde dando uma leve tossida nervosa. –Mas é melhor você descansar, eu duvido que vá conseguir dar aula desse jeito, não é melhor ir a enfermaria?

-Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.

-Hum...

Milo não comentou mais nada ao ver que não adiantaria, no entanto, para se assegurar que tudo ficaria bem ele ia ficar de olho na professora.

...Mesmo com a psicopata louca a solta.

-00-

-Grande, ele está acompanhado. –Resmunga Jennel.

"Apareça amanhã à noite na escola, eu vou ajudá-la a recobrar a sua habilidade de dançar."

Fora isso o que o professor lhe dissera, o que a deixou-a ainda mais irritada, com esse jeito todo misterioso e de nunca dar respostas diretas.

Tinha pensado em perseguir o amiguinho dele para arrancar alguma informação que o forçasse a revelar logo de uma vez, no entanto, não estava tendo muito sucesso, o cara era tão escorregadio que parecia um profissional em fugas.

-Eu disse para a senhorita aparecer à noite. –Disse Kamus se aproximando.

-Não podia esperar. –Retruca sarcástica, já acostumada com o jeito silencioso do outro de se aproximar.

-Nom, já que a senhorita está aqui... Estaria interessada em tomar o café da manhã comigo? –Pergunta ele arqueando uma sobrancelha. -...E dar um descanso para o Milo?

-Não. –Responde ela de forma resoluta. –Eu não vou descansar até descobrir o que está escondendo.

-Está perdendo o seu tempo, o Milo é especialista em escapar de suas "fãs" desde o colegial, acredite, você não é tão perigosa quanto aquelas loucas.

-Mesmo assim eu vou continuar.

-Você é persistente.

-...Você é irritante, porque você não se preocupa com a sua colega?Ela parecia bem acabada.

-O Milo está com ela, tenho certeza que ficará bem.

-00-

-Como não pensei nisso antes?-Ri Victorio enquanto se dirigia a mansão dos Admons.

-Wah~Bom dia Victorio... Hum...É costume seu acordar de madrugada para ir aos lugares? –Pergunta Leon esfregando os olhos enquanto estava ainda de pijama e pantufas.

-Desculpa, é que ligam super cedo para a Monica. –Fala o fotógrafo. –Eu preciso que você esconda o celular dela.

-Ok, farei isso. –Concorda o garoto sonolento. –Agora, se me der licença, eu vou dormir.

"..."

Lalita olhava para o número de celular com ansiedade, tinha estudado bastante sobre a cultura ocidental e mal podia esperar para mostrar os seus conhecimentos para o seu amigo italiano.

No entanto, ela hesitava ligeiramente por causa da noiva dele, tinha receio de ligar em um horário inapropriado e causar problemas para o mesmo (apesar de ele ter garantido que a noiva não ia se importar).

-Hum... Acho que mandar uma mensagem não fará mal.

"..."

"Bom dia, Lalita!

Recebi sua mensagem e estou indo até aí daqui a pouco, só vou demorar porque estou a pé."

-00-

-Onde está o meu celular?Tenho certeza que o vi aqui. –Murmura Monica enquanto procurava o objeto freneticamente.

Ela tinha acordado cedo como sempre, e quando ia checar as mensagens para ver se precisavam de sua ajuda lá em Milão, notou a ausência do aparelho nas suas coisas.

-Victorio, você viu o meu celular?

-ASHWQH...Hummm...Não vi não. –Boceja ele murmurando algumas coisas incoerentes.

"Será que perdi na exposição?"

-Eu vou até a exposição checar se está lá.

-Ainda falta 1 hora até a abertura.-Murmura ele. –Por que não tomamos um café da manhã enquanto isso?

-...Você não o pegou, não é?

-Não. –Nega com o dedo enquanto enterrava a cabeça no travesseiro para esconder a leve risadinha.

"..."

-Não vai pedir nada? –Pergunta o fotógrafo tomando café.

-Victorio, preciso saber se perdi mesmo o celular para fazer um boletim de ocorrência.

-É, eu sei mas... –Começa quando seu celular anuncia que recebeu uma mensagem. –Oh, é da Lalita.

-Lalita?

-É, uma pessoa que eu conheci na galeria. –Explica ele. –É uma indiana que tem curiosidade de saber como é a cultura além da sua terra natal, e eu me ofereci para ensiná-la um pouco dos nossos costumes.

-Não compreendo como você sempre ajuda pessoas que mal conhece depois de tantas vezes que isso lhe prejudicou. –Constatou a administradora.

-Bom, eu fico com consciência pesada se não fizer nada. –Concorda ele dando uma leve tossida. –É como ver um mendigo pedindo esmola na frente da igreja.

-Você não tem jeito. –Afirma Monica. –Hum...Acho que já deu o horário, eu vou checar se os portões estão abertos.

-Hum...

-O que foi? –Pergunta ela ao notar a hesitação do noivo.

-É que eu prometi para a Lalita que ia ajudar ela hoje sabe? –Responde o fotógrafo sem jeito. –Então infelizmente não vou poder ajudar na sua busca.

Aquilo era uma desculpa esfarrapada, já que ele não queria estar por perto caso a noiva descobrisse que fora ele que escondera o celular.

-00-

-Você já viu quem está na porta?

-Sim, um maior gato!

-E pelo jeito está encarando a professora Lin, será que estão juntos ao algo do gênero?

-Classe, por favor, foco.-Repreende a professora dando um suspiro.

-Desculpe professora, é que tem um rapaz aí fora... Você o conhece?

-Não muito. –Responde piscando os olhos com rapidez para tentar afastar o sono, mas começando a ver tudo meio turvo. –Na verd...

-PLOF-

-CÉUS!A PROFESSORA DESMAIOU!

-Precisamos levar ela até a enfermaria!

-Onde é a enfermaria? –Pergunta Milo abrindo a porta rapidamente e carregando a professora desmaiada.

-Eu mostro o caminho! –Fala um dos estudantes correndo na frente.

-00-

-Olá Lalita, desculpe pela demora!

-Olá Victorio. –Acena ela com um sorriso. – O que aconteceu com o carro?

-Ah, isso?Aquele dia eu peguei emprestado de uma agência que precisava urgentemente de alguém para substituir o fotógrafo que faltou.

-Deveria ser importante.

-E como!Era para tirar fotos do super modelo Afrodite, os caras estavam tão aliviados que eu fiz um bom trabalho que deixaram eu pegar o carro emprestado sem perguntar!Quem sabe eu até dê sorte e me indiquem no futuro?

-Mas... E Monica?Ela não ficou chateada por vir tão cedo para me encontrar?

-Está ocupada procurando o celular que eu escondi. –Responde ele despreocupado. –Quando ela descobrir que fui eu que dei sumiço com o aparelho eu vou acabar apanhando.

-Oh...-Murmura Lalita arregalando os olhos de forma surpresa.

-Ah!Eu não quis dizer ao pé da letra, era uma forma de dizer que ela vai ficar brava! –Explica ele ao notar a expressão de espanto da indiana. –A Monica é muito controlada, não é do tipo de surtar.

-Hum...Apesar de parecer muito "fechado", você parece se estar bem com a sua noiva.

"Dar bem". –Corrige ele. –Olha, eu devo dizer que ela é a única pessoa que cheguei ao status de "noivo", eu tenho um azar horrendo no amor.

-?Por que? Você parece ser uma ótima pessoa.

-Como fotógrafo eu tenho que participar de sessões para fotografar tudo, cenários, construções, cães, homens... E mulheres. E as minhas namoradas anteriores não gostavam disso, sentiam um terrível ciúme e diziam para que eu não tirasse mais fotos de mulheres, elas desconfiavam muito de mim apesar de eu não ser dessas coisas. –Responde ele dando um sorriso amarelo e uma gota na cabeça. –Na verdade, eu gosto da Monica porque ela sabe como eu sou e confia em mim, o fato de ela se focar muito na carreira é um ponto negativo, mas com isso ela entende a minha posição no trabalho.

-Hum... –Murmura Lalita.

De fato, a relação de seu amigo com a noiva era a relação mais estranha que vira, e desconfiava que independente do país, aquilo poderia ser considerado "esquisito".

-00-

-Senhorita Monica? –Diz Shion surpreso ao vê-la na portaria.

Depois do modo como ele agira na última vez em que se encontraram, fazendo tantas perguntas indiscretas, ele duvida que a herdeira dos Mazzei quisesse por os pés de novo naquele lugar.

-Senhor Shion.

-O que a traz aqui?

-Receio que tenha perdido o meu celular e desconfio que esteja aqui. –Responde de forma sucinta.

-A sim, eu posso checar a sala de achados e perdidos para a senhorita, espere um momento.

-Obrigado.

-É o mínimo que poderia fazer, depois da forma deselegante de agir no nosso último encontro.

-Não há razão para se preocupar, eu não me senti ofendida.

-Mas ainda assim...

-...O meu celular.

-Ah claro, um momento. –Responde ele atrapalhado.

"..."

-As chaves não estão aqui?!Mas onde é que.. –Murmura ele procurando freneticamente.

-Há algum problema?

-...As chaves da sala onde colocamos os achados e perdidos não está aqui.

Se pudesse, a essa hora, o curador enfiaria a cara em algum buraco tamanha era a sua vergonha e constrangimento, desde que se encontrara novamente com Monica, parecia que só fazia besteiras que prejudicavam a sua imagem perante ela.

"Eu não sou assim geralmente, somente com pessoas difíceis de lidar como o..."

Ele teve um estalo.

-Leon... –Xingou o curador.

-?O que disse?

-O Leon deve estar com as chaves. –Suspirou irritado enquanto ligava para o garoto.

-...Alô?

-Leon, você está com as chaves para a sala de achados e perdidos?

-Hum?Ah sim, estou.

-Tem como vir até aqui e abrir a sala?

-Xii...Agora não vai dar não, eu tenho que chegar até a sala, a aula vai começar daqui a pouco.

"Droga, eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe."

-Eu passo aí na hora do intervalo para pegar as chaves então.

-Nossa, que desespero, qual é a emergência?

-A senhorita Monica perdeu o celular.

-E como ele é?

-Um touch, prata.

-Eu encontrei um desses.

-Oh, é uma ótima notícia, obrigado. –Disse Shion desligando o aparelho. -...Senhorita Monica, estaria tudo bem para a senhorita esperar 1 hora?Leon vai entrar em uma aula e ele está um pouco atrasado com a matéria.

-...Creio que sim.

-Se a senhorita quiser eu posso pegar o celular e entregar no hotel onde está hospedada, não há a necessidade de ficar aqui.

-Não, está tudo bem, além disso, há a chance de não ser o meu aparelho, é mais fácil se eu mesma confirmar. –Garante a administradora.

-...Está bem. –Responde ele dando uma leve tossida.

"Depois de tantos erros cometidos, não é de se espantar que ela não confie nas minhas capacidades para fazer uma coisa tão simples..."

"Espero que seja mesmo o meu celular, do contrário, vou ter que comprar um novo e eu já tinha muitos contatos adicionador ali."

-00-

-...Onde estou? –Balbucia Lin ao acordar.

-Na enfermaria. –Respondeu uma voz.

A professora se esforçou para se levantar, mas foi impedida por uma mão, ainda um pouco cansada, ela se virou na direção da pessoa, constatando que era o amigo de seu colega de trabalho.

-Eu preciso dar aula.

-Nem pensar, o diretor disse que você está liberada e que é melhor descansar.

-Mas...

Sem "mas", quando eu carreguei você aqui deu pra sentir como todos os seus músculos estavam duros feito pedra, está com um enorme acúmulo de cansaço ou estresse.

-Não precisa se preocupar, um chá de camomila e alguns relaxantes musculares serão o suficiente.

-Não mencione isso.

-?O que?

-O que acabou de dizer.

-?Não precisar se preocupar?

-Não, o resto.

-Chá e relaxante muscular?

-Isso!Sabe como essas "coisinhas" tiram o meu trabalho!-Fala Milo de forma exasperada. –Todo mundo acha que pode resolver tudo com os malditos relaxantes musculares!

-...No que você trabalha? –Pergunta Lin de certa forma, curiosa.

-Fiz fisioterapia e cursos de aculputura e massagem, por isso notei que está cheia de nós na musculatura. –Explica. –Eu estou acostumado a lidar com isso, se quiser eu faço pra você, e de graça.

-Ãh?Ah, não é necessário! –Nega ela freneticamente, enrubescendo ligeiramente ao pensar na possibilidade de o rapaz encostar nela. –Eu estou bem!

-Não adianta me enrolar que eu aprendi a ler o silêncio com o Kamus. –Fala ele arqueando a sobrancelha. –Além do mais, eu estou fazendo de graça por você ser amiga do meu amigo, então qual o problema em aceitar?Pelo menos você não vai jogar dinheiro fora com aquelas "coisas".

-Hu...Hum...Ok. –Aceita ela de forma relutante ao ver que o rapaz a sua frente não desistiria tão fácil e que iria surtar se ela mencionasse "relaxantes musculares" de novo.

-Certo, eu vou comprar o óleo de massagem.

-Hum?

-Eu não trouxe as coisas do trabalho. –Explica Milo. –Ah, e eu vou ter que fazer isso na sua casa já que eu não tenho a cadeira comigo ok?

-00-

-?O que está acontecendo? –Pergunta Lalita de forma curiosa ao ver uma multidão bem vestida em frente a uma construção.

-Hum?Deve estar acontecendo uma cerimônia de casamento na igreja. –Explica Victorio. –Oh, a noiva está saindo!

-Por que ela está vestida de branco?

-...Não entendi a pergunta?

-Não seria melhor ela não mostrar que é viúva?

-Viúva?Por que diz isso?

-Na Índia, as mulheres viúvas só podem vestir branco.

-Ah!Então é isso!Bem, para nós, outros ocidentais o branco é a cor da "pureza" por isso é usado em casamentos.

-Oh... –Murmura Lalita. –Os seus costumes quanto a união de famílias é realmente estranho... Para começar, são os noivos que decidem os seus pretendentes.

-Hum...Eu não acho que há nada errado em casar com alguém que goste. –Comenta o fotógrafo.

-Eu li um pouco a respeito de como é o processo de escolha dos pretendentes mas não entendi muito, não nada específico.

-HAHA, nós chamamos isso de cortejar, paquerar ou flertar.

-E... Como funciona esse "flertar"?

-Como é que eu explico isso...?Bem, você tenta chamar a atenção da pessoa que você gosta de forma que ela acabe gostando de você sabe? –Diz Victorio tentando explicar, apesar de não saber ao certo como. –Fazer com que apreciem e se sintam feliz de estar contigo.

-O que estamos fazendo agora...Pode ser contado como "flertar"? –Pergunta a indiana, já que ao seu ver, o tempo que passava com o rapaz fazia com que ela apreciasse cada vez mais a presença do outro.

-Não. –Responde ele. –Pelo menos não neste contexto.

-E como sabemos a diferença entre as intenções?

-Essa é uma pergunta difícil... –Murmura Victorio pensativo. –Há gestos de afeto especiais que você só demonstra para quem você está interessado, mas isso varia de um para o outro, então é difícil saber se você não conhecer a pessoa em questão.

-Parece complicado.

-Sentimentos são complicados. –Concorda. –Mas posso dizer uma coisa que vale para quase todo mundo: Quando estamos seriamente apaixonados, é difícil demonstrar o nosso amor para alguém, ás vezes, até para nós mesmos.

-00-

-Olá Shion!Ah...Vejo que trouxe a senhorita Monica junto. –Observa Leon.

-Leon, as chaves por favor.

-Ah sim, espere um pouco enquanto eu procuro na mochila, você poderia aproveitar e me contar porque está com essa cara de muxoxo.

-Eu não...

-O que ele disse a senhorita?-Pergunta Leon se virando para Monica.

-Hum?

-Ultimamente, parece que ele só faz essa cara quando a coisa envolve você. –Explicou o garoto ignorando os gestos do mais velho para que parasse de falar.

-Acabei cometendo alguns deslizes. –Tossiu Shion de forma nervosa.

-Oh, é mesmo?-Murmura o herdeiro dos Admons. –...Quer saber de uma coisa?Vamos conversar um pouco até o meu intervalo de 30 minutos acabar!Ei Monica, me conte um pouco sobre a sua vida.

-...O Victorio não contou tudo? –Pergunta a administradora arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Há!Quero saber dos fatos sem as flores. –Diz o excêntrico garoto. –Vamos~Senão, eu não dou as chaves.

...No fundo Shion começava a xingar mentalmente o seu azar e o herdeiro dos Admon por piorar ainda mais a sua imagem.

-00-

-...Tenho mesmo que ficar de biquíni?-Pergunta Lin vermelha como um tomate.

-Sim, eu tenho que tirar esses "caroços" na sua musculatura, e o calor da minha mão ajudará a circulação do sangue também. –Explica ele passando o óleo nas mãos. –Cara, pare de me olhar com medo, se a massagem for ruim eu te devolvo o dinheiro.

-...Você disse que estava fazendo de graça?

-Ok, eu te dou o dinheiro de quanto valeria esta sessão se fosse paga.

-Não quis dizer isso...Na verdade, eu preferiria pagar.

-Nem pensar, por acaso, quando você oferece ajuda para alguém você cobra a ajuda?

-Bem...Não.

-Eu quero te ajudar, então não vou aceitar o dinheiro, anda, não complique, isso só vão piorar o seu estresse.

Fim do assunto, a professora deu um suspiro resignado e deitou-se de forma relutante no tapete da sala(ela havia se recusado a fazer isso na cama, já era constrangedor o suficiente ela estar de biquíni e ter aceitado a massagem).]

Seu corpo enrijeceu com o primeiro contato das mãos, mas após algum tempo, depois de o fisioterapeuta realizar a massagem com habilidade, ela foi lentamente relaxando.

O silêncio ajudava, ela não poderia dizer se ele não tentava conversar por estar concentrado ou por perceber o desconforto dela, mas de qualquer forma, ela agradecia o gesto, podia dizer a massagem estava surtindo efeito, já que as dores em suas juntas, que a estava incomodando fazia um tempo, estavam desaparecendo.

"Talvez eu realmente precisava relaxar..."

-Pronto, acho que consegui tirar tudo, nossa, eu já tive que lidar com um monte desses nós, mas você ganha o prêmio pela quantidade... –Comenta Milo. -...Lin?

Ele olhou para a professora e percebeu que ela caíra no sono, com uma face relaxada e serena, e... Apesar de não conhecê-la muito bem podia dizer que deveria ser a primeira vez em muito tempo, que a professora estava tranquila.

-00-

-...Acorde Jennel. –Chamou Kamus suavemente.

A bailarina abriu os olhos relutante, depois do almoço ela decidiu por esperar o professor na sala de descanso, acabando por cair no sono, sentada na poltrona confortável.

-Que horas são?

-Tarde, a escola já fechou.

-Bom, pelo visto já deu o horário.

-...Pelo visto ainda não esqueceu do que eu disse...Bom, é bom que esteja determinada, vai precisar disso.

"..."

-Por que me trouxe aqui? –Pergunta Jennel ao ver que estava em um ginásio coberto.

-Porque há espaço o suficiente para dançarmos valsa.

-"Dançarmos"?"Valsa"?

-Valsa é uma das danças mais lentas e fáceis, creio que será um bom começo.

-Escuta, se você não viu as reportagens eu não posso dançar, estou com um problema na perna!

-Não combina com você desistir tão facilmente.

-Tch, não é como se eu não tivesse tentado antes. –Retruca a bailarina olhando para o chão.

-Não custa nada tentar novamente. –Diz Kamus estendendo a mão em direção a Jennel. –Sabe dançar valsa?

-...Um pouco.

Ela ficou encarando aquela mão por mais alguns minutos, dando depois, um suspiro resignado e aceitando de forma relutante, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável enquanto assumia a posição de dança, colocando uma mão na lateral do corpo do rapaz e se aproximando demais (em sua opinião) dele, podia jurar que até conseguia sentir o perfume que ele usava, talvez Calvin Klein?

-Vamos começar sem música.

Jennel se atrapalhou toda apesar de irem devagar, não sabia exatamente se era por causa do seu problema na perna ou nervosismo, mas isso não mudava o fato que ela estava tropeçando demais, por vezes, pisando no pé de seu parceiro, que parecia não se alterar.

-...Eu disse que não ia conseguir. –Murmura ela constrangida enquanto mirava o chão.

-Você não consegue porque está com muita coisa na cabeça. –Fala ele de forma calma. –Feche os olhos.

-Isso é perda de tempo. –Resmunga ela, mas fechando os olhos de qualquer forma.

-Respire e Inspire.

-...

-Agora não pense em mais nada e apenas acompanhe a minha voz, não se preocupe se errar alguns passos, continue a acompanhar o meu ritmo.

Kamus esperou até que a bailarina ficasse relaxada e focada, então recomeçaram a dançar.

A diferença entre a primeira e a segunda foi perceptível, mesmo que ela errasse alguns passos ela parara de dançar de forma desajeitada e parecia até um pouco em sintonia com o seu acompanhante, no fim da música imaginária que tocava em suas mentes os dois pararam, ainda sem desconectarem as mãos.

-...Você se saiu muito melhor agora. –Fala ele dando um pequeno, e quase imperceptível, sorriso.

**-000-**

**Christ, esse deve ser o capítulo mais comprido que eu escrevi e provavelmente vá escrever o_O**

**...Olha... Eu devo dizer que estou muito grata por vocês, estava morrendo de medo de ver a reação de todas, fico aliviada em saber que não estão zangadas comigo...**

**E... Bem, desculpe se eu falar alguma coisa no masculino, certos hábitos demoram para mudar :/**

**Essa parte sobre a cultura indiana pode ter algumas inconsistências já que eu procurei o conteúdo na internet, e eu até queria comprar um livro para ser o mais verossímel possível, no entanto, eu não acho que meus pais ficariam felizes em saber que gastei dinheiro com coisas que não são da faculdade :/**

**Ah sim, depois de muitos capítulos... Eu usei a sua sugestão, Petit-sama.**

**Ok, agora aos reviews:**

**Tsu-baka-chan**: Calma, não bata na Lorena que a pobre ficou com trauma depois do que aconteceu com o irmão dela, e até que ela amoleceu um pouquinho hahah

É...O moleque vai dar o que falar, às vezes não vai dar pra saber se ele está bancando o cupido de propósito ou não XD

Não há problema algum em demorar, eu sei como é isso X_x

**Chibi Haru-chan17**:Eu tenho tara por mistérios e suspense, talvez seja por isso que o Aioros ficou assim lol, xiii... O Leon ainda vai fazer os dois passarem por mais coisas embaraçosas e sem tentar!XD

**Notte di Luce**: a Jennel é uma pirada mesmo, e eu me divirto muito com essa psico louquete!LOLOLOL, Ah, o Dohko aparece no próximo capítulo se minhas contas estiverem corretas ^^

**Gabu Sevs**: Eu gusto de dar nomes estranhos aos meus ,personagens e eu tenho uma conta masculina no Ragnarok chamada "Elhienn Hovercast", sei lá, eu sou melhor em criar personagens masculinos?

Sim, o Milo é o melhor amigo folgado, quero ver quando ele notar que o Kamus não está em casa e vai ter que dormir fora hahahah XD

**Teella**: Não há problema algum, pelo visto, todo mundo pensou…(Acho que isso significa que eu penso muito como moleque...), e eu que deveria me desculpar por não ter tido coragem de contar mais cedo, e eu tenho fetiche por "crossdressing" aí já viu *tosse nervosamente*

Eu também queria viver no mundo de fanfics, seria muito louco, desde que não fosse "deathfics"

**Lebam**: Na verdade, como eu comentei com a Suellen, eu tenho problema com yaoi em alguns fandoms, eu por exemplo, não tenho muito problema com shounen-ai no Yu-Gi-Oh, mas eu não curto no Saint Seiya, me sinto desconfortável.

Agradeço a todas por serem maravilhosas.

See Ya!


	12. Chapter 12

-...A competição será aqui?

Giana estava olhando o local meio fechado com desconfiança, apesar de não participar em grandes campeonatos por não ter "patrocinadores" ou treinadores especiais, ela fazia o que podia para participar em campeonatos menores, já que esportes, principalmente skate, era algo que ela conseguia se destacar e dependia somente de sua habilidade.

-...Pensando melhor, é melhor eu não ir, da última vez, esses caras estavam me perseguindo até aquele museu, e se aquele "mala sem alça"(cujo nome não me lembro, e nem fazia questão de lembrar), não tivesse ajudado eu não conseguiria chegar em casa. -Murmura Giana a si mesma.

Sim, ela tinha um problema de memória a curta duração, mas não significava que tinha esquecido como ser esperta, tudo o que fosse importante para ser lembrado ela anotava, como quem podia confiar, o que fez no dia...A sua "condição" era um problema para ela em vários sentidos, não conseguia se adaptar a escola, porque sabia que não conseguiria se lembrar do conteúdo depois, os seus pais tentaram colocá-la em uma escola para pessoas mais velhas que não tiveram a oportunidade de estudar, mas mesmo assim não deu certo, não era somente esse conhecimento que era o problema.

o problema era que, ela pulara a infância e a adolescência, e não sabia muito bem como agir.

-Opa, aonde pensa que vai?Desistiu de participar do campeonato? -Falou um rapaz um pouco mais novo que ela, que Giana reconheceu como um dos seus perseguidores daquele dia.

-Não sei quem disse a você que esse era o lugar do campeonato, mas quem quer tenha dito, fez você de trouxa. -Replicou a garota apertando com força o seu skate, caso precisasse correr dali...Ou bater no garoto com o skate e depois correr.

-O único trouxa aqui é você, que caiu na nossa armadilha, dessa vez você não tem por onde escapar. -Falou um segundo, aparecendo de seu esconderijo.

Giana respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos, aquele dia tinha fugido por que, apesar de ser boa de briga, não queria aparecer com muitos ferimentos, já que sua mãe não estava bem de saúde e não queria que ela tivesse um ataque cardíaco ao vê-la com hematomas.

Mas hoje seria diferente.

-Se vocês pensam que sou uma espécie de "apanha-calado" então se ferraram.

-O que?

Pegou o skate e bateu com força no peito do mais próximo, derrubando-o, tinha ainda 5 garotos para lidar, mas por hora era melhor lidar com um de cada vez, correndo feito louca dali.

-Me peguem se puderem!

-000-

-...Harley... -Sussurrou uma voz hesitante pelo telefone.

-JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO CACETE!Eu não sou nenhuma louca para você chamar um psiquiatra!

-Não é exatamente um psiquiatra, é um profissional que sabe como acalmar as pessoas, evitar o estresse e histerias...

-Sinto muito, esse negócio de paz e amor é pra hippies.

-...Eu não aguento mais ficar infeliz.

-...

-Eu já pensei em suicídio, eu sei como você me odeia por ser fraco, mas não me abandonou, por isso, eu quero tentar recomeçar.

-...

-Por favor filha, eu sei que você já está cansada de me ouvir lamentar tantas vezes, mas eu não vou conseguir me reerguer sozinho.

-...Está bem, amanhã eu vou nessa droga de consulta. -Murmura Harley desligando o celular.

-Você parece irritada, não que isso não seja normal, mas...E então, o que era? –Perguntou um dos integrantes da banda.

-Nada importante, e vê se foca em afinar essa guitarra, porque o show é daqui à uma hora. –Fala Harley emburrada.

-Haha, ok, já entendi, não quer falar sobre isso, vamos ver o quão bom vai ser o som hoje, porque quanto melhor o "barulho", mais irritada você está.

-Ora, cala a boca Bruno. –Retruca Harley revirando os olhos.

Bruno era um dos seus melhores amigos da banda, e poderia dizer até que era o motivo da banda continuar a existir em primeiro lugar, já que a vocalista(ela), tinha uns ataques de raiva ou se embebedava demais e pulava alguns ensaios, ela honestamente não fazia ideia de como ele conseguia acalmar os ânimos de todos, mas agradecia por isso, afinal, a música era o único "oásis de paz" que tinha, por hora, na sua vida.

-Jeez...Delicada como sempre. –Replica ele dando uma risada. –O lugar parece estar cheio hoje, chamaram alguns seguranças a mais para reforçar a baderna, mas mesmo assim eu estou com um mau pressentimento... Tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia darmos um show aqui?

-Relaxa, o local até que está inteiro e temos uma grande plateia, se há um bom lugar para aumentar a popularidade da banda esse é o lugar.

-Bom, se você diz...

-00-

-Não, eu não vou até lá.

-Mas é a primeira vez que vou atuar no circo depois de ter me recuperado, você me deve essa por não ter me visitado! –Fala Maila fazendo um beicinho.

-Mas isso foi porque o pessoal do circo não quis me dizer onde você estava hospitalizada, e eu te procurei! –Responde Saga exasperado. –Dá para notar que eles não querem nem me ver pintado!

-Eu deixo um lugar reservado para você assistir ao espetáculo e não conto para eles. –Replica a acrobata determinada.

-...Você se lembra que eles, tecnicamente, acham que eu sou um galinha não é?Assim que me virem vão me expulsar.

-É porque você é, tecnicamente, um galinha, bom, pelo menos a sua outra parte, que é mais divertida, e que toparia assistir, com, ou sem ameaça.

-Então porque você não gosta "dele"?

-Gostar eu gosto, mas não como você, eu o considero mais como...Um companheiro de farra.

-E você viu algo interessante em mim porque...?

-Simples, vivo uma vida de diversão sem nada sério, mas não sou do tipo que gosta de só ver um tipo de filme sabia?Coisas bobinhas como encontros, gatos e algo mais profundo...Eu acho que ainda não experimentei isso.

-...E porque você acha que eu seria essa pessoa ideal?

-Porque você é bom para essas coisas "sérias", além do mais, se eu não fosse tão determinada, você não teria ninguém além do seu irmão, porque poucas pessoas tem coragem de ter um relacionamento com alguém com dupla personalidade não é?

-...

-Eu até aposto que você ainda é virgem.

-MAILA!

-00-

-...Todo mundo já está bêbado?Mas essa banda é ruim mesmo. –Ri Bruno sentado, enquanto esperava o show acabar.

-Bem, pelo menos eles vão ter um som de qualidade daqui a pouco, isso se conseguirem notar. –Resmunga Harley cruzando os braços.

-Hey Harley! –Chamou uma voz familiar.

-Você?!O que você faz aqui? –Xinga Harley ao notar que era Dohko, o guarda intrometido da galeria.

-Como o trabalho de guarda na galeria era muito parado vim fazer um bico como segurança aqui, aqui tem pancadaria e problemas a torto e direito, perdi a conta de quantas discussões eu tive que apartar. –Responde o segurança de bom humor.

-Hey Harley, quem é o seu amigo aí?

-Um intrometido, não amigo.

-Nossa isso foi frio, se você arranjar confusão não vou te ajudar heim?

-E quem disse que vou precisar de ajuda?

-Ah, você precisa. –Afirma Dohko como alguém que sabe de alguma coisa. –nos vemos depois!

-A Merda que vamos nos ver de novo, eu vou garantir que você não seja contratado no próximo show que eu participar! –Xinga Harley enquanto o guarda se distanciava com um aceno de mão.

-Hahahah, esse cara parece divertido, do tipo que não se estressa com nada, gostei dele. –Comenta Bruno dando risada de toda a interação.

-É do tipo que me irrita muito.

-Ei relaxa!...Ou não, coloca toda essa raiva no som e vamos mostrar como se faz música, que o próximo turno é o nosso!

-00-

-AHHHH!

-E você ainda me chamam de "velha"!Não conseguem se desviar de alguns obstáculos não? –Provoca Giana desviando de vários entulhos no chão.

-Peguem ela!No beco!

-Olha a frente!

Segurando com força no poste, Giana usa o impulso para dar uma rápida virada e lançar o seu skate com força em um de seus 3 perseguidores, atingido-o em cheio e desestabilizando os outros dois que se viraram para ver o estrago, percebendo tarde demais o punho de encontro aos seus rostos quando se viraram.

-Isso é para você aprenderem a parar de me perseguir. –Fala ela recolhendo o skate caído no chão.

-Não é a toa que chamamos você de "Mulher Macho", mas já contávamos com isso, trouxe mais umas vinte pessoas para ajudar. –Fala o líder da perseguição.

Merda.

-00-

-...Eu não acredito que estou aqui, e esse lugar... A vista de todos, ela quer realmente que todo mundo que trabalha no circo me veja não é? –Resmunga Saga desconfortável.

"Com quem você está falando?Que comigo com certeza não é"

-Será que você poderia ficar quieto?

"Eu estou quieto no meu canto, seu novo remédio é bem eficaz, uma pena."

-Não tanto para você ficar quieto.

"Aí já é demais, deixa de sofrer por nada, poderia ser pior, eu poderia ser um psicopata, megalomaníaco por exemplo."

-Ser um maldito galinha não é lá uma boa coisa também.

"Só flerto com a Maila, você que é galinha por ter dado um fora nela depois de tê-la encantado."

-Eu não fiz de propósito!Eu nem sabia que ela estava interessada em mim antes de ela ter dito!

"Pff...Você só não é virgem porque eu já peguei algumas"

-Você quer parar?

"Mas ela tem razão, quanto nós ficarmos sozinhos, nem o Kanon nós temos porque ele escafedeu para algum lugar"

-...É melhor assim, a minha condição é...

"Desculpa esfarrapada, nós não somos os únicos esquizofrênicos neste mundo sabia?Além, do mais, ela não se importa, para de ser um frangote."

-...Porque você está me ajudando?

"Porque ela não vai me dar uma brecha enquanto você não parar de ser o foco dela, agora é melhor nós pararmos de conversar porque tá na hora da apresentação dela."

-000-

Yo, gente há quanto tempo!*Apanha*

Eu sei que o capítulo ficou curto, mas to empacada quanto a inspiração, e tive muitas provas e trabalhos para fazer/estudar, por isso não tive tempo nem pra pensar ;_;*apanha novamente*

Bom, capítulo de volta, e pasmem: O Leon não apareceu no capítulo HAHHAHA!E nem no próximo, já que vai ser a continuação da barracagem geral dessa!8D

Espero não demorar muito para fazer o próximo capítulo, e vou responder as reviews _:

**Jules Heartilly: **Sentiu seu coração disparar?YAY!Eu espero conseguir soltar a Drue, HAHHASHAS, O Milo deve ter pensado que estava em um jogo de terror depois dessa HAHAHHA XD, e aloprar o Shion é muito engraçado!

Não coloquei muita descrição na massagem porque não sei bem como fazer(tipo, profissionalmente, não faço a menor idéia), e olha que pesquisei um pouco O_o

**Notte di Luce: **Notte!~My dearest, então você que tinha recomendado minha fic?Muito obrigado, isso me deixa lisonjeada *_*(morre de felicidade), hahaha, todo mundo gostou das cenas da Lin e da Jennel, muito bom saber ^^

Nossa, eu me divirto horrores escrevendo sobre a Lalita e o Victorio, casal mais fofo da fic forever S2 XD

**Teella: **Que massa!Pois é, eu também quero um Leon, mas pra fazer todos os meus trabalhos, porque o pivete é mais inteligente que eu QuQ, sei como é, eu também durmo direto no ônibus, milagre eu não usar ninguém como almofada XD

**Hiina-Chan: **Há quanto tempo mesmo!Não tem problema, comente quando puder, eu sei como é, senti na pele nesses últimos tempos com tanta coisa, eitcha!

Ainda bem que o Leon conquistou a maioria, talvez não tanto como o Refas, mas mesmo assim me deixa orgulhosa ^^, ainda bem que você os achou bem caracterizados, tento dosar no OOC, mas algumas vezes é difícil XD

**Girtab Scorpii: **Pois é, crise de criatividade e faculdade fazem isso comigo, me deixam sem ideias para escrever, e sim, quem não gosta de aloprar com o Shion?Eu pelo menos, adoro!:D*Apanha*

See Ya dear people!


	13. Chapter 13

-Como você ousa aparecer aqui novamente?! –Fala um palhaço com uma face nada amigável.

Saga engoliu levemente em seco, honestamente, se para alguns já era difícil com um sogro ou uma sogra, imagina ter um monte de "sogros e sogras" encarando você com raiva?Pois bem, quando todos que trabalhavam no circo o viram na arquibancada eles o arrastaram dali para um "interrogatório".

-Er...A Maila me convidou. –Respondeu Saga cautelosamente, pensando em seu íntimo, onde estava aquela sua outra parte irritante que tinha certa culpa pela situação que se encontrava.

-Mas você é um tremendo cara de pau!Nós pensamos que tínhamos deixado claro a você que não era para vê-la novamente não é? –Falou um dos mais velhos integrantes, que antigamente, antes da proibição de animais em circo, era um domador.

...Pelo visto, ele ainda tinha o chicote na mão.

-Calma gente, o Saga aqui não fez nada de errado. –Falou Maila calmamente, como se não houvesse tensão nenhuma ali.

-Nós vimos como ele te cantava diariamente, mas quando você se declarou esse patife veio com gracinhas, dizendo que não gostava de você dessa forma! –Falou uma das acrobatas. –Em memória de seus pais nós cuidamos de você contra ameaças, e esse...Galinha parece ser uma delas!

-O Saga não mentiu quando disse que gostava de mim e também não mentiu quando disse que não sentia o mesmo...Ainda. –Complementou Maila dando uma piscadela. –É que ele tem uma dupla personalidade.

...Pela expressão no rosto da trupe do circo, Saga pode deduzir que, para eles, ser esquizofrênico não era exatamente melhor do que ser "galinha".

-00-

-Hey Dohko, fazendo um novo bico?-Perguntou uma voz.

-Oi Máscara da Morte, o que o traz aqui?E, cara, você precisa de uma alcunha menor.

-Estou fazendo uma investigação, e o suspeito deve estar por .

-Entrou aqui comprando ingresso ou veio pela chantagem?

-Apesar de não estar mais "no ramo" eu continuo a ser bem infame, então nem precisei de chantagem.

-Hum...

-Heh, pelo visto essa espelunca deu uma melhorada na seleção de músicas desde a última vez eu vim aqui, qual o nome da banda?-Comenta Máscara olhando para o palco.

-Não faço ideia quanto ao nome, mas a vocalista se chama Harley. –Responde Dohko também observando.

-Ora ora, íntimos ao ponto de saber o nome?Hum...Eu jurava que santinhas faziam mais o seu estilo " ", se bem que, com sua personalidade... –Comenta o investigador com tom de deboche.

-"Coincidências engraçadas" fizeram com que nós nos encontrássemos.

-Eu não acredito em coincidências, a não ser que um certo pintor estranho esteja envolvido.

-Eu a conheci na galeria.

-Pfff...Tinha que ser, mesmo morto, o Hugo apronta uma das suas, eh... Bom, a conversa está boa, mas vou dar uma olhada por aí. –Diz Máscara com um aceno de mão, enquanto se enfiava dentro da multidão.

-00-

-Pior ainda!Se ele é esquizofrênico isso é um perigo maior!

-Já disse calma, eu posso não ter medo de muita coisa, mas não sou idiota Ok?Eu sei me cuidar, além do mais, o Saga não faz o clichê de "maníaco de duas caras".–Explica Maila como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Mas...

-Relaxem pessoal, o Saga é um santo de tão certinho.

-Não é exatamente o "normal" que nos preocupa.

-Pessoal, nós fazemos números como "O globo da morte", equilibrismo em uma altura de 7 metros, atirador de facas e malabares com fogo, honestamente, nós fazemos do perigo uma piada, e vocês estão preocupados comigo, sendo que eu sei fazer os truques mais perigosos do circo?

-...

-Muito bem. –Resmunga o líder com um suspiro resignado. –Mas se tiverem que andar juntos, terão que fazer no nosso campo de visão, pelo menos até termos certeza que podemos confiar nele.

-Ok, nós aceitamos os seus termos. –Concorda Maila antes que o dito cujo da questão pudesse se pronunciar.

-00-

"Não dá para reclamar, mas..."

Era um pouco degradante e até uma ofensa o fato de estarem fazendo o máximo possível para tocar bem, enquanto tinha uma multidão de bêbados ali, que provavelmente não conseguiriam sequer notar a música por causa do excesso de álcool(não que ela pudesse dizer algo, já que ela também gostava de encher a cara).

-Tem alguns bêbados tentando subir no palco... –Comenta Bruno tentando empurrar "gentilmente" um moribundo que estava próximo demais do fio de sua guitarra elétrica.

-Comportem-se crianças. –Fala Dohko com uma voz zombeteira enquanto passava perto do palco e puxava os desorientados para baixo.

-Valeu cara. –Agradece Bruno.

-Às ordens.

-PAM-

-O que foi isso?! –Foram os gritos dos poucos que ainda estavam vagamente conscientes e assustados com o barulho de tiro.

- Onde está o Máscara da Morte?Aquele miserável? –Berra um homem armado com uma arma de cano longo, enquanto um grupo de homens mau encarados o seguia. –Todo mundo se abaixando!

-Ora, pelo visto a noite finalmente vai ser agitada. –Comenta Dohko se abaixando discretamente enquanto mexia em alguma coisa no seu celular.

-Grande, primeiro o primeiro show em grande escala da banda como um show para surdos, e agora um bando de otários armados...Ótima noite. –Resmunga Harley entre os dentes.

-Shh!Eles podem nos escutar! –Sussurra Bruno um pouco ansioso.-Onde estão os guardas?

-Fugiram ou provavelmente estão mortos, se os tiros de antes foram alguma indicação. –Responde Harley revirando os olhos. –Bando de covardes... Para que eles foram pagos mesmo?Para "posar"?

-Isso é maldade senhorita Harley. –Replica Dohko preparando dois revólvers. –Eu ainda estou aqui, vivo e não fugi.

-Ah, e o que você, sozinho, pode fazer contra essa gangue?-Devolve Harley com sarcasmo, esquecendo até da situação que se encontravam.

-Espere e veja.

O guarda ficou em total silêncio, andando engatinhado no meio das pessoas bêbadas para evitar o grupo de bandidos, ele pegou o seu celular, colocando-o no chão, e empurrando-o com força, na direção dos marginais, ficando bem abaixo deles, a tela começando a piscar.

Alarme 1- Ligado

Som- Barulho de Tiros.

-TÁTÁTÁTÁ-

Um segundo de eles olharem para baixo e se distraírem com os sons de tiros foi o suficiente para o chinês, que se levantou rapidamente e começou a mandar balas com precisão e eficiência, tirando vários bandidos fora de combate.

-Ora seu... Ainda tinha mais um guarda vivo.!Acabem com ele! –Fala um dos integrantes apontando para Dohko, enquanto outros se recompunham do susto.

-Ainda não é a hora dele! –Declara uma voz atirando.

-Hey Máscara! –Fala Dohko com um sorriso, atirando novamente nos bandidos assim que a atenção deles fora desviada pelo novo intruso. –Conseguiu encontrar quem você procurava?

-Não, suspeito que isso foi uma armadilha para mim, mas não importa, é bem provável que o infeliz vá aparecer para checar se estou morto. –Responde o investigador acabando com o último bandido.

-Verdade, e teria dado certo se não fosse por esse guardinha... Mas vamos ter uma mudança de planos. –Anunciou alguém no microfone do palco.

Ambos se viraram em direção a voz, desviando por um triz de duas balas, que passaram de raspão em seus braços, o homem, com o revólver apontado para a cabeça da vocalista da banda, Harley, que estava tentando se conter para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, apesar de sua vontade ser a de socar o cara.

-Mas tinha que ser o maricotinha para usar mulher como escudo...Tsc Tsc. –Fala Máscara com desdém, ainda apontando a arma para o atirador.

-Nenhum movimento brusco ou mato a garota!-Ameaça o homem novamente, enquanto se dirigia lentamente a saída.

-00-

-Somos 20, não é possível que nós não consigamos pegar UMA PESSOA!UMA!

Mesmo que estivesse de skate suas pernas e corpo doíam de cansaço pela corrida, se não fosse tão persistente talvez ela tivesse parada há muito tempo.

Giana avistou o prédio abandonado e não hesitou em disparar dentro do local, para se esconder, e recuperar um pouco o fôlego, não notando que os seus perseguidores haviam trombado com um carro que acabara de chegar.

-Hum...Estranho, aquela garota ali... –Murmura Máscara arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver a figura adentrar o prédio.

-Ei, vamos rápido, antes que o cara escape. –Fala Dohko dando um toque e preparando a sua arma. –Ei pessoal, é melhor vocês saírem agora, que tem um bandido se escondendo no prédio ok?

Os skatistas estavam atordoados demais depois da batida no carro, mas estavam bons o suficiente para ouvir o aviso, empalidecendo ligeiramente.

-00-

-Droga, eles me seguiram até aqui. –Fala o homem com nervosismo.

-...

Ela tinha vontade de xingar a situação e de sair logo dali, apesar de sua cara apresentar mais irritação pela situação no fundo estava bem apreensiva, afinal, a não ser que você fosse insano, uma arma apontada na sua cabeça, podendo ser explodida com o menor movimento do gatilho, causava esse efeito.

-Depois dessa... Eu espero que esse psicólogo seja bom mesmo.-Resmunga Harley.

-Fique quietinha, se eles nos encontrarem eu dou um tiro em você!

Perto dali havia uma certa garota encolhida no canto, junto ao seu skate, que ouvira toda a conversa, em sua mente apenas passava algo como "grande, um problema maior", ela até sentia vontade de ajudar, no entanto achava que a arma estava muito próxima para tentar qualquer coisa.

-Ei. –Sussurrou uma voz tampando a boca dela.

Giana se sobressaltou , mas ao se virar e ver quem era teve vontade de soltar um grunhido de irritação, mas ao ver o sinal de silêncio e se lembrar onde estava ficou quieta.

-Prazer em revê-la novamente, agora, é melhor você sair daqui antes que a coisa fique bem feia. –Falou Máscara em tom divertido.

-Não dá, meu corpo está muito dolorido para eu me mexer sem fazer barulho, além disso, tem um grupo atrás de mim.

-Se você estiver falando dos skatistas, eles sumiram depois que dissemos que tem um bandido armado aqui dentro. –Sussurra Dohko se abaixando. –Olá, prazer, meu nome é Dohko, e você...?

-Giana.

-Ok Giana, espere aqui um momentinho enquanto cuidamos da situação. –Fala o investigador passando a mão na cabeça da garota como se ela fosse uma criança para irritá-la.

-Hum...Ele está muito nervoso, vai ser perigoso para a Harley, já que ele vai atirar por qualquer motivo nesse estado. –Comenta Dohko analisando a situação.

-Então o melhor jeito é aparecer tranquilamente no alvo de mira dele. –Fala Máscara dando uma risada baixa. –Bem, arriscado, mas gostei, eu vou aparecer de frente e você atira nele.

-...E se eu fosse a distração?

-Hum? –Murmura ambos os homens.

-Vocês disseram que ele vai atirar em qualquer coisa que se mexer não é?Então eu empurro meu skate para distraí-lo e vocês pegam ele desprevenido. –Explica Giana rolando os olhos.

-Hum...Me parece um bom plano.

-Mas depois você vai ter que pagar um novo skate para mim, ouviu?

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso. –Fala Máscara deslizando sorrateiramente para a sua posição.

Estava muito silencioso para o seu gosto.

Esse silencio o enervava ainda mais, já que não ouvia o barulho de passos e a possibilidade de um dos dois chegar atirando do nada era plausível.

Um barulho e um movimento interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

Ele ouviu algo deslizando atrás de si, e começou a atirar descontroladamente no que quer que tinha se mexido, constatando com surpresa, que se tratava apenas de um skate.

-PAM-

-ARGHHHH! –Gritou o homem quando uma bala atingiu o seu pulso, fazendo com que ele derrubasse a arma.

Harley ficou surpresa com o tiro, mas depois de se recobrar ela pegou, deu uma forte cotovelada no estômago do homem, chutando a arma dele para longe e correndo um pouco atrapalhada, já que seus músculos estavam ainda tensos.

-Hey Harley, você está bem? –Pergunta Dohko, saindo do seu esconderijo e ajudando a garota a se levantar depois de ter tropeçado.

-Claro, ficar refém com uma arma na cabeça é uma brisa. –Fala ela com sacarsmo.

-Pelo visto está sem ferimentos, anda, tem um carro aqui perto e é melhor eu te levar daqui.

Máscara da morte andou lentamente em direção ao homem, se abaixando com um sorriso sinistro no rosto e sacando sua arma, apontando na cabeça do bandido.

-Você perdeu. –Anunciou.

-N-Não me mate, por favor!

-Bem... Ter uma profissão honesta me impede de fazê-lo, uma pena, anda, que você vai no porta-malas.

-00-

-AHHHHH!Alguém me tire daqui!

-Você é louco?!Levando o bandido no mesmo carro que nós?! –Fala Giana quando vê o investigador pegar o bandido e trancar no porta-malas do carro.

-Eu dei um tiro no pulso dele, e ele está algemado, a não ser que você queira ir no porta-malas, ou a nova carona, ele fica ali, pelo menos, até eu dar uma passada na delegacia. –Fala o investigador como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Ugh... É melhor eu ir a pé. –Fala Harley se arrependendo de ter entrado no carro.

-Melhor não, está muito tarde e essa região é perigosa. –Fala o segurança enquanto colocava o cinto. –E do jeito que está a sua sorte hoje é melhor não arriscar.

-ALGUÉMMMM!

**-000-**

**Oi oi gente!Olha só!Segundo capítulo que o Leon não aparece ou é mencionado HAHAHHAHAH 8D**

**Notte di Luce-**Eu que fico feliz que, apesar de tanto tempo, ter gente ainda acompanhando a fic, muito obrigado Notte *-*(Não só por isso, como também pela recomendação, estou nas nuvens de tanta felicidade ^w^), Lol eu não assiti a esse filme HAHHAHA, Pois é, quando seu par é o Máscara da Morte você pode esperar um páreo duro como par dele né?^^

Também adoro o quadrado amoroso, dão uma dor de cabeça dos infernos para mim, mas adoro eles!

**Pyromaniaca-**HAHAHHA, ta aí uma pessoa que eu não esperava ver o review tão cedo, que bom que eu estava errada ^o^, que bom que você gostou do Bruno, eu adoro criar personagens coadjuvantes 8D, Giana consegue se virar, e perdão de antemão por colocar sua personagem na posição de "refém", eu odeio situação de "donzela indefesa", mas convenhamos, pelo menos não foi o Dohko que salvou ela e a Harley deu uma bela cotovelada no infeliz XD

**Hiina-Chan-**Bom, fica complicado ter cenas kawaiis com pessoas de temperamento tão fortes como esse, mas se preocupa não, que vamos continuar tendo essas cenas hahaha ^^


	14. Chapter 14

-Nesses últimos dias aqui está ficando mais quieto que o normal. –Comentou Nadja ao ver a sala de professores vazia.

Claro, a escola tinha vários professores, mas a maioria estava trabalhando em outro emprego, por isso quase nunca estavam ali, os únicos que trabalhavam o período todo, Kamus e Lin, apesar de serem reservados, eram boa companhia para conversar.

Acontece que, nos últimos tempos, os dois também estavam ausentes.

Nadja percebeu que Kamus saia com frequência com uma garota que não parecia ser aluna da escola, e Lin estava de licença, depois do incidente de ter desmaiado na sala.

-Acho que hoje eu vou almoçar fora.-Decide a professora pegando a sua bolsa.

-00-

-Senhor, hoje é o dia em que tinha pedido um dia de folga. –Fala Danka.

-Ah...Sim, eu me lembro...Peço desculpas Danka, mas hoje não vai dar, chegou uma papelada imensa e você é a mais competente em organizá-las. –Fala o seu superior.

-Mas...

-Senhor! –Grita um policial chegando ofegante, que quando nota Danka, para e fica em silêncio.

-O que aconteceu?

-Bem...-Tossiu o homem de forma hesitante.

-Senhorita Danka, nos dê licença por um minuto Ok?-Pede o superior.

-...

Danka saiu do recinto com postura ereta e face indecifrável após ouvir o pedido, mas assim que fechara a porta ela colou o ouvido para escutar a conversa.

-Agora diga. –Fala o superior após alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Descobrimos a localização do esconderijo daquela gangue que estava fazendo os horrores da região.

-Excelente!Agora vamos discutir o esquema para prendê-los!

-Só...Tem uma coisa.

-E isso seria...?

-Também descobrimos que o bandido que a Danka prendeu naquele dia era um dos integrantes da gangue.

-Fazendo um roubo pequeno?

-Sim, talvez aquilo seja uma espécie de "bico" para ele.

-Muito bem, mas isso não explica qual é o problema.

-A Danka está há muito tempo querendo se juntar a equipe de campo e você sabe como ela é... Achando que as regras da polícia estão erradas e querendo fazer as coisas do jeito dela, se souber que prendeu alguém "importante" do crime, com certeza vai ficar mais indisciplinada ainda.

-Entendo... E com esse movimento todo é bem capaz de ela desconfiar e se intrometer na operação, atrapalhando tudo.

-Extamente.

Danka, do lado de fora, respirava fundo para engolir o choro e se recompor, pelo visto todos ainda duvidavam da sua capacidade e tratavam-na como um "estorvo".

-Senhorita Danka? –Chama o superior.

Respirando fundo novamente, a policial entra na sala, fingindo que não ouvira a conversa.

-A senhorita tinha mencionado que precisava ir a um lugar hoje não é?Pois bem, eu vou dar um jeito na papelada, a senhorita pode ir.

-00-

Olhava várias vezes para a foto e mesmo assim não sabia o que fazer com ela.

Desde o dia em que achara a foto na galeria, Aioria manteve o objeto guardado na sua carteira, o que lhe causou grandes constrangimentos quando o seu irmão, Aioros, ao procurar dinheiro para pegar emprestado, viu a dita cuja e começou a fazer piadinhas.

Mas voltando ao X da questão, o que deveria fazer?Abrir um boletim de ocorrência na polícia sobre a possibilidade de um tarado estar perseguindo a sua amiga?(fato que o preocupava já que ela era avoada)Destruir a foto?

-Ah...Isso é muito irritante. –Resmunga Aioria frustrado.

-Ei "Oria"!- Acena Alexia.

-Ei...

-Hum... Ultimamente você vem me buscar todos os dias depois do trabalho... Não que eu esteja reclamando, já que tenho carona de graça até a faculdade, mas estou curiosa... Por quê?

-Nenhum motivo especial, considere-se sortuda por eu me sentir generoso.- Fala Aioria. –E...Então? Alguém estranho que fica rondando o lugar onde você trabalha?

-Só você. –Responde ela em tom de brincadeira.

-Haha, muito engraçado... –Retruca ele com ironia.

-Ei, hoje você está livre de sabe-se-lá o que você faz?

-Sim, por que?

-Meu professor deixou avisado que ia faltar para dar palestra em algum lugar, então não vai ter aula hoje, por isso queria aproveitar o dia e assistir uma maratona de filmes em casa. –Explica ela. –Tá afim de ir?Eu vou comprar pipoca, refrigerante e doces!

-Tudo bem. –Concorda Aioria dando de ombros. –Pode deixar que eu pago a metade dos comes e bebes.

Ele ainda ia se arrepender de ter dito isso após ver quanto ela ia comprar.

-00-

-Olá. –Cumprimenta Nadja. –Que surpresa, não esperava encontrá-lo fora da galeria.

-Igualmente. –Concorda Shura. -...Ou talvez não.

-É um pouco curioso não é?Conseguimos reconhecer um ao outro e nos encontramos várias vezes na exposição, o entanto, não sabemos o nome um do outro. –Comenta Nadja. –Ah, posso me sentar aqui?

-Sim.

-Bom, acho que já é tempo de nós nos apresentarmos, meu nome é Nadja, muito prazer.

-Shura.

-Posso perguntar o que o senhor faz aqui?

-Vim almoçar antes de ir ao fórum pegar os processos.

-Hum...-Murmura a professora de forma pensativa. –Quando eu comentei que estava surpresa de encontrá-lo aqui, por que você disse "talvez não"?

-Coincidências acontecem com frequência quando você conhece Hugo Admon.

-Gozado, você não parece do tipo que acredita nessas coisas, pelo menos, você me pareceu bem sério em todas as vezes que eu te vi.

-E não acredito. –Responde o advogado. – No entanto, é difícil não acreditar depois de presenciar as mais estranhas coincidências que parecem girar ao redor desse excêntrico pintor e suas obras.

-É, eu também senti isso quando vi as telas...-Concorda. – Heheh

-?Por que está rindo?

-Você, inicialmente eu achei que você era uma pessoa séria e fria demais, mas conversando com você agora eu vejo que você é uma boa companhia para bater papo.

-...Não diria que eu sou bem o tipo mais sociável do mundo, mas aceito o seu elogio. –Responde ele dando de ombros. –A senhorita vai pedir alguma coisa?

-Ah sim!É melhor pedir algo ou os garçons vão nos enxotar da mesa por ocupar espaço!

-00-

-Talvez eu devesse ter ficado mas...Quem sabe isso me fará bem, vendo crianças sorridentes... Além disso, aquele cara, o Aldebaran, tem aquele tipo de sorriso que você não consegue dizer não.

Ela ainda estava terrivelmente chateada pelo que o seu superior e colega tinham dito sobre ela, aceitando ir para o evento da ONG, por que duvida que conseguisse manter a sua máscara de indiferença por muito tempo.

-Oh, bem, eu tenho o endereço,. Mas como chego lá? –Pergunta a si mesma enquanto olhava o emaranhado de linhas de metrô.

-Precisa de ajuda? –Pergunta uma voz.

A policial se vira e se depara com um curioso garoto de 12 anos que, pelo seu uniforme, deveria estar vindo da escola.

-Ah, é que eu tenho um péssimo senso de direção e preciso chegar a este lugar. –Explica apontando o endereço.

-Eu estou indo para o mesmo lugar que você, quer que eu te acompanhe?

-Oh!Você é uma das crianças da ONG?

-Não, fui convidado a acompanhar a sessão de leitura hoje. –Responde o garoto com um sorriso. –Meu nome é Leon, muito prazer.

-Danka, é um prazer conhecê-lo também.

-00-

-Quando você disse "maratona de filmes", eu não pensava que fossem filmes da Disney. –Comenta Aioria arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver a garota empilhar um monte de DVDs.

-Eu chamo isso de "sessão nostalgia", tem também alguns filmes da PIXAR e da Dreamworks aí. –Fala Alexia vasculhando as suas coisas.

-Você não tem vergonha de pedir para alguém, que claramente não é um fedelho, para assistir uma coisa dessas com você?

-Não, todo mundo sabe que Disney é para todas as idades, além disso, você tem cara de alguém que curte "Rei Leão".

-...

-Ok, então qual filme você vai querer assistir primeiro? –Pergunta Alexia olhando para ele com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

-...Rei Leão.

-00-

-Ah...Estou satisfeita. –Fala Nadja se espreguiçando.

-...Pode deixar que eu pago.

-Nada disso!Não se preocupe que eu pago a minha parte!

-Não é educado deixar uma dama pagar a conta.

-Isso só se aplica a encontros.

-...Certo, eu não tenho nenhum contra argumento quanto a isso. –Concorda o advogado dando de ombros.

-Haha, você é engraçado de uma forma séria, se isso fizer sentido. –Comenta Nadja. –Bem, agora, de volta a escola e a dar aulas!

-E eu vou pegar os meus processos. –Fala Shura pagando a conta e saindo.

Nadja ia fazer o mesmo, andando em direção à escola, só que parou por alguns segundos, como se cogitando alguma ideia...

Por fim, decidiu-se, se virando em direção ao advogado e chamando a sua atenção.

-Ei.

-Hum? –Murmura Shura parando e se virando.

-Você vai almoçar aqui novamente amanhã?

-Talvez.

-É que...Sabe, como a sala dos professores anda meio vazia ultimamente e eu não gosto de ficar sozinha...Tem algum problema de nós almoçarmos de novo aqui?

-Não vejo problema algum.

-Muito obrigado!-Agradece a professora. –Então até amanhã!

-...Até. –Murmura ele vendo a garota se afastar.

Hugo Admon e suas obras tem o dom de fazer as coincidências acontecerem... Talvez, Shura pensou, conhecer Nadja fora uma dessas "coincidências".

...Quem sabe, talvez ela seja aquilo que ele procurava nos quadros.

-00-

-Hum...Eu não me lembrava disso. –Comentou Aioria de olhos arreagalados.

-No momento, os dois estavam assistindo "O Corcunda de Notre Dame", e Aioria tinha esquecido do que falara anteriormente, estando tão entretido nos filmes quanto Alexia, fazendo uns comentários uma vez ou outra.

-Pois é, não é bom assistir novamente os filmes para se lembrar dos detalhes? –Comenta Alexia comendo pipoca. –Olha, devo dizer, o Frollo é um FDP, mas que cantou bem, isso foi.

-Quando eu disse "não me lembrava disso" eu queria dizer que não tinha notado como nesse filme para crianças era tão explícito o "fogo no rabo" que esse cara tinha pela Esmeralda.

-? Do que você está falando?Ele tentou matar ela já que odeia os ciganos! –Comenta Alexia de forma inocente.

-...Deixa pra lá, vamos continuar a assistir. –Replicou Aioria ligeiramente embaraçado ao perceber o tamanho da inocência da garota, que não percebia malícia com facilidade.

... E ele não estava disposto a explicar.

-Ok? –Responde ela sem entender. –Ah!Me passa o refrigerante por favor!

-00-

-Pelo visto você não teve um bom dia. –Comenta Leon.

-Sim... De fato, esses últimos dias foram difíceis, no amor e no emprego, acho que a única coisa boa que me aconteceu foi ir à exposição e conhecer alguém simpático.

-A galeria é?Há alguma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção?

-Um imenso e espetacular quadro, talvez pareça loucura, mas acho que eu me vi pintada lá.

-Não é loucura sua, aposto que deve ser mesmo você pintada lá. –Retruca Leon com um sorriso vago e misterioso. –Espero que alguém mais também tenha reparado.

-Acho muito difícil, com tantas pessoas e detalhes...

-Haha~ Não se preocupe, quando você precisar ser vista, você será vista. –Garante o garoto.

-...Se alguém realmente me notasse ali, no meio de tantas pessoas, eu gostaria muito de conhecer essa pessoa e agradecer.

-Não se preocupe, é provável que você vá conhecê-la, é muito difícil que isso não aconteça, já que percebê-la na tela já é o seu primeiro encontro. –Responde Leon com um sorriso ainda maior. –Afinal, as obras do meu pai atraem o acaso.

-...Pai?

-Olá Leon!É um prazer em receber o filho de Hugo Admon pessoalmente aqui! –Cumprimenta Aldebaran ao ver os dois chegando. –Senhorita Danka!Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o meu convite, as crianças vão adorar!

-00-

-Valeu mesmo por ter assistido os filmes comigo sem rir Aioria! –Agradece Alexia com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

-"Sem rir"?

-É, quando eu pergunto se alguém quer assistir comigo todos negam, dizendo que é coisa de criança, que eu tenho mentalidade de uma garotinha ou coisas do gênero. –Responde Alexia. –Ás vezes é bom ter alguém para discutir uma coisa que você gosta.

-Hum...De nada, suponho. –Responde Aioria sem saber direito como reagir.

De fato, os filmes não passavam a impressão de ser muito infantis, e apesar do momento constrangedor em assistir o "Corcunda de Notre Dame", a tarde fora bem divertida, vez ou outra ele desviava o olhar da tela para observar a garota rir.

Parecia ser um ímã, mesmo que a cena não fosse tão engraçada assim, só de ver o sorriso dela já se sentia contagiado a fazer o mesmo.

...Quem sabe, algum dia desses, ele fosse comprar outros filmes para assistirem juntos?

-Semana que vem nós vamos fazer maratona de Sobrenatural ok?

Oh Deus.

-00-

Bom, a leitura terminou por hoje!-Fala Aldebaran fechando o livro. –Faltam mais algumas semanas, e nós vamos acabar!Estou muito surpreso, vocês estão entendendo o enredo depressa!

-Horay! –Foi a exclamação geral de todos(inclusive de Leon, que entrou na brincadeira).

-Tio Deba, qual vai ser o próximo livro? –Perguntou uma das garotinhas.

-Curiosos heim?Bom, vai ser um livro da literatura brasileira chamado "Til", de José de Alencar, a leitura é mais simples e curta, mas acho que vocês vão gostar.

"..."

-Tchau Deba, não vou poder estar na próxima sessão para a minha infelicidade. – Fala Leon se despedindo. –Ah!Por favor, poderia levar a senhorita Danka de volta?Ela tem problemas em decifrar as linhas de metrô e eu tenho mesmo que ir, ou o Shion vai surtar!

-Sem problemas, pode deixar comigo! –Garante Deba com um aceno.

-Então até logo! –Se despede enquanto corre.

-...Esse garoto é...Bem inteligente para a idade dele. –Comenta Danka acenando também.

-Ah sim, dizem que isso é um dos traços mais fortes dos "Admons". –Responde Aldebaran dando uma risada.

-...Então ele é realmente o filho do pintor daquele imenso quadro na galeria?

-O próprio. –Responde ele. –Ah!Falando em quadro!

-?

-Você se lembra de quando nos encontramos naquele dia?

-Sim.

-Então, você vai me achar um doido, mas eu te vi pintada naquele quadro... Levei um tremendo susto quando te reconheci naquele dia... Mas foi uma boa coisa, afinal, se eu não tivesse te seguido uma desgraça poderia ter acontecido.

"...O acaso fez com que nos encontrássemos, mas não foi a coincidência que nos uniu."

"...Foi você me perceber."

**-000-**

**Adivinha de quem é essa fala~!**

**Minhas queridas!(Por que eu sei que só tem mulher lendo essa fic, com excessão do Girtab :D*Apanha*)**

**Esse capítulo foi dedicado especialmente a todas as personagens que tiveram uma participação mínima e não pude elaborar melhor nos outros capítulos que elas apareceram, peço mil perdões por isso D:**

**Agora, as reviews:**

**Gabu Sevs- **HAHA no problem, eu sei como é, na verdade, eu não tinha esquecido a fanfic, o problema é que tive que estudar para provas, um projeto da faculdade, estudar para 2 vestibulares e ajudar meu amigo a fazer o deck dele para a final X_x

Como pode ver, eu não tive tempo nem de parar para pensar no enredo XD

Honestamente, eu te agradeço por você ainda estar disposta a me acompanhar após esse longo período sem atualizações, isso me deixa muito feliz ^^

**Notte di Luce-**Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de vocês e do Leon, mas o não vamos saturar a aparição dele né?^^

HAHAHA, contra o crime...Pois é, com o Máscara na jogada não é mocinho e vilão, é vilão e alguém-menos-vilão XD

Sim, a Harley tem um humor ácido, ainda bem que pegou um cara zen como par HASHHAHSA

Pois é, o Saga não é o Kanon mas pelo visto eu descobri que é muito hilário aloprar com ele MAWHAHAHA!8D

**Lyta White-**Lyyyyyyyytaaaaa!Há quanto tempo my dear!*-*, cara eu vi sua nova fic de fichas, o negócio parece que vai ser bom heim?Vou tirar o filme algum dia desses só de curiosidade.

HAHAHA, deve ser muito engraçado mesmo imaginar o casamento dos dois, vai ser um barraco e circo em todos os sentidos XD

A cada capítulo que passa eu fico na dúvida se estou escrevendo o Máscara da Morte ou Manigold, HHAHA, bom... Mas estou já com algumas ideias para direcioná-lo para nosso querido MdM ^^

CONCORDO PLENAMENTE!

O celular me salva a sanidade quando preciso checar meus e-mails para ver se recebi alguma review nova D:!

Ah que isso, o skate deve estar com os dias contados de tantas fugas que essa garota fez, é até bom ela comprar um novinho para dar um surra nos moleques(no sentido figurado, mas o literal também serve XD)

**See Ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lorena acabara de entrar no seu modesto apartamento, carregando um saco de ração para gatos, sendo recebido alegremente pelo único ser vivo que morava ali dentro, que no momento abanava o rabo, olhando com expectativa para a comida.

-Calma Romeo, eu já vou colocar a sua comida. –Fala Lorena com um sorriso carinhoso enquanto guardava as suas compras e colocava a ração em uma tigela para o gato vira-lata.

A estudante de arte deu um pesado suspiro e se sentou perto do lugar onde seu gato comia, olhando para o lugar, que estava silencioso demais para o seu gosto, mesmo quando ligou a TV.

"Arranjar um amigo", isso era um pensamento que passava vez ou outra na cabeça de Lorena quando via alguns de seus colegas da faculdade conversando tão animadamente ou quando seu gato saía para passear por perto, deixando o ambiente com um estranho ar de vácuo, como se não morasse ninguém ali.

...No entanto, se lembrava quando tinha 10 anos e a tragédia que traumatizou toda a família acontecera.

Seu irmão havia se suicidado depois que a noiva dele o deixou no altar, fugindo com o seu melhor amigo, a partir daí, Lorena parou de confiar nas pessoas, já que as pessoas que supostamente eram as mais próximas ao seu falecido irmão o tinham traído.

Esse pensamento a fez lembrar-se do homem que conhecera na exposição, se não se enganava, o nome dele era Kanon, tinha até conseguido manter uma conversa amigável com ele...

-Hey Romeo, eu estou saindo um pouco está bem?Cuide da casa. –Fala Lorena para o seu gato, que parece ter percebido que ela estava um pouco triste, já que esfregou sua cabeça carinhosamente na perna da dona, antes de dar um miado.

-Heh, muito obrigado. –Responde Lorena acariciando o gato, para depois sair na rua.

-00-

Drue respirou fundo.

Tinha chegado mais cedo ao lugar combinado, mas realmente precisava se preparar.

-Eu considero isso como um encontro?Afinal, ele disse que "conhecer melhor", só que é o Aioros, ele é meio avoado... Mas naquele dia ele percebeu que eu estava encarando...Argh!Não, a minha irmã disse para eu parar de ficar analisando tanto e tentar curtir o momento! –Fala Drue várias vezes para si mesma, enquanto andava em círculos.

Era verdade que não era a primeira vez que estava em um encontro, no entanto, em nenhum deles ela tentou ser tão "aberta" ou deixar-se tão "exposta".

-Oi Drue!Nossa você chegou cedo heim?- Cumprimentou Aioros chegando. -...Ou será que o meu relógio de ponteiro está sem bateria e eu cheguei tarde?

-Ah... Não, você chegou no horário...Bom, eu estou, pronta, podemos ir. –Responde Drue com um sorriso forçado e postura rígida.

-00-

-Muito obrigado pela massagem aquele dia senhor Milo, me sinto bem melhor agora. –Agradece Lin, caminhando em direção ao restaurante.

-Por nada, na verdade, eu que deveria agradecer você por ter me deixado ficar na sua casa depois das vezes que fiquei trancado para fora. –Retruca Milo começando a ficar vermelho de vergonha ao lembrar todas as vezes que teve que tocar a campainha na casa da professora de noite.

Quem conhecesse a professora sabia da relutância dela em sequer se aproximar do sexo oposto, por isso, é uma cena estranha vendo ela lado a lado com um (embora tivesse uma distância considerável entre eles).

Os dois já tinham se tornado amigos depois do evento do desmaio, mas se tornaram mais próximos depois de ela tê-lo encontrado dormindo no carro, trancado para fora de casa, já que Kamus parecia se ausentar toda a noite, não podendo dormir no hotel já que sua carteira e documentos estavam dentro da casa.

E claro, ela se sentia em débito por tê-la ajudado, então ofereceu a sua casa para quando isso acontecesse.

...O que acontecia com frequência.

É, no começo foi estranho e até tenso para ela, ter alguém do sexo oposto, e Milo pareceu notar isso, ficando a uma boa distância e respeitando o seu espaço, sendo outra coisa que ajudou a, ironicamente, torná-los mais próximos.

-...Eu não estou perto demais, estou? –Pergunta Milo ao ver a professora pensativa.

-Hum?Oh, não. –Garante Lin com um meneio de cabeça. – Na verdade... Eu que deveria pedir desculpas por isso.

-Heh, não se preocupe, como eu disse antes, o meu melhor amigo é o Kamus, você acaba aprendendo que, com esses tipos quietos, o melhor a fazer é respeitar alguns costumes ou tiques que eles tem. –Responde Milo.

-Ah sim... –Murmura Lin. –Er...Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar.

-Fala.

-Como... Como você soube do meu problema em sentir-se desconfortável com o sexo oposto?

-Ah isso?O Kamus falou para mim tomar cuidado já que você sentia-se desconfortável na presença de homens, mas não elaborou o porquê. –Explica Milo.

-Oh...

-...Bom, eu não sei se você teve o mesmo problema que eu, mas acho que entendo um pouco. –Comenta Milo olhando para o lado.

-?Como assim?

-Er... Nossa, isso vai soar estúpido, mas na época de escola eu tinha pavor das garotas. –Responde Milo constrangido. –Eu era muito popular.

-É algo bem inusitado vindo de você, você não me parece o tipo de sentir-se intimidado por nada. –Comenta Lin.

-É, os caras podem achar uma maravilha ser o centro de atenção da mulherada, mas não dessas, eram fãs obsessivas que me seguiam em todas as esquinas, eu não me sentia seguro nem quando ia no banheiro. –Responde Milo com uma roxa ao redor ao se lembrar dos maus momentos.

-Deve ter sido difícil. –Fala Lin sentindo um pouco de pena, e até se arriscando a se aproximar um pouco para colocar a mão no ombro dele como gesto solidário.

Isso ganhou uma reação sobressaltada de Milo, que se surpreendeu por ser a primeira vez que a professora tentava, espontaneamente, chegar perto dele.

-00-

Ack!Maldito trânsito!Ainda bem que essa rua estava livre.

Kanon xingava mentalmente, não acreditava na maré de azar que estava tendo, em um dia tão importante como esse ele não poderia se atrasar de jeito nenhum.

Sua profissão era de ator, e apesar de ter tudo para ser famoso e ter sucesso, não era conhecido, honestamente, ele não sabia por que, já que sua atuação era impecável(talvez soasse arrogante falar assim, mas isso era a opinião do seu professor), ultimamente fazendo papéis secundários em filmes de diretores sem nome.

Mas era persistente e não era de desistir tão facilmente, hoje era o dia de uma audição para fazer um papel, que, embora secundário, pelo menos era de um diretor com algum reconhecimento, quem sabe a sua sorte mudava para melhor naquele dia?

...Mas claro, a sorte, Deus ou Murphy deviam odiá-lo.

-SAI DA FRENTE! –Buzinou ele quando um gato andou para a rua e parou na faixa de pedestres.

Uma garota que caminhava na rua pareceu notar a possível tragédia, e saiu correndo em direção da faixa de pedestres, com a intenção de salvar o felino alheio à situação.

...Uma pessoa muito familiar.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, vendo que o breque não conseguiria para a tempo, girou o volante rapidamente, batendo com força contra um poste ali, a ponto de fazê-lo entortar.

Lorena ainda estava pálida de susto, mas após se recobrar foi ver como estava o motorista, se surpreendendo ao reconhecê-lo.

-Kanon?! –Fala ela surpresa, e após não ouvir nenhuma resposta percebeu que ele estava desacordado. –Ah!É melhor eu chamar uma ambulância!

-00-

-Bom... Onde nós vamos? –Pergunta Drue.

-...Hum...Quais são os lugares que você gosta de ir?

-Ir ao cinema, teatros, parques...Bibliotecas... –Responde ela.

-Hum... Se não me engano, tem uma biblioteca aqui perto. –Responde Aioros pensativo. –Vamos lá!

-Biblioteca?Mas por que lá?-Pergunta Drue confusa.

-Ué, você disse que gosta de bibliotecas.

-Sim, mas você não tem cara de gostar de lugares quietos assim, na verdade, você parece ser uma pessoa que gosta de se movimentar.

-Ah , eu até que gosto de livros. –Responde Aioros. –Mas estamos indo lá por que é um bom lugar para relaxar.

-Relaxar...?

-Sim, você está muito tensa, desse jeito não vai conseguir aproveitar o dia. –Responde ele. –Vamos!

...Honestamente, ele era muito observador quando queria.

-00-

-Ugh...Onde estou? –Pergunta Kanon piscando os olhos várias vezes e estranhando ver um teto branco.

-Você está no hospital. –Responde uma voz do lado dele.

Kanon se esforçou para sentar-se, se virando em direção do locutor da voz, a garota da exposição e do avião, Lorena.

-Você. –Falou ele simplesmente. –Então eu não estava vendo coisas.

-...

-...

Os dois se encararam por um momento, desviando o olhar logo em seguida, seguindo-se um longo e silencioso momento tenso.

O último encontro deles não tinha acabado muito bem.

"...E isso por minha culpa" –Falou Lorena em pensamento.

Eles tiveram uma conversa amigável e até agradável, e por um momento a estudante tinha pensado que poderia se abrir, mas quando Kanon fez uma pergunta casual de se tinha irmãos ela se fechou novamente, ao se lembrar do seu irmão, voltando para a sua casca protetora, e deixando a sua desconfiança vencer, e colocando sua máscara de indiferença novamente.

-...O que aconteceu? –Pergunta Kanon tentando arriscar uma conversa, já que o silêncio já começava a perturbá-lo.

-Você vinha em alta velocidade, tinha um gato na rua, eu fui tentar salvá-lo e você bateu no poste quando tentou se desviar.

-Meu carro...

-Bateu com tanta força que entortou o poste. –Respondeu Lorena antes que ele pudesse terminar a sua pergunta.

-Ô. . –Xingou ele em pensamento quando de repente, teve um estalo, parecendo se lembrar de algo. –Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

-Há, pelo menos, 1 hora.

-ARGHHHHHH!Eu não acredito nisso!Eu perdi a audição para o papel! –Xingou Kanon bem irritado antes de dar um tapa na cara, claramente frustrado, enquanto esfregava freneticamente as mãos tentando se acalmar. –Merda, por que estou com tanto azar ultimamente?!

-...Sinto muito. –Responde ela com sinceridade.

-...Por que você está aqui? –Corta ele.

-Hum?

-Era só me deixar no hospital, não tinha a necessidade de você ficar me esperando até eu acordar. –Retruca Kanon arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...Eu queria concertar o mau estar que deixei naquele dia. –Respondeu Lorena olhando para baixo.

...Honestamente, não era culpa dela, mas sentia que era sua obrigação de estar ali, talvez fosse um pingo de culpa pelo modo extremamente rude de tratá-lo após ele não ter feito nada de errado naquele dia, ou talvez por achar que tinha deixado as coisas mal resolvidas depois da conversa.

De qualquer forma, após vários dias pensando nisso, ela decidiu que não conseguiria ficar em paz enquanto não resolvesse isso.

-...Você é muito confusa, em um momento, me trata como nada, depois fica na camaradagem, depois se fecha e me trata com indiferença... –Sussurra Kanon. -...E agora você quer de novo, reconciliar?

-...Eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas. –Responde Lorena após uma longa pausa, supunha que devia uma explicação para ele, não conseguiria dizer toda a verdade, e esperava que por hora isso bastasse.

-Argh...Eu sou um trouxa mesmo. –Resmungou Kanon. –Oh bem, Paris é enorme e mesmo assim nos encontramos novamente, que estranha coincidência.

Kanon deu uma gargalhada, o que surpreendeu Lorena, fazendo com que ela chegasse a pensar que ele tinha perdido a insanidade de vez.

-Bem, uma certa pessoa excêntrica e estranha me disse, que se uma coincidência de encontrar alguém novamente acontecesse, isso significava uma nova chance. –Falou Kanon pensativo. – Pfff... Parece até que ele sabia o que ia acontecer...

-De quem você está falando? –Perguntou Lorena confusa.

-Nada não. –Responde Kanon meneando a cabeça. –Muito bem, você disse que não confia nas pessoas com facilidade não é?Então é o seguinte:

Enquanto as coincidências continuarem acontecendo eu vou continuar a te dar uma chance.

-00-

-...Desculpa. –Sussurrou Drue.

-Hum? –Murmurou Aioros abaixando o livro que estava lendo.

-Eu duvido que esse seja um "dia divertido " para você.

-Ah, você está preocupada com isso? –Pergunta Aioros com uma voz casual, ele não parecia estar nenhum pouco entediado ou irritado.

-Sim. No final, acabamos por passar à tarde na biblioteca. –Responde ela.

-Você se divertiu? –Perguntou ele de supetão.

-Hum?

-Você estava gostando de ler os livros?

-Ah...Sim. –Respondeu Drue sem entender.

-Então está tudo bem! –Responde Aioros com um grande sorriso. –Sabe, não precisa ser toda vez algo movimentado para se divertir, ir a lugares que você gosta... Independente se é uma biblioteca ou um simples passeio no parque, desde que você esteja tranquila e aproveitando, eu não me importo.

-Hum...

- Se você quiser podemos ir novamente amanhã à biblioteca.

-Ah...Não, não precisa. –Responde Drue finalmente relaxando e permitindo um sorriso tomar as suas faces. –Er...Eu sei que está meio tarde, mas que tal irmos a um cinema?

-Hahaha, sem problemas!Mas eu que escolho o filme ok? –Fala ele com um sorriso infantil.

-Ok, ok, eu mereço depois de ter feito você ficar todo esse tempo com esses livros empoeirados. –Devolveu ela em tom de brincadeira enquanto rolava os olhos.

Sorriu, não sentindo mais receio em se abrir.

**-000-**

**Nossa... Eu devo dizer que essa é uma das raras vezes que estou tão satisfeita com o modo que escrevi um capítulo!**

**E aleluia!Eu finalmente fiz uma cena maior com a Lorena e o Kanon benzadeus!**

**AHAHHSHHQH, pessoal, vocês me matam de rir, sério, comentário falando que o Leon quando crescer vai ser o terror da mulherada HAHAHSHA, Faz isso não, desse jeito eu fico com vontade de escrever uma fic só para ver quantas querem ficar com um Leon!Crescido XD**

**Ah, e quanto a Dark Secrets... Bom, eu não me esqueci dela, eu to mesmo é travada de ideias para o próximo capítulo dela :/**

**Ok, agora as reviews:**

**linanime-**OMG Lina-san!Eu agradeço ao seu esforço e apoio por comentar nos capítulos!Fico muito feliz que você ainda goste do meu estilo de escrita, HAHAHA, com um professor como o Kamus até eu XD

E lol, o Leon vai ser dar uma de cupido e ajudar no desenvolvimento das personagens, e você sabe como minhas histórias são cheias de melodrama, mistério e trollagem não é?Pobre dos seus personagens nas minhas mãos MAWHASHAHQSHA 8D

**Gabu Sevs- **Sevs-sama!HAAHAHA~

Nop, eu não esqueci de vocês ou a fic, é impossivel esquecer de vocês, carismáticas e tão gentis~X3

É muito bom saber que a minha história é do agrado de vocês, eu me esforço bastante para corresponder as suas expectativas, e claro, tento fazer o possível para superá-las também XD

Relaxa, que todo mundo na minha fic se desenvolve como personagem e a Danka vai surpreender os colegas no trabalho, claro, com a ajuda do Deba, Leon e se der, dos outros personagens XD

Adoro filmes da Disney!E as músicas KYAAAA!Corcunda de Notre Dame e Rei Leão são meus favoritos w

**Jules Heartilly- **Que bom que gostou da ação, eu andava meio enferrujada para esse tipo de enredo HAHHAHA XD

Pois é, eu esstou finalmente acertando o caminho entre a Nadja e o Shura, até que enfim!*coros de aleluia*

AHAHHA, Agora que tenho tempo para pensar até que as idéias estão fluindo, pena que com a Dark Secrets não seja a mesma coisa, to tendo um travo para pensar no próximo capitulo :/

**Lyta White- **LYYYYTTAAAA!

HAHSHHAS, lol, to rachando de rir com o seu comentário sobre o Leon! XD

Pois é, vamos ver se o espanhol se abre um pouco mais HAHAHHAA

Sabia que você ia gostar!Disney Lovers FOREEEEVER!*Apanha*, ahshshassahs, lol, e pus um toque de sobrenatural em sua homenagem que eu sei como você adora! *-*


	16. Chapter 16

-Ei Monica, vai demorar muito até você terminar?Hoje é o nosso último dia aqui!-Fala Victorio exasperado.

-Aconteceu um problema sério lá, só vou terminar de resolvê-lo pelo menos, em 2 horas. –Responde Monica segurando o celular em uma mão e seu caderno com anotações em outra.

-Monica!Nós viemos para esquecer um pouco do trabalho, você lembra?-Questionou fazendo um muxoxo.

-...Espere um momento. –Fala Monica retirando o celular momentaneamente do ouvido. –Victorio, eu não posso agora, isso é urgente.

-Nossas férias também!Só temos hoje para aproveitar!Nos outros dias eu deixei passar, mas nós quase nunca temos um tempo juntos já que você está sempre trabalhando!

-...Eu não posso.

-...Muito bem, eu vou esperar por você lá embaixo. –Responde com um semblante triste, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras da cafeteria do hotel, dando um pesado suspiro de resignação, enquanto olhava emburrado para os objetos na mesa.

Era sempre assim, toda vez que o trabalho ligava, Monica sempre atendia e cancelava qualquer compromisso que eles tinham.

Honestamente, não poderia ter uma única vez que ela escolhesse ele ao invés do trabalho?

-00-

Monica encarou a porta em silêncio, ignorando até os chamados vindo de seu celular.

Victorio não fora o primeiro a reclamar de sua preferência ao trabalho do que a vida pessoal, já teve namorados que reclamavam da mesma coisa, era até um milagre que tivesse chegado ao status de noivado com o fotógrafo, considerando a quantidade de decepções que ele sofria e por ela não corresponder os seus sentimentos na mesma intensidade.

...E no entanto, mesmo sabendo disso, no fim, ela escolhia o trabalho.

Como agora.

De fato, era péssima com relacionamentos.

Deu um forte suspiro e desviou o olhar da porta, parando em um aparelho jogado em cima da cama.

-Pelo visto ele esqueceu o celular.

Ainda ignorando o seu próprio aparelho ela pegou o celular do noivo e começou a vasculhar a agenda dele, apertando "discar" assim que encontrou o nome que procurava.

-Alô? –Chamou. –Você é a Lalita?

-00-

Havia várias coisas surpreendentes quando o assunto era o fotógrafo, mas o que veio a seguir foi uma total surpresa para a indiana.

-Victorio? –Atendeu Lalita.

-Alô?Você é a Lalita? –Perguntou uma voz de mulher.

-Hum?Quem é?-Pergunta ela confusa.

-Sou Monica, a noiva de Victorio.

Ao ouvir isso quase que a indiana derruba o aparelho, sentindo um frio na barriga.

Apesar de seu amigo garantir que a noiva confia nele e que não haveria problemas, Lalita não pode evitar, mas se preocupar em causar algum mal entendido entre o fotógrafo e a noiva.

Aflita, começou a pensar em inúmeras explicações para dar, mas cada ideia parecia mais absurda, suspeita e geradora de problemas que a anterior.

-...Você é amida dele não é?

-S-Sim.

-...Poderia me fazer um favor?

Ok, isso ela não esperava.

-...Um... Favor?

-O Victorio parece ficar mais contente quando você faz companhia a ele.

-Bem...Eu...

-Ele está...Deprimido agora, e eu não posso fazer nada, já que tenho um grande problema para resolver. –Explica Monica.

-...Você poderia passar no hotel e fazer companhia a ele?

Isso era, definitivamente, inesperado.

-00-

-Graças aos céus que encontramos um salão amplo com vários acessos para o evento.-Murmura Shion cansado.

Era para ser um evento simples que a ONG o contratou para promover novos talentos.

...Mas tudo fora por água abaixo quando Leon Admon mencionou o evento para a séria administradora.

-Senhor Hugo, onde quer que esteja, dê um castigo bem severo ao seu filho, porque eu estou no meu limite. –Resmunga olhando para o teto como se pedisse paciência.

Até gostaria de tirar satisfações com o herdeiro dos Admon, no entanto, por causa do "pequeno" problema que ele causou, estava trabalhando feito um louco para que tudo ficasse perfeito.

...No caso de, quem sabe, a herdeira dos Mazzei, Monica, aparecesse na exposição.

-Deus, sorte ou Murphy, por favor, não deixem que minha imagem seja arruinada de vez...

-Senhor Shion, não seria melhor almoçar? –Perguntou um de seus subordinados. –Todos estão em horário de almoço agora.

-É...Talvez.

...Afinal, precisaria de toda a energia possível.

-00-

-Victorio? –Chama uma voz.

-Hum?Lalita?!O que faz aqui? –Questiona surpreso, enquanto se levantava para cumprimentá-la. –Nossa!É a primeira vez que vejo você sem o sári!

-Sim, fiquei bem? –Pergunta a indiana com um sorriso.

-Ah...Sim, combinou muito. –Falou Victorio com o olhar analítico. –Foi uma escolhas, acho que você também ficaria bem com...

"..."

-Ah!Me desculpe! –Fala o fotógrafo um pouco encabulado. –Eu acabei pegando essas manhas depois de tanto tirar fotos para revista de moda.

-Não tem problema algum.- Garantiu ela. –Mas...Você estava triste, alguma coisa aconteceu?

-Uma discussão com a minha noiva. –Explicou ele.

-Hum... Isso não foi por minha culpa?

-Eh?Por que seria sua culpa?

-Eu... Não gerei nenhum mal entendido?

-Não, não se preocupe que a discussão de deu por outro motivo. –Garantiu.

-Ah...Me alivia saber disso.

-Além do mais, você é muito gentil para causar problemas. –Afirma Victorio o ver que a sua amiga ainda estava intranquila.

-Muito obrigada.

-Na verdade, você me deu uma grande ideia! –Fala ele dando uma piscadela. –Vamos "sequestrar" a minha noiva!

-00-

-Finalmente...-Murmura Monica encerrando a ligação.

Pelo jeito, ela tinha resolvido o problema bem mais cedo do que o esperado.

...Talvez devesse descer e se encontrar com o noivo?Mesmo que tivesse passado 1 hora ela não duvidava que Victorio ainda estivesse lá.

-...É melhor eu dar uma descida.

-Ah, que bom, você pretende sair? –Pergunta Victorio entrando no quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A Mazzei estranhou a mudança tão grande de humor no fotógrafo, mas antes que pudesse comentar alguma coisa, viu uma garota, provavelmente 3 anos mais nova que ela, entrar também.

-Monica, essa é Lalita, Lalita, essa é Monica, minha noiva. –Apresenta ele. –Já que é o nosso último dia aqui Monica, vamos ao shopping se divertir!E a Lalita concordou em me ajudar!

-Ajudar em que?

-A você aprender a se divertir!Lalita!Eu pego um braço e você pega o outro!Vamos começar a operação "sequestro" agora!

-Sim senhor!

-Ei, espere um momento...!

Mas não adiantou nada gritar, a indiana e o fotógrafo trocaram um sorriso de cumplicidade, arrastando Monica dali.

-00-

Shion franziu o cenho confuso.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes não acreditando na cena que via:

Victorio e uma garota desconhecida arrastando Monica para dentro do shopping, com a última claramente desconfortável.

-...Ugh...Maldita curiosidade. –Resmungou o organizador começando a seguir o estranho trio.

Todos o conhecem por ser sério e responsável, por isso, achariam estranho que o maior defeito desse grande organizador de eventos é a sua curiosidade.

-00-

-Ei Monica, tente essa roupa! –Fala Victorio entregando a roupa para ela.

-...Eu não vou comprar isso.

-Eu sei, você nem usa muito as poucas roupas casuais que você tem. –Comenta ele olhando alguns vestidos. –Essa deve ser, provavelmente, a única vez que vou conseguir tirar foto de você em roupas casuais.

-...Você ainda pretende tirar fotos?

-Ué?De que adianta ser fotógrafo quando você não pode usar suas habilidades para tirar uma excelente foto da noiva?

-Ei Victorio, acho que essa vai olhar bem! –Fala Lalita segurando um vestido.

-"Ficar bem"!Concordo plenamente!-Fala ele analisando o vestido. –Ok, vamos fingir que isso é uma sessão de moda, façam as poses que vou tirar as fotos!

-...Tomara que isso acabe logo. –Murmura a administradora se sentindo deslocada.

-Vocês ficaram muito bem!Ei Monica, dê um sorriso!

Depois que tirou a sua foto, Lalita ficou observando ao longe os dois, rindo ao ver o sorriso do amigo e sentindo um pouco de pena da noiva dele, que parecia claramente desconfortável.

"Ele fica melhor com um sorriso no rosto do que uma expressão abatida."

Se lembrou das palavras da noiva dele, sobre ele ficar contente com sua presença.

Um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, gostava de ver o fotógrafo feliz, e saber que era capaz disso fazia seu coração se aquecer.

-...Precisa de ajuda senhorita? –Perguntou uma das moças na loja.

-Sim... Preciso escolher uma roupa para ele, de presente. –Falou a indiana apontando para Victorio.

-00-

-Ah...!É melhor pararmos para almoçar...-Fala o fotógrafo se espreguiçando. –Ué?Cadê a Monica?

A dita cuja tinha se esgueirado e "fugido" quando os dois entusiasmados não estavam olhando, na pressa, se chocando com alguém familiar.

-Me desculpe.

-Eu é que peço desculpas...Senhorita Monica.

-Shion?

-Monicaa~!

-Ah...!Preciso ir. –Diz a mulher empalidecendo ao pensar que teria que participar de mais uma "maratona de divertimento".

-Você correu muito, deve estar cansada, espere aqui que vou despistá-lo. –Falou ele com um sorriso.

-Senhor Victorio. –Cumprimentou Shion.

-Olá Shion!-Cumprimentou Victorio. –Er... Você viu a Monica por aí?

-Não...Pelo menos não nessa direção.

-Ah...Muito obrigado!Lalita, vamos procurar na outra direção!

"..."

-Eles já foram.

-...Muito obrigado. –Agradece a Mazzei.

-Disponha...Hehe. –Ri o organizador levemente.

-?Por que está rindo?

-Eu vi o que aconteceu na loja.

-Ah...Aquilo.

-É a primeira vez que vejo a senhorita perdida, sem saber o que fazer.

-...Como disse anteriormente, não sou boa com situações "casuais".

-...De certa forma, isso é um alívio.

-Como assim? –Pergunta ela confusa.

-Saber que você não é uma pessoa totalmente inacessível. –Responde ele.

Monica arqueou a sobrancelha um tanto... Surpresa.

Ela estava acostumada a ouvir das pessoas como era fria e séria demais, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes já lhe compararam com uma máquina, sem sentimentos e com a sociabilidade de uma pedra.

-...Essa é a primeira vez que ouço isso.

-Ah... É que todos se sentem intimidados por você ser tão competente. –Explica Shion. –Todos tinham receio de errar.

-Isso não faz sentido.

-Na verdade faz, pra falar a verdade, até eu me sentia um tanto intimidado. –Confessa o organizador.

-...

-Você nunca aparentava fraqueza, então todos sentiam que nunca estariam em seu patamar, que jamais conseguiriam conversar com a senhorita de igual para igual.

A administradora ficou em silêncio, se lembrando do tempo em que os dois trabalharam juntos.

Tinham duas equipes distintas, e várias vezes ela percebeu como seus subordinados estavam sempre sérios e tensos, enquanto que, as pessoas que trabalhavam para Shion, pareciam sempre estar mais descontraídas.

Ele era competente... Talvez não no nível dela, mas o suficiente. Lembrava-se de várias vezes que ele cometera erros, mas mesmo assim era muito respeitado pelos funcionários, também se lembrava de como ele fazia horas extras, diferente dela, para cobrir alguém quando eles não podiam ficar.

-Agora entendo por que você é um bom líder. –Murmura Monica pensativa. –Você não é nenhum pouco ameaçador.

-?Devo tomar isso como uma crítica? –Perguntou Shion confuso, já que não sentiu um tom de repreensão em sua voz.

-Foi um elogio. –Clarifica Monica. –Mesmo eu, que não me sinto confortável em sociabilizar com as pessoas, não tenho problemas em estabelecer uma conversação com você.

-Ah...Muito obrigado.

-...

-...

-É melhor eu ir, antes que os dois me encontrem.

-Espere! –Chama Shion, se enrubescendo ligeiramente, quando Monica parou para olhar para ele. –Acredito que a senhorita ainda não tenha almoçado, e eu conheço um excelente restaurante que é relativamente afastado do shopping...

-00-

-Hum...Talvez eu tenha exagerado. –Fala Victorio um pouco arrependido.

-Ah...!Espere um momento! –Fala a indiana correndo para alcançá-lo.

-Opa!Mil desculpas Lalita, você deve estar cansada... É melhor nós descansarmos um pouco.

-Não precisa se preocupar, estou bem.

-HAHAHA...É... Mas vamos dar a dianteira para ela dessa vez. –Replica ele em tom de brincadeira. –Vamos nos sentar para comer algo, que tal um Subway?

-Está bom...-Concorda ela com um sorriso. -...Amanhã vai embora não é?

-Pois é.-Responde Victorio. –Eu me diverti muito aqui, vindo à exposição, conhecendo você, Leon... E milagre dos milagres, fazer a minha noiva participar de alguma atividade que não envolve trabalho!

-Eu também me divertir muito...-Murmura Lalita encarando o embrulho em suas mãos. -...Victorio?

-Hum?

-Pra você. –Diz ela entregando o pacote. –Eu não sei sobre a moda ocidental dos homens, por isso pedi ajuda da loja.

-00-

-Esse lugar também oferece bons vinhos. –Comentou Shion.

-...Como sabe...?

-A sua conversa com Leon naquele dia, eu lembro de você comentar que gosta de vinhos. –Responde.-Ah... E quanto a isso, peço perdão pelas perguntas inconvenientes que ele fez.

-Ah sim... Eu me lembro de ele ter comentado sobre um evento que o senhor estava organizando.

-Er... É um evento pequeno para uma ONG.

-Sim... O Leon comentou com Victorio que deveríamos dar uma visitada, dizendo que o senhor estava fazendo um trabalho espetacular.

"...Ainda vou estrangular esse garoto"

-Hum... Como eu disse, é um evento pequeno, não acho que valha o seu tempo... Além do mais, você tem bastante trabalho não é?

-Eu vou a este evento.

-Hum?!

-Eu vou comparecer neste evento, considerando que é você que vai organizá-lo. – Disse Monica com simplicidade.

...Depois dessa conversa, nos dias que se seguiram, Shion começou a trabalhar o triplo.

**-000-**

**Yo!**

**HAHAAHSA, pois é, Shion curioso?Acreditem se quiser, mas no Lost Canvas ele apresentou essa característica, quando ele olhava o passado das armaduras só de tocar nelas, de tal forma que até o Lune de Balron ofereceu para que ele pudesse bisbilhotar a vida dos mortos ou coisa do gênero XD**

**As minhas queridas leitoras e ao Girtab eu desejo um excelente Feliz Natal, e de quebra, um Ano Novo!Obrigado a todos que acompanham a minha fic!**

**Kay, agora vamos para as reviews**:

**Lyta White:** AHSHAH, Pois é a relação deles ainda vai ficar nessa urucubaca, pelo menos até a Lorena e o Kanon se entenderem!

Com o Milo na área, a Lin vai se soltar ^^

**Teella**: Sei como é isso, to P* da vida sem itnernet em casa e atualizando a fic via lanhouse!

**Linanime**: Ainda faço uma fic com esse moleque, carai, eu sei que o Refas continua mais popular, mas o Leon tem 12 anos, eitcha XD

Pode acreditar, vai demorar ainda, mas quando eu mostrar a mensagem do quadro todo mundo vai ter uma big surpresa ahashhahh! 8D


	17. Chapter 17

-Hey Mu, poderia perguntar quando vai ser o almoço hoje?

-...Já não é hora de você aprender a falar inglês?

-Nah...É muito difícil. –Retruca Melina de forma sapeca.

Na verdade ela não teria dificuldades em aprender a língua, mas a matreira aspirante a desenhista preferia fingir que não conseguia só para o estudante passar mais tempo com ela.

...E a parte mais engraçada disso tudo é que, geralmente, ela não se dava bem com gente do tipo dele, certinha e regrada, mas havia algo... Divertido nele.

Um dos motivos era o de ela conseguir tirá-lo do sério apesar de ele ser calmo e paciente.

O outro, que ela não queria se gabar, era que, o melhor desenho que ela já fizera na vida, fora um retrato dele.

-Olá Mu, Melina. –Cumprimentou Leon quando os dois ebtraram na sala. –Eu já trouxe os aperitivos por que tenho algo muito importante para discutir com vocês.

-Opa!Tem um bolo de trufas! –Fala Melina com os olhos brilhando.

-Fique a vontade. –Fala o garoto com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

Havia alguma coisa muito estranha no ar e Mu podia sentir, apesar de o herdeiro dos Admons estar com um sorriso no rosto o garoto estava bem sério.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Daqui a pouco eu vou contar. –Respondeu Leon. –Mas você não vai gostar.

-00-

-...Creio que o texto esteja bom... Mas... Será que consegui captar o que ele quis dizer? –Pergunta Shaka a si mesmo de forma pensativa.

Ao seu redor havia várias pilhas organizadas de reportagens e depoimentos (muitos, que ele fez pessoalmente).

Era bem centrado e racional, mas não podia dizer que era totalmente cético. Mesmo assim, custava-lhe acreditar na quantidade de pessoas que tinham suas vidas mudadas por Hugo Admon, muitas delas, alegando que era capaz de feitos surreais.

"Ele me ajudou na minha hora mais sombria, eu estava com um grande problema, e por um acaso vi uma entrevista que ele estava dando, parecia que a mensagem tinha feito para mim!"

"O Admon está morto, mas tenho certeza que ele continua a ajudar as pessoas, o quadro na galeria... Graças a ele eu pude reencontrar o meu filho, que eu tinha perdido há 5 anos."

Não era a primeira vez que lia os relato, mas sempre os relia para ajudar os mistérios do incrível pintor.

-TRIM! TRIM!-

-Espere um momento. –Disse o escritor, enquanto atendia a porta.

-Aqui é a residência do senhor Shaka?

-Sim

-Entrega para o senhor, assine aqui por favor.

-Oh, obrigado.

Fechou a porta atrás de si olhando o curioso pacote, perguntando a si mesmo quem o teria mandado, já que poderia dizer que não tinha ninguém próximo a ele (exceto, talvez, a cineasta).

Empalideceu quando olhou o remetente.

Hugo Admon.

-...É melhor eu ligar para a senhorita Joanne.

-00-

-Ivan Ruggre estará no evento. –Declarou Leon.

-Quem? –Perguntou Melina.

Um ficou branco feito papel, Ivan Ruggre era o seu professor de história da arte e um dos mais conceituados, rígido, severo e observador dos críticos de arte do mundo.

-Eiii~ Um. –Chamou Melina. –Quem é esse cara?

-Ele é...O crítico de arte mais conceituado do mundo. –Respondeu o estudante. –Mas por que ele estaria em um evento de arte tão pequeno?

-Porque eu o convidei. –Respondeu Leon. –Eu disse a ele sobre as habilidades de Melina.

-Você o convidou?!Mas...[

-Ei, o que vocês estão falando?

-...Leon o convidou para analisar a sua arte. –Respondeu Mu.

-Há!Aposto que ele vai tomar um baita de um susto quando ver meus desenhos!

-Eu duvido muito. –Respondeu Mu. –Ele é o meu professor e eu conheço o seu estilo, ele é muito severo quando o assunto é arte.

-Nah, sem problemas, eu tenho habilidade. –Fala Melina com orgulho. –Não é Leon?Eu vou tirar de letra!

-Olha, na verdade, eu acho que você vai falhar feio. –Falou Leon com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Um ficou estarrecido com a declaração, olhando de canto para Melina, que continuava a sorrir, já que ela não entendera o que lhe fora dito.

-Bom, isso era o que eu queria dizer. – Falou Leon enquanto saia do quarto. – Agora, se me deram licença, eu preciso enviar uma carta que meu pai escreveu.

-00-

-Eu vou esganar aquele "andrógeno clorificado" por me acordar de madrugada para conversar, deve pensar que nós, meros mortais não temos mais o que fazer da vida! –Resmungou Sasha bocejando na sala de aula.

Um homem de terno entrou na sala de aula e olhou de esguelha para Sasha, como se analisando-a dos pés a cabeça, desviando a atenção para falar com o professor.

-Senhorita Sasha? –Chamou o professor.

-Sim?

-Este homem trabalha na maior emissora do país e quer falar com você!

-Heim?

-00-

-Eu sei que pode ser trabalhoso, mas poderia enviar isso ainda hoje? –Pediu Leon.

-Com muito prazer!Faço questão de ser a primeira carta a ser entregue!

-Por favor, não cause problemas para si.

-Não há problema, se isso é um pedido de Hugo eu tomo como prioridade!Afinal, ele resolveu meu problema, mesmo que indiretamente!

-Então muito obrigado. –Agradeceu o garoto.

-Leon!

-Ah, olá Shion.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Coisas... Puxa, você está um caco. –Comentou.

-Culpa de quem? –Falou o organizador estressado. –Eu não tive tempo antes, mas agora você não escapa, se explique!

-Explicar o que?

-Aquelas perguntas indiscretas a senhorita Monica e você tê-la convidado para o evento!

-Isso? –Falou o pequeno Admon arqueando a sobrancelha. –Fiz isso para te ajudar.]

-Ajudar como?Fazendo eu passar por momentos embaraçantes!?

-Shion, você está com sérios problemas de auto-estima. –Respondeu o pequeno sem se abalar. –A senhorita Monica não teve nenhuma impressão ruim de você.

-E como você pode ter certeza?

-Porque sou eu. –Respondeu ele como se isso explicasse tudo. –Eu aprendi a ler as pessoas com os meus pais sabia?E fiz aquelas perguntas para saber como ela é.

-...

-Você se lembra da primeira vez que ela veio à galeria?

-Sim.

-Ela não estava interessada em arte, no entanto, graças a você ela começou a se interessar, mesmo que fosse um pouco.

-...

-Segundo o que ela comentou, o pai dela quer que ela herde os negócios da família não é?O fato de você ter dado um "incentivo indireto" para que ela se interessasse no ramo já conta como pontos positivos para você.

Leon fez uma pausa, encarando o mais velho como se o desafiasse a discordar.

Silêncio.

-Você trabalhou para o meu pai, isso conta outros pontos, você já é reconhecido pelo pai dela, isso são outros pontos. –Continuou Leon. – E quanto à exposição?Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho, e além do mais, é para uma ONG, isso com certeza vai chamar a atenção, provavelmente a Monica virá mais vezes para cá só pelo incentivo de ela se interessar em herdar os negócios, e se bobear, o próprio Mazzei em pessoa pode checar o seu evento!

Ás vezes o garoto não parecia ter 12 anos.

-Bom, acho que isso é o suficiente para impressioná-la, já que lidar com um evento tão social e descontraído não é a área dela.

-Eu não estou...!

-Está. –Afirmou o pequeno Admon. –Se não estivesse, então porque tanto empenho em ter uma boa imagem pra ela?Por que uma boa parte dos seus problemas ultimamente tem haver com ela?Ah... E você a elogia demais sabia?

-...

-Ok, vamos mudar a pergunta. –Falou o garoto arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. –O que vai fazer depois de impressioná-la?

-00-

-Senhorita Sasha, eu ouvi falar que você é muito próxima do modelo Afrodite?-Perguntou o homem.

-Muito! –Disse ela com um sorriso amarelo, apesar de ter vontade de dizer um sonoro "não".

-Nenhuma emissora conseguiu algum detalhe da vida pessoal do modelo... A senhorita estaria interessada em compartilhar as informações que tem?

-Ele não me contou nada importante.

-Muito bem, a senhorita faz jornalismo não é? –Pergunta o homem. –Se conseguir informações sobre a vida pessoal dele nós iremos contratá-la na nossa emissora.

Essa era, de fato, uma proposta atraente.

-00-

-Leon!-Chamou Mu ao ver o garoto chegar.

-Ok, qual é a reclamação da vez?

-Hum? –Retruca Mu confuso com a constatação, mas retomando a postura. –É sobre a Melina.

-Sobre o Ivan você quer dizer.

-Está tudo relacionado. –Fala o estudante exasperado. –Por que você o convidou sabendo que ele vai massacrá-la?

-Você fala como se eu gostasse de fazer mal de propósito. –Disse o garoto rolando os olhos. –Eu fiz o convite quando eu vi o rápido progresso dela, concordo que fui bem precipitado.

-Precipitado?Monica Mazzei vai estar no evento, o que vai chamar a atenção de repórteres, você quer que a garota seja humilhada em rede nacional?

-Essa situação é culpa minha, é verdade –Admite Leon.

-Peça para o meu professor não vir.

-Não. –Negou Leon. –Ele desmarcou compromissos só para ir ao evento. –Não quero que ele ache que eu perdi o tempo dele por nada.

-...Mas ele vai achar que foi perda de tempo do mesmo jeito.

-Mu. –Chamou o garoto. –Não vai ser perda de tempo, de qualquer forma, o que vai acontecer vai ser, em parte culpa da própria Melina.

-...

Você deve ter percebido a facilidade que ela tem de aprender as coisas não é? –Perguntou ele, recebendo uma confirmação silenciosa. –A única coisa que a impede de se tornar melhor é a sua teimosia e incapacidade de aceitar críticas.

-...Não acha que a "punição" é um tanto... Exagerada?

Mu poderia até não gostar da indisciplina da garota, mas tampouco gostaria de vê-la humilhada publicamente, já que, apesar de tudo, o tempo que passou com ela fez com que se acostumasse com a sua presença, podendo até ousar a dizer, que se afeiçoara pela pentelha.

-Não é como se nós não tivéssemos tentado, você se lembra das instruções que eu passava e que ela ignorava não é?Falando que estava bom daquele jeito.-Falou Leon de forma séria. –Além disso, seu orgulho a impediria de nos escutar, mesmo que disséssemos a ela que não tem chance.

-00-

-Você me chamou? –Perguntou Jojo.

-Sim, é algo muito importante. –Responde o escritor. -...Recebi um pacote do Hugo.

-HAHA, tipo mensagens do além? –Perguntou a cineasta em tom de brincadeira.

-Não... Eu recebi um pacote, literalmente. –Respondeu ele pálido. –Veja.

-Será que não é uma brincadeira de mau gosto de alguém? –Perguntou Jojo de forma séria, já que sabia o quanto o escritor admirava o pintor.

-Eu acredito que não. –Respondeu ele.

-...Por que você não abriu ainda?

-... Suponho que estou sentindo um pouco nervoso. –Confessou ele. –Além disso, como parceiros nesse projeto achei que era nada mais que o meu dever de compartilhar a informação.

-Muito obrigado pela consideração. –Agradece Jojo dando um sorriso. –Posso abrir ou você quer abrir?

-...Eu abro.

O escritor relutou mais alguns segundos antes de pegar o pacote e abrir com cuidado, tirando alguns CDs, um diário e uma carta, a última, sendo desdobrada com delicadeza.

"Shaka,

Creio que já seja um escritor agora, e provavelmente, um de sucesso.

Eu preciso pintar uma tela importante, por isso lamento por não poder conversar pessoalmente, e por fazer um pedido via carta, já que não sei se estarei vivo para encontrá-lo.

A mídia vive me exaltando, no entanto, esquecem de retratar aquilo que me tornou o que sou hoje, deixando coisas importantes de lado.

Pelo bem ou pelo mal as pessoas mudam quando entram em contato com outras, e esse desenvolvimento para que me tornasse alguém melhor... Ninguém se interessou por isso.

Você é jovem... Não está totalmente maduro para entender muita coisa, mas no entanto...

...Você não está contaminado com a mesma mentalidade.

Estou lhe entregando o meu diário com as pessoas que me ajudaram nessa empreitada, peço que as incluam em minha bibliografia, já que nada que aprendi fará sentido sem o contexto não é?

Nunca se esqueça da importância das pessoas ao seu redor, porque sem elas, você não estaria aqui."

-...Sem dúvida ele foi um grande homem. –Falou Jojo solenemente.

-...Jojo.

-Diga? –Respondeu ela, arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto um sorriso divertido brotava dos seus lábios, estranhando ser chamada, pela primeira vez, pelo apelido.

-Tenho uma pilha de entrevistas de pessoas que entraram em contato com o Hugo Admon... Bom, se você estivesse disposta, poderia me ajudar em encontrar as que tem no diário? –Perguntou o escritor.

Com prazer. –Respondeu ela com um sorriso. - ... O que vai fazer com as reportagens?

-...Jogar fora. –Respondeu Shaka com um sorriso hesitante. –Talvez vá demorar muito até organizar tudo isso.

-Eu vou ficar o tempo que for necessário.

-Obrigado.- Agradece ele. – Eu tenho queijo e uva na geladeira se quiser.

-Ué, não era o senhor que tinha feito uma cara de nojo no dia que eu estava comendo o queijo e uva? –Perguntou ela com uma risada.

-É algo que peguei de você. –Respondeu Shaka, com alguma relutância. -...Há algo que gostaria de dizer.

-Vá em frente. – Falou a cineasta, apesar de saber o que deveria ser.

-Muito obrigado, por tudo. –Agradeceu o escritor. –Sem você eu não teria a chance de poder escrever esse livro.

-000-


	18. Chapter 18

-Por Acaso você está me perseguindo?!,-Bom dia, senhorita Harley. –Cumprimentou Dohko que usava um típico traje chinês.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Perguntou o pai da garota com uma expressão confusa.

-Sim. –Confirmou Dohko. –Foram dois encontros bem marcantes.

-O que você está fazendo no consultório?Veio fazer tratamento é?

-Na realidade não. –Negou ele. –Lembra que eu mencionei que os trabalhos como segurança eram bicos?Pois bem, o meu trabalho "fixo" é de psiquiatra, e eu lido principalmente com estresse no trabalho.

-Como um psiquiatra faz aquelas coisas que você fez aquele dia?!

-HAHA, tem muitas pessoas que reclamam que ninguém sabe como elas se sentem. –Clarifica o psicólogo. –Por isso, eu me submeto as mesmas condições, para tentar encontrar um meio de relaxar nessa situação e aplicar o método com eficácia no paciente.

-Grr... Eu vou embora daqui.

-F-Filha e o tratamento?

-Vamos fazer com outro profissional que eu me recuso a fazer com esse cara!

-Ora ora, por que tanto ódio?Fiz alguma coisa para conquistar a sua antipatia?

-Você existe. –Replicou ela com acidez. –É esse sorriso debochado de "sabe-tudo" que me irrita.

-Muito bem, se isso incomoda tanto a senhorita eu vou agir de forma profissional. –Disse Dohko assumindo uma expressão séria. –Agora, se sente por gentileza.

-00-

-Ah...Nem acredito que faz mais de 1 semana que estou aqui... –Murmura Jennel enquanto servia café.

O dinheiro que ela trouxe para a viagem era de, no máximo, para 3 dias, no entanto, um certo "imprevisto" prolongou sua estadia e agora estava fazendo bicos para ter dinheiro.

-Um café forte por favor. –Falou uma voz conhecida.

-Escuta... Por que diabos você vem tomar café aqui se esse lugar é longe da escola? –Perguntou a bailarina, apesar de ter feito essa mesma pergunta diversas vezes.

-Eu aprecio o seu café. –Respondeu Kamus com simplicidade. –Creio que eu vá precisar de mais uma xícara.

-...Você não está bebendo café demais?

Essa era outra pergunta que fazia mais de uma vez, outro pequeno detalhe dentro de sua rotina, que incluía observar o professor e notar como ele parecia cada vez mais cansado, chegando até a formar leves olheiras.

-...Você deveria dormir um pouco.

-...Desde quando a senhorita se importa com o meu bem estar?

Se fosse outra pessoa, a essa hora ela já teria dado uma bofetada pela grosseria, mas como a pessoa em questão era Kamus, ela sabia que ele estava expressando genuína curiosidade.

-Desde que você virou uma pedra no sapato. –Respondeu, apesar de não ter a mesma animosidade de quando se conheceram.

-Infelizmente isso não será possível. –Clarifica ele. –E hoje terei que faltar a nossa noite de dança.

Huh, essa era a primeira vez.

-E isso porque...

-Estamos na semana de provas e eu preciso corrigi-las.

-Hum...

-Mas talvez eu vá acatar a sua sugestão depois de terminá-las. –Disse o professor terminando sua xícara de café. –Afinal, tomar tanto café está fazendo mal ao meu estômago.

-...

-00-

-Giana, minha filha, nós temos visitas!

-Ah... Eu não estou a fim de descer agora.

-Giana, é para você descer.

-Ugh...Está bem, eu já estou indo. –Resmunga a garota enquanto saia do seu quarto e descia as escadas, andando em direção a sala de estar.

Franziu o cenho quando viu quem era a "visita".

-Nope, estou subindo. –Disse ela dando meia volta.

-Oi para você também!-Fala Máscara da Morte em um tom divertido enquanto vê a garota ser puxada pelo braço de volta para a sala. –E então?Pronta para sair?

-Sair pra que?

-Para comprar o seu novo skate. –Clarifica o investigador dando uma sonora gargalhada quando vê a expressão atônita da garota.

-00-

-Muito bem, se não se importam, poderiam me contar desde o momento em que o problema começou?

-F-Foi culpa minha. –Respondeu o pai olhando para baixo.

-Senhor, nós já discutimos esse assunto de antemão. –Falou Dohko com calma. –O que eu quero realmente saber é quando o senhor percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada com a sua esposa.

-...Quando tinha 14 anos já tinha minhas suspeitas... –Disse Harley antes o pai pudesse falar. -...Foi nessa época que a minha mãe parecia insatisfeita com tudo.

Era muito irritante e desagradável para ela que a pessoa que ela detestava soubesse de algo tão pessoal na sua vida e não gostava como ficava "exposta" por causa disso.

Mas claro, ela ia garantir que ele não soubesse mais do que deveria saber.

"Ele já sabe de sua história, o que mais ele deveria saber?" –Perguntou uma vozinha na sua cabeça.

-Entendo... Senhor Benatar?

-B-Bom... Talvez... –Começou a balbuciar, mas ao ser encarado com firmeza pelo psicólogo o homem deu um longo suspiro de resignação. -... Sim.

-Muito bem. –Fala Dohko abrindo um sorriso tranquilizador. –Agora há uma coisa que quero perguntar por curiosidade: Como o senhor é como pai?Pois vejo que sua filha deve gostar muito do senhor para continuar aqui mesmo não gostando de mim.

-00-

-Hahaha... E eu pensando que por ser uma moleca não teria o problema de ficar olhando as coisas na vitrine... Pelo jeito mulher é mulher, mesmo que seja uma "Maria macho".

-Ora, fica quieto e me deixa olhar em paz. –Resmunga Giana secando o modelo do skate com os olhos.

-Ela podia dizer que estava no paraíso, já ouvira falar do shopping onde só vendiam artigos esportivos profissionais e de alta qualidade, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de ir, já que ficava em uma outra cidade relativamente distante.

Ela chegou até a cogitar em agradecer aquele irritante só pelo fato de trazê-la ali, mas ficou só na cogitação mesmo, porque ela se recusava a dar o braço a torcer.

-Essa deve ser a 12ª loja que você fica encarando cada modelo. –Comenta Máscara. –Você realmente pretende ficar fazendo isso com todas as lojas?

-Sim! –Responde a garota de forma petulante.

-Muito bem, eu vou dar uma volta por aí... Toma, fique com o número do meu celular.

E dizendo isso, foi embora, para fazer suas coisas.

-00-

-...Para quantas classes você dá aula? –Perguntou Jennel ao ver as enormes pilhas de provas espalhadas por todo lugar.

-...

-Não vai responder não?

A bailarina desviou de algumas pilhas, encontrando o professor dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na mesa e com os óculos no rosto, o que indicava que desmaiara de sono.

Arqueando levemente a sobrancelha, a garota se aproximou vagarosamente do rosto dele, retirando com delicadeza os óculos e colocando na mesinha, olhando até com certa preocupação quando notou que tinha uma garrafa de café ao lado dele totalmente vazia.

Olhou para ao redor, tendo a impressão que as pilhas na sala dos professores multiplicaram-se.

Xingou mentalmente, dizendo que não havia necessidade alguma de ela fazer aquilo, mas mesmo assim continuou a olhar para as pilhas, procurando alguma coisa em especial.

-Hum?Pelo visto esses são testes... Ah!Aqui está o gabarito!

-00-

-Eu me lembro da vez em que...

-Não se atreva a dizer.

-Mas..

-Não.-Proibiu Harley, roxa de vergonha.

-Oh... Ok. –Falou o pai até com certa decepção na voz.

-Já deu o horário. –Disse o psicólogo checando o relógio.

-Hum?Nossa, o tempo passou rápido!Eu pensei que essa sessão seria bem tensa.

-Ora, eu trabalho em como lidar com estresse e não como criá-lo. –Respondeu Dohko de forma bem humorada. –O senhor está fazendo um excelente progresso.

-Fico aliviado em saber disso. –Ah, mas quanto a Harley?

-A sua filha tem uma personalidade forte, eu garanto a você que ela vai melhorar a postura com o tempo.

-Me alegra ouvir isso... Ah!Harley, acho melhor nós irmos.

-...Vou ficar mais alguns minutos, você pode ir na frente.

-Muito bem, eu vou te esperar lá embaixo.

-CLICK-

Só se ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada enquanto tudo era mergulhado em um absoluto silêncio.

-...Há algo que a senhorita queira me contar?

-...Obrigado. –Murmurou ela entre os dentes.

-O que?Eu não ouvi direito.

-Pare de fingir que não ouviu que eu sei que você entendeu! –Fala ela irritada, mas abrandando levemente a expressão. –Eu não esperava que meu pai tivesse uma melhora tão grande assim.

-HAHA...Não precisei fazer muito. –Respondeu Dohko. –Só fiz com que ele reconhecesse que talvez a culpa não fosse totalmente dele, no entanto, não teria sido tão fácil assim se não fosse por você.

-Por mim?

-É, por você não tê-lo abandonado. –Clarifica ele.

-...

-Ah!E eu espero algum dia ver essa sua antiga faceta de "menina feliz e faladeira". –Disse com uma gargalhada pairando no lábios. - ... Mas confesso que imaginar você com um sorriso é, no mínimo, uma imagem assustadora.

-Vá catar coquinho.

-00-

-O.M.G, olha só o design dessa coisa!

Giana estava com os olhos esbugalhados e um sorriso bobo na cara enquanto encarava o modelo aerodinâmico do skate, chegando ao ponto de assustar algum dos clientes dentro da loja, já que seu rosto estava prensado contra a vitrine havia um bom tempo.

-E então?Viu alguma coisa interessante? –Perguntou Máscara da Morte que chegava com um embrulho grande e comprido.

-Você compra pra mim?

-Hum... Parece ser bem caro. –Comenta o investigador fingindo estar pensativo. –Não.

-Que?!

-Eu falei que ia pagar por algo equivalente ao seu skate velho não é?Já comprei ele, tá aqui, dentro desse pacote. –Fala o homem mostrando o pacote debaixo do braço e rindo da cara de desapontamento e indignação da garota. –Anda, vamos embora agora.

-00-

-...Eu dormi?

Kamus pegou os óculos perto de onde seu rosto estava, olhando ligeiramente intrigado, já que não se lembrava de ter tirado os óculos (ou ter dormido para falar a verdade).

-Olha, eu devo admitir algo a contragosto, mas... Tenho que dizer que admiro a sua paciência para corrigir tudo isso! –Fala uma voz com ar queixoso.

-O que está fazendo? –Pergunta o professor.

-Ajudando você a corrigir as provas. –Responde Jennel. -... Uma forma de agradecer pelas noites que você ficou treinando a minha dança e pelos almoços que você pagou.

-Hum... –Murmurou o professor. –Eu agradeço em muito por sua vontade de me ajudar, mas...

-Escuta aqui, eu só estou fazendo isso para ficarmos quites ok? –Clarifica. –Ah!Finalmente terminei de corrigir tudo!

-Não é isso. –Fala o professor pegando delicadamente a prova das mãos de Jennel e olhando com um sorriso que tinha uma mistura de divertimento e pena.

Espere um momento... Pena?

-Acontece que eu nunca faço testes, todas as minhas provas são escritas. –Responde Kamus. – Essas provas são da senhorita Nadja.

-...

-00-

-Filho de uma cadela manca! –Xinga Giana batendo com força a porta do quarto e jogando o presente dela de qualquer jeito no canto, enquanto sua cara expressava a pura forma da indignação.

Se ela estava decepcionada?

E como!Afinal, o cara ia lá, deixava ela olhar todos aqueles produtos maravilhosos para depois dizer que não, ele já tinha comprado um "pois é", e só tinha deixado ela olhar de pura sacanagem.

-Argh! Eu não quero ver esse cara pintado na minha frente!Não!Eu vou ignorá-lo se encontrar com ele de novo... Mas isso depois de eu bater naquele maldito troll! –Xingou ela enquanto se revirava na cama de um lado para o outro mordendo o seu travesseiro com raiva.

Ela continuou com o festival de xingos e palavrões coloridos por mais algum tempo, mas depois parou, respirando longamente, enquanto olhava para o canto do quarto, onde havia atirado o pacote, que não estava aberto.

-...

Encarou mais um pouco com o cenho franzido, mas no fim decidiu pegar o pacote e abri-lo delicadamente, afinal, ela estava curiosa para saber como ele era.

-...Não é tão ruim assim.. –Murmurou ela quando desembrulhou o skate e viu que, apesar de simples, tinha uma bela cor azul marinha.

Ok, ela não costumava a admitir esse tipo de coisa, mas tinha que admitir que já seria abuso pedir para comprar o skate que vira, sem falar que, o investigador, apesar de ser um tremendo de um sacana, no fim, comprou um belo skate para ela.

-Giana. –Chamou a mãe batendo levemente na porta do quarto da filha.

-...Pode entrar. –Disse ela guardando o skate.

-Isso aqui é para você. –Disse a mãe entregando um grande pacote. –O senhor Máscara queria entregar pessoalmente, mas teve que sair por causa de uma ligação.

-Hum?Não acredito. –Falou a garota boquiaberta quando desembrulhou o grande pacote e viu que era o skate super caro que estava secando no shopping.

-E... Ele também deixou essa carta junto com o presente. –Disse a mãe entregando o envelope branco, se retirando do quarto para fazer a janta.

-...

"Moleca,

Não, seu skate não vale nem um quarto do preço dessa coisa aqui, e espero que você diga em alto e bom som, obrigado viu?E tem que soar sincero

Não sou de ficar mimando ninguém, por isso sinta-se honrada pela oportunidade e NÃO SE ATREVA A QUEBRAR O OUTRO SKATE!

Beijos é coisa de gay, então te dou um tapa nas costas.

Máscara da Morte.

Ps: Vê se lembra do meu nome da próxima vez."

Giana fechou a carta com cuidado e ficou encarando o presente, talvez o investigador quisesse ferir o seu orgulho pedindo para que ela agradecesse, mas sentiu que seria mesmo muita ingratidão de sua parte se não o fizesse, já que como ele tinha dito, o presente era bem caro e valia muito mais do que ele tinha combinado comprar.

-ARGH!Que se dane o meu orgulho!Eu vou dizer obrigado e acabar logo com isso. –Disse Giana abraçando o presente e encarando a carta com um leve rubor na face.

-000-


	19. Chapter 19

Dizer que estava nervoso seria um eufemismo.

-Acalme-se senhor Shion.nós checamos tudo 2 vezes! –Falou um dos empregados tentando tranquilizar o organizador.

-Não faltou ninguém?Temos pessoal o suficiente?

-Sim, inclusive chamamos mais algumas pessoas por precaução.

-Obrigado. –Respondeu Shion com um toque de incerteza.

Talvez fosse paranoia de sua parte, mas ele sentia um mau pressentimento, como se alguma coisa fosse dar horrivelmente errado.

-00-

Não acreditava que voltaria a Inglaterra tão cedo.

Uma parte do motivo era o seu pai.

Quando mencionara a ele que achara a exposição, no mínimo, interessante, o insistiu para que ela voltasse e passasse mais algum tempo na Inglaterra, dizendo que a experiência faria bem para os negócios da família.

O segundo motivo era o organizador de eventos, Shion.

Normalmente teria recusado férias prolongadas, ainda mais depois de ter ficado uma semana fora do trabalho, no entanto, seria indelicado de sua parte não comparecer ao evento, já que pelo menos Leon deu a entender que era um convite.

-Hum? –Murmurou Monica ao desembarcar no aeroporto, arregalando os olhos quando viu uma ilustre figura, de cabelos grisalhos e expressão severa.

Aquela pessoa... Por acaso não seria o famoso crítico de arte, Ivan Ruggre?

-Ivan Ruggre?

-Sim?Oh, pelo que vejo é a senhorita Mazzei. –Respondeu o crítico cumprimentando-a com um gesto cortês. –Peço desculpas por não poder comparecer a curadoria de seu pai.

-Está tudo bem, não era algo tão importante assim. –Garantiu a administradora. –Mas... Se me permite perguntar, o que o senhor está fazendo nesta cidade?Mesmo que o senhor more na Inglaterra, é um tanto longe da sua cidade natal não é?

-Vim a pedido de um amigo para avaliar uma pessoa em especial em um evento de ONG.

Evento de ONG?Será que...

-Senhorita Monica?Peço desculpas pela minha demora. –Disse Shion ao chegar no portão de desembarque.

-...Então, o senhor deve ser Shion, o organizador de eventos não é? –Constatou o crítico.

-S-Senhor Ruggre?!Ah... Sim, sou eu mesmo. –Confirmou o organizador surpreso.

O que o conceituado crítico estava fazendo ali?

-Leon me falou do evento que o senhor fez e pediu para que eu avaliasse uma das obras dos jovens talentos.

Em sua mente Shion estava estático e um pouco sem reação, quando foi que o excêntrico garoto tinha feito isso?

-Bom... Eu tenho que levar a minha bagagem até um hotel, vejo o senhor mais tarde no evento.

-00-

Era estranho vê-la arrumada.

-Deveria ficar assim mais vezes. –Comentou Mu. –Arrumada, quero dizer.

-Dá trabalho demais. –Retrucou Melina. –Só fiz isso hoje porque é um dia especial e eu vou aparecer na televisão né?

O estudante deu uma leve tossida ao ouvir o comentário, se lembrando, preocupado, da conversa que tivera com o pequeno Admon, sentindo-se, ironicamente, mais ansioso e nervoso que a própria pessoa a ser julgada.

-Ei cara, você está bem?Parece até que está com o pai na forca.

-Sim... Estou bem. –Garantiu. –Só estou um pouco... Preocupado.

-Ué?Com o que?

-Com você. –Respondeu ele prontamente, para depois dar uma leve tossida, sentindo-se um pouco desconcertado de como sua afirmação soara. –Se prepare mentalmente, porque o meu professor vai fazer críticas severas ao seu trabalho.

-Você já disse isso, e eu disse que vou ficar bem, relaxa.

-...

-E então?Estão prontos? –Perguntou Leon com um sorriso torto.

-Opa!O ônibus chegou?To indo pegar o melhor lugar!

-...-

-Você parece preocupado. –Comentou o garoto.

-Não tem como não ficar, eu consigo sentir que isso vai acabar muito mal.

-Não se estresse, nós vamos encontrar um meio de evitar que o pior aconteça... Bom, pelo menos em parte.

-"Nós"?

-Pelo que eu percebi você também está preocupado e disposto a ajudá-la não é?

-...

-00-

-É este o hotel?-Perguntou Shion parando o carro.

-Sim, obrigado por me ajudar com a bagagem e de se oferecer para me trazer até aqui. –Agradece Monica.

-É um prazer ajudá-la. –Disse o organizador após deixar as malas na recepção, e saindo.

Afinal, ele tinha que estar no evento.

-Sou Monica Mazzei, eu reservei um quarto aqui. –Fala a administradora mostrando o seu documento. –Poderia mandar alguém carregar a minha bagagem até o quarto?

-Sim, madame.

Monica se sentou em um dos confortáveis bancos da recepção, ocupada com seus pensamentos.

Estava se sentindo ligeiramente desconfortável e constrangida, já que, se fosse honesta, não esperava nada demais do pequeno evento.

Mas se enganara, afinal, não é qualquer um que consegue com que um dos mais conceituados críticos do mundo aparecesse para "prestigiar" alguém, ainda mais considerando que ele recusou a aparecer na curadoria de seu pai para isso.

Shion era muito melhor do que ela julgara, e talvez devesse tratá-lo com mais respeito, já que você teria que ser excepcional para atrair a atenção de Ivan Ruggre.

-00-

-Leon!

-Oi Shion!Ei, que cara é essa?

-Como você convida Ivan Ruggre e não me avisa?!

-Porque você não acharia que vale-se o tempo dele vir para cá e iria se desculpar, tentando convencê-lo a desistir.

-Ele me disse que tinha vindo a seu convite para avaliar uma pessoa em especial... Quem é essa pessoa?

-Quanto a isso... Talvez haja alguns... Inconvenientes para você.

-...Não me diga que é a tal da Melina, aquela garota problemática que vive roubando o café da manhã dos guardas.

-A própria.

-Você perdeu o juízo?!

-É melhor você se acalmar.

-Me acalmar?Como?Do jeito que você arruma confusão!

-...A senhorita Monica está na entrada. –Disse Leon apontando para as portas de vidro.

-Heim?!-Disse ele surpreso, se virando rapidamente e constatando que o menor estava falando a verdade. –S-Senhorita Monica, eu não esperava vê-la tão cedo!

-Eu não gosto de multidões, por isso vim em um horário mais calmo. –Explicou. -...Cheguei cedo demais?

-Hum?Oh, não, nós já estamos abertos.

-...

-...

-Já que ainda não chegou ninguém e o Shion está livre no momento, ele pode servir de nosso guia.A senhorita estaria interessada? –Perguntou Leon ao ver que se ninguém se pronunciasse iam continuar os três ali.

-Adoraria.

-Ah... Certo.

-00-

Geez ... Será que vai demorar muito para esse crítico chegar?Estou ficando ansiosa! –Disse Melina andando de um lado para o outro.

-Ainda é muito cedo, ele provavelmente virá mais tarde.

-Ai~Você sabe se a cantina já está aberta?Estou com fome~

-Você não comeu em casa não? –Perguntou Mu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Comer eu comi, mas não tem nada para fazer agora...

-Você não tem jeito não é? –Fala o estudante meneando a cabeça. –Eu acho que a cantina ainda não está aberta, e esse lugar não tem muitos lugares para comer alguma coisa rápida.

-Oh droga. –Xingou Melina baixinho fazendo um muxoxo.

-...Venha. –Disse Mu puxando a garota pela mão.

-Hum?

-Eu levo você de carro, mas seja rápida, já que a exposição vai ficar aberta ao público daqui a pouco.

-00-

-...Como o senhor conseguiu fazer Ivan Ruggre vir a exposição? –Perguntou Monica.

-Hum? –Murmurou Shion surpreso, afinal, não era comum a herdeira dos Mazzei começar uma conversa. –Bom... Sobre isso...

-Eu pedi a ele vir. –Respondeu Leon. –Eu sou amigo do filho dele, então pedi para ele quebrar um galho e vir para cá.

-Entendo...

-Eu ajudei somente nesse caso, como eu disse antes, o Shion trabalhou para o meu pai, e só com isso ele tem um enorme leque de contatos, contatos que estarão dispostos a fazer favores a ele. –Disse Leon apressando-se em acrescentar.

-...Devo dizer que talvez o tenha subestimado. –Declarou Monica.

-?

-Confesso que não esperava algo grande quando vim para cá, mas o senhor me surpreendeu, peço desculpas por fazer pouco caso de suas habilidades.

-Não precisa se desculpar!Fico muito grato por seus elogios...!

"O que você vai fazer quando conseguir impressioná-la?"

Shion ficou vermelho feito um tomate quando se lembrou da pergunta, honestamente se sentia perdido, apesar de tê-la repetido várias e várias vezes em sua cabeça, não encontrara a resposta para esse enigma.

-?O senhor está bem?Sua face está vermelha. –Comentou Monica.

-Ah... Sim, estou, não se preocupe. –Disse ele tossindo levemente.

-Bom, é melhor eu ir... Ah... Senhorita Monica? –Chamou o garoto.

-Sim?

-Se tudo der errado, por favor, console o Shion tudo bem? –Falou o garoto com um sorriso torto no rosto, enquanto saia dali.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

-00-

-É melhor nós voltarmos agora. –Disse Mu olhando preocupado para o relógio.

-Espera só um pouquinho que já estou terminando!

-Muito bem, eu vou esperar do lado de fora, não demore!

Mu saiu fora da lanchonete, honestamente, aquela garota ia matar ele mais cedo de infarto, já que ele não estava acostumado a esse tipo de agitação.

-Olá Mu, o que o meu aluno favorito faz aqui?

-P-Professor Ruggre?!

...Ele ainda vai ter um infarto.

-Só vim comer algo antes de ir ao evento do Shion. –Disse Mu pego de surpresa.

Uma grande mentira, já que ele estava tão preocupado com outra coisa que honestamente, ele esquecera que seu irmão organizara a exposição.

-Hum... Entendo, o seu irmão que organizou a exposição não é?

-Sim. –Confirmou.

-Se ele for tão aplicado como você, eu posso ter a certeza de que será um bom evento.

-Sim, meu irmão caprichou bastante... –Disse Mu, fazendo uma ligeira pausa, como se estivesse tentando tomar coragem. –Hum... Professor?

-Fale.

-Sobre a pessoa que você vai avaliar o trabalho... Ela aprendeu tudo sem curso então... Tudo bem se o senhor avaliar o trabalho dela de forma não profissional?

-De forma não profissional? –Repetiu o crítico arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Hum... D-digo, não seria justo avaliar ela da mesma forma do mesmo modo de alguém que sabe as técnicas para desenhar, o estilo dela ainda não foi completamente refinado. –Fala Mu tentando se corrigir.

O seu professor poderia ser muito intimidador quando queria.

-...Muito bem, eu vou fazer como me pede, mas se a garota pedir por uma avaliação mais séria eu não vou negar, fui claro?

-Sim...

E agora?Como ele convenceria Melina a não criar conflito?

-00-

-...E como pode ver, há quatro escadas, do tipo rampa para os andares superiores, facilitando a circulação das pessoas e cadeirantes. –Explicou Shion.

-Hum... O edifício é amplo e o mapa nas entradas é simples o suficiente para que as pessoas possam entender. –Disse Monica de forma analítica.

No final, ao invés de ser um tour mostrando os trabalhos dos jovens talentos, se tornou um tour técnico, onde os dois discutiam sobre planejamento e estrutura.

...Honestamente, ele não se importava, já que a Mazzei parecia estar interessada e... Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco, mas ele jurava que a vira muito perto de esboçar um sorriso.

-Hum?O que é aquela comoção ali? –Comentou a administradora ao ver o conglomerado de repórteres.

-Habilidades rústicas?Pois pode me avaliar como os seus profissionais!

-Não me diga que... –Murmurou Shion começando a suar frio ao reconhecer a voz.

-?Você sabe o que está acontecendo? –Perguntou Monica ao ver que ele começara a correr em direção à comoção.

Era isso a que Leon se referia?

-00-

-Você deve ser a senhorita Melina. –Disse o crítico quando chegou à sessão onde estava os desenhos da garota.

-Eu mesma, você deve ser o professor do Mu né?

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, já que era muito estranho alguém se referir a ele como professor de alguém, pois muitos o reconheciam pelo seu título de "crítico".

-Hum... Leon me comentou sobre como você é autodidata... –Disse Ivan olhando cuidadosamente os desenhos. –Não está tão mal.

-"Tão mal"?

-Para alguém que não fez nenhuma especialização e não conhece os fundamentos do desenho. –Clarificou o crítico. -Creio que com um bom curso você conseguiria se aprimorar melhor.

-Ei, espere um momento, você está dizendo que meu desenho é ordinário?

-Estou dizendo que para um desenho tão "rústico" e sem técnica o nível de habilidade está decente. –Falou Ivan sem modificar a sua expressão.

-Habilidades rústicas?Pois pode me avaliar como os seus profissionais! –Gritou Melina de forma petulante, atraindo a atenção de todos ali.

-Essa voz... Será que a Melina... –Sussurrou Mu apreensivo, enquanto se dirigia em direção ao berro.

-Muito bem, se a senhorita quer mesmo uma avaliação profissional eu vou dar uma. –Disse Ruggre assumindo uma postura muito mais séria, encarando a garota diretamente nos olhos com firmeza.

-Pode mandar a ver. –Replicou Melina com firmeza, embora a aura intimidadora do crítico tivesse diminuído relativamente a sua postura.

-O modo como você fez o sombreamento está errado, dá para ver nitidamente que você fez de qualquer jeito, e ainda no local onde não deveria estar, e as referências... A diferença entre o seu desenho e a foto deixa muito a desejar, a maçã do rosto está muito grande e a face está alongada demais. –Disse ele olhando em um dos desenhos.

-Ok, talvez não tenha sido o melhor desenho que eu fiz...

-Esse segundo esta pior. –Continuou Ivan franzindo o cenho com desgosto. –Por que tem um borrão nessa região?

-... O desenho estava ficando bom e eu errei só nessa parte, só que a borracha acabou deixando marca.

-Você deveria ter refeito desde o começo, como espera ser uma profissional se você é tão preguiçosa?Ah... O olho esquerdo está ligeiramente torto e a proporção está errada, também está um pouco acima. –Falou torcendo o nariz.

-...Você fica procurando motivo para falar mal. –Murmurou Melina começando a ficar incomodada, já que os repórteres estavam gravando tudo e as pessoas ao redor pareciam olhá-la com pena.

-Foi à senhorita que pediu para que eu a avaliasse como um profissional não é verdade?-Retrucou o crítico.

-...

-Eu esperava mais quando Leon me falou de você, no entanto, vejo que mesmo que tenha talento você nunca vai se tornar uma boa desenhista.

-Mas...!Como você pode afirmar uma coisa dessas?!Você nem me conhece!E aposto que só você pensa assim!

-Você é a única que pensa assim. –Respondeu Ruggre inabalável. –E como tenho certeza?Me diga, em algum momento você prestou atenção no que eu disse e pensou em como melhorar a sua técnica?Ou só ficou dando desculpas?

-...

-Ninguém, mesmo Hugo Admon, nasceu com a arte perfeita. –Declarou. – Enquanto você não aprender a escutar não vai importar o crítico que avalie seus desenhos, você vai ouvir a mesma resposta.

-...

-Se você quer saber, em nível profissional, o seu nível é medíocre.

-00-

-Hum?Por que tem tantas pessoas indo embora? –Perguntou Mu a si mesmo quando viu que tinha uma multidão de pessoas se dirigindo as saídas.

Todas pareciam... Desconfortáveis.

-Hum...?Aquele ali é o Shion? –Reparou Mu ao ver o seu irmão sentado em um dos bancos, parecendo desolado.

-Primeiro dia... E foi um completo fracasso. –Falou o organizador massageando as têmporas.

-O que está acontecendo? –Perguntou Mu ao irmão, que parecia não ter ouvido nada.

-...Uma comoção. –Respondeu uma mulher, que o estudante reconheceu ser Monica Mazzei. –Todos estão indo embora por causa do clima pesado.

Clima pesado... Será que isso tinha algo haver com a Melina...

-Mu! –Chamou Leon.

-Leon... Você sabe o que...

-A Melina está na cobertura agora, e está chorando... –Informou o garoto.

-Ah... Então...

-Nem tudo está perdido. –Declarou Leon.

-Hum?

-Eu vou segurar o Ivan aqui, você sabe dirigir não é?

-Sim? –Confirmou o estudante sem entender.

-A Melina tem uma bolsa com os desenhos dela, há um desenho que ela fez que pode interessar ao seu professor... Você poderia procurá-lo e trazê-lo aqui?

-...Vai demorar cerca de duas horas para ir e voltar, não vai dar!

-Vai sim, se você se apressar. –Garantiu o garoto com o sorriso. –É melhor eu ir agora ou ele vai sair!

Mu respirou fundo, era muita agitação para o seu gosto.

... Mas mesmo assim, ele foi correndo para o seu carro.

-00-

O que ela poderia fazer?

Monica estava perdida, ela não era lá a pessoa mais indicada para consolar alguém, e todas as pessoas que poderiam fazê-lo tinham saído.

Sentia-se em uma sinuca.

-Shion. –Chamou.

-Ah... Talvez a senhorita estivesse correta quanto a sua primeira impressão. –Respondeu ele. –... O que eu faço agora?

-...Eu não sei. –Respondeu ela. –Isso não é um erro técnico, não é algo que eu saiba concertar.

-... Ugh... Eu estava com um mau pressentimento... Se eu soubesse de antemão que isso iria acontecer... Talvez eu pudesse ter evitado.

-Não dá para prever tudo, ainda mais esse tipo de situação. –Falou a administradora. –E eu ainda acho que você é capaz.

-Como?Depois desse fiasco todo?

-Pelo pouco que nós conversamos, eu percebi que você sabe fazer um ótimo planejamento... –Insistiu. –Tenho certeza que, mesmo com o mal estar de hoje, você vai dar um jeito de fazer com que as pessoas venham amanhã.

-...Obrigado. –Agradeceu Shion, começando a se acalmar, afinal, quem era ele para discutir da avaliação dela?

-...Foi um prazer em ajudar. –Respondeu ela se lembrando de que essa era a resposta que o organizador dera de manhã.

Essa devia ser a primeira vez que ela tentava animar alguém, e honestamente... Era muito ruim nisso, mas se havia alguma coisa que ela tinha certeza em suas capacidades era a de avaliar com rigor as habilidades no trabalho das pessoas.

...E estava sendo sincera quando disse tudo aquilo.

-00-

-Ivan. –Chamou Leon.

-Olá Leon.

-O senhor poderia ficar mais um pouco?Talvez duas horas?

-Eu não posso perder tempo, você sabe que sou uma pessoa atarefada não é?

-Eu não o chamei aqui para que perdesse o seu tempo. –Garantiu o garoto olhando com firmeza. –Só peço para que espere mais um pouco, pelo menos, para que a sua viagem não seja em vão.

-...Já olhei todos os desenhos da senhorita Melina.

-Nem todos.Há um que tenho certeza que vai lhe interessar.

-E como você pode garantir isso?

-Eu não garanto. –Respondeu o garoto com um sorriso. –Mas você não está curioso em saber?

-...Muito bem, vou esperar, duas horas e só.

-00-

Imprudência não combinava com ele.

-Eu acho que já tomei 7 multas de velocidade.

Ele preferia não olhar no relógio, tinha receio de que fosse tarde demais, especialmente porque ele ficara um bom tempo procurando o desenho que Leon mencionara.

Ruborizou-se ligeiramente, ele não teria coragem de olhar para o seu professor depois que mostrasse o desenho.

-Professor Ruggre! –Gritou Mu ao avistar o crítico.

-Mu?Por que está correndo tanto?

-Para lhe entregar o desenho da Melina, peço para que dê uma olhada!

-...Entendo... Bem, já que o amigo de meu filho e meu estudante preferido insiste... –Comentou o crítico, esboçando um leve sorriso ao ver o desenho. – Interessante.

-Não é? –Disse Leon com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. –Que tal dizer a sua nota para a senhorita Melina?

-00-

Ok, ela deveria admitir que fora... Humilhante.

-Porcaria, pare de chorar...!

-Senhorita Melina? –Chamou Leon.

-...Ei Leon...Mu?

-O meu professor está aqui para avaliar mais um desenho seu. –Disse o estudante, com um toque de vermelho no rosto.

-Que desenho?Não tinha feito mais nen...

-Esse aqui. –Mostrou Ivan, que quando Melina viu o que era, ficou roxa feito uma beterraba. –Devo dizer que esse desenho está muito bom, não há nenhuma proporção fora do lugar... Embora eu ache curioso a sua escolha de modelo.

-Que, quando e onde? –Começou a balbuciar, abrindo a boca feito um peixe.

-O meu aluno foi pegar o desenho para me mostrar e pediu para que eu desse uma olhada. –Explicou Ivan. -... Se a senhorita se empenhar e desenhar com a mesma dedicação com que fez o retrato de meu aluno... Quem sabe você possa se tornar uma profissional.

...No momento ela queria enfiar a sua cara em um buraco e não olhar para ninguém, sentimento partilhado por um certo rapaz de cabelos lilases quando seu professor deu um olhar significativo para ambos.

-Vou reavaliar as suas obras no futuro, já que eu sei que o meu estudante tem bom gosto em suas escolhas.

-00-

Carai, esse deve ser o capítulo mais comprido que eu escrevi na minha vida! O_o

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, fui passar uns dias na cidade do meu vô, e na casa dele não tem internet, sem falar que achar lanhouse aberta em plena véspera de feriado e ano novo é difícil heim :/

Ah, peço desculpas por esquecer de responder as reviews, eu tive que escrever rápido*apanha*

Bom, agora as reviews:

**Jules Heartilly**: No problem, eu sei como é ^_^

Vize, nem se fale, se eu tivesse que dizer quem é o casal mais lento da fic... Ahem, bem , tem alguns que ainda nem estão na zona de romance ainda HAHHSAS

É macumba, a Lorena e o Kanon vão parar de ter encontros tão drásticos no momento que a garota ceder HAHAHHA.

Que bom que você gostou do momento entre os dois, eu também me orgulho da cena que escrevi :D*apanha*

HAHHAA lolz, to rindo muito com o "pedindo por chifres", ei olhe pelo lado bom!É um quadrado amoroso em que todo mundo vai sair em bons termos XD*Apanha novamente*

Isso mesmo, Jojo e Shaka... Pensei até que tinha ficado um pouco meloso(e estranhei quando atualizei a Dark Secrets e tive que fazer um Shaka super turrão XD)

**linanime**: Falei que o Leon era o cupido de todo mundo não é? AHSHASSAH, olha... Se tivesse que dizer qual é o casal mais fofo da fanfic, o prêmio seria para o VictorioxLalita, hehe, e finalmente a Melina e o Mu tem algum semblante de romance!Aleluia!

...Agora falta o resto de todo mundo haha

**Notte di Luce**: Notte! Ai ai, pena que a sua personagem vai aparecer só no capítulo 21, porque a cena que planejei entre ela e o Victorio vai fazer todo mundo derreter :D

Aleluia que a Nadja está almoçando com ele, vize, esses dois estão em último lugar em questão de romance, comparando com os outros _

Aldebaran e a Danka são outros que estão nas últimas, espero poder mudar essa situação logo logo.

**Mistypokemon**: Muito obrigado pelos elogios, faz bem para meu ego XD*Apanha*

HAHSHAS,pois é, a Lin e o Milo estão devagar, mas lógico que não vou deixar assim por muito tempo hahhaha(pelo menos eu espero)

Eu adoro trollar a Jennel, a louca da faca é muito pirada HAHHAHA XD, deu trabalho, mas pareceu que finalmente estou me acertando com a interação entre os dois ^^


	20. Chapter 20

-Não importa a idade, as férias sempre acabam cedo demais. –Resmungou Milo.

-Não sei o que você está reclamando, o seu trabalho não é muito complicado. –Replica Kamus. –Além do mais, as minhas férias estão próximas e eu vou fazer uma visita.

-Ainda bem!Se não fosse por mim você continuaria trancado na sua casa só pensando em como ferrar seus alunos!

-...Você checou se está com todos os documentos aí?

-Claro!Quem você acha que eu s...Ah, esqueci os documentos do carro.

-...Isso porque eu avisei... Bom, eu vou subir e dar uma olhada, acho que sei onde devem estar. –Disse Kamus deixando os dois sozinhos.

-00-

-Nossa esse lugar está super lotado... –Disse Aioros dando um assobio. –Drue, segure a minha mão para não se perder.

-...

A garota hesitou por alguns segundos antes de dar a mão para ele, sentindo um novo conflito em seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Ele era muito ambíguo, algumas vezes ele agia de forma romântica, como agora, mas a maioria das vezes ele não dava nenhuma indicação que estava interessado nela dessa forma.

Afinal, ele nunca tentou dar um beijo nela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você está pensativa de novo.

-Hum...Nada não. –Respondeu Drue.

Talvez se perguntasse diretamente a ele essa dúvida seria esclarecida, mas sentia que seria uma pergunta estúpida, e de certa forma tinha receio de que a resposta fosse negativa.

-Eiii~!Drue! –Chamou uma voz.

-Hum?Melody? –Respondeu ao reconhecer a irmão.

-Puxa, você por aqui?Humm... Oh, vejo que está acompanhada. Aioros eu suponho? –Fala a mais velha com um sorriso pícaro no rosto.

-Sim, prazer. –Disse ele cumprimentando-a. –E você é...?

-Puxa irmãzinha, você nem falou de mim?Acho que vou ficar triste.

-Hum?Ah sim, Aioros, essa é a minha irmã mais velha, Melody, você se lembra que eu comentei dela não é?

-Me lembro, ela te admira muito sabia? –Fala ele com um sorriso.

-A Drue também fala muito de você. –Replica Melody com malícia. –Irmã, você tem bom gosto, escolheu um bom namorado hum?

-Namorado?Ah, não, nós somos apenas amigos. –Disse Aioros sem notar a expressão de Drue.

-00-

-Ei Lorena, você não vai querer comemorar conosco?Nós passamos da prova mais difícil de todas! –Chamou um amigo.

-Não vai dar, eu tenho que visitar alguém.

-Seu namorado?

-Não, alguém que está no hospital.

-Ok, então. –Disse o rapaz se despedindo.

Lorena não teve que andar muito até chegar ao seu destino, e ia até checar se poderia subir, mas se surpreendeu quando viu Kanon sentado em um dos bancos, de muletas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou a garota.

-Os médicos disseram que não é nada grave e que se eu quisesse poderia ir. –Respondeu Kanon dando de ombros. –Mas disseram que por hora, era bom eu andar de muletas.

-Hum...E porque você ainda está aqui?

-Estava te esperando. –Respondeu. –Além do mais eu vou precisar de ajuda, já que, como pode ver, minhas mãos estão ocupadas e meu carro ainda está no conserto.

-Talvez, depende, o que você quer?

-Eu preciso carregar um saco de ração até em casa.

-...Ok, eu vou dar uma ajuda.

-00-

-Você é muito novo para se esquecer das coisas com frequência. –Comentou Lin dando uma pequena risada. –Lembro da quantidade de vezes que você teve eu dormir em casa por causa do seu esquecimento.

-Nem me fale... –Responde Milo ligeiramente embaraçado. -...Ei Lin?

-Sim?

-Você também vai me visitar quando sair de férias?Aí eu te mostro o lugar onde eu trabalho, é um SPA super legal, eu mecho alguns pauzinhos e deixo você passar um dia lá!

-Talvez. –Disse ela um pouco pensativa, afinal, ela nunca entrou em um SPA antes e tinha até certa curiosidade de como era.

-"Talvez"?Bom, é melhor que nada... –Retrucou o massagista balançando a cabeça. –Vou ficar esperando viu?

-Está bem, eu vou. –Replicou com um sorriso. –Conhecendo você, em que seja um pouco dá para saber que você faria uma coisa dessas.

-Sou teimoso quando preciso.

Ficaram em um silêncio amistoso, enquanto esperavam por Kamus(que aliás, estava demorando muito, onde será que ele foi procurar o documento?) , pensando em como nesse curto período, os dois, que não eram exatamente próximos de muitas pessoas, tinham se tornado grande amigos.

-Ei. –Chamou ele.

-Hum? –Murmurou Lin, se surpreendendo quando Milo a abraçou.

-Muito obrigado por tudo. –Respondeu ele.

-00-

-Oh... –Respondeu Melody mudando a expressão para preocupada, virando a sua face a sua irmã.

-...

-Não é Dr- Ei, Drue, você está bem? –Pergunta Aioros preocupado.

-AH... Então eu estava mesmo errada e tinha interpretado tudo errado. –Murmurou Drue ficando vermelha de vergonha, enquanto levava as mãos à face para ocultar as lágrimas que ameaçavam a sair. – Que vergonha, eu sou mesmo uma idiota.

E começou a correr dali.

-ESPERE DRUE!EI! –Aioros gritou tentando seguir a garota, mas com o grande movimento de pessoas acabou por perder ela de vista.

-Eu vou procurá-la. –Disse Melody começando a correr.

Aioros ficou plantado um pouco sem reação, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-...Urgh... Bem que todo mundo me diz que não reparo nessas coisas...

-00-

Teve que deixar o queixo cair, era a única expressão que poderia mostrar em uma situação dessas.

-Você mora em uma mansão?! –Disse Lorena. –Se você tem dinheiro para essas coisas por que não pediu para algum empregado vir te buscar?

-Essa não é minha mansão, é a casa do cachorro. –Respondeu Kanon rolando os olhos, embora parecesse constrangido de dizer isso em voz alta.

-Você é um péssimo humorista.

-Não estou brincando. –Respondeu ele. –Sabe aquelas velhas ricaças e doidas que deixam a fortuna para o cachorro?Pois é, a minha tia era uma delas, eu cuido dos cachorros e "moro" na casa deles.

Lorena arqueou a sobrancelha um pouco descrente, mas ao perceber o desconforto e ver que as bochechas do rapaz estavam vermelhas de embaraçamento, percebeu que ele estava falando a verdade.

-Esse aqui é o meu quarto. –Enfatizou, abrindo a porta e mostrando um quarto simples, que longe de parecer pobre, era um dos menores da mansão.

-...A sua tia não deixou nada para você?

-Nenhum centavo. Só posso usar o cartão para comprar as coisas para os cães.

Ok, ela adorava animais, principalmente gatos, mas tinha eu concordar que era um pouco ridículo deixar o sobrinho de lado, sendo que ele ainda tinha a disposição de cuidar do bicho de estimação que nem era dele.

-...Onde está o cão?

-Hum?Ah, aposto que ele está no jardim, vem que eu te mostro. –Disse ele.

O jardim era maravilhoso, o teto de vidro era bem alto e tinha várias fontes ali, sem falar dos inúmeros peixinhos coloridos ali.

Era um bom lugar para fazer uma pintura.

-Uau. –Deixou escapar.

-Só isso?Pensei que fosse ter uma reação mais forte. –Comentou Kanon. –Oh, bem... Ophelia, Othelo e Tybalt!

Os três mencionados cães apareceram, e pareciam bem felizes por ver o rapaz, já que pularam em cima de e começaram a lambê-lo, enquanto Kanon faziam uma careta de irritação, mas que parecia ser mais por causa da sua condição.

-Ei, eu estou machucado, poderiam sair de cima de mim?

Os cães obedeceram, sentando-se e abanando o rabo.

-Eca. –Resmungou.

-Qual é a raça deles? –Perguntou Lorena chegando perto e olhando fascinada para os cães, que pareciam bem cuidados e mansos, olhando para ela com curiosidade.

-Isso, me ignore enquanto eu estou no chão. –Retrucou Kanon rolando os olhos, mas quando viu que a garota nem estava prestando a atenção apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. –A Ophelia é um Colie, o Othelo é um Pastor Alemão e o Tybalt é um Husky Siberiano.

-Ophelia, Othelo, Tybalt... Esse nomes vem de Shakespeare se não me engano, não é?

-Deve ser, sei lá.

-Eu tenho um gato chamado Romeu. –Comentou Lorena. –...Posso passar a mão neles?

- Na verdade não, porque minha tia não ia deixar. –Respondeu Kanon.

-Oh... –Murmurou Lorena desapontada.

-...Mas se me levantar daqui eu posso pensar no seu caso.

-00-

Foi um impulso e talvez tivesse levado um susto, de qualquer forma, independente da razão, Lin empurrou Milo com toda força, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

-H-Hum... Ah... Desculpe, é que você me assustou e... –Gaguejou Lin embaraçada.

-Er... Eu que peço desculpas, como naquele dia você não teve problemas em encostar em mim eu pensei que estaria ok se eu desse um abraço.

-A-ah, eu que peço desculpas por causar um mal entendido.

-...

-...

-Hum...Eu...Vou entrar no carro então. –Disse Milo após uma longa pausa.

Lin voltou seu olhar para baixo, reprimindo a si mesma pela reação exagerada e até grosseira.

Era só um abraço não era?Não tinha o porquê de agir daquela forma, ainda mais considerando que ele só tinha dado um abraço amigável de despedida.

-...Milo, de todos os lugares, o seu documento tinha que estar no mais incoerente, o banheiro, por que motivo... –Começa Kamus, mas ao perceber que o amigo estava no carro e sua colega estava com uma expressão estranha deduziu que não era o melhor momento. -...Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estive ausente?

-Não... –Respondeu Milo rapidamente antes que Lin pudesse se pronunciar. –Ah!Obrigado por achar meus documentos, você é um amigo mesmo Kamus!

-...

-...

-Er...Bom, Eu já disse adeus pra você, para Lin e seria redundante se eu dissesse de novo não é?Então... Até as férias! –Disse Milo ligando o carro e saindo dali, talvez um pouco apressado demais.

-00-

-Ah!A Drue! –Disse Aioros aliviado após ficar horas e horas procurando a garota. –Ei D-

-Espere. –Disse Melody que acabara de chegar. –Se ela te ver agora só vai piorar as coisas, é melhor eu falar com ela e depois, quando estiver mais calma, você falar.

Aioros ia até retrucar, mas quando viu o olhar decidido da mulher ficou quieto e esperou escondido das vistas das duas.

-Drue. –Chamou Melody.

-Ah..Olá Melody, por um segundo eu pensei que era outra pessoa.

-No momento eu não acho que você queira vê-lo não é? –Disse a mais velha com um sorriso compreensivo. – Posso me sentar aqui?

-Claro.

-Hum... Peço desculpas por aquilo, não queria te constranger.

-...Não é culpa sua, afinal, nem mesmo eu tinha certeza.

-É a primeira vez que ouço isso, alguém não ter certeza se estar em um encontro ou não. –Comentou Melody com um sorriso.

-...Eu fiquei com um pouco de vergonha de perguntar.

-Então ele não sabia, porque você não foi direta não é? –Disse a mais velha meneando a cabeça. –Drue, com tipos desligados assim você tem que expor o que pensa, do contrário, eles não vão notar.

-Hum... Eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse notar, afinal, ele é bem perceptivo.

-Pessoas que são perceptivas geralmente não são boas para avaliar a si mesmo quando o assunto é romance. Se uma das partes não tentar sair da zona de amizade então aí a coisa complica não é?

-...É.

-Não fique assim, nem tudo está perdido, talvez se você dizer sinceramente o que você pensa quem sabe ele finalmente te dá uma resposta não ambígua?

Drue ficou em silêncio pensando nas palavras da irmã, era verdade que não tinha sido direta e até tivesse notado que o Aioros não tinha percebido nada, mas quem sabe ela fizera isso de propósito, afinal, ela não estava acostumada a deixar tão exposta assim, e poderia dizer que fizera um excelente progresso se comparasse com antes de conhecê-lo.

-Talvez... –Disse ela depois de um longo suspiro, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que restavam de seu rosto. –Obrigado irmã, eu não sei o que eu faria sem seus conselhos.

-Ainda bem que você tem alguém para te facilitar às coisas não é? –Replicou ela divertida enquanto dava um abraço em Drue, aproveitando para sinalizar discretamente para que Aioros viesse.

-Drue. –Chamou Aioros com um pouco de hesitação.

-Hum?! –Murmurou a garota assustada, já que não esperava que tivesse que fazer qualquer coisa tão cedo.

-Bom, vou deixar vocês dois agora. –Disse Melody se levantando e dando um sorriso. –Boa sorte, aos dois.

-...

-...

-Hum... Drue, eu ouvi o que você falou e... –Começou Aioros um pouco atrapalhado. –Eu não sei direito se gosto de você desse jeito já que nunca pensei nisso antes, mas...

-...

-...

-Eu nunca estive em um encontro antes. –Desabafou Aioros um pouco embaraçado. –Você estaria disposta a... Me mostrar como é?

**-000-**

**Sim, a Lorena precisa a aprender a falar com mais humanos além de animais e a situação ficou preta entre Lin e Milo, enquanto que o Aioros tentando um encontro sério vai ser... No mínimo, hilário.**

**HORAYYY!Próximo capítulo é o 21?Ebaaaa!Eu só preciso planejar direitinho a interação da Nadja, porque a coisa vai ser boa!*para mim pelo menos, estou dando uma gargalhada e tendo espasmos***

**Bom, agora aos reviews HOGOGOG:**

**Gabu Sevs: Relaxa, que a Sasha pode tá irritada com o Dite acordando ela de madrugada, mas não jogaria tão baixo, lógico que ainda vai ter dramas e dramas HAHHAHA*Apanha***

**Adoro como o Hugo faz o sobrenatural parecer plausível PFFFF HAHAHHA, e lol, eu também quero que o Mask me compre algo, de preferência todos os jogos e consoles que eu puder botar as mãos XD**

**É, o Ivan esculachou a Melina legal, mas deu para perceber que ele é gente fina e até um pouco troll não é?^^**

**Notte di Luce: Todos foram fofos no capítulo, mas você que se prepare, o próximo capítulo é o 21 e por hora vai ser um dos momentos mais fofos/diabetes/KYAAA da fic XD**

**Chibi Haru-chan17: Ah males que vem para o bem, se não fosse pelo Leon talvez isso não tivesse acontecido, mas pode espancá-lo em pensamento, HAHHAHA lolz **

**Hiina-Chan: No problem dear, sei como é ^^**

**Aleluia uma cena fofa com a Monica, Jesus, e vocês acham que o Kamus é um cubo de gelo _**

**Pois é, o Leon tem a vantagem de, como criança, ver as coisas com simplicidade, e tendo dois pais mega excêntricos dá nisso né? HAHHA**

**Bom, gente, até breve!**


	21. Chapter 21

-TOC TOC-

-Sim? –Perguntou Lalita.

-Aqui é o Victório, posso entrar?

-Ah!Claro!

Fazia alguns dias que seu amigo estava na Índia a trabalho, mas sempre que sobrava um tempo ele vinha visitá-la.

-Lalita é o estrangeiro? –Perguntou uma garotinha bisbilhotando atrás de uma coluna junto com algumas outras.

-Sim!O Victorio chegou.

-Ebaa!Será que ele pode nos mostrar o álbum de fotografias de novo?

-Claro!Podem encarar a vontade!

-"Ver". –Corrigiu Lalita.

-Ahem, ver a vontade. –Disse o fotógrafo dando uma tossida leve e enrubescendo ligeiramente. –Pelo visto os papéis se inverteram e agora sou eu que preciso ser corrigido não é?

Os dias eram muito divertidos quando o rapaz vinha, achava muito engraçado como Victorio tentava falar hindu, mas se enrolava todo (mais até do que ela tentando falar inglês), gerando motivo de risos para todos, não somente ela.

A sua família também gostava muito dele, as suas irmãs mais novas adoravam importuná-lo para ver as maravilhosas fotos que ele tirou de vários lugares ao redor do mundo ou de modelos, sendo que às vezes, de brincadeira, elas também gostavam de pedir para que ele tirasse fotos delas na mesma posição das modelos.

-...O estrangeiro de novo? –Disse uma velha senhora fazendo uma careta.

-Ah... Ele veio nos visitar. –Disse Lalita um pouco hesitante.

A sua mãe era a única que não gostava de Victorio, amarrando a cara toda à vez que ele visitava e dizendo que ele era uma péssima influência, já que ela costumava a vestir mais vezes roupas ocidental, criticando que era por causa disso que a cultura deles estava desaparecendo.

-As pessoas na rua já comentam. –Continuou a velha. –Pensam que vocês são um "casalzinho".

-Mãe, eu já falei várias vezes que o Victorio tem uma noiva, não há o que se preocupar!

-Pois não parece. –Disse a mãe de Lalita fechando ainda mais o semblante. –Para alguém comprometido ele está muito a vontade perto de uma mulher solteira como você.

-Os estrangeiros são mais soltos que nós e ele só está sendo amigável mãe.

-Humph, é o que vamos ver. –Disse a senhora.

A mãe de Lalita lançou um olhar fulminante na direção do fotógrafo, para depois abrir a porta que dava para a rua.

"Não vou deixar que isso aconteça, nós somos uma das poucas famílias que ainda pode se denominar indiana!"

-00-

-Classe, vocês estão dispensados bem mais cedo hoje, aproveitem! –Disse Nadja. –Aqui estão suas provas.

Após a professora entregar tudo pegou um maço de papéis e saiu pela porta, em direção à sala dos professores.

-Senhorita Nadja.

-Senhor Kamus. –Respondeu ela em sinal de reconhecimento.

-Agradeço por ajudar a corrigir as provas da Lin... Eu mesmo poderia fazer isso, no entanto, creio que não faria um bom trabalho no momento.

-Sem problemas, depois que alguém corrigiu misteriosamente todas as minhas provas eu tinha tempo livre. –Disse Nadja, arqueando a sobrancelha em surpresa quando viu o professor esboçar um sorriso divertido. –Mas... Você sabe o que aconteceu a senhorita Lin?Ela parece tão cabisbaixa ultimamente.

-Não, infelizmente eu não sei. –Respondeu Kamus. - Mas acho que, no momento, seja melhor deixá-la em paz.

-Hum... –Murmurou Nadja.

-Lin? –Chamou Kamus enquanto abria a porta para a sala dos professores.

-Ah...!Olá senhor Kamus, senhorita Nadja... Peço desculpas por fazê-la corrigir as minhas provas.

-Disponha, eu estou aqui para ajudar!-Garante com um sorriso.

-Hum... Eu vou entregar as provas para os alunos e acho que vou embora mais cedo.

-Está se sentindo mal?

-Não exatamente, eu preciso... Pensar um pouco.

-00-

-Senhora Manupadi?A quem devo a sua visita?

-Estou muito preocupada meu velho amigo, pois nosso povo está perdendo quase todos os traços de nossa cultura por culpa da influência dos "de fora".

-Hum... Isso é verdade.

-Ah minha mais velha é o que me preocupa, a Lalita sempre anda com aquele estrangeiro, e ouço vários boatos por ali e acolá.

-Entendo a sua preocupação, já que também ouvi tal boatos.

-...Acho inaceitável que minha filha tenha 20 anos e seja solteira! Daqui a pouco nenhum homem vai querê-la por considerá-la "velha demais"! –Disse a velha franzindo o cenho. –É por isso que vim aqui, para combinar um noivado.

-00-

-Hum?Ei Shura! –Chamou Nadja ao avistar o advogado.

-Nadja?O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-Ah, fim do primeiro semestre e só preciso corrigir provas, por isso saí mais cedo.

-...A senhorita não tinha dito que os seus outros colegas estavam presentes na sala dos professores?

-Sim, mas o clima está meio... Estranho. –Respondeu ela dando uma tossida. –Ahem, mas e você?O que está fazendo agora?

-No momento vou para o fórum trabalhista devolver o processo. –Explicou ele.

-Posso ir junto?

-É um lugar um pouco maçante.

-Não tem problema, é só entregar e só não é?

-Sim.

Os dois seguiram em um silêncio tranquilo, a professora olhava distraída de um lado para o outro sorrindo, como se tudo ao seu redor fosse interessante e curioso, enquanto o advogado olhava para ela vez ou outra.

Honestamente, mesmo na condição de amigos era esquisito, ele era sério demais, enquanto que a professora era bem mais solta e sorridente, de personalidades incompatíveis...

No entanto, lá estavam eles, todos os dias, no café da manhã, almoço e às vezes, jantando juntos, conversando sobre alguma coisa casual e a professora rindo de algum comentário que ele fazia.

Nunca entendeu exatamente o que ela achava engraçado, mas também não questionava, não gostava muito de pensar em coisas lógicas quando o assunto era ela... Na verdade, ficar em sua companhia fazia com que ele desejasse ser um pouco mais solto.

...Não que nunca pensara na possibilidade de ser mais solto, ele mesmo tinha que concordar que era sério demais e sua vida parecia muito regrada, com os dias sendo todos iguais, mas nunca sentiu, de fato, algo que lhe incentivasse a mudar essa rotina.

Isso é claro, até conhecê-la.

-Você está mais quieto que o costume, está pensativo?

-Um pouco.

-Hum~ -Murmurou Nadja. –Ei?

-Sim?

-Você tira férias?

-Nunca tirei uma. –Respondeu Shura. –Mas isso porque não há nada de interessante para fazer em meu tempo livre.

-Jeez... Claro que tem muitas coisas interessantes para fazer, você só não procura! –Respondeu Nadja.

-Talvez.

-... Você consegue tirar umas férias de um mês agora? –Perguntou Nadja expectante.

-... O escritório parece tranquilo agora, e creio que se fizesse um pedido hoje talvez eles me liberassem, já que eu cobri os outros muitas vezes quando eles precisaram. –Respondeu. -... Por que?

-Porque eu vou tirar férias agora ué!-Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-00-

-Mãe, vai haver alguma coisa importante hoje?-Perguntou Lalita ao ver como a mãe e os empregados da casa estavam arrumando tudo.

-Sim, o seu noivo vai chegar daqui a pouco. –Disse a senhora com um enorme sorriso.

"Noivo?"

-Que noivo?

-Eu agendei para que ele viesse aqui. –Disse a senhora fechando a cara. –Lalita, você sabe que é difícil encontrar pretendentes para você já que está ficando velha, então faça o possível para ser aceita.

-Mas...

-Sem mais! –Disse sua mãe de forma firme. –Se você fizer uma das famílias mais tradicionais e conhecidas pela região te recusar, nenhum homem jamais se interessará por você!

-...

-Ah!E peça para o seu "amigo" estrangeiro para sair daqui, não será uma boa imagem ter um homem que não é da família em casa.

-00-

"Hoje não vou poder almoçar junto, me desculpe."

Jennel fechou o celular aborrecida, pelo visto o professor não poderia almoçar hoje.

Comer sozinha era estranho, ainda mais com tanta gente conversando, isso só aumentava a sensação de solidão.

...Não que o professor falasse muito, na verdade, ele era até um pouco quieto, mas como sempre almoçavam juntos essa quebra de rotina fazia com que ela tivesse uma sensação estranha.

-...Quer saber de uma coisa? –Resmungou Jennel. –Eu vou comprar uma marmita e comer lá, ele que me ature!

-00-

-Vocês viram o Victorio?-Perguntou Lalita ao avistar uma de suas irmãzinhas.

-Ele está lá no jardim.

-Muito obrigado. –Agradeceu Lalita se dirigindo aos jardins de sua casa.

Estava com o coração apertado, não esperava que fosse ficar noiva assim, de supetão, e também se sentia muito nervosa, quem sabe se falasse um pouco com o amigo talvez os seus nervos se acalmassem?

-Eu não me canso de olhar esse jardim, esse lugar é muito bonito. –Murmurou Victorio tirando algumas fotos quando avistou a indiana. –Ah!Lalita!

-Olá...

-... Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você parece preocupada.

-Ah é que... Meu noivo está vindo à tarde...

-Seu noivo?Eu não sabia que você tinha um noivo. –Respondeu o fotógrafo surpreso.

-Nem eu. –Respondeu Lalita. –Minha mãe que marcou para que viesse...

-... Um casamento arranjado?

-Sim. –Confirmou. –Estou um pouco nervosa...

- Se você não quer se casar não seria melhor dizer a sua mãe?Ou o seu pai?Eu tive a impressão que ele era um pouco mais liberal.

-Ah... Meu pai não está aqui no momento, está de viagem a negócios em outra cidade. –Disse Lalita começando a torcer nervosamente o tecido do sári. –Além disso, eu não tenho escolha, se eu recusar pode causar uma péssima imagem para a minha família... Ou talvez ocorra o contrário, e ele me rejeite por não ser uma esposa ideal...

-... Não acho que todos na Índia sejam tradicionalistas, e não creio que todos vão te julgar. –Assegurou ele segurando as mãos da garota e dando um sorriso encorajador. -... Mas quanto a te rejeitar... Que espécie de idiota faria isso?Você é uma pessoa radiante e de muito carisma, isso é algo que nem todas pessoas tem sabia?

-Verdade?

-Sim, e olha que eu tirei fotos de várias modelos. -Disse dando uma piscadela. – Elas nem chegam aos seus pés.

-Muito obrigada... –Murmurou Lalita.

De fato ela se sentia bem melhor quando falava com o seu amigo, independente do que fosse, apenas com um sorriso ou o fato de segurar as suas mãos era o suficiente para que qualquer nuvem negra que pairasse sobre ela sumisse.

-... Você vai realmente continuar com essa reunião?

-Sim.

-Então lhe desejo boa sorte. –Disse ele dando um sorriso incerto. -... Creio que não seria bom se eu aparecesse em uma reunião tão particular, mas... Ficarei aqui no jardim, para pelo menos você saber que estou te apoiando.

Lalita deu um sorriso triste, sem coragem de dizer que sua mãe queria que ele não estivesse ali, no entanto, ela não acreditava que conseguiria passar por aquilo sem a presença de seu amigo.

-Muito obrigado, você é um grande amigo.

-00-

-... Está chovendo. –Comentou Shura na saída do fórum. –Vamos esperar a chuva passar.

-Ué?Por que?É só uma garoa! –Disse a professora andando na chuva sem se importar.

-...Vai ficar molhada.

-Ah...Mas isso é tão bom depois desse calorão, é até revigorante sabia? –Disse ela se espreguiçando e dando um sorriso. –Venha!

Shura hesitou um pouco, mas depois deu de ombro quando viu que a professora começara a se afastar e foi atrás.

-Essa rua é tão lotada, mas com a chuva ela está tão vazia. –Comentou Nadja.

-Todos estão tentando se proteger da chuva. –Comentou Shura olhando para as pessoas que devolviam o olhar como se ele fosse louco. -... E elas parecem achar que somos loucos de andar na chuva.

-Eu não me importo. –Retrucou Nadja. –Não estou fazendo mal a ninguém e estou me sentindo feliz.

-Acho incrível como você não se intimida com o que as pessoas vão pensar de você.

-Ah, mas ficar sempre imaginando o pior te impede de aproveitar e enxergar as coisas boas da vida sabia?Eu não gosto de complicar as coisas... Bom, a não ser que sejam provas, é claro. –Disse ela dando uma risada.

-...

-Hum?Por que você está tirando o terno?

-Para te cobrir.

-Sim, mas por quê?

-Você está usando uma blusa branca. –Respondeu não querendo explicar em todos os detalhes, pois isso seria embaraçante.

-Ok? –Disse ela colocando o terno. –Haha, ele é bem grande em mim, você tem ombros muito largos.

-Você que é muito pequena. –Retrucou com um sorriso bem pequeno, mas um sorriso mesmo assim. Nadja.

-Sim?

-Eu vou hoje ao escritório resolver as coisas, talvez depois de amanhã já esteja de férias.

-Oh!Isso é muito bom de ouvir er... Mas aonde vamos nos encontrar?

-Que tal na galeria?Afinal, foi lá onde nós nos encontramos.

-00-

-Hum, de fato a sua filha vai dar uma excelente esposa.

-M-Muito obrigado.

Estava se sentindo ansiosa, tudo estava correndo bem até agora, mas ainda sim a sensação de que algo fosse dar errado não ia embora.

-O único problema é seu "amigo".

-Hum?

-O povo está comentando. –Disse o noivo. –Que você e o estrangeiro andam como se fossem um casal, isso não seria bom depois que nós nos casássemos.

-Ah... Ele já tem uma noiva.

-Pior ainda!Um homem comprometido andando com uma mulher solteira de uma família tradicional!E você anda com as roupas do país dele, nem parece indiana!

-...

-Assim que nos casarmos você está proibida de ter qualquer contato com ele, fui claro?

-M-mas ele é o meu melhor amigo! –Respondeu Lalita sem pensar.

-Amigo?O único contato que você deve ter com outro homem sou eu e os da minha família! –Disse o homem de forma brusca.

Lalita se encolheu ligeiramente, sabia que o casamento era arranjado, ainda mais com uma família tradicional, mas ainda assim, mesmo com isso, tinha a vaga esperança que pelo menos o seu noivo fosse uma pessoa gentil.

...Igual a "ele".

-Você está assustando a Lalita! –Disse a sua irmã mais nova franzindo o cenho.

-Você!Fique quieta! –Disse a senhora Manupadi em tom severo, enquanto a mais nova ficava calada e fazia uma expressão amuada.

-Mas mãe!Esse homem está a tratando mal! –Disse uma outra irmã.

-Vai deixar que suas filhas nos desrespeitem?!

-Silêncio todas vocês!E parem de desrespeitar os convidados!

-Mas ele que começou a falar mal do Victorio!

-É!Se tivesse que ser alguém para se casar com a Lalita tem que ser ele, não esse brutamontes! –Disse a caçula.

-BASTA! –Disse a senhora Manupadi.

-...Humph, que bando de mal educadas.

-...Peço desculpas pelo comportamento delas, darei o castigo necessário depois. –Disse a velha com um olhar fulminante para as filhas. –Agora... Vamos prosseguir?]

-Não será mais necessário.

-Hum?

-A sua filha claramente não serve para nossa família. –Disse o homem. –Na verdade, para nenhuma na Índia.

-Mas senhor...

-Ela é tão estrangeira quanto o estranho "amigo" dela, não pode nem ser chamada de indiana. –Disse o homem se retirando com o irmão e batendo a porta.

-Ah...Que vergonha... Uma das mais respeitáveis famílias da Índia... –Começou a xingar a mãe, para depois lançar um olhar cheio de censuras para Lalita, que ainda estava estupefata com tudo o que acontecera. – Por sua culpa agora nós seremos a maior vergonha da Índia, POR SUA CULPA!

-00-

Era verdade que ele tinha dito que ficaria esperando quietinho no jardim, mas quando ouvi gritos ele começou a ficar preocupado, então começou a se esgueirar silenciosamente para ver o que estava acontecendo.

...Quando trombou com Lalita.

-Lalita?

-Ah! –Murmurou, olhando de relance para ela para depois correr novamente e se trancar em seu quarto.

...Ela estava chorando?

-...Lalita? –Chamou.

-Ah... E-Eu...

-Abra a porta.

-N-não posso, eu... Quero ficar sozinha.

Havia muitos momentos em que era melhor deixar uma pessoa sozinha, mas para Victorio este não era um desses.

Voltou para o jardim e avistou a imensa janela aberta, talvez...

-THUD-

Lalita, que estava encolhida em um canto no quarto levantou o rosto quando ouviu o barulho, vendo o seu amigo se levantar do chão.

-Como...?

-Pela janela. –Explicou ele. –O que aconteceu?

-... Eu falhei com a minha família, foi por minha culpa...

-Não sei o que aconteceu, mas tenho certeza que não foi sua culpa. –Disse ele.

-... Como pode saber?

-... Você é muito gentil para causar problemas. –Respondeu ele dando um sorriso.

Lalita olhou diretamente para ele após ouvir as palavras, já tinha as ouvido antes, quando pensara que estava causando problemas a Victorio e este lhe dissera isso como se garantisse que tudo estava bem.

Não aguentou e começou a chorar novamente.

-E-Eu nunca mais vou poder me casar depois dessa... –Começou a gaguejar entre soluços. –Todos vão saber que fui rejeitada como esposa, ninguém vai me querer...

-Vai ter alguém que irá te querer, eu tenho certeza. –Disse ele envolvendo-a com seus braços. –Vai ficar tudo bem.

-N-Não vai. –Respondeu Lalita meneando a cabeça. -Esse é o nosso costume, sem falar que estou velha demais para casar.

-Puxa, então devo ser um ancião! –Disse dando uma leve risada, mas depois franzindo o cenho. –Certos costumes devem ser mudados quando prejudicam as pessoas... E eu não acho que todos pensem assim, o seu pai, por exemplo, ele não gosta de seguir os costumes.

-...

-Não chore, tudo vai dar certo. –Disse Victorio enquanto apertava-a contra si e acariciava os cabelos da indiana para tentar acalmá-la. – ...Você é a pessoa mais carinhosa e compreensiva que já encontrei. Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém que te mereça.

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor dele em um abraço apertado, aquele calor aconchegante e aquelas palavras ternas... Era como todos os seus problemas, eles simplesmente desapareciam com aquele calor, fazendo seu coração palpitar tranquilo.

"Se tivesse que ser alguém para se casar com a Lalita tem que ser ele"

Lembrou das palavras de sua irmã mais nova e também de seus pensamentos durante a reunião, e começou a chorar novamente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Falou o fotógrafo sem saber os novos pensamentos que a assolavam.

Não ia, e Lalita sabia disso, porque naquele momento ela percebeu...

... Que estava apaixonada por ele, o seu melhor amigo.

Uma pessoa comprometida.

**-000-**

**Ahem... Eu avisei que esse capítulo seria um açúcar não é?Deu até um pouco de vergonha de escrever, mas eu gosto de um pouco de melodrama*apanha***

**Bom, acho que a Lalita está em segundo lugar de quem já percebeu, o resto... Vixe, vou ter que me focar nos que estão atrasados _**

**Bom, agora as reviews:**

**Lyta White:** Eu não me incomodo de ser referida no masculino, até curto XD

Vai ver que o Milo deixou a pochete no cinto da calça né? XD

Pois é, ele e a Lin estão me deixando loucos!To doida para revelar o segredo quadro que a Stella pintou, mas tenho que fazer isso de forma coerente ou estraga o efeito!

MILOOOOO por que você não se apaixona pela Lin de uma vez CAPIROTO DOS INFERNOS!

Ahem, pois é, nem eu acreditei que esses dois seriam os primeiros HAHHAHA XD*Se bem que a Laila também não está atrás*

**Jules Heartilly: **Olha, para ser sincera, se um marmanjo desses viesse com abraço para cima de mim ou eu ficava indiferente ou empurrava ele com tudo XD

Pois é, me deu vergonha de escrever aquela cena, queijo e mais queijo HAHHAHA

E... Kanon é azarado, e muito divertido de trollar PFFFFFF...

**Notte di Luce:** Notte-sama!Espero que tenha gostado do infame capítulo!*apesar de ter muito queijo*, e desculpa a demora, tava difícil planejar aqui, ainda mais porque esqueci de colocar uma linha no capítulo anterior para ligar com esse, mas no final tudo deu certo e ficou até um pouco melhor ^^

Todos, ou riem da cara do Kanon ou ficam com pena dele hahahah


	22. Chapter 22

"Você é a minha melhor amiga."

Inicialmente ela tinha ficado muito irritada com as constantes ligações de madrugada, mas depois de ouvir isso ela passou a aturá-lo e mudou sua rotina completamente.

Claro, ela não fazia essas gentilezas para qualquer um, mas a sinceridade dele ao dizer isso foi muito desconcertante, não tinha como continuar irritada depois disso.

...E as conversas poderiam provar-se úteis, já que poderia usá-las como passe livre para trabalhar em uma grande emissora.

-Hum... Poderíamos contatar essas marcas e dizer que podemos usar a informação sobre as preferências do Afrodite como uma forma de propaganda, mas fora isso eu não vejo nada demais. –Disse o homem olhando o bloco de informações.

...Ou não.

-Como assim?Eu tenho quase certeza que nenhuma outra emissora tem esses detalhes! –Retrucou Sasha.

-Não estamos interessados em coisas pequenas. –Disse o homem sem se abalar. –Nós queremos algo um pouco mais... "Escandaloso".

-...Escandaloso?

-Sim, por exemplo, a relação entre ele a mãe dele, ouvi dizer que a mulher é uma megera e controladora, seria... Uma grande matéria não concorda?

-Opa, espere um momento. –Respondeu Sasha franzindo o cenho indignada. –Eu não sou do tipo de jogar baixo assim, uma coisa e dizer sobre costumes triviais, outra coisa é explorar a vida pessoal de alguém quando você não tem direito.

-Não está mais interessada na proposta?É uma pena.

- Vou ter que usar o caminho mais comprido como todo mundo é uma pena. –Respondeu ela dando de ombros. – Eu admito que não sou lá a pessoa mais virtuosa do mundo, mas eu tenho coração o suficiente para não fazer uma coisa dessas.

... E com isso, a aspirante a repórter se retirou dali.

-00-

-Afrodite. –Chamou a mulher.

-Sim, mãe?

Ele desabou sobre o sofá, notando a leve expressão de desagrado da mãe, que se recompôs e manteve a sua expressão séria.

Deveria ser algo importante, já que ela não fez nenhum comentário.

-Eu... Reparei que você está em contato com aquela garota problemática do dia da exposição.

-... Como é que...

-Eu pago a conta do celular esqueceu?

-...

-Eu tenho muito trabalho com sua agenda e cronogramas, por isso não pude checar isso antes. –Suspirou a mulher de forma cansada.

-...Você vai me proibir de vê-la? –Perguntou o modelo, apesar de soar como mais como uma afirmação.

...Não que ele fosse realmente parar de ver a sua amiga.

-Não. –Respondeu a mãe, para a sua surpresa. – Por que tenho certeza que você não vai me obedecer, pelo menos não dessa vez.

-...

-Você tem um estranho gosto para escolher amizades, primeiro foi o filho daquele pintor e depois o advogado que atuou contra nós no processo... – Concordou ela de forma relutante.

A mulher deu outro suspiro cansado e colocou as mãos no rosto de forma frustrada e pensativa, a cada dia que passava dava a impressão que ela ficava cada vez mais velha e sem forças e isso o preocupava.

...Sim, apesar de achar engraçado quando as pessoas contrariavam as neuroses de sua mãe ele se importava com ela, devia confessar que já sentiu irritação ou ressentimentos pelo modo dela o controlar, mas isso passou ao perceber o quanto ela se importava.

Ela não era assim, tão neurótica, controladora e rígida no começo, mas tampouco era tão sã, ele se lembrava na infância de ver a sua mãe chorar em algum canto de forma descontrolada, assim como se lembrava perfeitamente dos abraços e do fato que ela forçava um sorriso para ele para aparentar que estava tudo bem.

-...Dite.

-Hum? –Respondeu ele saindo de seus pensamentos.

-As suas escolhas são incompreensíveis e talvez seja por isso que não causou nenhuma repercussão negativa, já que ninguém entende. –Continuou ela. -... Confesso que não fico muito feliz com essa garota em especial, mas...

- Sim?

- S-Suponho que seja esquisito você não ter nenhum amigo, talvez você precise de pelo menos um. – Respondeu. –Não me sinto segura quanto a isso...

-... Mãe, se isso lhe faz sentir melhor eu não me importo de chamar você caso eu note alguma coisa errada. – Respondeu ele segurando as mãos da fragilizada mulher.

-AH... Certo.

-... Hum... Eu estou curioso.

-Hum?

-Por que essa repentina mudança?

Ela fechou os olhos e se lembrou de quando passou perto daquela "maldita emissora", reconhecendo a encrenqueira daquele dia da exposição.

"-Sim, por exemplo, a relação entre ele a mãe dele, ouvi dizer que a mulher é uma megera e controladora, seria... Uma grande matéria não concorda?"

"Espere um momento. –Respondeu Sasha franzindo o cenho indignada. –Eu não sou do tipo de jogar baixo assim, uma coisa e dizer sobre costumes triviais, outra coisa é explorar a vida pessoal de alguém quando você não tem direito."

Talvez tivesse julgado-a mal, e talvez o homem estivesse correto, estava com tanto medo de usarem qualquer motivo para criarem um escândalo para o seu filho que talvez tenha perdido totalmente o foco.

-Talvez eu tenha perdido o foco, e o meu foco é o de protegê-lo. –Respondeu ela de forma vaga.

-Me proteger de que?

Diante da pergunta só obteve o silêncio e um sorriso triste da mulher.

-00-

-Que bom vê-la aqui novamente, senhorita Danka! –Cumprimentou Aldebaran. –Ah... Espero que não tenha tomado o seu tempo?

-Não, de forma alguma. –Garantiu a policial. –Entre você e os papéis prefiro você, em qualquer dia da semana.

-Hahaha, mas a senhorita não está negligenciando o seu trabalho não é?

-De forma alguma, não é porque eu não gosto de algo que vou agir de forma irresponsável por causa disso.

-Hum... Exceto quando se trata de trabalho de campo não é? –Respondeu ele com um sorriso, apesar de ter, ao mesmo tempo, um tom sério em sua voz.

-É, mas se eu tivesse a oportunidade de ir, já que eles não me deixam. –Respondeu Danka com uma risada forçada. -... Eu realmente não sei o que há de errado.

Ela não era do tipo de fraquejar assim, ainda mais na frente de alguém, mas se fosse francamente honesta ela diria que estava muito cansada disso, dos olhares desaprovadores, que a subestimavam, e claro, Aldebaran era uma grande pessoa, sem falar que dava ótimos conselhos e sabia animar as pessoas como ninguém.

-...Eu conheço ninguém no seu local de trabalho, mas eu tive um amigo que trabalhou por um tempo lá, segundo ele, o pessoal era razoavelmente legal. –Falou Aldebaran.

-Hum?

-Eu não acho que o problema seja com a aparência ou porque a subestimam, na verdade, eu acho que eles não confiam em você.

-Mas por que?Eu faço o possível para treinar e eu realmente me importo em ajudar as pessoas!

-...Talvez seja o seu modo meio... Radical de pensar. –Diz de forma pensativa. –Ou pelo menos você parece ser radical.

-...

-Você se lembra da leitura que fizemos com o livro "Os Miseráveis"?

-Sim.

-E do inspetor?

-... Ele seguia cegamente as leis.

- Não é exatamente esse o problema. – Disse o voluntário. –O problema é que ele era extremista demais, na mente dele, ele estava fazendo o que era certo.

-...

-Não estou dizendo que quebrar as regras quando é realmente necessário seja uma coisa ruim, mas fazer a coisa certo dentro das regras é algo ainda maior. –Continuou. –Os seus colegas não confiam em você porque acham que você não vai seguir o esquema em que eles planejaram, podendo botar todos em risco no processo.

-... Mas como faço para que eles confiem em mim?

-Talvez você devesse mostrar que confia neles e não questionar tanto.

-... Não sou do tipo conformista.

-E nem deve ser, não combina em nada com você. –Respondeu Aldebaran com uma risada bem humorada. –Mas você deveria ao menos perguntar sobre o jeito de eles pensarem.

-... Suponho que sim. –Disse Danka com certa hesitação. -... Mas e se não funcionar?

-Vai funcionar, talvez não para todos e talvez não tão rapidamente, mas tenho certeza que você vai conseguir.

-Falando assim você me deixa confiante. –Disse ela replicando com humor. –Desse jeito eu vou ficar arrogante.

-Tenho certeza que não, você tem bom senso para ouvir conselhos e isso é uma grande qualidade sua. –Respondeu o voluntário com o mesmo tom de brincadeira. –Talvez se seus colegas fossem um pouco mais claros ao invés de tratá-la dessa forma tudo se resolveria mais rapidamente.

-Eh, eu acho que não, talvez eu tenha ouvido o conselho só porque era você. –Respondeu a policial. – Você passa um ar de pessoa confiável, para ser franca eu não tenho o costume de falar dos meus problemas assim tão abertamente com ninguém.

-É uma honra poder ajudar.

Os dois sorriram, Danka pensou de repente no quadro e como uma coincidência fez com que sua vida começasse a se tornar melhor.

Em vários sentidos.

-00-

-Uh... Olá Kanon.

-Lorena. –Respondeu Kanon abrindo a porta com uma expressão neutra. – Você quer ver os cães?

Não queria ter soado tão acido, mas ele estava começando a perder um pouco a paciência, após as várias situações problemáticas ele pensou que poderia melhorar.

"O que será que aconteceu com essa garota para ela ter tanta dificuldade em confiar e interagir com alguém que não seja um animal?"

-...Desculpe. – Falou Lorena.

Ela se sentia um pouco culpada, já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes fez algo parecido (apesar de não ser a sua intenção), era de se espantar com a persistência e paciência que o ator tinha.

-... Não, está tudo bem, desculpa pela acidez. –Disse Kanon abanando a mão como se dissesse que está tudo bem. –Pode entrar.

Lorena entrou em silêncio, não abrindo nem um sorriso quando pode tocar nos pelos dos animais, já que em algum canto de sua mente estava dizendo que seria ainda mais rude ignorar a presença do rapaz novamente.

A situação estava tensa.

-...Com licença, eu preciso fazer uma ligação. –Disse Kanon se afastando da sala e discando no seu celular.

O seu irmão não era exatamente o melhor conselheiro do mundo, já que, convenhamos, ele era um esquizofrênico, mas o lado mais liberal dele era pelo menos social.

"Que ele não tenha tomado o remédio hoje." –Rezou.

-TRIM TRIM-

-Alô? –Atendeu uma voz feminina.

-Hum?Quem está aí? –Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Maila.

-Maila?Ah, olá, sou eu Kanon.

-HÁ quanto tempo!Eu até esqueci como você soava!

-Sim... O que você está fazendo com o celular do Saga?

-Ah, me encontrei com ele... Ou ele me encontrou, segundo ele, me viu pintada em um quadro.

-Do Hugo?

-Sim. –Confirmou a acrobata. –Mas enfim, o Saga não está aqui, já que foi comprar o remédio.

-Droga. –Xingou Kanon.

-Qual é o problema?

-Eu ia perguntar como fazer para uma pessoa com problemas sociais tentar se sociabilizar.

-Com o Saga?-Perguntou Maila com uma risada contida. –Sério?

-E para quem mais eu poderia pedir conselho?

-Para mim agora Duh! –Respondeu a acrobata de forma pícara.

-Hum, e qual é o conselho que você me dá?

-Fácil, faça como eu, não desista, e se intrometa na vida dela ou pelo menos faça com que ela entre na sua vida.

-...Eu não entendi?

-Seguinte: Faça com que ela dê conselhos sobre qualquer coisa, técnica casual, sem comprometimentos e garantido de fazer com que você saiba mais sobre ela.

-...E você tem certeza que isso funciona porque...?

-Eu usei no Saga.

-... Ok, obrigado pela dica Maila.

-Prazer em ajudá-lo.

...Se a ideia da Maila, que conseguiu fazer o Saga conversar como uma pessoa quase normal não funcionar ele iria jogar oficialmente a toalha.

-00-

-Ei Sasha!

-Cacete não grita que não sou surda! –Resmungou Sasha segurando o celular longe dos ouvidos. –O que foi?

-Minha mãe liberou para sermos amigos!

-Cara, quantos anos você tem?Você parece um garotinho de 7! –Replicou Sasha dando uma risada incrédula.

-Heh, isso quer dizer que não vou precisar ligar de madrugada para você!

-Oh, maravilha, o meu sono de beleza agradece. –Respondeu a aspirante a jornalista rolando os olhos. –Mas o que deu na tirana controladora?

-Não faço a menor ideia. –Respondeu o modelo com uma voz hesitante. –Hum...

-O que foi?

-Você conhece algum lugar bom para sair?Eu nunca tive um dia livre assim, sem nenhuma agenda ou compromissos.

-... Traveco, eu tenho aula. –Disse Sasha adicionando o apelido "carinhosamente" no seu amigo.

-Oh, droga. –Xingou Afrodite. –Hum... Que horas você sai?

-Meio dia.

-Ah... Vou ter que esperar tanto tempo assim?

-Vai.E talvez o dia inteiro, já que amanhã é fim de semana e minha família quer ir ao clube jogar tênis.

-...Que clube é esse?

-...Você não vai me seguir não é?

-...

-A minha família alugou o clube inteiro para uma reunião familiar, então não tem nenhuma maneira de você alugar se é o que você está pensando.

Sasha ficou pensativa, não é como se ela realmente quisesse passar um "tempo em família", já que não suportava a sua irmã Mary Sue, mesmo com a tentadora promessa de meter uma bola de tênis "acidentalmente" na cara dela.

...E claro, parentes alugando o lugar, fazendo festas e todo mundo novamente questionando porque ela não era especial feito a irmã?

-Hum... Mas acho que sua família deixaria eu ri se eu pedisse não é?Afinal, fama funciona para alguma coisa.

-É, talvez.

-E talvez eu possa irritar a sua irmã perfeita não é?

-... Por que você quer tanto assim a minha companhia?Eu não sou lá a miss carisma sabia?

-Já disse, você é a pessoa mais próxima que eu tenho depois da minha mãe, eu tenho você em grande estima.

-Geez... Você não tem vergonha de dizer uma coisa dessas?

Ela estava levemente corada, mas isso era porque aquilo era a coisa mais clichê e constrangedora que ela ouvira em sua vida.

-Pfff... Sou um modelo, tenho que aparecer diante de várias pessoas, não há espaço para vergonha.

...Se fosse honesta, ter alguém que considerava ela praticamente o Sol fazia maravilhas para o seu ego, sem falar que a deixava muito contente, era bom ser considerada "Primeiro lugar" ao menos uma vez.

-Ok, vou perguntar, mas não garanto nada. –Concordou Sasha. –Mas o problema é se sua "mamãe" deixar você passar o fim de semana não é?

-...

-Dite?

- Ei Sasha, você é uma jornalista não é?

-"Aspirante".

-Hum, aspirante. – Falou o modelo como se estivesse maquinando algo. -...Você... Acha que pode descobrir uma coisa para mim?

-Acho que sim?Desde que não seja segredo de estado, já que nem eu seria tão boa.

-...Eu gostaria de saber sobre o passado de minha mãe.

**-000-**

**...Peço mil perdões pela demora em atualizar, mas é que estou travada nas ideias (sem falar que estou fazendo maratona de South Park *apanha*)**

**Eu reparei que alguns pares estão muito atrás em relação aos outros, então vou deixar os mais "avançados" de molho por um tempo e me focar nos que estão pouco desenvolvidos :/*Apanha muito***

**E para quem acompanha o "Jogo de Verdades"... Er... Vai demorar ainda mais um pouquinho até atualizar, já que aquela fic é "complexa" pra cacete.**

**Ahem, agora, para as reviews**:

**Notte di Luce**: Ainda bem que você gostou!Estava tendo diabetes e morrendo de amores, esses dois sem dúvida são muito fofos!

**Linanime**: Yep, vai demorar um pouquito até a carroça andar já que tenho que me focar nos outros pares, mas eu vou pensar em algum jeito de resolver a situação HAHAH XD

O gozado é que apesar da Nadja estar avançando é o Shura sério da Silva e Silva que tem algum semblante de estar interessado romanticamente XD

**Guest**: Não sei quem é mas agradeço pelo elogio 8D, sim o Shion vai morrer de ataque cardíaco se ele não parar de se preocupar tanto AHSHAHSHA

**Girtab Scorpii**: Cara, espero que você esteja certo, o fato de minha comédia-semi-romantica ter te interessado sobe meu ego e minha felicidade nas alturas HAHAHAH XD*Apanha*

**SEE YAY!**


	23. Chapter 23

...Era muito complicado conviver com as pessoas normais por causa da sua esquizofrenia.

...Mas era ainda mais difícil de lidar com Maila.

-Maila, me devolve os meus remédios!

-Para que?Você não está doente! –Replicou a acrobata subindo com facilidade em uma altíssima árvore.

Ás vezes ele pensava que a garota era insana, talvez a mais insana dos dois (ou três), até esqueceu-se de quantas vezes ficou se perguntando como alguém poderia sentir-se confortável em lidar com uma pessoa com dupla personalidade.

...E também tinha o problema com o seu "outro lado".

É... Ele sabia que diziam que o amor não fazia sentido, mas queria ao menos colocar um pouco de lógica nisso: Por que ela era tão insistente e deixá-lo sem remédios se isso fazia com que a sua outra personalidade aparecesse com mais frequência, por que ela dizia que amava ele sendo que ela parecia se dar muito melhor com o seu outro "eu"?

-...Ué?Desistiu de pegar de volta?-Perguntou Maila ao ver o rapaz parado de forma pensativa.

-... Por que você disse que gosta de mim?

-Porque eu gosto Duh. –Respondeu Maila como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Mas não faz sentido... Você se dá muito melhor com a minha outra personalidade, nós... Não temos nada em comum.

A acrobata pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos, mas depois abriu um sorriso enorme e desceu da árvore, estendendo o remédio para Saga pegar.

-Eu simplesmente percebi que eu era a única pessoa que não se importa com a sua condição. –Respondeu Maila. – Você não gosta da sensação de normalidade?

-Nós não somos normais.

-Somos normais, do nosso jeito. –Replicou ela. – Ao menos eu sinto assim.

-...

-Então vamos fazer diferente: Por que você me procurou por tanto tempo?

-...Por que me senti culpado.

-Não foi a sua culpa nem a do outro e você sabe disso. –Replicou ela estalando os dedos. – Vai ter que dar uma desculpa melhor que essa.

-...

-Você não precisa ter medo Saga.

-Mas você deveria. –Respondeu ele. –Somos diferentes pessoas, como você sabe se eu não vou escolher uma outra pessoa que não seja você?

Não era educado dizer uma coisa dessas, ainda mais que, apesar de seu modo sempre brincalhão e sorriso animado, ele sabia que Maila estava falando sério quando se tratava de seus sentimentos.

Mas a garota apenas rolou os olhos, parecendo não se importar.

-Saga. –Falou ela de forma até exasperada. –Vocês podem ser indivíduos diferentes, mas partilham do mesmo coração sabia?

-...E como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Vocês são mais parecidos do que imagina. –Respondeu. –Apenas tem jeitos diferentes de mostrar isso.

-00-

Porque ele estava comprando um monte de filmes infantis?(Ok, eram filmes/anime e ele ouviu dizer que o Japão tinha um nível diferente de censura)

Aliás, porque ele estava passando por essa vergonha?

A Alexis perguntou se não podiam fazer uma maratona de filmes só que com as escolhas dele, e claro que ele aceitou.

...Isso não explicava os filmes infantis.

Não é como se ele não tivesse nenhum filme de ação ou aventura, e não é como se a garota não fosse gostar desses gêneros, mas ele achava que não era o suficiente para passar o dois dias de maratona de filmes.

...E porque ele queria passar tanto tempo com a garota?

Porque... Bem, era vergonhoso admitir isso, mas ele tinha se tornado adicto em observar as expressões da garota.

Principalmente o seu sorriso.

-Ugh... Eu estou soando ridículo agora. –Disse Aioria dando um tapa na testa.

-00-

Ah... O local estava bem mais tranquilo depois que aquele amigo barulhento do Kamus tinha ido embora.

Jennel não entendia porque, mas toda vez que o rapaz a via ele dava um berro como se tivesse visto uma assombração e também parecia evitá-la ao máximo que podia se obrigados a ficar no mesmo lugar.

...Mas isso não era importante no momento, já que o professor estava tirando um cochilo no sofá da sala.

Depois de tantos dias convivendo um com o outro Jennel sabia que o professor raramente fazia isso, e quando fazia era porque estava corrigindo exercícios.

...Mas ele não estava dormindo na cadeira.

E nem usando os seus óculos.

Jennel rolou os olhos e quando ia pegar e puxar o lençol para cobrir o professor reparou no quadro acima, pendurado na parede.

O seu retrato de cisne negro.

Era mesmo, tinha se passado tantos dias, tentativas frustradas e outras preocupações que tinha se esquecido completamente do quadro.

Ela se aproximou do sofá, apoiando delicadamente os joelhos perto do corpo inerte afim de não acordá-lo, enquanto seus dedos tocavam suavemente a tela.

-...

Não estava mais com vontade de rasgá-la, o quadro não parecia mais um lembrete hediondo de que não poderia mais dançar.

...Não que tivesse recuperado a sua habilidade de dançar, mas o fato de não ter perdido a sua capacidade... Ela estava em dúvida.

"...Se destruir o quadro nunca mais poderá dançar."

Fazia um bom tempo, mas se lembrava, perfeitamente, das palavras, que até agora não entendia o significado.

-...Pelo visto você não tem mais intenção de destruí-lo.

O professor estava de olhos bem abertos, Jennel levou um susto tão grande que até se desequilibrou, e só não caiu em cima dele porque Kamus resolveu se sentar na última hora, fazendo com que acabasse ficando em seu colo e segurando-o nos ombros para não cair de vez (para o seu constrangimento).

-...Há algo que gostaria de perguntar? –Perguntou Kamus com a face séria, como se não tivesse uma garota vermelha feito pimentão em seu colo.

-H-Hum...

Kamus apenas encarou a garota de forma paciente, Jennel, ao ver que era à única que estava se sentindo realmente embaraçada começou a se acalmar, falando mentalmente que ela era uma idiota.

-É sobre o quadro...

-Você quer saber o significado do que eu disse aquele dia?  
-Sim.

-Muito bem, eu irei lhe dizer. –Respondeu o professor fazendo menção de se levantar.

-...E então? –Perguntou a bailarina após os dois estarem de pé, encarando-se um ao outro.

- O quadro não aprisionou suas habilidades. –Respondeu. –Você que as aprisionou.

-00-

-Ei!Aioria! –Cumprimentou Alexis. –Hum?Onde está o Aioros?

-Acho que saiu com a Drue. –Respondeu ele.

-Hum... Ok. –Retrucou a garota dando de ombros. –E então?Qual filme vamos assistir?

-Que tal... "Arashi no Yoru ni"(Um noite tempestuosa)?

-Whoa...!A capa tem um desenho bonitinho. –Comentou Alexia com um sorriso engraçado no rosto. -...Não sabia que você curtia esse tipo de coisa.

-E NÃO CURTO! –Respondeu. -...Quero dizer... Pareceu que você iria gostar.

-Hum...Não é só porque eu gosto de Disney que vou assistir qualquer desenho animado né? –Respondeu ela com uma risada. –Mas vamos assistir!Assim seus esforços não serão em vão!

Aioria rolou os olhos, colocando o Dvd.

-Oh... Que bonitinho, a mamãe bode com o filhote hum?Ah!Ali estão os lobos...

-Hum, que estranho, o cenário está meio... "Escuro" para um filme infantil.

-Opa, pelo visto está começando uma perseguição! –Comentou Alexis enquanto comia uma barra de cereal, arregalando os olhos com a cena a seguir. –... O bode arrancou a orelha do lobo.

Heim?

Aioria olhou para o filme com estranheza e uma expressão mórbida quando o bando de lobos começou a devorar o bode, pegando até a capa e checando novamente se aquele filme era indicado para crianças.

Era.

-Uau!Quem diria...!O bode arrancou a orelha do lobo e até saiu sangue!

Aioria olhou com estranheza para a garota, não conseguindo decidir o que era mais bizarro: "Um filme infantil com cenas de um lobo tendo a orelha arrancada" ou o fato de sua acompanhante ter gostado.

-...Você não acha isso bizarro?

-Ei, eu assisto Sobrenatural. –Respondeu Alexis com a maior naturalidade do mundo. – Já vi coisas piores.

...E voltaram a assistir, Aioria pensou, não pela primeira vez hoje, que seus pontos como homem diminuía cada vez mais.

-00-

Saga ficou pensativo enquanto começava a escrever (sim, ele era escritor, e por isso podia viajar ao redor do mundo), tentando fazer o possível para se focar no seu trabalho, mas sem sucesso.

Ele não estava reclamando, apesar de o pessoal do circo ainda ter certo grau de hostilidade, ele ao menos era tolerado, já que pareciam respeitar a decisão de Maila.

Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar na acrobata, desde o momento em que a conhecera e ficara próximo ele não teve nenhum sucesso em escrever qualquer coisa, já que muita coisa o preocupava.

E... Ironicamente a mesma pessoa fazia com que ele relaxasse e até se divertisse quando ia ver as suas apresentações.

Era uma coisa gozada, mas conviver com a acrobata era algo muito polarizante, ela era a causa e efeito, o problema e a solução, era curioso esse efeito que ela causava.

No entanto, o que ele considerava mais bizarro nisso tudo é como ela parecia entendê-lo melhor do que ele mesmo.

...E vamos dizer que era muito intenso quando ela praticava com malabares de fogo, e que o fato de sentir que seu coração ia parar a qualquer momento não era nenhum pouco saudável.

-Ei Saga!Oh você está escrevendo?

-...Não, pelo menos não consegui pensar em nada. –Respondeu ele.

-Hum... Você está preocupado de novo.

-...Maila, posso te fazer outra pergunta?

-Claro, não tenho nada a esconder. –Respondeu ela com um sorriso confiante.

-...Por que você ainda pratica com malabares em fogo depois do incêndio?

-Oh, isso? –Replicou ela. –Em primeiro lugar não foi os meus truques com malabares que causaram o incêndio, então eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a minha habilidade, em segundo lugar... Bem, não faz sentido ficar se prendendo ao medo, você acaba perdendo toda a diversão por causa disso sabia?

Saga apenas ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, antes de se virar para o seu notebook e começando a escrever.

-Ora ora, a inspiração voltou?

-Sim, obrigado.

Era como ele dissera, polarizante, ele se sentia desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo seguro perto dela, um estranho efeito que duvidava que sentiria com qualquer outra pessoa.

Talvez... Talvez gostasse dela em especial.

Quem sabe?

-00-

Era para ser uma tarde comum de maratona, se divertindo, rindo e fazendo piadas.

Mas no momento, Aioria tinha a TV desligada e uma garota praticamente inerte, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e chorando sem parar.

-Eu... Estou... Me sentindo... Emocionalmente... Drenada.

Assim, ela chegou a chorar no primeiro filme, apesar de tudo ter terminado bem no final. Então para aliviar um pouco ele pegou um filme do Estúdio Ghibli sem prestar muito atenção, pensando que pegaria um tipo com magia, cenários fantásticos e uma coisa mais leve.

...Mas é claro que alguma coisa no universo o odiava, porque ele pegou um filme chamado "O Túmulo dos Vagalumes", que era capaz de quebrar o coração de qualquer um desde o começo.

-... Talvez não seja melhor nós assistirmos "Senhor dos Anéis" ou alguma comédia?

-Não... Eu não consigo conter mais nenhuma emoção no momento. –Repetiu a garota. –Não vou conseguir prestar a atenção no filme.

-...Então o que você gostaria de fazer?

-...Você poderia me abraçar até eu me sentir melhor?

E ele fez justamente isso, talvez um pouco desengonçado, mas o suficiente para deixar claro que estava tudo bem.

Os dois continuaram assim até que a garota caíra no sono, Aioria apenas suspirou frustrado, mas não reclamou.

...Pelo visto ela iria passar a noite ali.

-00-

-... Como assim?-Retrucou Jennel confusa.

-O quadro mostra a perfeição da arte do balé. –Explicou Kamus. –Eu sei que você é persistente, mas acredito que, apesar de seus esforços, você nunca chegou a esse nível de perfeição.

-...

-Mesmo para alguém tão determinado como você chega ao ponto da frustração. Você não conseguiu mais dançar porque perdeu totalmente a sua confiança de um dia poder chegar a esse nível, mesmo que de forma inconsciente.

-Humph, e o que o quadro tem haver com isso?Digo, se eu tivesse destruído eu pensaria que estava tudo bem não é?

-Não... Porque você não compreenderia qual era o problema. –Respondeu o sério homem. –E se durante todo esse tempo você não esqueceu o quadro eu duvido que você tenha se esquecido dele no futuro, talvez até pensando que não tinha como "remover a maldição".

-...Então o que muda agora?

-O que muda é que você não sente mais a necessidade de destruir o quadro. –Respondeu Kamus. –Você está treinando para voltar a dançar e está se recuperando, voltando a ser o que era.

-Pfff... E como você sabe disso?

-Hugo Admon era capaz de retratar a personalidade e sentimentos das pessoas.

-Oh?E o que você vê?

-Que você está sorrindo.

Jennel pareceu surpresa, tocando os lábios e acompanhando a curvatura, constatando eu estava realmente sorrindo, apesar de ser muito pequeno.

-Não há mais nenhum "selo" que a impeça. –Repetiu.

-...Vamos...

-?

- Poderíamos dançar? –Perguntou a bailarina. –Eu gostaria de checar se isso é verdade.

-Com todo o prazer.

**-000-**

**Gente, há algo que sempre me deixou curioso...**

**Vocês checam se eu atualizei olhando a página do Fanfiction ou vocês checam pelo e-mail?O_o**

**...**

**Ok, vamos as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly: **Pois é né, a mãe dele é super protetora HAHHAHA!

Olha, depois da família Admon, a Maila deve ser a única pessoa com nenhum problema emocional e bastante perspicaz(deve ter aprendido depois de lidar com um esquizofrênico :P*Apanha*)

Yup, só espero que eu consiga direcionar logo esse conselheiro - Possível candidato para namoro XD.

**Notte di Luce: **Dun dun dun~Quando será que vocês vão saber do novo segredo?XD(acho que estou usando um pouco o estilo do Jogo de Verdades HAHAHAH)

O Deba é o gente fina mais fino do universo!(não fisicamente é claro).

É difícil ser Kanon XD.

Torça para eu me inspirar, porque adoro escrever o Victorio e a Lalita, a sua indiana é um amor de pessoa :D

**See YA!**


	24. Chapter 24

Pode não ter sido drástico, mas Danka percebeu uma mudança no ar.

Primeiramente foi a expressão de surpresas de todos quando ela os cumprimentou e não fez o estardalhaço de sempre para querer "trabalhar em campo", se concentrando totalmente o seu trabalho.

Após isso alguns olhares se suavizaram, mesmo os que olhavam desconfiados pareciam tratá-la com mais respeito.

E talvez ela mesma tenha sofrido alguma alteração, pois agora entendia que não estava sendo correta, tentando pedir por tratamento especial quando não inspirava confiança.

Deveria agradecer Aldebaran, talvez se não fosse graças a ele sabe se lá quanto tempo levaria até que ela descobrisse isso.

"..."

Ela parou para pensar um pouco, neste estranho efeito que o homem causava, do jeito amigável e compreensivo que ele era, tentar seguir o seu conselho não parecia ser um problema, já que se não desse certo no mínimo não causaria estragos.

A... E claro, ela já pensou na possibilidade de tentar marcar um encontro.

Mas sempre ficava nervosa quando o pensamento surgia, afinal, ela nunca se deu bem com encontros por causa de seu... Ahem, físico.

"Mas se eu dissesse a ele que eu nunca experimentei um encontro antes e perguntasse se ele poderia me mostrar?" –Pensou a policial de forma reflexiva.

Ela não era de aceitar pena dos outros, mas aprendeu a ceder um pouco nesses últimos tempos, sem falar que fazer um pedido seria desconfortável o suficiente.

-Oh... Bem, acho que... Não custa tentar. –Falou Danka assumindo uma posição firme.

...Antes que ela perdesse a coragem.

-00-

-Um simples parque no primeiro dia? –Comentou o advogado. –Pelo pouco que conheço você eu pensei que iria querer alguma coisa grande.

-Como o que por exemplo? –Perguntou Nadja curiosa.

-...Como pular de bungee jump.

-HAHAHA!Você é muito engraçado.

-...Creio que humor não seja o meu forte.

-Pfff... HAHAHA, e o mais cômico de tudo é que você mesmo não percebe isso. –Retrucou a professora dando um sorriso radiante, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. -... Mas quanto a ser um simples parque... Bom, é o seu primeiro dia nas lições de "como aproveitar as férias", e como professora eu sei que não é bom pular para o final.

-Hum... Mesmo nas férias você pensa em suas aulas.

-Ah, é que eu adoro ensinar. –Respondeu Nadja. –Aplicar ensinamentos da sala no cotidiano e vice e versa não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim.

Shura franziu o cenho e ficou pensativo.

...

Não, ele definitivamente não via como usar seu trabalho em sua vida pessoal.

-...Creio que Isso não se aplica a todos os empregos.

-Ah... Advogado é uma profissão séria é verdade. –Respondeu Nadja. –Mas se fosse tão chato assim não teria um game, eu acho que se chama... Ace Attorney ou algo do gênero?Eu vi um dos meus alunos jogando um dia desses.

-...Durante a aula?

-Quando eles terminam os exercícios mais cedo eu deixo. –Respondeu Nadja. –Era muito interessante, talvez eu pudesse pedir emprestado e nós poderíamos tentar jogar.

-...Talvez.

-Hum~Vejamos, esse é um parque simples, o que podemos fazer... –Murmurou Nadja de forma pensativa.

-...Um piquenique?

-Hum... É uma boa ideia, só precisamos de uma toalha e da comida. –Concordou Nadja. –Bom, minha casa não é tão longe daqui, eu poderia pegar a toalha e preparar a garrafa térmica. Hum... O que você prefere?Chá ou café?

-...Acho que tenho café o suficiente no escritório.

-Oh, então vai ser chá.

E a professora saiu, Shura acompanhou-a com olhar por um tempo antes de dirigir a algum lugar para comprar as coisas para comer.

-...Tentando fazer essas coisas. –Murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo um estranho desconforto, como se fosse algo vergonhoso. -... Pelo menos a espontaneidade dela faz com que tudo seja menos embaraçoso.

-00-

Dizer que a presença do modelo tinha causado uma forte impressão em sua família era um eufemismo.

E... Ela estava feliz por, pela primeira vez, ser o "centro as atenções" (na verdade, o Afrodite era, mas isso não vem ao caso) sem ser de forma negativa.

-Você parece de bom humor hoje. –Comentou o modelo.

-Bom, a minha irmã está se roendo de inveja e ninguém está falando que sou inferior a ela... É, estou de bom humor.

-...Você tem um sério complexo.

-Ei, não abusa, quero que o meu bom humor continue assim até o fim desses dois dias. –Respondeu Sasha.

-...O que você está fazendo?

-Tentando me bronzear.

-...Mas em clube de tênis?

-Ei, esse é um clube, tem piscina não é?Então, estou tentando pegar o bronze e ficar menos pálida.

-...Tome cuidado para não ficar no sol demais. –Disse uma voz feminina se juntando aos dois. –Você ficou vermelha feito uma cenoura se lembra?

-...Não enche Mary Sue.

-Você precisa trabalhar com esse seu péssimo temperamento.

-E você precisa sair da frente!

...Enquanto isso Afrodite decidiu que era melhor ele sair de fininho antes que acabasse sendo envolvido na discussão.

-Ei Dite!

...Tarde demais.

-Vamos ir a algum lugar onde essa enxerida não fica enchendo o saco! –Falou Sasha pegando o modelo pelo braço e o arrastando dali.

-...Você não deveria tratar o senhor Afrodite assim sabia? –Falou a sua irmã mais velha. –Ele é alguém famoso e deve ser tratado como tal.

-Hoje ele veio na condição de amigo, então é assim que vou tratá-lo. –Respondeu Sasha mostrando o dedo do meio.

-...Você tem um jeito muito rude de tratar os seus "amigos".

-Bom, eu acho que é válido. –Respondeu Sasha rolando os olhos, para depois estreitá-los perigosamente enquanto olhava para o seu amigo. -...Depois das madrugadas que ele ligou para tagarelar não é?

-...

O modelo decidiu que era melhor menear a cabeça e concordar, já que o clima estava super... Perigoso, por assim dizer.

-00-

-Olá Aldebaran! –Cumprimentou Danka.

-Ei Danka! –Cumprimentou de volta. –Hum... Hoje a senhorita parece radiante, aconteceu alguma de bom?

-Ah... Sim, eu segui o seu conselho e... Eu percebi como o clima no trabalho melhorou.

-Sério?É ótimo ouvir isso. –Falou Aldebaran com um sorriso amigável. –Você anda sempre com um sorriso forçado, então às vezes eu ficava curioso para saber como você realmente sorri de verdade.

-Ah sim... Bem...

-?Algum problema?

-Você tem tempo livre hoje?

-Sim, eu tenho, mas porque? –Perguntou Aldebaran.

-Hum... Já que eu estou aprendendo a me permitir mais eu gostaria de tentar fazer algumas coisas que nunca pude fazer. –Esclareceu ela. –E... Fazer isso sozinha, seria desconfortável, e... Você tem um jeito de fazer com que as pessoas se sintam mais soltas.

-Ora, isso não é problema nenhum. –O que você quer fazer?

-Ir... Ao parque?

-Parque de praça ou parque de diversões?

-Parque de praça.

-Ok. –Respondeu ele. –Só pegar algumas coisas e já vamos!

Danka meneou a cabeça concordando, enquanto esperava sentada.

"Ugh... Por que eu não fui direto ao ponto?"

-00-

...Era pedir demais um momento sem nada desconfortável para acontecer não era?

-Puxa... De onde vieram tantos casais no tempo que eu levei para preparar o chá? –Perguntou Nadja assobiando ao ver a quantidade de casais no parque.

-...Não faço ideia, quando cheguei já tinha várias pessoas.

-Hum... Mas isso pode ser um problema. –Falou a professora enquanto colocava os dedos no lábio de forma pensativa.

-Ah... Concordo que o clima seja... Constrangedor.

-Hum?Por que?

-Por causa de todos esses... Casais.

Nadja apenas olhou para ele com curiosidade depois de desabar em uma gargalhada.

-Hhahaha, você está com vergonha?

-...

-Sério? –Falou a professora surpresa, se aproximando e constatando que havia um leve rosado na pele pálida do advogado. –Não precisa se sentir envergonhado, as pessoas aqui nem conseguem notar as outras.

-...Não é exatamente isso... –Pigarreou ele ainda mais embaraçado e desconfortável. –É esse clima de "romance" no ar.

-Oh... Bem, acho que sou imune. –Falou Nadja olhando para os casais. –Eu acho bonitinho, mas como nunca senti vontade de fazer nada parecido então não me dá vergonha.

-...

-Oh bem, é melhor nós procurarmos um lugar isolado antes que tomem todos os lugares bons!

-...

Era só a estranha lógica da professora, mas Shura não pode evitar, mas começar a se sentir mais envergonhado pelo fato de estar se sentindo desconfortável.

...Não que tenha surgido nenhuma vontade de fazer algo romântico ou algo do gênero.

...

De certa forma... Ele estava preocupado quando surgisse.

-00-

...Danka não pode evitar, mas ouvir o comentário do casal (que ela descobriu não ser exatamente o casal), piorando ainda mais o seu nervosismo.

-Ok, sério, há alguma coisa muito errada. –Falou Aldebaran. –Você está muito ansiosa.

-N-Não é nada. –Respondeu Danka.

...Essa desculpa tinha soado esfarrapada até para ela.

-...Você... Já sentiu vontade de fazer algo romântico ao ver algum casal? –Perguntou ela sem pensar.

-Hum?

-AH... É que eu ouvi uma garota que passou por nós comentando e a pergunta meio que veio a mente. –Adicionou Danka rapidamente.

-Hum... Vejamos... –Falou o homem de forma pensativa. -...Não que o pensamento nunca tivesse vindo, mas como eu nunca tive alguém para fazer essas coisas então ele não ficava por muito tempo...

-Oh...

-E você?

-Hum?

-Já sentiu vontade de fazer algo?

-...Na verdade... Sim. –Falou Danka após muita relutância. –O problema que, por causa do meu físico, ninguém nunca quis nada comigo.

-Entendo. –Murmurou Aldebaran, parecendo ter um estalo. -...Por acaso você estava se sentindo nervosa porque queria um encontro?

-Ah... Bem... Er...

Ok, e agora?O que ela diria?

-00-

-...Por que você me puxou?-Perguntou Afrodite após um longo silêncio.

-Hum?

-Bom, não havia necessidade de me levar junto. –Disse o modelo. –Eu poderia estar indo para outro lugar ou simplesmente nadando. Por que você sentiu a necessidade de me tirar dali?

-...Eu não sei?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, os lábios do rapaz tremendo levemente, antes que ele desabasse em uma risada.

-Eu não sabia que você era possessiva! –Falou ele em meio a várias risadas. –Depois de você deixar claro que não gostava de quando eu ligasse para você... Por acaso você é bipolar?

-Ei!Fique sabendo que eu te salvei de ficar com a minha irmã. –Falou Sasha emburrada enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Essa desculpa foi péssima. –Respondeu Afrodite. –E sua irmã não é tão ruim assim, pelo menos, não do jeito que você vive falando.

-O que?Você vai ficar do lado dela também?!

-Não somos tão próximos assim para eu escolher ela, nós somos bem mais próximos. –Esclareceu o modelo. –Apenas acho que você é complexada demais.

-Eu não sou complexada!

-Você se irrita por ser comparada.

-É lógico que me irrito!Quem não ficaria irritado quando as pessoas te criticam por não ser melhor ao invés de apontar alguma qualidade minha?!

-Eu conversei um pouco com os seus pais. –Disse ele. –E eu reparei que eles falam algumas boas qualidades suas.

-...Mas a maioria é defeitos, então é bem desbalanceado.

-...Eu não acho que ser imperfeito seja ruim, pelo menos não no seu caso.

-Pfff... Você diz isso porque você é o "perfeito".

-Exatamente, eu falo isso por ser o "perfeito". –Disse o modelo cruzando as pernas e olhando diretamente para a garota. –Quando você já nasce como prodígio à decepção é maior quando você falha... Há sempre uma constante pressão.

-...

-Você tem a liberdade de errar a vontade. –Disse Afrodite.

-Humph... Quem te deu permissão para tentar corrigir a minha família? –Retrucou Sasha cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho.

-Ninguém. –Constatou.

-Pff... Você é bem intrometido sabia?

-Bom, foi você que entrou em minha vida. –Respondeu ele com um grande sorriso ao se lembrar dos momentos em que se encontraram. –Se você deixou o meu mundo de pernas para o ar nada mais justo que fazer o mesmo por você não é?

**-000-**

**...Tá para nascer o dia em que vou fazer um capítulo super longo ugh...**

**Ahem, acho que finalmente acertei com esses pares, creio que preciso dar um avancinho com a Harley e depois voltamos a nossa programação normal, lidando com todos os climas tensos.**

**...Cara, eu nem acredito que essa fic tem praticamente a mesma quantidade de capítulos da Dark Secret O_o**

**Ok, agora para as reviews:**

**Notte di Luce: **Eu finalmente me acertei com a Maila, e estou me divertindo muito com essa caracterização, por um instante, sendo a segunda pessoa mais madura dessa fic XD

AHSHHAHS, é... Mas os filmes que Aioria assistiu não são para quem tem coração fraco HAAHHAH

Finalmente revelei o mistério do quadro da Jennel!Nossa, eu fico mais ansioso que vocês para revelar os segredos XD

Um dos meus tops segredos dessa fic é o do quadro do Hugo e da tela da Stella, e como o da Stella é bem mais "próximo"(aka, quando o Milo se tocar que gosta da Lin) de revelar... Garanto uma enorme surpresa para todos!

**Jules Heartilly**: Pois é, engraçado como o lado B do Saga é mais divertido(de escrever) do que o normal!

HASHAHS, você conhece o Túmulo dos Vagalumes?Lolll, pois é, depois de assistir o filme pela primeira vez fiquei uma semana sentindo que o filme tinha drenado todos os meus sentimentos.

Aleluia algum semblante de romance entre a Jennel e o Kamus!

Oh bem, não rolou nada porque o Kamus é bem centrado e porque essa seria uma cena clichê demais.

...Quem sabe o senhor Kamus não queira que a Jennel faça esse tipo de coisa sem perceber?XD*Apanha*

**Hiina-Chan**: Ah sim... Essa fanfic pode dar alguma pista sobre o "Jogo de Verdades", mas não vai falar claramente o que, infelizmente (para o Leon), enquanto todos os personagens se desenvolvem como pessoas e romanticamente, o nosso querido Leon vai seguir o caminho inverso.

Bom, no caso da Alexis, não. No caso do Aioria... Sim, é desculpa, embora ele ainda não tenha plena consciência disso XD

Ah... Quanto ao Milo... Você se lembra do capítulo em que ele se encontrou com a Jennel?Ele pensava que ela tinha saído do quadro, embora pareça absurdo.

...Mas como é uma tela do Hugo então ele acredita que poderia ser algo sobrenatural HHAHA XD

SEE YA!


	25. Chapter 25

-Pelo visto o senhor teve uma melhora surpreendente.

-E tudo graças ao senhor.

-...

Já fazia algum tempo desde que estavam nessa terapia, e Harley não poderia dizer que era de todo ruim, se seu pai estava melhorando, era uma boa coisa não era?

...A única coisa bizarra era o fato de o psicólogo ser gentil, mas não da maneira como ele é normalmente (ou pelo menos ela achava que era, já que só encontrou com ele 2 vezes fora dessa terapia).

-Bom... Ao meu ver o senhor está pronto para ser liberado. –Disse Dohko, tirando Harley de seus pensamentos. – Mas é claro, isso depende mais da sua opinião.

-Hum...

-O senhor se sente preparado?

-...Creio que sim. –Respondeu o homem com hesitação, mas soando um pouco mais confiante no final. –Afinal, não fiz todas essas sessões para me acovardar não é?

-Gostei da resposta. –Disse Dohko de forma aprovadora. –Bom, desejo sucesso na sua nova vida Senhor Benatar.

-Muito obrigado. –Agradeceu. –Vamos Harley?

-... Só vou ficar mais um pouco.

-Hum...

-Não se preocupe, ela não vai me atrapalhar em nada. –Garantiu o psicólogo.

-Ok então, eu te espero lá embaixo.

-...Não precisa, eu vou sozinha para casa depois.

-...Ok, então.

-Click-

-Muito bem senhorita Harley, o que a senhorita deseja falar? –Perguntou Dohko levantando-se da cadeira.

-00-

Giana estava andando de um lado para o outro na frente do escritório enquanto olhava para um papelzinho em suas mãos.

"Lembrete: Agradecer ao F... Máscara da Morte pelo presente"

Ah sim... Ela tinha escrito o bilhete depois de receber o skate e colocado em cima da sua mesa, para lembrá-la de agradecer.

...Mas toda a vez que chegava em frente ao escritório do investigador se sentia mortificada e sem vontade nenhuma de subir e agradecer.

-Olá Giana.

A garota deu um pulo, dando um 180 graus e dando de cara com o investigador, que a olhava com aquele mesmo sorrisinho superior de sempre.

-Bem, o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Nada.

-Nada?Gozado, eu vejo você na frente do meu escritório todo o dia, andando de um lado para o outro. –Devolveu o investigador arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-...

-O que é isso?Uma carta de amor para mim? –Perguntou Máscara da Morte pegando o papel de Giana sob os protestos da mesma. –" Lembrete: Agradecer ao F... Máscara da Morte pelo presente", oh... Que bonitinho, não sabia que você sabia agradecer.

-Me devolve a droga do papel! –Disse a garota furiosa quando finalmente pegou o papel e o fez em picadinhos. –Ei!Aonde você vai?

-Estou voltando para o escritório. –Respondeu. –Meu único assunto com você é que me agradecesse e me referisse pelo meu nome, como isso já foi cumprido então não tenho nenhum motivo para continuar conversando com você.

...Como assim, "nenhum motivo"?

-Como assim?!Ei não me ignora não! –Berrou Giana furiosa enquanto segurava com força a gravata dele, puxando-o para ficar na altura de seus olhos.

-Eu já terminei o que tinha que fazer em sua vida. –Respondeu ele de forma calma enquanto tirava as mãos da garota de sua gravata e a arrumava. –Não há nada mais que nos ligue.

Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si Giana ficou parada, encarando-a com a expressão perdida.

-... Não. –Sussurrou.

Ela não acreditava nisso, apesar de ela não pensar nisso com frequência sabia em seu íntimo que o arrogante homem teve um grande impacto em sua vida, não achava que uma ligação como essa se dissolvesse com tanta facilidade.

... Eles já se conheciam mesmo antes de se falar, quando ela ainda estava em coma, e se cruzaram novamente então não é para que tudo termine quando ainda precisa continuar.

-00-

-Qual desses filmes você acha que seria bom para eu interpretar?

-Hum... Acho que esse aqui. –Respondeu Lorena enquanto olhava para o enredo. -... Pelo menos eu consigo visualizar você nesse papel.

-Muito bem, confio em sua percepção. –Retrucou Kanon guardando os outros panfletos. –Vou me candidatar ainda hoje para a vaga.

-...

Lorena ficou surpresa quando viu Kanon a esperando perto da saída da escola, e ainda mais quando ele perguntou se ela conhecia algum bom café para comer.

-Algum motivo em especial por não nos encontrarmos em sua casa como sempre? –Perguntou Lorena.

-Não.

-... Tem alguma coisa haver com o fato de eu me distrair com os seus cachorros toda a vez?

-...Talvez um pouco.

-... Quanto a isso, me desc...

-Não precisa se desculpar. –Interrompeu Kanon. – Eu aceitei os termos do contrato quando disse que ia me aproximar de você não é?

-... Por que você quer se aproximar de mim?

Era uma coisa que ele não entendia, e nem em que contexto ele queria dizer "se aproximar", não tinha a impressão que ele falava romanticamente, já que ele nunca tentou fazer nada do gênero(pelo menos ao seu ver, e olha que ela pode ser um pouco paranoica por causa da sua desconfiança).

O que ele ganharia com isso?

-Um falecido amigo disse que coincidências são oportunidades. –Respondeu Kanon com seriedade. –Ainda mais quando são encontros marcantes.

-Encontro marcante?Eu não acho que o nosso encontro foi algo tão especial, na verdade, eu acho que os dois acabaram saindo irritados.

-Pelo menos para mim foi. –Disse o ator rolando os olhos. –Ainda mais na galeria, ou naquele acidente de carro, sendo que a França é enorme.

-...Pff... Você acredita em destino? –Perguntou Lorena com um pouco de ironia.

-Não, destino é algo muito restrito, eu prefiro chamar de "coincidências".

-Ok, certo, mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Eu não sei dizer... Apenas acho que essas chances eram para te conhecer.

-Frase bem clichê não?

-Um pouco. –Concordou ele com um sorriso. – Mas falando seriamente, pela minha experiência, pessoas que causam uma grande impressão para mim sempre tem um impacto na minha vida, e até agora... Até agora todos foram positivos.

-Pfff... Mesmo com um começo tão conturbado quanto o nosso?Mesmo o modo bizarro de eu tratar você?

-Você sabe como tratar bem, o problema é que você só faz isso com os animais. –Frisou o ator. –Honestamente, se você me tratasse feito um cachorro acho que terias uma interação normal como qualquer um.

-Pfff... Te tratar como um cachorro? –Repetiu Lorena caindo na gargalhada.

-Isso só funciona no seu caso. –Continuou ele também rindo da própria piada. –Se fosse outra pessoa eu não deixaria.

Os dois riram mais um pouco, Lorena, quando parou, pareceu contemplar de forma pensativa as palavras do rapaz, e de forma inconsciente estendeu a mão e pronunciou:

-Dá a patinha?

Kanon olhou a de forma estranha e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Lorena, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo enrubesceu ligeiramente de vergonha e fez menção de retirar a sua mão, quando uma mão cobriu a sua.

A garota ficou meio que estado de choque, observando a pesada mão sobre a sua, não sabendo exatamente como reagir.

-Viu?Você é bem mais sociável.

-Hu-Hum... Descul...

-Eu já disse. –Interrompeu. –Você não precisa pedir desculpas e eu não me importo de ser tratado como um cachorro se for você.

Lorena desvencilhou a sua mão da dele, apertando-a contra si de uma forma nervosa, enquanto seu rosto corava feito fogo.

Era incrível como, apesar de montar barreiras a sua volta, o rapaz a sua frente conseguia quebrar a todas.

-00-

-... Por que você estava fingindo durante toda a consulta? –Perguntou a garota cruzando os braços.

-Fingindo o que?

-Ser bonzinho.

-Do jeito que você fala até parece que eu sou uma pessoa ruim.

-Não é a isso que eu me refiro. –Disse ela rolando os olhos. –Estou dizendo por que você não usa a sua "personalidade normal".

-Normal?

-É!Não se faça de desentendido!Você usa essa personalidade apesar de não ter nenhum problema em usar a sua normal!

-Hum... A senhorita não está fazendo sentido algum.

-O que eu quero dizer... –Começou Harley bufando e perdendo a paciência . –A sua personalidade normal é... Ugh, gent... legal, por que você sente a necessidade de fingir que é outra personalidade quando a sua normal dá conta do recado?

-Ah, é isso?Bem, senhorita Harley, existem pessoas diferentes no mundo, e existe um jeito especial de abordar cada uma. –Explicou o psicólogo. –Eu só agi daquela forma porque era conveniente para o seu pai.

-... Eu não acho que se aplica a mim.

-Por que você não precisa da minha ajuda.

-...Então por que você me fez vir a essas terapias.

-Por que seu pai pediu e porque era ele que precisava.

-...

-Você tem muitos pontos a serem trabalhados, mas você tem uma força de vontade forte. –Respondeu Dohko. –Além do mais, você tem coração, não abandonou seu pai.

-...

-Bom, acho que esse é o fim.

-?O que?

-Agora que as sessões acabaram e tudo está bem não há mais necessidade nenhuma de nos encontrarmos.

-Pfff... Certo, do jeito que parece que nos esbarramos por coincidência por aí.

-Isso só acontecia porque eu era necessário para causar uma mudança em sua vida. –Respondeu Dohko. –Agora que já terminei, não há necessidade.

-Sério mesmo?Você acredita nessa palhaçada de destino?

-Foi à senhorita mesma que disse que nós nos esbarramos demais. –Falou. – Mas acho que seria impossível nós nos encontrarmos novamente.

-E isso por que...?

-Daqui a uma semana eu estou indo para o Brasil, e vou ficar um tempo por lá.

-00-

-Ok, estou perto de descobrir algo. –Respondeu Máscara da Morte desligando o telefone.

-TRIM TRIM-

-Cara, eu mal acabei de botar o telefone no gancho. –Resmungou.-Escritório de investigação.

-EI! –Gritou Giana do outro lado da linha.

-PUTA MERDA GAROTA, QUER ME DEIXAR SURDO?

-Você já é surdo! –Retrucou. –... E um idiota, retardado, mal amado, cretino, um .PUTA...

-Oh... Que lisonjeador.

-Eu não terminei! –Continuou ela. - ... E um desgraçado que precisa de semancol.

-Hum... Não sabia que você conhecia essa palavra, ainda mais considerando que você tem uma mentalidade infantil.

-... Eu posso ter perdido muito tempo da minha vida enquanto estive em coma. –Respondeu Giana rangendo os dentes. –Mas não sou burra, posso não conseguir lembrar-se da maioria das coisas, mas sou capaz de me lembrar das mais importantes.

-... Tipo?

-No momento em que acordei só tinha aos meus pais. –Respondeu Giana. – No presente só conheço aos meus pais e a você.

-...

-Então não se atreva a falar que a nossa ligação é banal seu desgraçado, você não sabe como é se sentir perdido e desorientado!Não sabe como é ter somente uma âncora com o presente para não se sentir totalmente deslocada! – Continuou ela, apesar de sua voz estar tremendo. -... Obrigado.

-Hum?

-Obrigado pelo presente Máscara da Morte! –Respondeu ela com todo o fôlego. –Eu... Queria ter agradecido antes, mas... Eu não sei, por algum motivo qualquer eu não o fiz.

-...Muito bem, você venceu.

-Hum?

-Eu tenho um tempo livre. –Respondeu Máscara. - ...Talvez o seu lado esteja resolvido, mas quem sabe se não é eu que precisa se resolver?

**-000-**

**To sem ideia para comentar, além de dizer que meu masoquismo não tem limites e estou planejando atualizar 4 fanfics de ficha ao mesmo tempo, engolindo a sanidade que nunca tive para início de conversa :D**

**...Curiosidade curiosa, mas como a fanfic já tem uma quantidade considerável de capítulos eu tenho curiosidade em saber qual é o TOP 5 de vocês para:**

**1-Personagens**

**2-Casais**

**... Não são obrigados a responder é claro, mas eu acho interessante de saber.**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly: **Eu acho muito hilário a relação entre o Shura e a Nadja, a Nadja não tem noção mas acaba dando o primeiro passo, e o Shura que tem noção não dá nenhum pfff

Eu tenho uma dificuldade do cão para escrever sobre a Danka e o Deba, o Deba é o melhor amigo dos amigos HAHAHA, qualquer um cai na friendship zone e é difícil de sair de lá ^^'*gota*

Nossa... Percebi o seu desgosto pelo Leon, ainda bem que ele não vai estar tão insuportável aqui e vai continuar a trabalhar como cupido de todos XD

Notte di Luce: É o Admon, o cara que muda a vida das pessoas mesmo depois de morto XD, eu acho escrever o Shura e a Nadja um mar de fofura(sem ser diabético), é super levinho e descontraído XD.


	26. Chapter 26

-Próxima!

Estava ansiosa, apesar de já ter dançado em frente a um enorme público diversas vezes ela não conseguia evitar, mas sentir nervosismo, já que fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que dançara.

... Bom, dançar balé na frente de um público e com críticos.

Ok, isso também ela já fez, na última vez que dançara com o professor.

Kamus...

Enquanto observava as outras bailarinas sendo chamadas ela se lembrou da última vez que dançara com ele, depois da revelação e resolução de ambos, saíram para procurar um lugar para poder dançar, quando perto da enorme praça boêmia ouviram uma música tocando...

-FLASHBACK-

-Aqui há espaço para dançar e até tem música para isso.

-... Na frente de todas essas pessoas? –Rebateu Jennel.

Francamente, ela não estava com medo do que eles iriam pensar, já que pareciam absortos demais em suas conversas ou bebidas, mas eles tinham dançado tantas vezes em um lugar reservado, sem plateia que ela já tinha acostumado com a ideia de que era algo pessoal, um segredo somente entre os dois.

...Sim, nem mesmo ela entendia, mas devia admitir que já se acostumara com a presença do homem sério, parando de antagonizá-lo e ser hostil com ele, se dispondo até a ajudá-lo algumas vezes.

-Se a senhorita quiser voltar a dançar terá que re-aprender a dançar com uma plateia.

-Muito bem. –Respondeu a bailarina. –Vamos dançar o que?Valsa?

-... Creio que essa seja uma música de tango.

-Tango?Sério?-Falou Jennel de forma incrédula. –Você sabe dançar tango?

-Sim, um pouco.

-... Que espécie de professor é você que sabe dançar valsa, tango e entende algo de balé?

-Eu sempre apreciei as artes. –Respondeu Kamus guardando os seus óculos. –Pinturas, música, poesia, literatura... Dança... São formas de expressão magníficas, que nem mesmo palavras podem exprimir.

-Heh... É engraçado você falar uma coisa dessas considerando que você não parece de tipo sentimental.

-Só porque sou capaz de controlar os meus impulsos... –Respondeu o professor olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. -... Não significa que eu não tenha sentimentos.

Ele estendeu a mão de forma cortes, Jennel estava muda, mas aceitou a mão dele, posicionando as mãos, seus corpos próximos, olhares fixados um no outro enquanto esperavam o começo de uma nova música.

-00-

"Ela mal voltou das férias e já está trabalhando?"

"Ela não tem férias, eu vi como ligavam para ela direto para resolver os problemas."

"Eu me lembro de ter visto uma vez ela andando com o suposto noivo dela lá no café, enquanto ela atendia o celular ele ficava mexendo na xícara de café esperando."

"Pobre dele... Não deve ser fácil ter alguém como ela como noiva..."

"Sorte dela de ter alguém tão fiel e dedicado assim, homem do tipo dele não dá em qualquer lugar não!"

Não era a primeira vez que ouvira comentários maldosos a respeito de sua pessoa, e honestamente, a maior parte do tempo ela não se importava, pois para ela isso era coisa de gente desocupada que não sabia subir na vida sem derrubar as pessoas ao invés de aprender a ser um profissional melhor.

... Mas de uns tempos para cá ela começou a ter pensamentos diferentes, era como se tivesse notando mais a maneira como as pessoas se comportavam e pode constatar com certa apreensão que nem todas as pessoas pareciam ter expressões de ódio e nojo.

Era fato que tinham muitas mulheres atrás de seu noivo por causa do jeito dele, mas ela reparou que a maioria das expressões era de pena e preocupação.

Ela sabia que era bastante formal, por vezes seca, distante e que não tinha nenhum traquejo social, mas honestamente, ela fazia com que seu noivo sofresse tanto assim a ponto de tantas pessoas comentarem e parecerem preocupadas?

-... Vou sair para almoçar. –Disse Monica pegando sua bolsinha rapidamente e saindo do prédio, enquanto discava no seu celular.

-00-

-Alô? –Perguntou Victorio atendendo ao telefone.

-Sr. Victorio?

-Sim?

-Não está reconhecendo a minha voz?

-Hum... Oh!Já sei!O senhor é o pai da Lalita não é? –Respondeu o fotógrafo.-... Falando nela, como ela está?

-Não muito bem eu receio. –Respondeu o senhor Manupadi.

-... Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou ele de forma alarmada ao notar o tom cansado.

- Você sabe como a Índia pode ser um pouco... Tradicionalista, e eu moro em um lugar que os costumes são mais fortes ainda. –Respondeu o senhor. -... Apesar de ninguém ter tentado fazer mal a minha filha todos mostram desgosto e comentam pelas ruas, está sendo muito difícil.

-Lalita...

-Por isso gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor.

-Um favor?Claro!Farei qualquer coisa para ajudá-la!

-...Eu a estou enviando para a Itália para que ela fique longe dos olhares até que as pessoas esqueçam um pouco desse caso. –Falou o senhor Manupadi. –Se não fosse incômodo eu gostaria que o senhor cuidasse dela enquanto ela estiver aí, eu sei o quanto ela estima o senhor.

-Sem problema! –Concordou. –E... Quando ela chegará?Talvez eu possa até recebê-la.

-Ela deve chegar hoje ao 12:45.

-12:45?! –Retrucou o fotógrafo desesperado enquanto olhava para o relógio. –Ok, eu estou indo agora então!

-00-

A dança começou lenta no início, sincronizada, era até surpreendente que o outro soubesse exatamente os passos já que existiam variações no estilo do tango, diferente da valsa.

Foi um pouco constrangedor quando começaram com os movimentos um pouco mais ousados, mas antes que pudesse hesitar ou quebrar o ritmo o professor usava um movimento rápido que a fazia focar novamente na dança.

"Dança... São formas de expressão magníficas, que nem mesmo palavras podem exprimir."

Corou ao se lembrar das palavras, se tivesse que analisá-lo de acordo com o modo que dançava agora ela deveria dizer que...

Era excepcional, dançar não era exatamente uma arte fácil, mas ele sabia dançar muito bem para alguém que não fazia dança a sua profissão.

Cativante, era incrível como era capaz de mantê-la focada nele e no ritmo dos dois, mesmo que ela mesma tenha quase quebrado o ritmo.

Elegante, mesmo que o tango fosse uma dança ousada em momento algum ele tentou algum gesto vulgar, estavam dançando o tipo mais lento para o que se sentisse confortável.

-"... e Sedutor." –Adicionou a bailarina mentalmente mordendo os lábios com força quando fizeram outro movimento ousado.

Ela nunca notara antes, já que estava mais focada na dança em si, mas agora que o estilo em questão exigia que o seu foco se centrasse no seu parceiro para dar o efeito sensual desejado do tango, ela não pode evitar, mas perceber o quanto Kamus incorporara o papel muito bem, várias vezes ela sentiu um tremor na sua espinha quando o hálito quente de hortelã roçava na sua pele ou quando suas faces estavam próximas demais a ponto de quase haver um roçar de lábios.

...A música estava ao seu fim, em um movimento rápido o professor fez com que ela apoiasse o seu corpo se apoiasse nele, enquanto entrelaçavam uma das mãos, nessa posição ela estava totalmente a mercê dele.

Parou de respirar quando o rosto dele chegou perto demais, mas Kamus apenas a olhou fixamente antes de depositar um beijo suave em sua testa.

-00-

-Alô? –Atendeu Victorio tentando equilibrar o celular em seu ombro enquanto dirigia.

-... Victorio?

-Monica? –Falou ele reconhecendo a voz e estranhando.

-Sim. –Respondeu Monica de forma hesitante. -... Eu estava pensando... Será que poderíamos almoçar hoje?Perto daquele restaurante que você disse que gosta?

-Hum... A proposta soa muito tentadora, mas... –Começou ele com uma voz que pedia desculpas. –No momento não vai dar, eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer.

-Oh...

-Claro que passar um tempo com você é importante, ainda mais porque é raro você me convidar. –Corrigiu-se. – Mas é que realmente não vai dar.

-...Está tudo bem, eu entendo. –Respondeu Monica com uma voz neutra.

-Fica para a próxima ok?

-...

A administradora fechou o celular, encarando o aparelho de forma vazia, perdendo qualquer semblante de apetite que tivesse.

Victorio nunca faltava a qualquer oportunidade de saírem para comer, pedindo a ela que avisasse quando fosse almoçar para que pudesse dar um jeito de sair de seu trabalho para comerem juntos.

... Talvez ele finalmente estivesse farto?

Se sentou no banco, um pouco chocada e sentindo um imenso desconforto, mesmo que soubesse do problema não conseguia pensar em nenhuma maneira de remediá-lo, já que ela não tinham nenhuma habilidade social.

"Talvez eu devesse animá-lo do mesmo jeito que eu fiz com o Shion?" –Pensou ela antes de menear a cabeça negativamente, em seu íntimo dizendo que os dois tinham uma maneira completamente diferente de agir ou reagir.

Fechou os olhos brevemente antes de abri-los e encarar o seu aparelho.

Como é que não tinha problemas de conversar com o curador e até saber como lidar com ele sendo que não tinham passado tanto tempo juntos assim?Como é que não conseguia fazer o mesmo com o seu noivo sendo que estavam juntos a uns bons anos?

Respirou frustrada, isso não era algo que pudesse resolver por si só mesmo que pensasse muito sobre o assunto, estava se sentindo totalmente perdida e desengonçada, no trabalho se sentia tão segura porque era algo fácil de fazer e entender...

... Ligou para o número da sua lista de contatos, ela estava perdida, sem ninguém para contar e ela precisava se sentir segura.

-Alô?

-Alô... Shion.

-00-

Teve uma chuva de aplausos, Jennel, após ficar um bom tempo em estão de choque, se recompôs mais vermelha do que nunca, duplicando a sua vergonha com tanta atenção.

Talvez Kamus tivesse percebido isso, pois a levou a uma das mesas mais reservadas do bar, pedindo dois sucos de maracujá, enquanto mantinha-se de olhos fechados, encostando-se na cadeira.

-Aqui está o suco dos dois. –Disse o garçom. –Meus parabéns, foi uma performance em tanto!

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu Kamus enquanto pegava o suco e bebia devagar, ainda evitando olhar para Jennel, que não o encarava de forma alguma.

Ela ainda estava ansiosa, teve que fixar a sua mão para conseguir beber e relaxar um pouco, mas ainda assim o seu coração estava acelerado.

Teve que se segurar para não tocar a testa no lugar onde ele havia beijado para averiguar se a sensação era real, mas como a sua mente botava a cena em replay ela achou que não havia necessidade.

-Foi uma esplendida dança! –Disse alguém batendo palmas. –Fico feliz em ver que o "Cisne Negro" ainda está na ativa.

Jennel saiu de seus pensamentos para encarar o interlocutor, um homem de idade usado um terno e com ares de sábio.

-... Albert Von Klaus?! –Exclamou a bailarina ao reconhecer o famoso crítico de dança.

-Há muito que eu gostaria de ver a sua dança, mas a senhorita se retirou do balé antes que eu pudesse comprovar se os boatos de sua habilidade eram verdadeiros.

-Hu... Hum... O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou a bailarina ainda em estado de choque.

-Vim aqui a pedido de um amigo de um amigo meu. –Respondeu Albert curvando-se em cumprimento. -... Embora nós tenhamos nos encontrado apenas uma vez.

-Senhor Klaus. –Cumprimentou Kamus. –É um prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

-Igualmente ilustre senhor.

-Hu... Heim?Como você...

-Teve uma vez que o Hugo... Hugo Admon convidou um dos maiores críticos de arte e deixou que eu participasse já que ele sabe que eu aprecio arte. –Explicou. –Ivan Ruggre, Albert Von Klaus...

-Ele...

-O senhor Kamus aqui me comentou que a senhorita tinha voltado finalmente a ativa. –continuou o senhor Albert. –Está tendo uma seleção para bailarinos e bailarinas para dançar uma nova versão de "O Quebra Nozes" na Rússia, estaria interessada?

-FIM DO FLASHBACK-

Então fora assim que terminara ali, na seleção, honestamente, o que a deixou mais surpresa foi o fato de o crítico não ter notado as suas quase falhas durante a dança, mas ao se lembrar que Kamus conseguira guiá-la a ponto de continuar a seguir o ritmo sem problemas...

-Próxima!

...Não havia tempo para pensar agora, tinha que se focar e dar tudo de si no momento, assim como nos treinamentos, os seus movimentos fluiriam como naturalidade.

Assim como antigamente...

O cisne voltaria a dançar.

-00-

Estava ansiosa... De um lado, aliviada por finalmente estar longe dos olhares acusadores, do outro feliz por rever seu amigo.

...E em outro lado estava apavorada e desconfortável ao pensar em vê-lo novamente.

Tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno esse tempo, não somente por causa dos olhares e pelo desgosto, mas também por causa de seus sentimentos, tentar entendê-los fora uma tarefa muito árdua e dizer a si mesma que não deveria agir em prol deles foi mais difícil ainda.

-Ei Lalita!

Congelou.

-Ah-h Olá Victorio. –Cumprimentou de forma desconfortável.

-O seu pai me disse que vinha hoje para a Itália, então vim correndo para cá. –Disse o fotógrafo dando um sorriso exausto enquanto tentava se recompor da correria. –Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo!

-Ah... Sim.

"Não queria vê-lo tão cedo..."

-...Seu pai me contou das dificuldades que passou lá na Índia.-Falou Victorio dando um abraço carinhoso e protetor. –Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la é só falar.

A indiana ficou dura feito estátua quando sentiu o abraço, tendo um grande conflito interno se deveria se sentir feliz ou desconfortável.

...Mas no final decidiu que se sentia feliz, confortável e protegida, e se Victorio não via nenhum problema com a ação... Então ela não deveria ter problemas.

...Ela só precisava evitar tomar qualquer iniciativa.

-Você está com olheiras e parece tão exausta... Onde fica o hotel?Eu posso levá-la até lá!

-Eu... Não quero causar incômodos.

-De forma alguma! –Falou Victorio parecendo indignado com a ideia de a indiana causar problemas depois para o seu estômago roncar. –Er... Tudo bem se pararmos para comer em algum lugar?

-00-

-...Aconteceu alguma coisa senhorita Monica? –Perguntou Shion de forma hesitante.

Ah sim... Ele estava um pouco hesitante porque havia algo que o perturbava recentemente e isso tinha relação com a herdeira dos Mazzei.

Inclusive se lembrou da conversa que teve com Leon após toda a confusão no dia da exposição.

-FLASHBACK-

-Leon!Você quase causou um estrago!Ainda bem que a senhorita Monica foi compreensiva e...

-Tudo terminou bem no final, não se preocupe. –Falou o garoto parecendo acostumado com a histeria do outro. –Relaxa que a sua "amada" não teve nenhuma impressão ruim de você.

-Ela não é...!

-Você gosta dela, e daquele jeito.

-Não, eu não...

-Isso é uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. –Disse o pequeno balançando a cabeça. –Eu posso não entender muito de amor e essas coisas, mas eu posso dizer que você tem a mesma dedicação a essa garota do jeito que meus pais tinham um com o outro.

-...

-Você deveria agir.

-Ela tem um noivo!

-Os dois são grandes amigos, mas não acho que seja amor romântico o que sentem um pelo o outro.

-Mas...!

-Shion, eu agradeço por ter cuidado de mim por tanto tempo, quando meu pai não podia fazê-lo. –falou Leon o silenciando. –Mas já está na hora de você seguir em frente, você não deve favor nenhum, nem a mim, nem a meu pai.

-Eu... Faço isso por respeito ao grande Hugo Admon, por admiração, e não para quitar dívidas com ele.

-Você tem um bom coração. –Falou o garoto dando um sorriso triste. –Mas sério, é melhor você fazer o que deseja, ou vai ter muitos arrependimentos depois.

-...

-Pedi para o senhor Ivan para que fosse recomendado, falei com o sr. Mazzei e ele parece feliz com a ideia de você trabalhar novamente pra ele.

-Você ainda é menor de idade, e está sob minha responsabilidade.

-Ei!Cuide da sua vida primeiro antes de tentar cuidar dos outros! –Rebateu Leon de forma amistosa e brincalhona. – E quanto a cuidar de mim... Bem, o Mu está fazendo faculdade perto.

-O Mu estuda se você não se lembra!

-Me lembro, mas desde quando eu apronto de forma que não beneficie as pessoas?

-...

-Ah, falando nisso, eu pedi para a Melina me ajudar a comprar a sua passagem, também disse para o senhor Mazzei que você iria amanhã para a Itália.

-VOCÊ O QUE?!

-Fim do Flashback-

-Eu... Incomodo tanto as pessoas assim?

-Hum? –Retrucou Shion saindo de seus pensamentos.-De forma alguma, quem disse isso a você?

-...Não diretamente. –Respondeu Monica.- Mas eu não consigo lidar com as pessoas, é muito difícil se socializar para mim.

-Hum... Eu não acho que a sua personalidade seja um problema, veja bem, mesmo as pessoas mais sociáveis do mundo não conquistam a simpatia de todos!

-... Mas a ponto de ninguém aguentar o meu jeito de ser?

-...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, eu só... Estou me sentindo desconfortável. –Admitiu a Mazzei de forma hesitante.

-Se serve de algum consolo... –Começou Shion também um pouco hesitante e corando levemente. –Eu a compreendo perfeitamente e gosto do seu jeito de ser.

-Pfff... Você realmente é a única pessoa "compatível" comigo. –Falou Monica dando um sorriso tão imperceptível que nem mesmo ela notara o gesto. –Talvez você seja a única pessoa que eu saiba como interagir.

Ele sabia que as palavras não tinham as conotações que pensava, mas mesmo assim não pode evitar o vermelho que subia a sua face.

-Hum... A senhorita já almoçou?

-Ainda não, eu voltei ao trabalho para terminar alguns relatórios... Por que?

-A senhorita... Gostaria de sair para almoçar?

-Mas como?Se o senhor está na Inglaterra?

-Na verdade... –Respondeu, a voz soando muito mais perto do que a do telefone.

-Click-

Monica ouviu o barulho de um celular sendo fechado, e quando levantou os olhos. Pode constatar, de forma atônita, que se tratava do organizador de eventos.

-Olá... –Cumprimentou Shion de forma hesitante.

**-000-**

**Desculpa por ter demorado para atualizar, comecei a trabalhar esta semana e ainda estou tentando me acostumar com o novo ritmo XD**

**...**

**Ok, para as reviews!**

**Girtab Scorpii:** A vontade hahaha, pena que não vou poder atualizar hyper rápido por causa do meu job, mas não tenho o que reclamar, tenho o fim de semana para isso XD

Pfff... "Totó" haahahh

E lol, é uma grande surpresa ver que Afrodite e Sasha estão nos tops, considerando que eles são os que menos apareceram de seus tops XD

**Notte di Luce**: O Dohko procura os trabalhos mais estressantes do mundo para aprender como lidar com estresse nessas situações, então professor público no Brasil deve ser um teste em tanto XD

Hum... Na verdade não tem nenhum mistério entre eles?Eu só quis dar uma continuidade as interações deles O_o

Legal ver que o Shion e a Monica estão entre os tops considerando a personalidade de rocha dela XD

Quanto aos personagens individuais... Bom, eu não iria reclamar se você fizesse um top 5 com originais e outro top com cavaleiros XD

**Jules Heartilly**: O fixo dele é psicologista, os outros são só bicos para ele aprender a como lidar com estresse em diferentes áreas.

Yep, o Kanon nessa fic está sendo muito devotado e leal, feito um cãozinho hehehehe, bem diferente da Dark Secrets(tomara que eu tenha ideias para atualizá-la _)

**Bom, people SEE YA!**


	27. Chapter 27

-Pela mor de Deus Aioria, faça esse favor para mim!

-NÃO!NEM PENSAR!

-Ei!Sou seu irmão mais velho, cuidei de você desde que era um bebe, nada mais justo!

-Uma coisa não tem nada haver com outra!

-Vamos Aioria, eu não vou conseguir ficar sozinho!

-... A Drue sabe disso?

-Claro que sabe!Eu disse a ela que você iria junto para fazermos um encontro duplo!

-Você o q...!COMO VOCÊ DIZ UMA COISA DESSAS SEM ME CONSULTAR ANTES?!

-Porque tinha certeza que meu irmãozinho quebraria esse galho para mim.

-Mas... Argh!Ok, mas você liga para a Alexia.

-Por que eu deveria ligar para ela se ela é o seu par?

-Porque você fez isso sem me consultar!E você que decidiu que ela seria meu par, não eu!

-... Mas não pega bem ligar para uma garota quando você tem outra não é?

Aioria deu um tapa na cara de pura frustração, honestamente, às vezes seu irmão podia ser um imaturo...

-00-

-Ok... Isso parece ser bem do estilo dela... Não vou fazer isso.

-T-talvez eu possa tentar fazer... Não vou fazer isso.

Fazia um bom tempo que o escritor começava a andar em círculos em seu próprio apartamento, com o cenho franzido e concentrado.

-Droga!Eu sou um maldito escritor, como não posso ter inspiração para criar!... Está certo que eu escrevo mais relatos e bibliografias, mas mesmo assim!

Dizer que estava frustrado era pouco, continuava menos resistente a esquisitices e até se deixava relaxar um pouco mais, mas dizer que sabia o que fazer numa situação dessas?

Ele não sabia que ideia surtada ele tivera de convidar a cineasta para passarem um tempo juntos e relaxar do trabalho árduo(eu seria amanhã, o que parecia perto demais para ele agora) que estavam fazendo ultimamente, e o problema era que não tinha ideia do que iria fazer já que não planejara nada.

... O pior é que não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer para esses assuntos.

-Droga, eu vou dar uma saída para ver se tenho alguma inspiração.

-00-

-Alô...?

-Aioria? –Atendeu Alexia.

-...

-Oria?

-...

-Eiii?

-...

-Hum... Acho que caiu a l-

-Alexia.

-Ah, oi, por um momento eu pensei que caiu a linha. –Respondeu ela sorrindo apesar de não saber muito bem que ele não poderia vê-la.

Bem, mesmo que fosse inútil ela não podia evitar, ela sentia vontade de abrir um grande sorriso sempre que tinha contato com o rapaz.

-Er...

-O que foi?

-Er...

-Tá passando mal?

-ERRRRRRRRRR...

-Desembucha homem! –Falou ela começando a ficar preocupada quando ouviu som de engasgos vindo do outro lado do telefone.

-TEMUMENCONTRODUPLOQUERIR?

-Heim?

-Meu... Irmão vai ao encontro... –Disse Aioria tentando falar o mais pausadamente que podia. –E... Pediu para...

-Há!O Oros vai ao encontro?Legal!Aposto que vai ser com a Drue. –Falou Alexia contente, mas voltando a ficar um pouco preocupada quando ouviu barulhos de engasgo e sufocamento do outro lado da linha. -... Você está bem aí?

-ELEPERGUNTOUSENÃOPODERIASERU MENCONTRODUPLO!

-O que?

-Ele... Está nervoso de ir sozinho ao encontro. –Disse Aioria respirando fundo. –Por isso ele perguntou se nós...

-... Nós o que?

-...Poderíamos ir junto para ser um encontro duplo.

Cacete, isso fora mais difícil do que imaginara.

-Ok.

-Eu sei, é estúpido e... O que?

-Eu não vejo problema nenhum em dar uma força para o seu irmão. –Falou Alexia com naturalidade. –Quando é o encontro?

-...Hoje.

-Hum... Ok, eu vou vestir algo aí você pode me buscar?

-Ok.

Droga, ele era o único que tinha problema?

-00-

-Nossa!Você parece que vai para a forca ao invés de um encontro!

-Eu não posso evitar!Eu estou ansiosa!

-...Você não estava assim nos outros encontros que arrumou.

-Dessa vez é diferente Melody!

-Ok, ok... Ei!Aonde você pensa que vai?Está indo para o lado errado! –Falou a mais velha empurrando-a.

- Eu não vou conseguir!

-Vai sim, agora fique aí certinha e espere ele até chegar. –Falou Melody. –Honestamente, vocês vão em encontros duplos, não deveria estar tão nervosa assim!

-É, isso ajuda, mas...

-Nada de mais!E nem tente fugir ok?

-Eu... Não vou fugir.

-Promete?

-...

-Promete?

-...Ok.

-... Drue? –Chamou alguém com uma voz ansiosa.

As duas se viraram em direção à voz, reparando em dois rapazes de cabelos castanho-dourado e uma moça que parecia distraída, não notando a tensão do clima.

-Nossa... Ele tem um clone. –Comentou Melody gargalhando para depois dar um tapa amigável nas costas da caçula, esboçando um sorriso de boa sorte. –É aqui que me despeço!

-Tão cedo?!Esp...

Ela bem que tentou segurar a irmã, mais ela foi mais rápida, saindo rapidamente do local.

-...Er... Oi. –Sussurrou Aioros de forma hesitante.

-... Oi. –Devolveu Drue com igual hesitação.

-...

-...

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, parados, tentando pensar em algo para dizer ou fazer.

-Ei gente, porque vocês estão plantados feito árvores aí?Vocês não estão em um encontro?

-S-Sim.

-É... Estamos.

-... E então?

-?

-Vocês não vão se beijar?

-Alexia! –Falou Aioria exasperado e ficando roxo de vergonha.

-Ué, eles estão em um encontro, não deveria ser normal? –Perguntou a garota com inocência.

- Acontece que...

-Ela tem razão. –Concordou Aioros.

-Hum? –Murmurou Aioria de forma confusa.

-Sim... Namorados fazem isso, a-acho que dar um selinho não seria uma má ideia...

-...

-...

E lá estavam os dois de novo, parado feito estátuas, de olhos fechados e muito próximos.

...Só quem estivesse muito perto perceberia o quanto eles pareciam tremer e empalidecer a cada segundo que passava.

-Aurgh...!

-Arf... Arf!

Os dois saíram de suas posições e começaram a respirar ofegantes como se tivessem ficado sem respirar por muito tempo(o que provavelmente acontecera tensos do jeito que estavam), evitando encarar um ao outro e tentando se recompor com dificuldades.

-Gente não deve ser tão difícil assim fazer isso! –Falou Alexia com uma gota na cabeça. –Nós vemos diariamente as pessoas fazerem isso com a maior naturalidade.

-...Gostaria de saber como eles fazem isso. –Comentou Aioros se endireitando e finalmente conseguindo olhar para Drue, ambos, ainda vermelhos feito tomates.

-Ok, então eu vou tentar! –Falou Alexia enquanto puxava a cabeça do Aioria para baixo.

-O q...! –Soltou Aioria, quase engasgando-se de surpresa.

Ela segurou a cabeça dele bem na altura de seu rosto, encarando a face do outro bem de perto, enquanto se aproximava lentamente, uma expressão de determinação no rosto.

Aioria estava paralisado e deixando a garota guiar, ele realmente estava chocado demais com a reação dela, e com certeza não esperava que alguma coisa fosse realmente acontecer nesse estúpido encontro duplo.

...De repente o movimento parou.

Os lábios estavam alguns milímetros de distância, e era possível até sentir a respiração quente do outro, a boca se abria lentamente e...

"..."

-Não dá!Eu não consigo!Droga, vocês tem razão!Esse troço é difícil mesmo! –Falou Alexia se afastando feito um raio do rapaz que caiu de cara no chão ainda um pouco sem reação. –Ah!Desculpa Aioria!

-...Eu estou bem. –Respondeu Aioria silenciosamente enquanto se sentava, vermelho feito ketchup.

"Essa garota quer me matar de infarto, só pode ser!" –Disse Aioria em pensamento tentando processar o que acabara de acontecer.

-Hu-Hum... Eu pensei que convidá-los iria diminuir a tensão desse encontro, mas... –Começou Aioros coçando a lateral da cabeça sem jeito.

-... Pelo visto dobrou a tensão que já tinha. –Terminou Drue enquanto encarava Alexia que tentava averiguar se Aioria estava bem, mas tendo um forte vermelho no rosto.

-00-

Tomando notas.

Era o que estava fazendo, checando como os casais do parque se comportavam e tentando arranjar um que pudesse se encaixar em sua situação...

Aí avistou o quarteto estranho.

Ficou observando-os por um longo tempo, até esquecendo-se de escrever, já que não tinha como não encarar, pois a cena era bizarra, hilária e também de dar pena.

-...Creio que descobri alguma referência. –Retrucou Shaka para si mesmo enquanto fechava seu caderno e tentava seguir o grupo o mais silenciosamente possível.

-00-

"Wow... Agora que penso melhor... Foi uma ideia muito estúpida." –Falou Alexia em pensamento.

Ela se lembrou claramente da parte em que os rostos estavam próximos, a ponto de poder ver a cor da íris do outro com nitidez.

Mas aí também veio aquele estranho embrulho no estômago e começou a se sentir nervosa, então não conseguiu beijá-lo.

...E o pior, agora estava se sentindo desconfortável até para ficar próximo ao rapaz.

-Er...

-Hum...

-T-talvez seja melhor eu conversar com o meu irmão e você com a Alexia, o que acha? –Sugeriu Aioros.

-É... Vai ser menos estranho não é?

-Sim...

-Q-que encontro...

-Desculpe... É que eu estou muito nervoso.

-Bem, eu também. –Admitiu Drue. –Estou sentindo meu estômago embrulhar!

-E eu falta de ar...

-00-

-Senhor Shaka?O que está fazendo aqui?

-Hum?Leon?O que você está fazendo aqui?

-...Eu ando em lugares onde não sejam a minha escola e a exposição sabia?

-Só estou fazendo anotações. –Explica o escritor.

-Anotações de que?

-...

-... Por que você está ficando vermelho?

-Eu...

-Hum?Gozado... Aquela deve ser a garota que tirei foto no dia da exposição! –Falou o pequeno se surpreendendo. –Ah!Eu tinha perdido a foto!Ainda bem que posso tirar outra!

-00-

-Whoa!

-Cuidado! –Fala Drue ao ver Alexia tropeçar em uma rocha e quase caindo em um buraco de obras em construção, mas sendo aparada por alguém que conseguiu pegá-la com a velocidade de um raio.

-Desastrada como sempre... EU JURO!ALGUM DIA VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR DE INFARTE!

-Hehe, obrigado. –Falou Alexia sem jeito.

-... Como você conseguiu segurá-la tão depressa sendo que você estava de costas para nós e ainda na nossa frente? –Perguntou Drue de forma surpresa.

-...Eu acabei desenvolvendo esse sexto sentido de tantas vezes que essa desastrada esbarrou ou tropeçou nas coisas. –Explicou Aioria colocando-a de volta no chão.

-Click-

-Opa, finalmente consegui a foto!

O grupo se virou em direção à voz, vendo um garoto de cabelos castanhos segurando uma máquina profissional.

-...Quem é você?

-Leon. –Respondeu ele.

-... Por que você estava tirando uma foto de nós?

-"Nós"?Oh, não, eu só estava tirando uma foto dela. –Disse o garoto apontando para Alexia. –A foto eu tinha tirado dela no dia da exposição eu perdi.

-Então foi você que tirou aquela foto?! –Falou Aioria surpreso.

...Bom, pelo menos ele podia estar aliviado que não era um tarado.

-Hum?Ah, você achou a foto?Poderia me devolver?

-... Não está comigo agora. –Respondeu Aioria.

-Está sim, você levou a mão instintivamente à carteira. - Rebateu Leon.

-... O que exatamente você iria fazer com a foto?

-Eu tiro fotos que expressam a personalidade máxima das pessoas, é muito raro coseguir fotografar esse momento.

-Eii~

-Hum?

-"Oria", por que você tem uma foto minha na carteira? –Perguntou Alexia com curiosidade.

- Er... Bem... Eu...

-Sim? –Insistiu Alexia.

-EUVINOCHÃODAGALERIAENÃOSABIA OQUEFAZERCOMAFOTO!

-O que?

-Ele disse que viu no chão da galeria e não sabia o que fazer com a foto. –Traduziu Aioros.

-ÉEEUESTAVAPREOCUPADOQUEPODER IASERUMTARADO.

-Tarado?Eu? –Bufou Leon com indignação.

-Como é que vocês conseguem entender o que ele disse? –Perguntou Drue com uma gota.

-Não sei.

-Sei lá.

-...Aioria?

-...Sim?

-Posso ver a foto?

O rapaz ficou mudo por alguns instantes, antes de pegar a carteira de forma hesitante e entregar a garota, que retirou a foto guardada com cuidado.

-Nossa... Essa foto ficou boa mesmo. –Disse ela encarando a foto.

-Ah... Tudo bem, eu desisto, podem ficar com a foto. –

-Posso mesmo? –Respondeu Alexia Felix feito uma criança.

-Click-

-Bom, agora você pode, eu consegui tirar uma foto de você sorrindo.

-Oh... Posso ver?

-Pode.

-Ei Oria, o que você acha?Fiquei melhor na primeira foto ou na segunda?

-Eu... Prefiro não responder.

-Ah... Por favor!

-... Primeira.

-Primeira?Por que?

"Porque eu fiquei olhando a primeira por mais tempo do que a segunda e..."

"..."

"Que diabos que eu estou pensando."

-Bom, ele deve ter tido mais tempo de olhar a primeira com atenção, faz sentido... –Deduziu Leon para o embaraço de Aioria que ficou roxo feito beterraba. –Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar ainda mais o tempo de vocês então estou indo.

O garoto correu rapidamente em direção a uma moita, mas parou por um segundo e se virou, depositando os dedos nos lábios e soltando no ar, piscando para o grupo e sumindo dali.

-...

- O que foi aquilo?

-00-

-...Leon, o que diabos você estava fazendo?

-Sei lá, tentando tirar o clima tenso?A aura de desconforto era tão forte que dá para sentir de longe. –Retrucou o menor.

-... Você não estava tentando juntá-los?

-... Não?

-...

"Como é que esse garoto faz essas coisas sem pensar?"-Perguntou Shaka a si mesmo antes de perceber que o quarteto começava a se deslocar novamente. –Vamos.

-...Por que você está atrás deles mesmo?

-...

-00-

Era engraçado... Depois daquele encontro com o estranho garoto eles estavam se sentindo mais relaxados, a enorme tensão de antes evaporara e agora conversavam normalmente como sempre faziam.

-Haha... Eu... Não acredito que estávamos tão nervosos assim. –Falou Drue dando uma risada.

-...

-Aioros?

-Ah, desculpa, eu estava pensando em algo. –Respondeu ele de forma encabulada enquanto coçava a cabeça.

-... E seria sobre?

Aioros apenas olhou nervosamente para os lados, percebendo com certo alívio que não havia ninguém olhando e que seu irmão estava ocupado conversando com Alexia.

-... Você está me escut...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase elas sentiu ser silenciada por um toque leve e suave dos dedos do rapaz em seus lábios, ficando muda e olhando para ele com o olhar questionador.

Aioros pareceu pensativo por um instante, fechando os olhos e levando os dedos que a silenciavam em contato com os próprios lábios.

-Hum... O que foi isso?

-Suponho que... Um beijo indireto?

-Ah sim... Suponho que sim. – Falou Drue olhando para baixo sem saber o que dizer, seu coração palpitando acelerado.

...Não estava se sentindo tão nervosa quanto antes.

-Isso não foi tão difícil.

-Você acha que conseguiríamos dar um beijo diretamente agora? –Perguntou Drue dando uma risada.

-Não sei, quer tentar?

-Ok.

-...

-...

Os dois olharam a face do outro e tentaram se aproximar lentamente, parando a milímetros um dos lábios do outro.

...E não conseguiram passar disso.

-Pff... Hahaha. –Começou a rir Drue, sendo acompanhada de Aioros logo em seguida.

-É, pelo visto nós ainda não conseguimos.

-Sim...

-Pelo menos a sensação de nervosismo não estava tão forte dessa vez.

-Uhum. –Concordou Drue.

-...Acho melhor nós fazermos as coisas com calma e deixar tudo se desenrolar com naturalidade não é? –Falou ele dando um enorme sorriso e estendendo a mão para a garota. –Vamos atrás dos outros dois, eles devem estar se perguntando onde fomos parar.

Drue aceitou a mão e segurou-a, entrelaçando os seus dedos com os dele apertando-os com delicadeza.

...Ela sorriu quando sentiu um aperto de volta.

-00-

-Onde esses dois foram parar?-perguntou Aioria começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

Ok... Já era ruim ter que convidar a garota para acompanhar o seu irmão em um encontro, já era péssimo terem quase se beijado.

... Mas era terrível o fato de estarem sozinhos agora.

-Ei, Aioria, se acal-...Ops!

-Cuidado!

Mas dessa vez não teve tempo, Alexia escorregou em uma embalagem de plástico no chão, caindo rapidamente e violentamente no chão com um baque surdo.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou Aioria preocupado tentando ajudar a garota a se levantar do chão, mas ao perceber a careta de dor dela decidiu deixá-la no lugar que estava. –Está doendo em algum lugar?

-... Acho que torci o pé.

-... Hum... É melhor eu comprar gelo. –Falou ele passando os dedos delicadamente na pele e constatando que estava começando a inchar. – Tudo bem se você esperar aqui por um tempo?

-No chão?

-Ah... É, espere um pouco. –Respondeu sem jeito pegando-a no colo com cuidado para depois colocá-la no banco devagar.

-Alguns minutos depois-

-Pronto, arrumei gelo para colocar no seu inchaço. –Disse ele pressionando o tecido com gelo no pé da garota.

-...

-...Hum... Eu vou ligar para o meu irmão e dizer que não podemos ficar já que você torceu o pé.

-Não seria uma desfeita sair assim de um encontro?

-Ah... O meu irmão só pediu para nós acompanharmos porque estava ansioso.

-...Ok, então.

-Eu vou ver se arranjo um táxi.

-Ah... Mas estamos tão perto de casa, precisamos mesmo pedir um taxi?

-Você não pode andar com o pé desse jeito.

-...Então você pode me levar de cavalinho?

-...

-00-

-Deixa eu recapitular... Você vai ter um encontro com a Jojo, é isso?

-Não é um encontro... É só para passar um tempo juntos e relaxar depois de tanto trabalho.

-...Isso me soa como um encontro.

-Não é.

-Mas você quer que seja.

-...Tal-

-Isso explica porque você estava seguindo aquelas pessoas, provavelmente você estaria agindo assim em um primeiro encontro.

-Eu não agiria de forma tão... Não sei, de dar pena.

-Ahã, você faria isso, você parece o tipo eremita e que não saberia nada sobre como agir feito um ser humano comum. –Retrucou Leon balançando a cabeça, provavelmente pensando porque adultos gostavam de complicar as coisas.

-...

-Olha, no seu caso, ficar nervoso e agir feito um imbecil seria melhor, é bem mais natural do que qualquer coisa que você planejar.

-...E você entende de romance como?

-É verdade que sou meio novo para entender essas coisas, mas eu lembro do tempo em que meus pais passaram juntos sabia? –Respondeu Leon. –A Jojo lembra um pouco a minha mãe, então tenho quase certeza que ela prefere espontaneidade.

-... Você tem certeza do que está falando?

-Vocês me lembram muito os meus pais, a diferença é que o papel de quem gosta de quem primeiro se inverteu dessa vez. –Disse ele fechando os olhos.

-...

-Quando vai ser o "encontro"?

-Amanhã.

-Não há necessidade de ficar nervoso. –Falou Leon.

Vai dar tudo certo.

**-000-**

**BATI MEU RECORDE DE TAMANHO HORAY!**

**Eu francamente não esperava que esses dois tomassem a dianteira de todos os casais HHAAHA XD**

**E PASMEM!O Shaka conseguiu descobrir por si só que tem alguma "coisa" pela Jojo(apesar de tentar negar inconscientemente, conscientemente e admitindo ao mesmo tempo lol)**

**Eu ainda não considero a Drue e o Aioros um casal oficialmente formado, pelo menos não até eles se livrarem totalmente dessa timidez ao redor do outro.**

**E... HAAHAHAHA, agora to lembrando do comentário da Jules sobre apostarem que vai ser o primeiro casal a se formar, o que francamente depende inteiramente de como eu consigo desenvolvê-los, então nem posso trollar ninguém conscientemente!**

**Ok, vamos aos reviews:**

**Tsu-baka-chan: **Nossa, foi complicado, eu sou leiga em tango, ainda bem que ainda consegui o efeito que queria ^^

Pois é, as suas mulinhas são assim mesmo, tão perto e tão longe simplesmente por causa delas mesmas XD

Deba e Danka?Bom, isso é uma surpresa, já que eles foram o casal que menos foquei até agora(para a minha frustração e decepção), tomara que eu consiga criar algo bom para eles!^^

**Jules Heartilly: **Ah sim, o Kamus é bom em controlar os próprios impulsos, mas provavelmente deve estar no limite HAHAHA, tomara que a Jennel descubra o que sente logo XD

Pode parecer que está demorando muito tempo, mas isso é mais por causa que essa fic tem muitos capítulos, trabalhar com um quadrado é complicado então estou tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acelerar demais o processo, já que eu preciso dar o golpe de misericórdia para separá-los, mas ao mesmo tempo sendo em bons termos, o Victorio e a Monica podem ter outros pares, mas no fundo são próximos ao jeito deles.(como amigos)

Fique a vontade para fazer as apostas, também depende de quem se forma em qual capítulo né?XD

**Notte di Luce: **Me deu muita dor de cabeça no começo, mas retratar o Shion e a Monica está sendo muito divertido agora!O Leon deveria trabalhar em uma agência de encontros HAHHAHA Lolz, e também adoro escrever sobre o Victorio e a Lalita, posso desenvolver qualquer cena açucarada que eu quiser hahhaha8D*Apanha*

Ainnnn Assim você me deixa encabulada *_*, mas é, a Me Encontre foca no efeito que alguém pode causar em outros, e não só o Hugo, Leon ou a Stella Admon, alguns personagens também ajudam a influenciar a vida dos outros para melhor e se tornam uma peça crucial na vida delas.

...

**SEE YA!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Você gostaria que fosse um encontro não é?"

Não... Falar encontro seria uma palavra forte demais.

Ele nunca fora de ter muitos amigos, então ter algum amigo que tivesse em alta estima era algo muito novo para ele.

Ele só queria tentar ser um pouco mais sociável e amigável com a cineasta, mas fazer isso era algo muito esquisito para ele já que nunca teve essa experiência antes.

...Então não, isso não era um encontro.

... Por que ele estava nervoso?

-Isso parece ser um lugar divertido, acho que está de bom tamanho. –Falou Shaka a si mesmo enquanto fazia anotações em seu bloco. –Certo, já fiz as anotações, vai ser fácil!

-Olá Shaka! –Cumprimentou Jojo dando um tapa amigável nas costas do homem, que levou um susto tão grande que acabou derrubando o seu bloco de notas.

... Da alta ponte onde estavam direto para o rio.

-00-

-E então?Como é estar um "semi-encontro"? –Perguntou Aldebaran dando uma risada.

-Er... Eu não sei.

-Puxa, você parece estar bem nervosa. –Comentou. – Mesmo depois de ter dito que se sentiria mais a vontade se fosse a um encontro comigo.

-É... Que é estranho, não tem como eu não me sentir nervosa. –Respondeu ela torcendo o tecido da roupa.

Ah sim... Quando ela tinha se deparado com a pergunta sobre ela querer um encontro... Bem, ela começou a falar sem pensar!

... Se ele não poderia ir a um de mentira para ela poder dizer que ao menos uma vez na vida ela foi a um.

"Que coisa idiota de se pedir... Ainda mais a um amigo! Só porque ele uma pessoa boa eu não deveria abusar da bondade dele!"

-Anda, é só uma simulação, não é como se o encontro fosse assim mesmo. –Disse Aldebaran tentando acalmá-la. –Pense nisso como uma forma de treinamento para seus futuros encontros!

-... Eu não acho que terei "futuros encontros".

Não, ela era mais forte do que isso e normalmente conseguia manter seus pensamentos para si mesma e sorrir, mas hoje ela não podia evitar!Estava se sentindo ansiosa e nervosa demais para ter qualquer semblante de autocontrole!

-Claro que terá!O que a faz pesar assim?

-... É porque esse é o primeiro encontro que tenho desde que nasci!E nem sei se pode contar como um encontro já que não é de verdade!

-Ei... Estamos fazendo a mesma coisa que os casais de verdade, a única diferença é o sentimento. – Falou dando pondo a mão no ombro da policial. – Isso conta como um encontro.

-...

-Mas se você quiser que seja um de verdade... Bem, ele pode ser um de verdade.

-00-

-...Para onde você está me levando?Eu tenho aula sabia?

-Um dia só não vai fazer mal! –Falou o modelo puxando-a pela mão. –Vamos "naquele evento".

-Evento?Que evento?

-Aquele que não são todos que podem entrar.

-Acho bom valer a pena viu! –Retrucou Sasha.

... Como se já não bastasse às ligações agora tinha que aguentar isso!

...O idiota não teve infância não?

-Heh!Não se preocupe!Vai ser divertido... Ei mãe!

A mulher virou o rosto quando foi chamada, encarando o seu filho de forma inexpressiva por alguns segundos antes de pousar seu olhar em Sasha, que começara a ficar irrequieta diante do olhar.

Droga, era bem mais fácil quando ela acreditava que a mulher era uma vaca total.

-Sasha Sharapova.

-Como você...!

-Eu pesquisei sobre você. –Falou a mulher. -... Aspirante à repórter não é?

-...Sim.

-...

-...

Um grande clima tenso se instaurou enquanto as duas se lembravam do primeiro encontro que tiveram, em que começaram a brigar feito cão e gatos e... Vamos dizer que foi deselegante e um verdadeiro barraco.

-... Espero que o que ouvi aquele dia seja sério. –Falou a mulher franzindo o cenho. –Esse evento onde nós vamos... Não faça nenhuma besteira que vá nos envergonhar ouviu?

-... Ei mãe, não se preocupe, tudo vai dar cert-

-Aquele cretino vai estar lá! –Respondeu a mulher de forma alterada. –Você não deve, de forma alguma, baixar a guarda quando chegarmos.

-... Quem é o "cretino"?

-Você não precisa saber. –Falou a mãe do modelo franzindo o cenho. –Eu ainda não confio em você.

E a mulher se foi.

-... Ela continua uma vaca. –Sussurrou Sasha entre os dentes. – Mas... Tenho que dizer que ela parece mais... Sei lá, razoável dessa vez?

-Ah, ela não confia em fotógrafos e repórteres. –Explicou o modelo. –Diz que são uns desalmados que não se importam em vender a vida dos outros e que expõe a sua privacidade sem se importar.

-... E você não tem medo dessas coisas? –Falou Sasha arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não. –Respondeu o modelo. –Por que eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam. –Respondeu Afrodite dando um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Oh, certo, eu esqueci que você é um garoto mimado com um enorme ego. –Respondeu ela rolando os olhos.

-Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido. –Retrucou. –Só quis dizer que faço as minhas coisas sem me importar com a ética dos demais.

-Cara... Você soa como um psicopata.

-Mas é a pura verdade, todo mundo erra, o problema é que tem gente que se esquece disso! –Falou Afrodite com um estranho sorriso. –E é por isso que eu gosto de ver a perfeição ruir.

-00-

-Nossa!Ir a um evento desses... Nossa! –Falou a professora com os olhos brilhando.

Era muito grande o lugar, bem iluminado, cheio de pessoas famosas, conversa animada e uma música no ar!

O tipo de ambiente que adorava.

-Como você conseguiu passe para nós virmos até aqui? –Perguntou a professora esbanjando o maior sorriso de sua vida.

-... Eu fui advogado de muita dessas pessoas, em especial o Admon. –Explicou o advogado permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso que indicava o quão orgulhoso estava. –Portanto, tenho os meus meios.

-Nossa!Acho gozado você conhecer esses tipos de pessoas!Hum... O que eu faço prim... Ei, aonde você vai?

-Esse tipo de lugar não é a minha praia. Muitas pessoas, muito movimento e barulhento demais.

-Ah...!Eu não vim a uma festa para ficar sozinha né?Anda, vamos! –Falou Nadja puxando-o pelo braço com uma força maior do que ela parecia possuir.

-00-

-Sinto muito por ter derrubado seu caderno de anotações... Shaka?Ei, Shaka? –Começou a chamar Jojo.

Ela estava preocupada, depois que o escritor tinha derrubado o caderno ele parecia ter entrado em um estão catatônico, andando silenciosamente para uma direção e parecendo ignorar completamente a presença dela.

Sabia como ele valorizava em muito a sua pesquisa, então podia entender a sua frustração.

... A única coisa que não conseguiu entender foi porque tinham chegado ali.

-Hum?Uma festa?

-... É um evento especial, onde só famosos e convidados podem entrar. –Respondeu o escritor mecanicamente.

-Oh, você voltou a falar! –Disse Jojo em tom de brincadeira.

-...

-Ei Shaka?Shaka...?Oh Deus, ele voltou a ser pedra.

Ele tinha prestado atenção no que ela dizia, durante todo o caminho, o problema era que, agora que estava sem suas notas só tinha um espaço em branco em sua mente e não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

... Por isso parecia uma pedra.

-Ei, Pssiu! –Chamou alguém enfiando algo no seu bolso.

Os dois tentaram procurar que havia chamado-os, mas não percebendo ninguém voltaram a olhar para a festa.

-... Ei Shaka, o que você queria me dizer quando pediu para me encontrar lá?

-... Era para convidar você a vir a esse lugar. –Respondeu ele. –Era uma festa, parecia ser a sua cara.

Certo... Explicar... Explicar os motivos, isso ele poderia fazer.

-E por que você viria a essa festa?Que eu saiba o senhor não é do tipo que gosta dessas coisas.

-... Mas você gosta.

-Hum?

-Eu... Não tenho nenhum amigo de verdade por assim dizer. –Respondeu ele virando o rosto. –Por isso pensei que, ao menos uma vez na vida, eu deveria tentar ser amigável com alguém.

-Oh... Que coisa bonitinha!

-Não tire sarro!

-Não estou tirando sarro. –Falou a cineasta abanando a mão. –Eu realmente acho um gesto muito bonito da sua parte!

-... Vamos entrar, eu preciso beber algo.

-00-

-E-Ei... Eu não preciso que sinta pena de mim! –Falou Danka lívida.

-Não estou falando isso por pena e jamais faria uma coisa dessas. –Disse ele fazendo um sinal negativo. –Além do mais, é fácil gostar de você.

-H-Hum?!

-Calma, não estou dizendo que gosto de você "daquele jeito"... Pelo menos não agora, só estou dizendo consigo imaginar isso acontecer sem problemas. –Explicou ele.

...O que ao invés de ajudá-la acabou deixando-a mais ansiosa.

-O-Oh b-bem... Er...

... E quando se deu conta, ela tinha fugido dali.

-00-

-Eu não acredito nisso!Como ele conseguiu fugir e mim se eu estava segurando-o pelo braço? –Falou Nadja emburrada.

A professora deu um suspiro exasperado, se o advogado achava que ela conseguia se divertir sozinha em meio a uma festa onde ela não conhecia ninguém... Bem, ela conseguia, mas não quando era convidada!

-...Acho que temos que ainda temos muito o que aprender um com o outro. –Comentou a professora a si mesma.

... Bom, ela adorava aprender e ensinar, então seria algo divertido.

-00-

A festa era movimentada, era lógico que ele iria se perder da cineasta, ainda mais depois que ela foi dançar, enquanto que ele ficava tomando água no canto.

Ele se lembrou de que sentira alguém colocar alguma coisa no seu bolso.

Enfiou a mão e retirou um pedaço de papel amassado com uma caligrafia muito bonita.

-...

"Como está indo o encontro?

Leon Admon."

-Impossível... Ele não pode estar aqui. –Falou Shaka franzindo o cenho.

-Mas estou. –Respondeu uma voz ao seu lado, assustando-o ao reparar que o garoto parecia ler um livro e bebendo uma garrafa de Pepsi.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?Não é novo demais para essas coisas não?!

-Cara, aqui é uma festa onde famoso podem entrar, e ser filho de um pintor super famoso conta. –Explicou Leon. –Além do mais, eu não tomo bebidas alcoólicas, então não tem problema.

-... Como foi que chegou aqui?

-Eu vim sozinho. –Respondeu ele.

-Sozinho?Mas e os seus respons-

-Despachei ele para a Itália. –Respondeu Leon franzindo o cenho com seriedade, apesar de não parecer nenhum pouco feliz.

... Ao contrário, ele parecia triste.

-Hum...

-Nem tente.

-Heim?

-Me consolar. –Replicou o garoto.- Não faz o seu estilo, assim como você está tendo dificuldades para falar com a Jojo não é?

-...

-Eu vi ela dançando lá, por que não vai conversar com ela?

-Não é tão fácil.

-É sim, você só tem que fazer tudo ao seu alcance pelo bem das pessoas que você se importa. –Respondeu Leon.

-...Você nem parece uma criança.

-Eu deixei de ser criança no dia em que minha mãe morreu.

-...

-Sinto muito, isso foi desnecessário, mas ultimamente as coisas não estão boas. –Falou o pequeno Admon. –A única coisa que me mantém feliz é o legado do meu pai.

-Legado?

-O quadro, "Sozinho na Multidão", aquele da exposição em que meu pai pintou pessoas reais.

-...Não é fácil ser sociável. –Admitiu o escritor. – Antigamente eu só me interessava por minhas pesquisas e escrever, não havia essa parte de "amigos".

-... Bom, eu posso te ajudar. –Falou o garoto dando uma risada que soou um pouco quebrada, mas de certa forma... Genuína. – Aqui está o primeiro passo.

Shaka apenas encarou o pedaço de papel escrito, lendo-o com cuidado, ele dobrou-o e foi buscar a cineasta.

"Faça o que sentir-se desconfortável, mesmo que erre ou pareça idiota, vá contra os seus impulsos."

-00-

-Olá... Elizabeth.

A mulher se virou, franzindo o cenho com força e dirigindo o mais feio olhar que poderia dar ao ver o estúpido homem de smoking.

-O que quer desgraçado? –Falou a mulher com muito ódio.

-Uma linguagem feia como esta não combina com uma linda mulher como você. –Rebateu o homem. –Não faz bem para a sua reputação.

-HÁ!Como se você se importasse!Você já arruinou a minha reputação, não tem mais nada para arruinar!

-... E que tal a do seu filho?

-... Você... Não vai conseguir fazer isso, eu conseguir evitar que você fizesse isso durante anos. –Rebateu a mulher apesar de sua voz ter soado tensa.

-HAHAHA, Mas agora tem um novo fator nessa jogada. –Falou o homem. –Aquela "amiguinha" dele... A tal da Sasha, você já pesquisou a fundo sobre ela?Uma verdadeira encrenqueira, que vive se dando mal com sua irmã perfeita.

-... Eu não sou idiota, eu pesquisei sobre a garota.

-Oh?Então significa que você está disposta a deixar seu filho manchar a reputação?Finalmente vai desistir?

-Eu jamais vou desistir! –Respondeu Elizabeth cerrando os dentes. –Eu só tomei uma decisão.

-Oh?E qual seria? –Perguntou o homem com sarcasmo.

-Eu restringi a minha felicidade por causa de vocês, paparazzis e repórteres desgraçados, mas não vou deixar que façam o mesmo com o Afrodite. –Falou ela de forma energética. –Os Admons... Aquela garota... A tal da Sasha... Me fizeram ver isso.

**-000-**

**Bom, pessoal, vou continuar com a festa no próximo capítulo porque acho que preciso pensar em como atualizar as outras fics XD**

**E o Leon já mostrou alguns sinais que ele não é exatamente feliz 100% das vezes, francamente, entre ele o Aonis... Ah, sei lá quem é mais azarado, com certeza o Aonis que pelo menos o Leon não tem trauma XD*Apanha***

**... E não pensem que o problema da mãe do Afrodite seja só isso heim?Lembre-se, Elhienn é Elhienn e nasceu em uma família de trolls**

**Ah, e falando em trollagem... Bom, a Jules deu a ideia e eu aprovo:**

**Façam as suas apostas de qual casal das fichas encerra seu romance/torna-se oficial primeiro!**

**Kay' vamos aos comentários:**

**Notte di Luce: **Foi muito engraçado escrever esse capítulo, Xiii... Não, esses dois nem são assumidos e a Jojo precisa de um empurrãozinho de romance no lado dela heh.

Você não sabe o quanto meus dedos coçam para escrever sobre os pais do Leon, mas infelizmente a história dos dois foi programada para aparecer lá para o fim da fic ):

**Jules Heartilly: **Eu acho a coisa mais engraçada e cute entre essa dificuldade de algo tão simples como um beijo, mas depois o casal não se sentir tão tenso mesmo não conseguindo.

Ah sim... O Leon está troll, e vai trollar um pouco e ajudar alguns casais... Mas infelizmente, como eu disse, em contraste com todo mundo ele vai acabar virando uma pessoa bem solitária, coitado XD*Apanha*


	29. Chapter 29

Talvez não devesse ter deixado ela sozinha, ainda mais em uma festa, e ele até tinha a intenção de tentar fazer algo junto com ela, mas no fim acabou decidindo que não, aquilo seria uma tortura e ele não queria estragar o clima da festa plantado ali com uma face séria.

-Ah! Achei você! –Falou Nadja enquanto dava um tapinha amigável no braço dele, assustando-o um pouco. –Eu procurei você por todo lugar!

-... Lamento por isso, eu... Me perdi na multidão.

-Não você não se perdeu. –Falou a professora meneando a cabeça. –Eu estava segurando o seu braço, você que escapou!

-...

-Olha, se você se sente desconfortável não há problema nenhum em me dizer, não é por que eu gosto de lugares animados que vou puxar você a um lugar desses se você não gosta.

-Eu até queria... Tentar fazer algo... Mais casual, o problema é que é muito difícil.

-Não tem nada de difícil, você precisa apenas se soltar.

-... Receio que "relaxar" não é algo que eu tenha no meu vocabulário.

-E o que exatamente seria "relaxar" para você? –Perguntou a professora com as mãos na cintura.

-... Não sei, agir como você?

-HAHAHA não! Relaxar significa estar ou se sentir confortável, e com certeza sem sentir estresse! –Replicou Nadja alargando o sorriso. –Se você se sente mais confortável em agir de forma séria eu não vejo problema algum, nós viemos aqui para relaxar e aproveitar certo?

-... Eu não acho que ter alguém sério demais do seu lado seja lá muito divertido.

-Eu acho engraçado ver você com uma face séria no meio de tanta gente louca aqui! É como... Ver o Batman tentando fazer jardinagem!

-... Que espécie de alusão é essa- Questionou o advogado levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Uma engraçada. – Falou ela dando uma risada. –Agora, vamos? A não ser que você não queira.

-... Tudo bem, podemos ir.

-00-

-Certo... Dessa vez eu vou... Não. –Murmurou Shaka tentando ir para a pista de dança, mas dando meia volta e retornando ao mini bar que ficava próximo, sentando-se e ficando com uma aura negra ao redor.

-E essa deve ser... A décima vez que você faz isso? –Contou Leon nos dedos enquanto sorvia do seu refrigerante, olhando a tudo com uma grande gota na cabeça.

-... Não dá e eu não consigo.

-Oh... Bem, não se preocupe, pelo menos você não vai precisar tentar por um tempo.

-?Por que você diz isso?

-A Jojo está conversando com alguém. –Disse o garoto apontando para um rapaz de cabelos azul piscina que estava acompanhada de uma garota ruiva.

-00-

-Ei, você é a Jojo não é?

-Sim, e você seria o Afrodite não é?

-Sim!

-A quem devo a honra de alguém tão famoso conhecer o meu nome?

-O Leon me contou sobre você, disse que era uma pessoa super divertida!

-Oh?E como ele está?

-Eu não sei, faz um bom tempo que não o vejo. –Retrucou o modelo. -Ei, já que você está sozinha não quer se divertir conosco?

-Hum? Oh não, eu estou acompanhada.

-Sério? Mas onde está a sua companhia?

-Bem ali. –Disse Jojo se virando e apontando para Shaka que estava tentando ir novamente até a pista, mas quando percebeu que eles tinham notado a sua presença deu meia volta e voltou ao lugar onde estava.

-... Ele é bem engraçado. –Comentou Sasha se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

-Concordo. –Falou Jojo abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Bom, por que não chamamos ele também? Parece que ele precisa mesmo relaxar?

-Acho que não vai dar. –Respondeu a cineasta. –Ele é um tanto "tímido" para se socializar e acho que ele se sente desconfortável o suficiente.

-Ah... É uma pena... Hum? Ele está vindo!

-?Aquele garoto me é familiar... –Murmurou Sasha ao ver que tinha um garoto puxando o homem pela mão com uma face determinada.

-...Olá.

-Oi Shaka. –Respondeu Jojo dando um sorriso, notando o garoto que segurava firmemente a mão do mais velho. –Olá Leon, tudo bem?

-No momento sim. –Respondeu ele com um sorriso amarelo. – Eu fiquei observando o nosso caro Shaka aqui indo e voltando da pista então resolvi dar uma forcinha para ele e trouxe-o até aqui.

-Ei Leon. –Cumprimentou Afrodite. –Onde está a sua "babá"?

-O Shion? Na Itália.

-E sua outra babá?

-O Mu? Na faculdade.

-Quem te trouxe aqui?

-Os meus pés ué... E o taxi. –Respondeu ele dando uma risada.

-HAHAHA, você também está cabulando aula? –Perguntou o modelo.

-Claro que não! Já estou no período de férias! –Retrucou com falsa indignação. -... Espere um momento, você disse "também"? Quem cabulou aula.

-A querida Sasha aqui! –Respondeu Afrodite apontando para a sua companhia.-

-Ei! Eu não cabulei aula, foi você que me puxou par vir para cá!

-Você tinha aula hoje?

-Sim.

-Então cabulou. –Retrucou Leon com uma risada.

-Grrr... Já disse que não cabulei a aula pirralho. –Falou Sasha puxando as bochechas dele, mas não com a intenção de machucar.

-HAHAHA, que grupo mais divertido. –Falou Jojo batendo palmas.

Shaka estava quieto o tempo todo, observando como o grupo realmente parecia animado, fazendo com que até ele quisesse compartilhar um pouco com essa alegria, embora não ousasse abrir a boca para falar já que não tinha ideia do que dizer.

-Ei! Vamos nos sentar e conversar um pouco! Quem sabe até o Shaka tope! –Falou Leon soltando a mão do mais velho e massageando as bochechas doloridas, apesar de estar rindo.

-Leon, eu agradeço, mas não acho que...

-Tudo bem. –Respondeu o escritor depois de um longo silêncio. –Eu não me importo, desde que eu não tenha que dançar.

Jojo ficou surpresa, olhando diretamente para o escritor, que parecia roxo feito beterraba.

...Por acaso ele tinha acabado de fazer uma piada?

-00-

-Ei! Tem caipirinha de sakê aqui! –Falou Nadja.

-... Você não parece o tipo de beber isso... Ou parecer aguentar beber.

-Na verdade eu não sou de beber, mas sempre tive curiosidade de experimentar um pouco dessa caipirinha de frutas. –Respondeu a professora dando uma risada sem jeito.-... Bom, acho que não faz mal se eu tentar beber um pouquinho não é?

... 5 minutos depois

Pelo visto ele estava certo quanto à resistência da professora para bebidas já que ela só tomara um copo minúsculo e parecia apresentar uma leve tontura.

-Huh... Eu estou sentindo a minha cabeça meio leve... –Murmurou Nadja segurando a cabeça e massageando.

-... É melhor eu te levar para um lugar calmo até passar o efeito, ou você vai sentir uma enxaqueca enorme se ficar exposta a esse barulho por muito tempo.

-Hahaha... Eu estava tentando te tirar do seu cantinho e... No final nós vamos para longe da festa. –Falou ela com uma risada sem graça.

-... Não há problema nenhum, o importante é você estar bem.

-Usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim hum? –Falou ela dando uma risada mas se apoiando no advogado. –Bem, eu não posso retrucar, do contrário eu vou soar hipócrita não é?

-... Você é a pessoa mais sincera e espontânea que eu conheço.

-O que você disse?

-Disse que vamos ao terraço. –Falou ele desconversando.

-00-

-Então?Você ainda continua comprando briga com a mãe do Afrodite heim Sasha?

-Não exatamente... Ah... Sei lá? –Respondeu ela coçando a cabeça. –Vamos dizer que as coisas continuam esquisitas.

-Hahaha, isso é uma boa coisa. –Respondeu. –Eu falei com ela esses dias e ela... Se desculpou por ter tentado processar o meu pai e também pelas coisas que ela disse.

-Sério?Hum... Eu me pergunto o que será que aconteceu...

-Provavelmente por causa de sua decisão. –Respondeu Leon. –E também da Sasha, então continuem assim!

-Uhum... O certo, eu tinha algo em mente para hoje, mas acho que o plano vai dar ainda mais certo por causa de um certo alguém em especial.

-Quem?

-Jojo aqui!

-Oh?E o que eu tenho de especial? –Falou a cineasta interessada.

-Você é conhecida pelo seu modo desinibido de ser é conhecido por ser contagiante, eu poderia fazer o que quiser hoje que ninguém acharia estranho se ficasse na sua companhia!

-... Você está querendo botar a culpa na Jojo? –Perguntou o escritor com uma expressão nada feliz.

-Hum?Oh não, não do modo como você está pensando. –Retrucou Afrodite com um aceno. –É que eu não posso fazer nada sem ter que me preocupar com a minha imagem, você não sabe como isso é frustrante!

-... Na verdade eu sei, talvez não exatamente do mesmo modo como você, mas eu sei.

-Shaka você não tem desculpa.

-Eu não sou como você que não liga para a sua imagem.

-HAHA, você ficou zangado?

Sasha escutava a toda a conversa em seu canto e silenciosamente, a sua boca estava em uma linha reta e firme, enquanto seus olhos começavam a se estreitar perigosamente.

... Era para isso que aquele idiota a tinha trazido ali?Por não ter ninguém mais divertido para ir aos lugares ela era a primeira opção, mas depois que achava uma "companhia melhor" ele logo se esquecia do "primeiro brinquedo".

E se ele pensava que ficaria por isso mesmo estava redondamente enganado.

"Vamos ver como esse infeliz se sente após ser deixado de lado."

Sasha se levantou o mais discretamente que pode da mesa, planejando sair dali e voltar para casa, já que tinha mais o que fazer.

-00-

-Wow!Aqui é bem calmo hum?

-... Como você está se sentindo?

-Ainda um pouco zonza, mas vou ficar bem. –Respondeu Nadja, se sentando devagar, sendo ajudada por Shura.

-...

-... Ei Shura, quanto tempo vai durar esta festa?

-Até a noite.

-... Não teria como voltarmos mais tarde?

-Não acho que os guardas vão deixar.

-Oh... Tudo bem.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Ah... Bem... É que eu preciso deitar um pouco, a minha cabeça está começando a latejar. –Admitiu Nadja sem jeito.

-... Você se deitar aqui, não há muito movimento no terraço.

-C-certo... Hum... Você não vai se sentar?

-Não preciso.

-Ah, mas você vai se cansar se ficar de pé me esperando.

-...Ok.

Shura se sentou no banco de granito, enquanto Nadja fazia um sinal de aprovação e apoiava a cabeça no colo do outro como se fosse um travesseiro.

-Então você queria que eu sentasse para que eu fosse seu travesseiro? –Perguntou Shura arqueando a sobrancelha apesar de ter achado um tanto cômico.

-Haha... É que esse banco é bem duro.

-Não era mais fácil você ter pedido desde o começo?

-Ah... É embaraçante pedir uma coisa dessas sabe? –Respondeu ela dando uma risada sem graça enquanto suas bochechas coravam levemente, pegando a mão do outro para tampar os olhos.

-E isso seria...?

-Não consigo dormir com essa claridade. –Respondeu com um sorriso, mas corando ainda mais.

-00-

-Hum?Onde está a Sasha? –Perguntou Afrodite ao perceber a ausência da garota na mesa, mas dando de ombros logo em seguida. –Ah bem, acho que ela foi ao banheiro.

-...

Leon ficou em silêncio, ele tinha visto a garota sair da mesa e também ouvira o que ela dissera sobre ir embora, mas decidiu ficar quieto e não fazer nada, já que tinha a impressão que nesse caso, era melhor ele não se intrometer.

-Vamos animar as coisas por aqui!

-C-Certo.

Jojo olhou com estranheza pela terceira vez no dia, por causa do comportamento incomum do escritor, perguntando-se qual seria o motivo de ele estar agindo dessa forma.

"Eu só quero fazer isso porque a considero uma grande amiga e... Eu não tenho amigos."

Ele parecia sincero quando disse isso, mas por algum motivo a sua intuição dizia que não era exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual o escritor agia assim.

... Talvez nem mesmo ele soubesse o motivo?

-Bom, eu vou falar com os músicos, o primeiro passo é tentar cantar, já que minha mãe nunca me deixa fazer isso.

-Ah... Eu sinto que isso não vai dar certo... – Murmurou Leon.

-00-

-Huhhuhuh... Eu não preciso fazer nada para estragar a reputação dele, ele está fazendo isso por si só. –Falou o homem.

-O que... Você quer dizer com isso? –Perguntou Elizabeth franzindo o cenho.

-Ele está subindo no palco e parece que tem intenção de cantar.

-O QUE? –Disse a mulher se virando e constatando que era verdade, ficando branca que nem papel e correndo para o palco.

-Huh... Vocês estão com as câmeras preparadas? –Falou o homem sinalizando para um bando de pessoas com câmeras.

-Sim, senhor.

-Finalmente vamos conseguir dobra-lá... Hahaha Elizabeth, tenho certeza que você sacrificaria qualquer coisa pelo seu filho... Eu mal posso esperar... –Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-00-

-... Que som de gato morrendo é esse que está vindo lá embaixo? –Perguntou-se o advogado.

-Hu-Hum...

-Hum?Você acordou Nadja?

-... Que som de gato morrendo... –Bocejou ela esfregando os olhos.

-Oh... Então você concorda.

-Huh?Você está sorrindo? –Falou Nadja olhando para ele com uma expressão de curiosidade.

-Hum?

-Você está sorrindo. –Repetiu ela.

Ele levou os dedos ao canto da boca para constatar que estava mesmo, sorrindo, alargando ligeiramente os olhos em surpresa.

... Ou talvez não devesse se surpreender, afinal, a professora parecia ter um jeito para essas coisas.

-Hum... Parece que as coisas na festa estão bem divertidas... Vamos lá checar? –Perguntou Nadja se levantando.

-Vamos. –Concordou Shura alargando um pouco o sorriso e decidindo acompanhá-la.

-00-

-Afrodite!Pare de cantar agora ou...! –Chamou Elizabeth.

-Ué?Por que?Está bem divertido!

-Afrodite, ele está aq...

-Hahahaha, quem diria que o famoso modelo, conhecido por sua perfeição, tivesse uma voz tão horrível e estridente como essa.

-Olá Elbert. – Falou Afrodite com uma voz neutra, apesar de estar franzindo o cenho.

-Ah... Esse horrível desempenho... Eu farei questão de transmitir em rede nacional... Puxa... Os fãs ficarão decepcionados.

-... Hum?E daí?

-Afrodite!

-Não se preocupe mãe. –Garantiu o modelo. –Todo mundo aqui vai ser o ridículo hoje!

-O que você quer dizer...?

-Jojo, sua vez!

A cineasta apareceu no palco e pegou o microfone que o modelo deu, sorrindo de forma radiante para todos presentes aqui.

-Eu gente!O nosso caro Afrodite aqui quis animar a festa com um pouco de canção... Embora ele talvez tenha estourado nossos tímpanos com os seus esforços...

-Ei!

-Mas hoje seria legal se fizemos isso não?Ah, e não se preocupe, ter voz boa ou ruim não vai importar, façamos assim: Vamos cantar músicas em coro.

-Nem todos conhecem as mesmas músicas! –Falou alguém na multidão.

-Não tem problema!Se quiser podemos fazer uma competição para ver quem canta a música que mais pessoas conhecem! –Falou Jojo dando um enorme sorriso. –Por exemplo... Que tal se abrirmos com "I say a little prayer"?

Jojo lançou um olhar aos músicos e eles começaram a tocar o ritmo, fazendo com que várias pessoas ali começassem a se empolgar e começassem a cantar, acompanhando a cineasta que cantava no microfone.

Elbert ficou furioso, era uma boa oportunidade de fazer os dois de idiotas... E ele não podia editar o vídeo, já que deveria ter outras emissoras cobrindo o evento, já que era uma festa de famosos.

... Mas ainda teria a sua oportunidade, sentia que uma hora o modelo cometeria um deslize e sua equipe estaria pronta para gravar.

-Hehehe... Uau!A Jojo tem mesmo essa energia que os boatos diziam! –Falou o modelo com um grande sorriso.

-Afrodite, você...

-Hum?Sim?

-Não, nada. –Respondeu a mãe.

-Mãe por que você não canta da próxima vez?

-Hum?

-Você canta bem... Pelo menos no chuveiro.

-Não... Faz um bom tempo que não canto nada, minha voz não está boa.

-Ei, qual o problema de você pagar um mico pequeno?Pior do que você já fez não deve ser.

-Dite, eu sou sua mãe, tome cuidado com o que diz!

-Ok, ok, mas você sabe que é verdade não é?

-...

-Jeez... Ok, pode ficar aí decidindo, eu vou procurar a Sasha.

Elizabeth ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava o seu filho afastar, sabendo que era verdade o que ele dissera... Sobre ter feito várias coisas erradas...

Deu um longo suspiro, olhando para o palco.

Talvez... Talvez fosse hora de finalmente relaxar.

-00-

-Whoa...! Quantas pessoas cantando!Oh...!Eu reconheço essa música! –Falou Nadja começando a cantarolar a canção.

-Hum... "I say a little prayer"?

-Você conhece essa música?

-Sim, eu vi uma vez quando estava passando na tv.

-Legal!Então você consegue acompanhar?

-... Só ouvi uma vez, não creio que vá lembrar.

-Hahaha, certo... Quem sabe eles cantem uma música que você possa acompanhar?

-... Eu não sou do tipo que ouve muita música.

-Ah, mas talvez tenha um gênero que você... Hum? Que música é essa que estão cantando agora?

-"I Believe".

-Oh!Você conhece a música.

-Ela é... "Grudenta".

-Heh... Hehehe, você parece estar se divertindo.

-Hum?O que a faz pensar assim?

-Você está sorrindo agora, o tempo todo. –Notou ela. –No começo eu pensei que você ficaria estranho com um sorriso, mas... Você fica bem assim.

-Pfff... Eu não acho que sorriria assim normalmente.

-Oh?E o que teria feito você sorrir?Estou curiosa para saber. –Perguntou ela sorrindo.

-Você.

-Hum?

-Vamos até lá perto, vai dar para ouvir melhor.

-E-Ei Shura o que você tinha dito?EIII SHURA!

-00-

-Olá Shaka.

-Hum?Jojo?Você não estava cantando?

-Passei o microfone para outra pessoa. –Falou a cineasta se sentando e se abanando por causa de tanto movimento.

-... Beba, você deve estar com sede. –Falou Shaka oferecendo o copo de água, que Jojo sorveu agradecida.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu. –Agora... Poderia me dizer o que o incomoda?

-Hum?

-Por que você está se empenhando tanto em fazer coisas que geralmente você não faz?

-... Porque por uma vez eu gostaria de fazer algo agradável.

-Por sermos "amigos", certo?

-Sim.

- Mas você não acha que está tentando forçar demais?

-... Eu estou te incomodando?

-Oh, não, eu não quis dizer dessa forma. –Negou. –Só estou querendo dizer que talvez você esteja forçando a si mesmo a passar por isso sem que aja necessidade, sabe, eu já estou grata por você me convidar para vir até esse lugar, não precisa tentar vexame.

-... Eu não sei ao certo, apenas senti que apenas te convidar não seria o suficiente? –Retrucou ele confuso.

"... Isso é um encontro não é?"

-Shaka?Você bebeu durante a festa?

-Hum?

-O seu rosto está vermelho.

-00-

-Eu já procurei ela em todo lugar... Onde está a Sasha?

-... Ela não está aqui.

-Hum?Ah, oi Leon... Espere um momento, o que você quis dizer com "ela não está"?

-Ela foi embora.

-O que?Você sabia e nem me avisou?Ack, eu vou ligar para ela agora!

TU... TU... TU...

-Alô?

-Ah!Ei Sasha por que você foi embora?

-Por que?Você me fez perder uma aula por nada e ainda me pergunta por que?Eu estou estudando a matéria que perdi hoje seu idiota!

-... Mas você podia ter feito isso depois da festa não é?

-Olha, para o seu governo... Garoto mimado. –Respondeu ela respirando fundo. –É culpa sua.

-Heim?Por que seria culpa minha?

-Primeiro você me convida a força somente por não ter companhia melhor, mas só foi você encontrar alguém mais interessante que se esqueceu da minha existência.

-Ei!Eu não...

-Você demorou bastante tempo até me ligar.

-...

-Olha... Eu estou ocupada no momento, vê se não me atazana mais.

-Click-

-...

... E agora?O que poderia fazer para se desculpar?

-00-

-Hahaha, quem diria que eu consegui pegar o super modelo levando um fora desses?-Sorriu Elbert ao receber a câmera de um de seus paparazzis quando sentiu alguém chutar sua canela com força, fazendo com que dobrasse os joelhos. – Mas quem foi o desg...!

-... Isso na pertence a você. –Disse Leon arrancando a câmera das mãos do homem.

-Tsk... Pirralho Admon.

-Você de fato não passa de uma pessoa sem talento, classe e cheio de vulgaridades. –Retrucou o garoto franzindo o cenho em desgosto.

-É melhor você devolver essa maldita câmera antes que eu revele ao mundo o seu "segredinho".

-... Eu não tenho nada a esconder.

-Oh?É mesmo?Que tal o fato de o seu pai ter te abandonado?

-... Ele... Não me abandonou.

-Hum?

-Crash-

-Seu pivete desgraçado!Como ousa quebrar a minha câmera?!

-Põe na conta. –Replicou ele se afastando.

-Isso vai ter troco seu órfão desgraçado!Eu vou transformar a sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno!

**-000-**

**Uau!Quebrei meu recorde em tamanho de capítulo O_O**

**Christ!Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever... MUITO DIFÍCIL! ;_;*Chorando sangue***

**Leon, para, você tá ficando emo demais u_u*apanha muito pelo comentário cretino***

**E lol, a Nadja não está exatamente bêbada, ela está levemente tonta assim como eu senti quando virei o whisky de uma vez hahhaha**

**... Bom, já que não tenho nada melhor a dizer vamos as reviews XD:**

**Jules Heartilly: **Você acha?Eu achei o Shura o mais calmo até agora HAHAHA XD

Mostrengo?Nossa, pelo que eu mostrei mostrado mesmo o Leon só falou umas pelo fato de ele ter ficado p* da vida pelo garotinho, do jeito que você fala até parece que estamos falando do Voldemort XD

A mãe dele é... Um caso delicado.

O Shura e a Nadja são os casais com o desenvolvimento mais esquisito de todos, já que ela o encoraja a tomar alguma atitude mesmo sem ser sua intenção.

**Notte di Luce**: Leon é Leon, ele sabe de muitas coisas mas não é onipresente e ainda é novo HAHAHAHA~

Ops...! Talvez eu tivesse deixado escapar como detesto o que os paparazzis fazem, acho uma falta de respeito essa violação de privacidade U_u(fico ainda mais p* da vida quando lembro como eles perseguiram um famoso e isso acabou em acidente).

O Leon está amargo por ser maduro demais e não ter ninguém que o compreenda, pobrezinho XD

**Girtab Scorpii**: Eu mesma dei boas gargalhadas ao escrever esse capítulo HAHAHA

O Leon sofre de um sério caso de repressão, e o fato de ele não ter ninguém que possa compreendê-lo só piora as coisas.

... Mas como o Leon não é um personagem principal eu não vou entrar muito a fundo, só vou fazer vagar menções para não desviar o foco da história.

Bom gente, SEE YA!


	30. Chapter 30

-Sério que você é famoso?Hum... Eu não me lembro de ter ouvido falar de você antes?

-Talvez não ao redor no mundo, mas sou bem conhecido na minha terra natal, a Grécia. –Comentou Kanon dando um sorriso forçado.

"Uau que gracinha!"

"Você viu aquela garota ali?Dou nota 10 para as pernas!"

-Outro grupo de desmiolados te cantando novamente. –Murmurou Kanon revirando os olhos. –Não sei como você não se irrita.

-Não me aborrece porque eu ignoro. –Respondeu Lorena. –Agora, eu não sei por que **você** se irrita.

-Pela falta de respeito para falar a verdade. –Disse lançando furtivos olhares venenosos aos engraçadinhos que continuavam a "babar" descaradamente para a sua companhia. –EU estou sentando aqui com você e eles têm a audácia de flertar descaradamente com você.

-... Não é como se estivéssemos em um encontro.

-É, mas se você vesse uma garota acompanhada de um cara como eu ao menos você pensaria que eles estão tendo um encontro não é?

-Pff... Hahaha...

-Isso não é engraçado.

-É claro que é.

-... Desde quando você aprendeu a ter senso de humor?

-Eu tenho um senso de humor, apenas não tenho o costume de encontrar algo engraçado para rir.

-Ei senhorita.

Ambos se viraram se deparando com o rapaz que parecia confiante, embora ele parecesse mais interessado em Lorena e parecesse nem saber que Kanon estava ali.

-Você gostaria de dar uma volta?

-Ei, você. –Disse Kanon, chamando a atenção do rapaz que pareceu notá-lo pela primeira vez. –Não vê que ela está acompanhada?

-Hum?Oh, não tinha reparado.

-Se não sabia agora sabe. –Respondeu de forma rude. –Agora vaza.

-Companhia desagradável essa que você tem.

-A companhia não é desagradável. –Replicou Lorena achando que se continuasse a ignorar não resolveria nada. –Mas eu posso ser muito desagradável, principalmente com pessoas que não se tocam.

-Wow!Já entendi a mensagem. –Falou o rapaz. –Geez... E eu pensei que a garota parecia bonitinha.

-... Até que enfim ele se tocou... Lorena? –Repetiu Kanon ao ver a garota olhar para um ponto distante, franzindo levemente o cenho em sinal de desagrado. -... O que foi?

-... Não é nada, vamos indo. –Respondeu ela desviando o olhar.

Kanon virou-se na direção que ela estava encarando, mas não viu nada de estranho ou que pudesse explicar a expressão no rosto da garota.

-00-

-Wah~ Que canseira... Eu não gosto de estudar! –Murmurou Melina em um muxoxo.

-É preciso se você quiser fazer a melhor faculdade gratuitamente. –Replicou Mu apesar de já ter dito essa mesma frase inúmeras vezes.

- Mas eu desenho!Por que preciso ler?!

-Por que os livros te ensinam sobre conceitos e técnicas.

-UGH... Mas por que estou estudando para matérias que não tem haver com arte?!Por que matemática meu DEUS?!

-Porque você precisa passar no vestibular.

-Ah... Eu desisto, não quero saber mais de ser artista, vou juntar dinheiro e vou embora para minha terra. –Disse Melina desabando no confortável tapete em frente à lareira.

O rapaz de cabelos lilases apenas deu um leve suspiro, já acostumado com o modo de agir da garota, deixando seus próprios livros de estudo de lado, se dirigindo a cozinha.

Melina ficou um bom minuto parada de face no tapete peludo, levantando o rosto e percebendo que estava sozinha na grande sala, onde tudo estava silencioso demais para o seu gosto.

Ela tinha ouvido o leve suspiro, parecia resignado para ela, como se as reclamações constantes fossem esperadas.

Ela era uma moleca incorrigível e sabia disso. Normalmente ela não ligaria para críticas das pessoas sobre o seu jeito de ser, mas com o rapaz a sensação era muito diferente.

Desde o começo, antes mesmo de se falarem ela sentira-se "desestabilizada", quando ela fez o desenho, quando ele quase viu... E depois descobriu.

E essa situação não era nenhum pouco diferente.

Era gozado, mas aqueles mesmo olhares de crítica que antes não dava à mínima... Eles pareciam não vir mais de "fora", mas de dentro de si mesma. Parecia que cada vez que repetia as mesmas reclamações na presença dele uma voz lhe dizia o quão patético e infantil ela soava.

-Tome, isso vai te dar energia para continuar a estudar. –Falou uma suave e calma voz, que colocou uma pequena bandeja de prata a frente de Melina, contendo uma xícara de um líquido marrom e alguns biscoitos do lado.

-Huh?

-Isso é capuchino com chocolate, é bom para manter-se acordado.

-Oh...

-Beba, que vai lhe fazer bem. –Respondeu Mu enquanto pegava o material de estudo dela e começava a folhear.

Melina pegou a xícara em silêncio e começou a beber, outro motivo que a deixava meio sem jeito era que o rapaz, apesar de ter que estudar para as suas próprias matérias(difícil a pacas pelo professor ser o Ivan), tentava arrumar sempre um tempo para ajudá-la com seus próprios estudos.

-... Ei você não se cansa?

-Hum?

-De mim, das minhas reclamações, dessa rotina irritante e desgastante? –Perguntou Melina colocando a xícara de volta a bandeja.

-... Não sou uma pessoa que se irrita facilmente, então não estou irritado.

-Isso não é uma resposta.

-Que espécie de resposta você quer?

-Você não se irrita comigo?

-Não. –Respondeu o estudante fechando o livro e olhando-a de forma um tanto curiosa. –Na verdade... Eu diria que me acostumei.

-Resignado você quer dizer.

-Não, eu quis mesmo dizer "acostumar". –Falou pegando um dos biscoitos na bandeja e começando a mastigar de forma pensativa. –Devo admitir que no começo você fosse incompreensível e nada sobre você fazia sentido para mim... Mas com o tempo eu entendi que era apenas o seu modo de reagir às coisas.

-Não entendi nada do que você disse.

-Passamos um bom tempo juntos... Talvez não muito, mas o suficiente para eu achar normal... O fato de você ser impaciente e um pouco preguiçosa, eu captei.

-Haha... – Riu Melina de maneira forçada e sem jeito.

-Mas essa é a única coisa que consegui captar. –Continuou. –A sua personalidade... Parece diferente cada vez que nós nos encontramos.

-?Eu não sinto nenhuma diferença? –Falou a garota arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Há diferenças sim. –Retrucou. –É por isso que embora você faça a mesma cosia toda vez eu percebo que tem algo de diferente... De certa forma isso me deixa curioso.

-E... Essa mudança é boa?-Perguntou Melina timidamente.

-Mais ou menos... Embora você esteja se tornando mais responsável você também está começando a perder aquele brilho de felicidade que sempre te acompanha, e isso não é bom.

-Hum... Bem, as pessoas reclamam que sou muito animada mesmo.

-Não importa o motivo, mas felicidade não é algo que você deva perder. –Falou Mu. –Isso é algo que o Admon me ensinou.

-Aquele pintor famoso não é?

-Sim, embora ele seja bastante conhecido por suas pinturas ele é mais famoso ainda pelos seus conselhos.

-Então... Significa que você não me odeia?Por ser dessa forma?

-Eu não te odeio, eu seria incapaz de odiar o modo como você é feliz.

Melina corou ligeiramente e voltou a pegar a caneca de capuchino, enquanto bebia o líquido, os seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

-00-

-Esse SPA é... Enorme. –Comentou Lin arregalando os olhos.

... O tempo em que ficara dando aula foi o suficiente para remoer o que tinha feito aquele dia, então assim que ela conseguiu as suas férias não hesitou, veio direto para o lugar onde Milo trabalhava.

Suspirou e Inspirou.

Ela sempre foi tímida quando o assunto não era dar aula, então era normal que sentisse um pouco travada perto das pessoas, e também nunca tinha feito nada para mudar esse seu jeito de ser.

Até agora.

-Hum... Com licença. –Chamou timidamente.

-Sim?Em que posso ajudá-la? –Perguntou a moça da recepção.

-O Milo trabalha aqui?

"Ah... Será que falar somente o nome ajuda?"

-Oh?O massagista?Sinto muito, mas a agenda dele está cheia. –Falou a recepcionista checando s arquivos. –Mas se você quiser podemos marcar com outra pessoa.

-Oh não!Ele é meu amigo então eu vim visitá-lo.

-Nesse caso... Bom, estamos em horário de almoço, então ele provavelmente está na área norte.

-Área norte?

-Aqui, você pode pegar esse guia do SPA.

-Ah... Obrigado.

-De nada. –Falou a secretária. –Ah... E senhorita?

-Sim?

-Como amiga dele... Será que você poderia animá-lo?Faz um bom tempo que ele anda cabisbaixo.

-Uh... Sim. –Disse a professora hesitando um pouco antes de dar uma resposta firme.

-00-

"Reviravolta surpreendente?!A talentosa bailarina Jennel Garcia, que tinha parado de dançar devido a problemas na perna voltou aos palcos com toda força!"

-Hehe... Eu nem acredito que consegui! –Falou Jennel abrindo um largo sorriso de satisfação ao ver a notícia.

A sua vida tinha voltado a ser uma correria só com os seus treinos e com as peças que fora contratada para dançar, mas ela não se importava, sentira muita falta de tudo isso, dessa animação toda...

A única coisa que faltou para que fosse perfeito era se "ele" estivesse ali.

Ela tinha passado com louvor no seu primeiro teste para pegar o papel, mas o calmo professor não estava ali... Era verdade que ela tinha ido para a Rússia, mas o fato de ser distante da Inglaterra não foi o suficiente para impedir o seu desapontamento.

-Hum... Eu acho que hoje estou livre. –Murmurou Jennel.

A bailarina foi ao aeroporto, decidida a visitar o professor.

Afinal, se não fosse por ele, ela jamais voltaria a dançar novamente.

-00-

"Aqueles malditos... Eu tenho certeza que eu vi certo... Por que aqueles dois estavam felizes? Eles não merecem... NÃO MERECEM!"

-Lorena.

-...

-O que aconteceu lá atrás?

-Não sei do que você está falando.

-Ok, vou ser mais claro. –Retrucou Kanon arqueando a sobrancelha. – O que você viu que a incomodou tanto?

-...

-Você pode me falar.

-Eu não acho que... Vai ajudar muito.

Kanon deu um suspiro cansado, mesmo que progredisse bastante, a relação sempre voltava à estaca zero toda vez que o passado dela fosse mencionado direta ou indiretamente.

Ele tentou várias vezes juntar os quebra-cabeças quando isso acontecia, tentando entender o que se passava, mas a única coisa que conseguiu até agora foi que a garota tinha sérios problemas de confiança.

-Você... Pode me contar. – Falou o ator franzindo o cenho com preocupação. –Você pode confiar em mim.

-Será que posso mesmo? –Murmurou Lorena em resposta, embora ela não parecesse estar falando isso a ele, e sim para uma pessoa que estava em seus pensamentos.

-Aquele dia eu estava brincando quando "dei a pata" para você. –Falou Kanon segurando os braços da garota, forçando-a a olhar para ele. –Mas eu sou tão leal quanto um cão... Para as pessoas que me importam.

-Eu...

-Mesmo que sempre volte à estaca zero e você fique distante de novo... Eu não desisti e me recuso a desistir.

-Por que...?

-... Passou na TV sobre a exposição, e quando eles passaram o quadro "Sozinho na Multidão" de relance... Eu reconheci você, mesmo que fossem alguns segundos... Eu reconheci você.

-O que um quadro tem haver com o fato de você ser leal?

-Eu conheci o Hugo pessoalmente. –Explicou. –Na época em que fez o quadro ele me comentou que as pessoas no quadro estavam destinadas a ser percebida por alguém, e somente uma pessoa.

-É só um quadro.

-Você realmente acredita nisso?Sendo fã do Hugo Admon e sabendo do que ele é capaz?

-Não... Eu... Mesmo que nada faça sentido eu acredito. –Replicou. –No poder da arte do Admon... E... Na sua sinceridade.

-Confiar muitas vezes não exige provas.

-Sim... Mas...

-Huh?!Lorena?

Lorena virou-se bruscamente quando ouviu a voz familiar, se deparando com um casal que a olhava com grande espanto.

-Vocês... –Começou a sussurrar Lorena com um tom cheio de repulsa e ódio. –Por que... Mesmo depois de tudo que fizeram estão felizes?!Mesmo depois do que fizeram ao meu irmão... Como ousam...!

-Querido, vamos sair daqui... –Falou a mulher desconfortável enquanto puxava o braço do homem.

-A-Ah... Sim.

-PLAFT-

O som do tapa que Lorena desferiu nos dois foi tão alto que daria para ouvir de longe, o casal parecia chocado, mas mais chocados do que eles, estava Kanon, que estava confuso diante de tanta agressividade que emanava da garota.

-Como vocês ousam!O meu irmão... Ele cometeu suicídio por sua causa sua piranha! –Berrou Lorena apontando o dedo para a mulher, para depois dirigir um olhar cheio de ódio para o homem ao lado dela. –E você... Era o melhor amigo dele... Desde que eu nasci vocês já eram amigos... Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com ele?!Como...

-Lorena, se acalme! –Disse Kanon tentando segurar a garota que parecia que ainda queria dar uma surra no casal. –Está fazendo uma cena!

-Me largue!Um tapa não foi o suficiente!

-V-vamos sair daqui agora.

-...Vamos. –Concordou o homem com certa hesitação enquanto ambos se distanciavam dos gritos histéricos de Lorena.

-00-

-Hey... Milo? –Chamou Lin de forma tímida.

-Lin?!O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah... Bem... Eu estou de férias agora então... Eu pensei em visitá-lo.

-...

-...

-Hum... B-bom, está quase acabando o meu intervalo... Tudo bem se você voltar mais tarde, quando terminar meu horário de expediente?

-Ah... Sim... Hum... Que horas...?

-8:00.

-O-Ok.

-C-Certo, até as 8:00. –Acenou Milo de forma um tanto constrangida.

-00-

-Quem eram aquelas pessoas? –Perguntou Kanon depois de a garota ter se acalmado, apesar de ainda estar soluçando.

-...

-... Você não vai começar com o tratamento silencioso de novo não é?Já pensei que tínhamos passado dessa primeira fase.

-... Aqueles dois eram... A ex-noiva do meu irmão e o ex-amigo dele. –Respondeu Lorena fechando o punho com força, o seu corpo tremendo de uma raiva incontida.

-... A parte de ex-noiva eu entendi, mas ex-amigo...?

-Ele era o melhor amigo do meu irmão antes mesmo de eu nascer... Vivia o tempo todo na nossa casa e nós na casa dele... Inclusive ele até ajudou a cuidar de mim ou brincava comigo mesmo eu sendo uma garota...

-...

-A mulher... Ela me tratava bem, todos na família aprovaram do noivado e do casamento entre ela e o meu irmão, mas...

-... Continue.

-No dia do casamento, ela o deixou no altar, fugindo com o melhor amigo, a pessoa que tinha sido amigo dele e que confiávamos desde sempre... E... O meu irmão, incrédulo, acabou se suicidando.

Era verdade... Toda vez que se lembrava disso sentia ódio... Não somente pelo que tinham feito ao irmão dela, mas por cada momento agradável que tinha passado com ambos... Sentia uma enorme culpa, culpa por ter confiado e também por se lembrar que gostara muitos de dois traidores que fizeram algo horrível ao seu irmão...

... Mesmo agora, mesmo sentindo ódio, ela ainda acreditava que todos aqueles momentos bons não foram mentiras, que eles se importaram genuinamente pelo seu irmão, por ela e por toda a família.

-... Então é por isso que você tem problemas para confiar nas pessoas.

-Eu... Eu consigo compreender porque ele ficou tão descrente!Eu mesma... Mesmo depois do que eles fizeram... Mesmo... Eu... Ainda lembro de todos os momentos em que eu me diverti com ambos, eu me lembro bem...!É tão óbvio a traição mas...!Eu ainda acredito que nenhum daqueles momentos bons... Foram mentiras...! –Disse Lorena começando a soluçar e chorar.

"Ei Lorena, você quer brincar?Nós compramos uma bola nova!"

"Essa é a sua irmã?Ela parece uma criança adorável... Sorridente e também não causa problemas... Difícil encontrar uma criança tão exemplar assim... Ah... Espero que eu tenha uma filha igual a você!"

"O que aconteceu?Você se machucou?Heh... Não precisa chorar!Vou comprar um picolé e encostar no inchaço... Depois você pode comer!"

-Eu... Como eu lido com isso?

-Tudo vai ficar bem.

-... Desculpa... Por não poder confiar em você.

-É natural depois do que você passou, mas... –Começou. –... Eu não sou assim, eu sou leal às pessoas que me importo.

-Eu sei... Mas ainda assim... Tenho receio de me decepcionar de novo e ficar presa a esse sentimento de afeto e de ódio.

-... Eu não vou prometer que jamais desapontarei as suas expectativas, porque isso não é uma verdade. –Respondeu de forma séria. –Mas eu posso prometer que eu vou corresponder a sua confiança com a mesma intensidade.

-00-

-Ugh... Não acredito que fiz hora extra... Estou um caco. –Resmungou Milo pensando que talvez ele precisasse de uma massagem agora. –Huh?Lin?Há quanto tempo você estava esperando aí em frente?

-Huh... Bom... Eu estava esperando na recepção depois que você saiu...

-... Desde aquele horário?Por que?

-B-Bem, talvez você saísse mais cedo então...

-É, mas mesmo que saísse mais cedo com certeza não seria em uma ou duas horas.

-...

-Olha, você não precisa se auto punir, aquele dia... Desculpa, eu interpretei mal a sua intenção e pensei que não teria problema em te abraçar.

-Eu mereço uma punição sim. –Falou a professora apertando o tecido da roupa nervosamente. – Você sempre foi gentil, mas eu nunca correspondi a essa gentileza... Ao contrário, eu o tratei como se fosse um pervertido.

-Pervertido?Sério?

-Hum... Me desculpe.

-Não, está tudo bem. –Falou ele abanando a mão em sinal negativo. –Por alguma razão as pessoas tem essa impressão de mim... Apesar de eu não se lembrar de fazer nada que indicasse que sou um.

-Ah... Certo.

-Por isso, está tudo bem se você teve essa impressão.

-Bom, mas ainda assim não justifica.

-... Oh céus... Você não vai parar de se sentir culpada não é? –Disse Milo dando uma risada meio divertida e incrédula.

-Er...

-...Bom, se é o caso... Tudo bem se eu te abraçar?

-Hum?

-Eu estou pedindo a sua permissão.

-Oh... Ok. –Respondeu Lin timidamente.

Era um pouco embaraçante... Mas ela tinha que admitir que fazia tempo que não se lembrava do que era um abraço... E era reconfortante... Talvez ela precisasse disso, de algum conforto, desde o dia em que seu noivo falecera... Ela não encontrara nenhum.

"Eu desejo que você seja feliz"

Lin fechou os olhos e se lembrou das últimas palavras que ele tinha dito, sobre como não queria que ficasse estagnada e triste para sempre...

Aquela promessa de que iria mudar...

Talvez fosse a hora de cumpri-la.

**-000-**

**Mein... Elhienn pode demorar, mas quando atualiza, atualiza o Aurélio LOL XD**

**As outras fics vão das uma pequena estagnada nas atualizações porque preciso mesmo me focar em alguns capítulos dessa fic, já que preciso planejar bem sobre o que irá acontecer com o Leon... **

**Bom, eu não posso dar spoilers, mas vamos dizer que o "cupido oficial" da fic vai ficar fora de serviço depois do que vai acontecer com ele então... Bem, os casais vão ter que se virar sozinhos.**

**...**

**Ok, para as reviews!**

**Jules Heartilly:**O paparazzi é mais ou menos uma pedra no sapato de muita gente, HAHAHAHA, eu acho muito engraçado trollar o Shaka XD, pobrezinho...!

Eu nunca pensei que fazer um casal com o Shura fosse dar tantos momentos diabéticos, mas é tão fácil de escrever por causa da Nadja XD

**Notte di Luce: **Adoro o modo espontâneo da Nadja, ela é uma personagem muito divertida de escrever!Vamos dizer que o paparazzi é um mau perdedor e não sabe o que significa "não".

HAHAHA, o Shaka travando tava muito hilário de escrever XD... E é, o Leon tem muitos problemas por ser maduro demais lolololol

**Girtab Scorpii: **Pfff... O Leon nunca vai se vestir de emo, quanto a isso fique tranquilo XD

Agora... Quanto ao que vai acontecer a ele... Bom, fica para o capítulo que acontecer não é?

**SEE YA!**


	31. Chapter 31

Ok... Ela sabia que a única coisa que não queria era que a história entre os dois terminasse...

O problema era que ela não sabia bem o que exatamente queria que acontecesse ou para onde continuar.

-Ugh... Vamos lá Giana, pense com calma e organize seus pensamentos. –Falou a garota enquanto batia com o lápis devagar.

-O que você está fazendo? –Disse uma voz conhecida, com um tom de brincadeira.

-Oi, Máscara da Morte. –Respondeu Giana sem se importar em virar.

...

-ACK!Por que você está aqui? –Perguntou Giana sobressaltada antes de fechar seu caderno de anotações com força e esconder com o seu corpo.

-Calma que não tenho a intenção de olhar seu diário.

-Não é um diário!É um caderno de anotações!

-Oh?E posso dar uma olhada nesse caderno?Como investigador eu acho interessante.

-NÃO!

-Que menina arisca. –Falou o investigador em tom debochado.

-UUGH... Pare de me chamar de "menina".

-Ok, moleca.

-Não.

-Hum... Pirralha.

-Eu disse para parar.

-Muito bem, você quer que eu a chame de que?De cara?

-Eu não estava me referindo a isso. –Falou Giana balançando a cabeça de forma frustrada. –Eu não sou mais criança para você me tratar como uma!

-Só externamente, do lado de dentro você é uma.

-É, mas eu não quero ser!

-...

Era verdade... Ela não tinha mais tempo para ser criança, já tinha 20 anos... Aliás, ela não teve tempo nem para ser uma adolescente.

-Por que você quer envelhecer tão rápido?Não seria melhor aproveitar um pouco do que você perdeu? –Falou Máscara em um tom sério.

-... Eu já tenho 20 anos, eu mal tenho tempo de saber como é ser uma adolescente, ainda mais uma criança... Eu... Odeio me sentir deslocada no tempo...

-...

-Tudo parece estranho demais para mim.

-Pff...Hahaha!

Giana levantou o rosto, olhando com indignação e franzindo o cenho enquanto encarava o investigador, que parecia esta rindo muito.

-Não tem nada de engraçado!

-E você acha que eu ajo como um adulto exemplar?

-Hum?

-Eu ainda sou um adolescente mimado... –Continuou. – Mas eu posso porque faço meu trabalho direito.

-Humph... Eu não sou o mesmo caso que você.

-Você nunca vai ser adulta...

-Escuta aqui...!

-... Se você não passar por essas duas fases.

-... Como eu disse, não tenho tempo para isso!

-Oh?E você quer amadurecer rápido demais?Bom, vou te apresentar alguém que é o seu aposto: Novo demais, mas que amadureceu muito rápido.

Vamos ver se vai gostar do que vê.

-00-

-Certo... Creio que algumas coisas eu já consegui cobrir sobre o Hugo, mas... A relação que ele tinha com a esposa é bem... Estranha... Ugh... Não consigo entender!

Shaka estava frustrado, ele não queria desistir do seu projeto de levar a história de Hugo Admon ao público e fazer justiça ao seu grande ídolo.

... O problema era o fato de ser muito complicado de entendê-lo, até uma certa parte ele conseguiu cobrir sem problemas, mas depois que a Stella, esposa do pintor entrou em cena, tudo ficou estranho.

Até mesmo Jojo estava tendo dificuldades com essa parte, então isso era dizer muita coisa.

"Vocês me lembram um pouco dos meus pais"

Ele se lembrou, subitamente, das palavras que o filho do dito pintor dissera...

Por quê?O que exatamente os dois tinham em comum com tão excêntrico casal?

-Hum... A Stella realmente era uma pessoa incrível... A ponto de poder ser mais conhecida que o próprio Admon... Me pergunto se ela não se sentia triste de quase ninguém saber sobre ela. –Comentou Jojo lendo o diário. -... O Hugo certamente parecia irritado com isso.

-Eu também ficaria... Se tivesse uma pessoa incrivelmente talentosa, mas o mundo não reconhecesse esse talento.

-Agora que eu penso, quando anunciamos nosso projeto ao mundo você teve menos pessoas comentando sobre o seu livro do sobre o meu filme.

-B-Bom... Eu sou uma pessoa muito quieta e reservada, então não é nenhuma surpresa. –Disse Shaka dando um longo suspiro e sentando-se no sofá da sala. – Além disso, as pessoas hoje em dia leem menos que antes.

-Hum... Eu não acho que seja isso.

-Eu não tenho presença.

-?

-Você tem muito mais presença do que eu, com o seu modo desinibido de ser... Eu não faço nada, além dos meus livros não tenha nada sobre mim que interesse as pessoas.

-...

Jojo parou de ler a sua parte e encarou o escritor.

Ela nunca imaginaria esse lado dele, no início, quando se encontraram pela primeira vez ele pareceu ser um tipo bem seguro de si, da forma séria ou até o modo formal que ele se referia as pessoas...

Claro, isso desmoronou rapidamente no momento em que foram juntos a galeria e ele parecia desconfortável, agindo de forma até tímida diante do seu modo de ser... A partir daí ela teve a impressão que ele tinha sérios problemas em ser sociável, então começou há dosar um pouco com suas "loucuras" até o outro se sentir mais confortável.

-Cadê aquela pessoa confiante que eu vi na primeira vez que nós nos encontramos?

-Huh?

-Você não deveria se sentir assim. –Falou a cineasta colocando as suas mãos nas dele. – E se você não tem presença... Bom, nós podemos pensar em algo para que isso não aconteça não é?Afinal, seria muito triste se acontecesse a você a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Stella.

O escritor começou a enrubescer novamente, lembrando-se dos momentos em que passou na festa.

...Será que era uma tentativa de estar em pé de igualdade com a excêntrica mulher?De querer ser menos antissocial com uma pessoa que respeita bastante?

"Isso é um encontro?"

-Shaka você está se sentindo mal?Está vermelho e franzindo o cenho como se estivesse com dor de cabeça...

-Não... Eu estou bem.

-... Acho melhor fazermos uma pausa. –Falou a cineasta preocupada. –Pensar demais pode fazer mal sabia?

A cineasta abriu a geladeira e retirou um prato de queijo com uvas e deixou na mesinha perto do sofá, enquanto o escritor se levantava para preparar o chá para ambos.

Ambos estavam em silêncio, uma situação incomum, já que a cineasta era bem faladeira e o escritor gostava de dialogar sobre os textos, sem falar que eles se davam muito bem, apesar de terem personalidades tão opostas.

Jojo, pela primeira vez, estava se sentindo triste.

Por alguma razão pensar no fato de o seu amigo ser ignorado lhe causava desconforto, sentia que o fato que a "falta de presença" dele comparado a ela criava um abismo que os separava pouco a pouco.

E ela não queria isso, não depois de ele ter se aberto com ela e terem se tornado tão próximos.

-Ei, Shaka. –Chamou Jojo.

-Hum?

-Poderia ver seus antigos trabalhos?

-...Meus livros?

-Sim, como escritor, eu creio que você deva manter uma cópia deles.

-Bom... Suponho que tenho alguns na minha estante. –Falou depois de preparar o chá. –Mas por que você quer lê-los?

-Eu fiquei pensando no que você disse. –Falou a cineasta cortando o queijo. –E... Creio que fora esse trabalho nós nunca demos uma olhada um no trabalho do outro não é?

-Er...

Ele bem que gostaria de ter dito que sim, ele tinha dado uma olhada nos trabalhos dela para tentar entender como ela funciona, mas não quis comentar nada porque era muito embaraçoso de se dizer.

-Acho que está mais do que na hora de ler um trabalho seu.

-...E quanto ao projeto?

-Nós não estamos progredindo muito, então não vejo mal em darmos uma pausa por hora e relaxar. –Respondeu Jojo. –Afinal, como eu tinha dito, pensar demais faz mal a saúde.

-Certo... Eu vou pegar o livro.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou pegar o livro.

-Ok... Eu vou levar as coisas para sala e ler mais um pouco do diário.

-... Não é melhor você relaxar?

-Só vou ler mais um pouco, não se preocupe.

Jojo meneou a cabeça e saiu da cozinha depois de limpar as mãos, Shaka equilibrava todas as coisas e colocava na mesinha, pegando o diário.

Ei, não custava tentar mais uma vez.

"Um dia, eu recebi um enorme pacote... Achei estranho, mesmo para alguns fãs que eu tenho aquele pacote era um tanto... colossal."

"Quando abri eu vi um belo quadro com uma paisagem do campo, um lugar sereno e cheio de vida... Eu reconheci aquele traço... Era daquela garota estranha que eu tinha encontrado na minha exposição."

"Desde que eu pendurei o quadro no meu quarto eu tenho me sentido revigorado... Toda vez que acordo de manhã acabo olhando para ele e a paisagem pacífica e calma parece influenciar o meu humor ou algo do gênero... Hum... Suponho que eu deva agradecer a moça, vou procurar onde ela mora e agradecê-la pessoalmente."

"Eu finalmente encontrei o lugar onde ela mora, em uma cidadezinha do campo e uma pousada simples... Pelo que eu entendi ela morava sozinha."

"Quando eu a vi ela estava suja de tinta, então fiquei curioso para ver o que ela estava pintando... Bom, ela parecia feliz com a minha curiosidade então me guiou pela pousada, que aliás, parecia uma galeria de arte com tantos quadros pendurados na parede!(sem dúvida, foi ela que pintou)"

"É engraçado como um agradecimento foi chegar a isso, eu a visito com frequência para ver os seus quadros e também passar um tempo lá na pousada... É um lugar relaxante e excelente para se ter inspiração para pintar... E não só isso, mas observei que recentemente até o meu estilo de pintura mudou um pouco, provavelmente influenciado pelo dela, minhas pinturas parecem muito mais expressivas agora..."

-Shaka?Você não disse que iria fazer uma pausa? –Perguntou Jojo, assustando o escritor que fechou o diário com força.

-C-Certo, vou fazer a pausa agora mesmo. –Falou o escritor de forma afobada. –Encontrou o livro?

-Sim. –Falou Jojo com o livro em mãos. –Devo dizer que está sendo muito interessante.

"É engraçado como um agradecimento foi chegar a isso, eu a visito com frequência para ver os seus quadros."

"Vocês me lembram um pouco dos meus pais."

-Você está ficando vermelho... Espere um momento que vou pegar um remédio.

O escritor bem que queria dizer que estava tudo bem e ele não estava doente... Mas preferiu ficar quieto, já que, do contrário, teria que explicar que estava começando a se enrubescer ao pensar que a história do casal Admon lembrava um pouco a situação deles...

... Não que eles fossem um casal, certo?

Certo?

-00-

-Ah!Mais um dia produtivo de gorjeta gorda! –Falou Maila se espreguiçando. –Hum?Hey!Saga!

-Olá... Maila.

-Ué? O que foi?Por que está tão tímido hum?Anda, venha para os meus braços e me conte o que aconteceu.

-...

-Saga?O que foi? –Perguntou a malabarista desmanchando o sorriso.

-eupenseinoquedissee...

-Oi?Não entedi.

-Eu...

-Sim?

-...

-Ele quis dizer que pensou no que você disse e queria tentar sair com você. –Disse o rapaz com uma voz diferente.

-Oi outro!Puxa, é legal saber disso, mas eu gostaria de ouvir do "próprio Saga".

-PFFF... Sem chances, ele não vai conseguir falar.

-Bom, então não vou concordar em sair com ele.

-?Ué, não fazia tempo que você queria sair com ele?

-Mas não dessa forma. –Respondeu Maila.

-... Ele tá silencioso no momento.

-Ai ai... Esse Saga... Bom... Então vamos?

-Hum?Para onde?

-Enquanto o seu outro não vira homem e me pede do jeito que se deve pedir nós vamos ter um encontro.

-Oy, só porque ele não está disponível não pense em mim como substituto!Ao contrário dele eu gosto mesmo de você.

-Eu jamais pensaria em você como substituto. –Respondeu Maila cruzando os braços e encarando o homem como se a sua ideia fosse ridícula. –Eu sempre considerei vocês como entidades totalmente diferentes, mas...

-Mas o que?

-Depois da última conversa que tive com o Saga eu percebi que vocês podem ser diferentes, mas tem o mesmo coração. –Disse a malabarista de forma pensativa. -... E ele tem razão, nós realmente nos damos bem não é?

-... Certo, e você espera que eu acredite que você me cogitou como pretendente somente por uma frase do que ele disse no lugar de todas as vezes que eu tentei fazer com que você me visse assim?

-Você não vai dar um voto de confiança?

-Não. –Falou ele cruzando os braços.

-Certo... O que eu poderia fazer para você acreditar em mim?

-Que tal tentar me beijar pra valer? –Falou ele de forma sarcástica antes de ser puxado com força pelo colarinho, fazendo com que ficasse face a face com Maila que pressionou os lábios dela contra o dele, surpreendendo-o.

-Agora você acredita em mim?

-C-Claro que não!Eu tava tirando sarro aquela hora.

-Awww vocês dois realmente são parecidos!Ficam vermelhos de vergonha na minha presença!Que fofo!

-Maila!

-00-

-Ei pirralho!Nossa, você está com uma cara péssima!

-Nossa, mas você tem que desenvolver tato, não é Mascara da Morte?

-Cadê sua babá?

-Despachei para a Itália... Quantas pessoas vão perguntar isso para mim?

-Xii... Tá de TPM moleque?

- Não, só estou me sentindo triste no momento. –Respondeu ele dando um meio sorriso. –Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Vim apresentar uma pessoa.

-Hum... Gozado, ela me é familiar... –Falou Leon olhando-a de cima a baixo. -... Por acaso ela não é a garota que o meu pai tinha pintado e que saiu de coma?

-Heim?Você é o filho daquele pintor?

-Sim.

-...

-...

-Bem, Máscara, qual é a sua intenção de trazê-la aqui?

-Ah, ela quer crescer mentalmente para combinar com a idade que ela tem agora... Sabe como é, ter um coma faz você perder algumas coisas... Então eu queria mostrar a ela como às vezes amadurecer rápido demais não é bom.

-... Você poderia ser mais sensível ao abordar os assuntos sabia?Se bem que... Não faria o seu estilo. –Falou Leon meneando a cabeça negativamente. –Muito bem, podem perguntar o que quiserem.

Giana apenas ficou encarando o garoto de 12 anos que parecia a seriedade em pessoa, encarando-os com um olhar que parecia ter anos à sua frente em sabedoria...

...E talvez dor.

-... Como é amadurecer rápido demais?

-Horrível. –Respondeu sem rodeios. –No meu caso eu fui forçado a amadurecer muito depressa para poder suportar tudo o que me aconteceu, eu não tenho escolha, não posso agir como criança.

-...

-E você?

-Hum?

-As pessoas ao seu redor te pressionam para amadurecer?

-...Não.

-Então não vejo problemas em você aproveitar.-respondeu o garoto.-Veja bem, não há problema em ter maturidade em tratar as pessoas bem, mas se é permitido, então você não deveria rejeitar a oportunidade de aproveitar o que você quer...

-...

-Você só amadurece quando começa a entender as coisas... E para entender você precisa experimentar... Passar por dificuldades e obstáculos...

Não importa quantos anos uma pessoa tem, os que vivem mais são os que agem.

**-000-**

**Inicialmente eu planejava mostrar como o Hugo e a Stella se apaixonaram no penúltimo/último capítulo da fic, mas achei em bom tom mostrar um pouquinho para ser generoso XD**

**...**

**Vamos direto aos reviews**:

**Notte di Luce**: A Lin não seria capaz de fugir do altar com o melhor amigo do noivo XD.

Aleluia algum progresso, o Milo precisa agir logo antes que todos se esqueçam do mistério do quadro da Stella capitulos atrás XD

-Saltita feito uma garotinha afetada- HAHAHA, "evoluindo de forma legal e leve"?Nossa, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso!Faço o possível para o desenvolvimento ficar coerente! ^^

Quanto ao Leon... Se o meu planejamento der certo em dois capítulos você vai saber... E devo dizer que não vai ser nada bonito.


	32. Chapter 32

-... Harley você está bem? –Perguntou o seu colega de banda, Bruno.

-Estou, porque a pergunta? –Respondeu a garota franzindo o cenho enquanto começava a escrever a nova letra de música.

-É que... A sua letra de música mudou o tom consideravelmente. –Falou o rapaz olhando a letra como se tentasse comprimir uma risada.

A rockeira parou um segundo e ficou encarando as letras, após franzir o cenho de forma confusa, picando os papéis logo em seguida.

-Ei!Eu não estava reclamando da letra, ao contrário, estava muito boa! –Falou Bruno tentando juntar os papéis picados.

-"Saudade" não faz o meu estilo. –Falou Harley se levantando.

-Hum... Bom,você sempre se expressou bem pela música. –Continuou a murmurar. -... Ultimamente ela parece mais calma e gentil.

-Isso é péssimo! –Fala a garota exasperada.

-Ué?Por que?

-Nós tocamos rock!A música não deveria ser calma!

-Hum... Nem todas, nunca ouviu "Don't Cry" por Guns N'Roses? –Falou Bruno pegando uma cola e tentando colar os pedaços do papel cuidadosamente. -... Aliás, não faz mal se você tocar outro gênero, não é como se você estivesse traindo o rock.

-...

-Não tem jeito de entrar em contato com a tal pessoa?

-Ele está no Brasil.

-Hum... Ele não tem facebook, e-mail ou telefone?

-Por que "Ele"?Poderia ser uma amiga sabia?

-Ahã... Agora não mude de assunto.

-Ugh... Eu não s... Espere um momento... Eu lembro de ele ter deixado o telefone dele com o meu pai para saber como estava o progresso do tratamento.

-Tratamento?

-Longa história que eu não quero contar agora. –Falou a garota guardando as suas coisas. –Tchau Bruno!

-00-

-Ei Lin!Posso te abraçar não é?

-Huh... Você não precisa pedir.

-Não sei, não quero te pegar de surpresa, afinal, não quero ser empurrado com tudo. –Disse ele dando uma gargalhada.

-Huh...

-Ei, eu não guardo mágoa, eu estava tirando sarro. –Falou ao notar a expressão de desconforto e culpa dela. –É pra você rir!

-Haha...

-Ok, isso foi fraco, mais forte.

-Haha.

-Mais forte.

-Hahaha... –Tentou forçar, tampando o rosto com as mãos de vergonha, pensando em como as pessoas ao redor devem pensar que ela tem um parafuso a menos.

-PFFF... Eu nunca vi alguém rir tampando o rosto desse jeito.

-Ah... É um pouco embaraçante.

-Você parece cada vez mais solta... Qual o motivo da mudança?

-Acho que finalmente compreendi as palavras do meu noivo. –Falou a professora fechando os olhos e abrindo um terno sorriso. –Ele não queria que eu me forçasse a ser feliz, ele queria dizer que ficar infeliz não resolveria nada e só causaria problemas a mim e as pessoas queridas...

-Heh... O seu noivo sem dúvida foi uma pessoa de sorte, quem dera eu encontrasse alguém como você.

-H-Hum?! –Murmurou Lin surpresa com a constatação.

-Oh, não, eu me recuso! –Falou o rapaz chacoalhando-a levemente. –Sem essa de clima de desconforto!Eu estou te elogiando!Aceite o elogio como uma boa amiga!

-Hum... Obrigado. –Devolveu a professora coçando a cabeça nervosamente para depois soltar uma risada leve.

... Pelo visto ele parecia ter pegado o jeito de como lidar com ela sem fazer com que se sentisse desconfortável, toda vez que fizesse ou agisse de uma forma que poderia ser vista como flerte ou romântica ele sempre dava um jeito de dissipar qualquer tensão ou desentendimento com o seu jeito humorada e ligeiramente irritado de ser.

E ela era grata por isso, por ser ele a primeira pessoa a se abrir depois de ter tomado a sua resolução, não acreditava que pudesse melhorar tão rápido se não fosse por esse apoio especial que ele oferecia a ela.

-Wah~

-Cansado? –Perguntou Lin ao notar o rapaz coçar os olhos e bocejar.

-Um pouco, fazer massagem drena suas energias sabe? –Falou ele.

-Está um pouco tarde, não seria melhor você dormir?

-É... Talvez.

-... Muito obrigado por me trazer até a porta do hotel... E também por ter me arranjado o lugar.

-De nada... Wahhhh... Putz! –Xingou quando deu de cara no poste.

-... Você está bem?-Perguntou Lin se abaixando.

-Estou, só me dê 5 minutos até eu me recompor. –Respondeu ele abanando a mão.

-... Não é melhor você passar a noite no meu quarto?

-Huh?!

-Você parece terrivelmente cansado, desse jeito vai desmaiar no meio da rua! –Falou a professora preocupada.

-Ah não se preocupe que até em casa eu aguento.

-Não seja teimoso!Você está tão lúcido quanto um bêbado.

-... Não tinha outra comparação melhor?

-Milo. –Falou Lin incorporando seu perfil de professora que está repreendendo um aluno teimoso.

-Ok, ok... Mas você não vai se sentir desconfortável?

-Não. –Garantiu, apesar de um leve rubor subir a sua face. –De qualquer forma eu vou assistir um pouco de televisão e tomar um bom chá.

Ok, se você insiste... Eu vou dormir no chão ok?

-N...

-É isso ou a cadeira, e eu prefiro o chão. –Falou Milo piscando várias vezes, os olhos miúdos de sono. –Ack!

-Er... É melhor eu te guiar senão você vai trombar de novo. –Falou segurando a mão do rapaz que parecia um zumbi de tão cambaleante que estava. –Concentre-se em manter-se acordado.

-00-

-Ugh... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Danka deu um suspiro frustrado, enquanto sua mão tremia de nervosismo para bater na porta da construção.

-Ande Danka, você até teve a audácia de faltar ao trabalho por causa disso!

Mas mesmo assim a trêmula mão não se mexeu.

-Você está a algum tempo parada...

Danka se virou no pulo, se deparando com um garoto de 12 anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e escuros.

-H-Huh?!

-Olá senhorita Danka.

-Quem... É você?

-Eu te ajudei a vir para cá de metrô. –Respondeu o garoto.

-Hum... Oh!Eu me lembro daquele dia... Er... Eu creio que não me lembro do seu nome?

-Leon. –Respondeu o garoto. –Não tem ninguém agora, eu acabei de falar com a secretária da ONG e ela disse que os voluntários saíram com as crianças para fazerem um tour cultural.

-Ah...

"Então eu vim aqui por nada?"

-Mas acho que não vão demorar muito. –Continuou Leon. -... Você se importaria de esperar comigo?Eu não quero fazer isso sozinho.

-Hum... Bem... Eu preciso trabalhar. –Respondeu Danka meio desconcertada. –A minha intenção era só resolver uma coisa rapidamente e depois voltar... Sabe como é, proteger as pessoas é um trabalho especial.

-... De que adianta fazer metade do trabalho? –Replicou Leon olhando-a diretamente nos olhos de forma inexpressiva.

-Huh?

-Não sei o que veio fazer aqui, mas seja o que for é claramente importante. –continuou. –Não é de bom tom deixar para depois algo assim.

-B-bom, eu poderia vir outro dia, além do mais...

-... Nunca pense que tem tempo, jamais deixe as coisas importantes para depois. –Falou o garoto, seu olhar escurecendo cada vez mais. – Do contrário a situação ficará fora de controle e não haverá modo de remediar.

-...

-...Você deve ter juntado toda a sua coragem para vir aqui. –Sussurrou Leon puxando o cachecol que usava. –Você acredita que conseguirá reunir novamente essa coragem?

-...

-Você poderia esperar aqui comigo? –Tornou a repetir a pergunta. –É que eu realmente não quero ficar sozinho.

-00-

-Zzzzzz...

Lin meneou a cabeça incrédula, assim que chegaram ao seu quarto o rapaz desmaiara na porta, e não se levantou mais.

Ela bem que tentou arrastá-lo, mas como não tina força suficiente teve que se contentar em deixá-lo perto da cama.

-...Esse Milo... –Suspirou ela com um meio sorriso incrédulo enquanto colocava o cobertor nele.

Bocejou.

-Huh... Parece que também estou cansada... – Falou esfregando os olhos, deitando-se na cama e adormecendo imediatamente.

"..."

?

Onde estava?Em um quarto totalmente branco... Parecia até um quarto de hospital.

-...Ei Lin.

Ela se virou, os olhos se alargando ao reconhecer a voz e a figura toda enfaixada na cama, onde a única parte possível de ser vista era o sorriso reconfortante e os olhos expressivos.

Mas aquele olhar não parecia se dirigir a ela...

Mas sim ao seu outro eu.

-H-Henry...!

-Está tudo bem. –Falou o rapaz, mexendo nos cabelos dela com grande dificuldade e dor visível. –Não precisa chorar.

-N-Não dá!Você está... Tão ferido... Toda vez eu vejo como você sente dor eu... Não consigo me controlar.

-...Lin. –Falou o rapaz com suavidade tirando a mão dos cabelos dela e pousando na mão dela. –Olhe para mim.

-Eu... Não consigo. –Replicou chorando descontroladamente apesar de tentar conter o choro.

-Por favor... Eu quero que você se lembre de mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça de forma hesitante e devagar... Apesar de tantas faixas cobrirem o seu rosto e sua mão estar cada vez mais fria... Ela não sentia ou via isso, o toque ainda era quente e ela via o rosto completo de seu noivo, lhe dando o mais caloroso de seus sorrisos.

-... Assim está melhor. –Disse ele forçando um sorriso que exigiu mais força do que tinha... Uma energia que estava desaparecendo aos poucos. –Essa é uma mensagem para o futuro.

-Mensagem para o futuro...?

-Não importa quando e onde você esteja... Eu quero deixar claro que estou falando com você no presente e no futuro. –Respondeu. – Esse momento será uma memória para você, mas... Tenha certeza que toda vez que essa memória vir à tona no futuro eu vou estar me dirigindo a você... Como se fosse o seu presente.

-Eu... Não entendo.

-Você vai entender... Algum dia. –Sussurrou. – Não importa a época que eu esteja falando isso, só quero que saiba que... Eu te adoro antes de te amar, sou seu amigo antes de noivo... Amo sua felicidade acima de tudo...

-H-Henry! –Gritou ao notar o pulso do rapaz enfraquecer e a pele ficar cada vez mais fria e mole.

-...Quero que... Esse sorriso fique gravado na sua memória. –Sussurrou ainda mais baixo, tentando lutar para continuar a viver. –Estarei apoiando... A sua felicidade.

"..."

-HENRY! –Gritou Lin acordando assustada.

Um teto escuro... Não era o hospital.

... Começou a soluçar, lembrando-se do último dia em que vira o seu noivo com vida...

Por que estava se lembrando disso agora?

"Estarei apoiando a sua felicidade."

-Agora eu entendi... O que você queria me dizer. –Continuou a falar entre soluços. –Mesmo que a memória seja a mesma... Eu tenho certeza que agora você está me dizendo que está feliz por eu não ter desistido não é?

Enxugou as lágrimas e ligou a televisão, talvez fosse melhor se distrair um pouco...

"E aqui, mostraremos o maior e incrível quadro de todos os tempos!"

"Sem dúvida o Hugo Admon é um Da Vinci do mundo moderno!"

"Embora seja um tema um tanto melancólico como quadro final"

-"Sozinho na Multidão"... –Sussurrou Lin ao reconhecer o quadro da exposição...

...E também a figura de seu noivo, ainda pintada na tela.

-00-

-PAI!

-Huh?Harley?O que foi?

-Você ainda tem o telefone do Dohko?! –Perguntou a garota rapidamente.

-Hum... Sim?Mas por que?

-Me empresta?

-Ok? –Perguntou o homem confuso tirando o celular do bolso que foi rapidamente pego pela garota, que disparou feito um torpedo para o quarto, para a confusão dele.

...

-Anda... Atende... –Começou a xingar, sentindo-se impaciente.

-Alô?

-Dohko.

-Harley?Aconteceu algum problema?

-... Nenhum.

-Hum... Qual seria o motivo da ligação?

-Nenhum em especial.-Respondeu ela com um tom emburrado.

-Ok?

-...

-...

-...E como está indo o seu trabalho como professor público?

-Para ser franco... Não muito bem. –Disse Dohko dando uma risada forçada que parecia cansada.

-O que?É sério?Pensei que nada tirava você do sério.

-Eu ainda não aprendi uma forma de lidar com essas crianças... Eu tinha ouvido falar como a situação da FEBEM era séria, mas não pensei que fosse tão ruim assim.

-... Você diz isso depois de ter enfrentado aqueles bandidos lá no dia do concerto de rock? –Perguntou Harley de forma incrédula.

-Ah, você diz aquilo?Bom, todo dia os meus alunos estão tentando me matar... Literalmente.

-Ei... Não é perigoso ficar aí?

-Eu sei me cuidar. –Respondeu o psicólogo com uma voz mais serena. -... E você?Como estão indo as coisas aí?

-Tudo na mais santa paz. –Respondeu ela rolando os olhos. –Tão na paz que minhas músicas tão quase virando do século passado.

-Hum... Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim considerando que é você.

-Pois é né?

-... Bom, eu agradeço pela ligação senhorita Harley, mas... Eu preciso desligar, vou tirar um cochilo antes de ir ao trabalho.

-Click-

Harley ficou encarando o aparelho por um longo minuto, franzindo o cenho um tanto preocupada.

Qualquer um em seu lugar ficaria, nunca ouvira alguém tão cansado e parecer tão estressado... E olha que ela era bem pavio curto!

-Harley... –Chamou o seu pai batendo na porta.

-Hum... Entre. –Respondeu a garota.

-Seu amigo Bruno está aqui.

-Ok, já vai. –Respondeu Harley. –Toma, pode pegar o seu celular.

-Obrigado... Mas por que você precisava saber o telefone do senhor Dohko?...Harley?Ei Harley?

-Ei Har... Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou Bruno franzindo o cenho ao ver que sua colega de banda e melhor amiga parecia preocupada.

-Nada demais... O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Hum?Oh, eu vim te entregar isso. –Respondeu entregando uma placa de vidro com vários pedaços de papel grudados. -... É uma boa letra, seria um desperdício jogar fora.

Harley pegou a placa de vidro... Olhando muda e pensando em como seu amigo deveria ter tido um grande trabalho em juntar todos os pedaços que ela picou e colá-los.

-... Obrigado.

-... Bom, agora eu preciso ir. –Falou Bruno com um sorriso pícaro. –Boa sorte!

-00-

-... Qual o motivo de você estar esperando aqui?-Perguntou Danka para o excêntrico garoto que estava sentado no balanço.

-Suponho que eu esteja me sentindo um pouco só. –Respondeu. –Eu queria conversar com o Aldebaran, ele sempre sabe o que falar para animar as pessoas.

-É...

-... Você veio falar com ele também?

-Hum?

-Você parecia meio triste.

-Ah... Bem, na verdade... Eu estou triste por algo que fiz.

-... E o que seria?

-É complicado, não sei se você entenderia.

-Vocês adultos acham as coisas complicadas. –Respondeu o herdeiro Admon arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Talvez. –Concordou a policial. -... Ele disse que não gostava de mim "daquele jeito", mas que não acharia estranho se gostasse de mim dessa forma... Então eu fugi.

-...

-...

-Quer uma opinião honesta e simples? –Perguntou o garoto.

-Suponho que sim.

-Diga que fugiu por causa da falta de tato dele com os seus sentimentos. –Respondeu.

-Não seria jus...!

-... Também peça desculpas.

-Não é tão fácil assim.

-Do que você tem medo?Que ele se sinta ofendido? –Perguntou o garoto arqueando a sobrancelha. –Ele vai aceitar as suas desculpas e também te perdoar se você quiser ser perdoada.

-Mas...

-Danka?

Os dois se viraram, encarando o dito assunto da conversa.

-... Aldebaran.

-... Sinto que é melhor eu voltar uma outra hora. –Falou Leon se levantando do banquinho e espanando as roupas. – Obrigado pela companhia.

-...

-...

-Humm... Bem...

-Eu...

-Peço desculpas por ter falado daquela forma. –Disse o homem terrivelmente embaraçado. – Eu tinha ouvido sobre como você teve problemas com relacionamentos e acabei dizendo algo insensível.

"Diga que fugiu por causa da falta de tato dele com os seus sentimentos."

-...É... Talvez você devesse ter pensado um pouco antes de falar uma coisa dessas.

-Sinto m...

-Mas eu também devo pedir desculpas. –Falou Danka o interrompendo. –Por ter fugido... Por tê-lo evitado nesses últimos dias.

-Está tudo bem, você não precisa se desculpar.

-Eu preciso. –Cotinuou Danka com um tom determinado. -... Me perdoe.

-... Eu não a culpo por nada, mas se você precisa ouvir isso... Eu te perdoo.

"Ele vai aceitar as suas desculpas e também te perdoar se você quiser ser perdoada."

"Eu queria conversar com o Aldebaran, ele sempre sabe o que falar para animar as pessoas."

Era verdade... Não sabia por que não tinha se desculpado antes... Por que ela sentira medo?Não precisava passar muito tempo com o homem para perceber o quão gentil ele podia ser... Na verdade, não fazia sentido não confiar nele.

-... E você?

-Hum?

-Você também me perdoa?

-Sim... –Murmurou ela abrindo um sorriso. – Por que eu também... Eu também acho que seria muito fácil te amar.

-00-

Os dias estavam sendo puxados... E pela primeira vez tinha que admitir que não estivesse conseguindo lidar com o estresse e manter a sua mente serena.

-Hum... Já tentei de tudo, mas nada adiantou... –Murmurou o psicólogo frustrado enquanto se jogava na cama para a sua boa e merecida noite de descanso antes de começar mais uma rotina de estresse e frustrações.

-Trim Trim-

-Hum?Quem será a essa hora...? –Falou pegando o celular. –Harley?Por que você está ligando a essa h...

-Silêncio.

-Hum?O q...

-Eu disse silêncio. –Resmungou a voz do outro lado da linha, que tinha um certo tom de desconforto. –... Vai soar um pouco ruim por que vai ser pelo telefone, mas...

-Do que você está falando?

-Ei, você se lembra do que eu disse?

-Silêncio?

-Isso mesmo.

-...

-Nenhum som?Ótimo. –Continuou Harley parecendo satisfeita.

De repente ele ouviu um som leve e suave de guitarra... O que será que ela estava planejando?

" Nunca foi fácil compreender as pessoas,

O seu coração e suas alegrias...

Por que palpita tanto de felicidade ou de saudade?

Por que torna tudo tão real?

Eu sempre entendi meus pensamentos

Pensamentos que me dizem como viver...

Mas desde quando o coração tomou conta da razão?

Desde quando a emoção se tornou essencial para viver?

...Não compreendo o que se passa...

Mas as minhas lágrimas dizem que triste eu estou..."

-...

-E... Então?O que achou?Apesar de não ser a letra completa e tenho certeza que vou mudar algumas coisas no futuro.

-... É uma música bonita. –Falou Dohko abrindo um sorriso. –E relaxante, me sinto até menos estressado.

-Sério?Bom saber. –Falou Harley com um tom de orgulho.

-... Mas porque tocou para mim?

-Não é da sua conta seu xereta. –Falou Harley mostrando a língua apesar de o psicólogo não poder vê-la no momento. –E não pense que vou fazer isso todo dia!É só quando ater inspiração!

-Hum... Certo. –Falou Dohko abrindo um sorriso sereno enquanto se preparava para dormir, o celular ainda em mãos.

Eu mal posso esperar.

**-000-**

***Orgulho***

**Nossa!18 Páginas O_O**

**Esse capítulo foi pura diabete hum?Finalmente desatolei o romance da Danka... Afee.. Eitcha personagem difícil XD*Apanha***

**E... Peço perdão pela letra horrível, eu não presto para compor música XD*Apanha muito***

**Ah, como eu chequei a ficha e você não deu nenhum nome para o noivo dela(só o sobrenome) eu tomei a liberdade de dar um para o noivo da Lin, espero que você não se importe Linanime O_o**

**Bom, vamos aos reviews que to com muito sono para pensar em algo interessante para dizer:**

**Notte di Luce: **Com certeza não, e o noivo dela é um amor de pessoa ^^

Sofrer o suficiente?Nop, o Leon precisa quebrar logo de vez para que os outros pares aprendam a ser independentes(?)

Adoro escrever sobre o Hugo e a Stella, eles são uns amores XD

**Girtab Scorpii: **Algo chocante, pode acreditar(Não se preocupe que não vou matá-lo.)

**Linanime: **Há quanto tempo!:D

Lol, sério que o Leon é o seu favorito?Não, claro que vale, mas estou surpreso!

Sim~ A Sasha é uma boa pessoa... Um pouco interesseira mas tem humanidade XD*Apanha muito*

A Maila é muito comédia!Uma pena que to meio empacada no romance dela... Ugh!

A sim, a Jennel está começando a ficar nos meus tops de cenas favoritas para escrever(os meus favoritos são o quadrângulo amoroso XD)

Sério?Eu achei que o romance do Aioria ainda tá muuuuuito atrás comparado com o dos outros.

BOM GENTE, ADIOS!OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS PROMETEM!MWHAHAHAHAHA!

**OBS: Não fiquem com altas expectativas.**


	33. Chapter 33

-Filho da puta, faz um par de dias desde que esse puto me ligou... E ELE NEM SE DESCULPOU!- Xingou Sasha rangendo os dentes enquanto tentava se concentrar em estudar.

-... Teria como você parar de berrar tão alto?Eu não estou conseguindo estudar. –Falou a mais velha arqueando a sobrancelha.

-HÁ!Como se a senhorita perfeição precisasse estudar como nós reles mortais... –Devolveu Sasha com ironia. -... Não, para falar a verdade, é melhor que suas notas abaixem mesmo, assim o nossos pais param de ficar me enchendo o saco.

-Nossa, mas seu humor está pior que nunca, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou a irmã sem desviar a atenção de seus cadernos.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Deixa eu ver... O seu namorado te chutou a bunda?

-EU.NÃ .NAMORADO!

-Ok, então se declarou e foi rejeitada?

-Escuta, vai cuidar da sua vida que eu me viro com a minha.

-Certo... Aposto que foi o super modelo. – Disse a mais velha ignorando-a. –... Também, não é de se esperar, com um temperamento desses...

-Não há problema nenhum com o meu temperamento, e ele não se importa. –Respondeu Sasha começando a perder a paciência.

-E como você tem tanta certeza?

-Ele detesta coisas perfeitas. –Respondeu. –Na verdade, quanto mais imperfeito, melhor para ele.

-Hum... Então você deve ser a garota ideal para ele.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?!

-00-

-... E então é assim que você faz.

-Ah certo, agora faz sentido... –Murmurou a garota. –Muito obrigado por me dar aulas particulares professor Kamus... Mesmo que esteja em seu período de férias.

-Não há problema algum, gosto de ajudar os meus estudantes.

- Hum... Mas eu sinto que acabei atrapalhando o seu cronograma... Você provavelmente tinha planos com ela nas férias não é?

-Não se preocupe, no momento em que você pediu eu não tinha nenhum compromisso.

-KAMUS!

Os dois se viraram para ver quem era se deparando com uma irritada garota que carregava uma enorme mala de viagem.

Ainda bem que olhar não matava, porque a estudante pensou que há essa hora os dois teriam virado cinzas.

-Por mim estava tudo bem de você não ter ido ver a minha apresentação porque você disse que precisa dar aulas particulares, o que eu achei estranho, por que você estava no meio das férias. –Falou Jennel rangendo os dentes, o corpo tremendo de raiva. –Mas... Não ter compromisso?Sério?Por que você não disse na minha cara que não queria nada comigo ou porque não se importava?!

-Jennel eu...

-Vai pro inferno!-Respondeu com frustração, enquanto fugia, deixando as suas coisas para trás.

-Espere! –Disse Kamus tentando alcançá-la, mas ela já tinha desaparecido das vistas deles.

-00-

-Eii~ Quando você vai se confessar para a Alexia?

-...

-Aioria já não é hora de você convidá-la para um encontro?

-...

-Vai ficar dando o tratamento silencioso? –Falou Aioros, bufando de brincadeira como se falasse que o mais novo não tivesse jeito. –Drue o que poderíamos fazer nessa situação?

-Sinceramente não sei Aioros. –Respondeu a garota também com um divertido ar de resignação. –Talvez eu possa ligar para mana Melody e perguntar como ela lidou com tsunderes.

-Ah, mas o Oria não é tsun, acho que é tímido mesmo.

-ESCUTA, DÁ PARA VOCÊS DOIS FICAREM QUIETOS?!

Desde que Aioros e Drue começaram a sair juntos(não necessariamente em um encontro) parecia que Aioria não sabia mais o que significava sossego, ainda mais quando ele estava junto de Alexia.

-Ah... Aioria nós só queremos ajudar. –Falou o mais velho cutucando o outro.

-EU NÃO A... AMO A ALEXIA DESSA MANEIRA!

-Hahaha que bonitinho, ele fica embaraçado até para dizer "amo". –Provoca Drue, o que faz Aioros gargalhar.

-VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR?EU REALMENTE VEJO ELA COMO AMIGA!

-Oh, então assistir filmes com ela, passear junto e ter uma foto dela em sua carteira por sabe se lá quanto tempo não é gostar dela? –Falou Drue rolando os olhos como se estivesse falando com uma mãe que descobre que o filho gosta de alguém. –Fico curiosa então para saber como você a trata como namorada então.

-... Vocês dois não tem o direito de dizer isso sendo que vocês ainda sequer conseguem se beijar.

-É verdade. –Replica Aioros coçando a abeca sem jeito. –Mas já estamos andando de mãos dadas!Olha só!

-Apesar de nós não conseguirmos nos lábios na bochecha, mãos e testa está válido. –Respondeu Drue. –O Oros só precisa aprender beijar um pouco abaixo do nariz agora.

-Geez Drue, você também não tenta me beijar nos lábios, não é justo botar a culpa só em mim.

-...Ok, certo, podem parar com esse ato na minha frente que eu estou começando a sentir diabetes. –Falou Aioria começando a sentir-se doente.

-Hahaha~ Você pode estar falando assim agora, mas lá para frente você vai estar agindo assim ou pior com a Alexia. –Falou Drue abrindo um sorriso maroto. –É normal casais fazerem algumas coisas idiotas.

"Vocês passam do nível estúpido para o nível de sem cérebro."

-Não, mas falando sério Aioria, por que você não tenta considerar a ideia?-Perguntou Aioros com um tom sério.

-...Considerar a ideia?

Ele ficou em silêncio, não é como se ele nunca tivesse considerado, de forma quase inconsciente, a ideia (ainda mais depois daquelas sessões de filmes e do quase beijo que ela deu), o problema que aquilo era tão embaraçante que ele bloqueava o pensamento toda a vez.

-Cara, você está vermelho como um tomate.

-Pensando em nada pervertido está?-Perguntou Drue com um sorriso malicioso.

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Haha, é tão fácil te irritar.

-Grr... Quer saber de uma coisa? –Falou ele vermelho feito um tomate, parecendo um gato agressivo. –Já que vocês acham que sabem tudo sobre encontros então vamos fazer uma aposta: HOJE eu me declaro para a Alexia e convenço ela a sair e vocês vão ter que se beijar nos lábios.

-Hum?Ok, fechado então! –Disse Drue com um sorriso.

-E-ei Drue...!

-OK, ENTÃO EU ESTOU INDO! –Disse Aioria fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

...

-DRUE POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ESSA APOSTA?!

-Huh?Qual é o problema?Ele não pegar e se declarar para a Alexia de lata assim.

-Você não conhece o meu irmão. –Disse Aioros começando a surtar e entrar em pânico. –Ele é uma pessoa impulsiva, então quando está irritado ele não pensa em mais nada a não ser fazer o que falou!

-E-Ei... Você não acha que ele vai conseguir não é?

-Silêncio-

-Vamos atrás dele! –Falou Drue pegando Aioros pela mão enquanto saiam feito um raio pela porta.

-00-

-Aquele filho da mãe... Ele não parecia o tipo de fazer uma coisa dessas... Bom, talvez sim, afinal ele parecia se importar com o trabalho... Ugh... Por que eu estou chorando? –Perguntou Jennel a si mesma com irritação na voz enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas.

-Ah... Senhorita... –Disse uma tímida e hesitante voz feminina.

Jennel levantou os olhos e franziu o cenho quando reparou que a pessoa que estava a sua frente não era nada mais nada menos que a garota que estava acompanhando o professor.

-O que você quer?-Falou Jennel de forma mais rude.

Ela sabia que não era exatamente falta da garota a sua frente mas no momento estava irritada demais para conseguir pensar com calma.

-Eu... Hum... Peço desculpas por ter atrapalhado o cronograma de vocês. –Falou a garota brincando com os dedos nervosamente.

-... Não é a sua culpa. –Falou ela cruzando os braços. –É culpa daquele idiota!

-Ah... Bem, eu não sei exatamente o motivo mas... Eu tenho certeza que ele não fez por mal. –Falou a estudante novamente coçando a cabeça sem jeito. –Sabe, quando o professor Kamus estava dando aula ele parecia um pouco aéreo, mencionando algo como "A essa hora ela deve estar fazendo a audição..."

-...

-O senhor Kamus parecia se sentir culpado todo o momento então tenho certeza que ele queria ter ido a sua apresentação senhorita Jennel.

-... Como você sabe?Esse cara é inexpressivo a maior parte do tempo.

-Bom... Quando ele me mandava fazer algum exercício ele apenas encarava a janela parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

-...

-AH!E ele me falou um pouco sobre você, então suponho que você seja importante porque ele nunca fala nada que não tenha haver com a escola.

-...

-Er... Eu sei que isso parece uma desculpa, mas...

-... Você tem uma queda por ele? –Perguntou Jennel, que já tinha parado de chorar e olhava para a garota a sua frente com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Hum?Oh não!Por favor isso é um mau entendido! –Falou a estudante em pânico. –Eu só me sinto mal por causar problemas para o senhor Kamus depois de ele ter me ajudado com os estudos mesmo estando de férias!

-... Sério?

-É!Além disso ele tem uma aura que deixa claro que ele é inalcançável então as garotas acabam por só admirá-lo e também por que ele é intimidador... Ah!Mas todos comentam como essa aura praticamente não existe quando você está por perto.

-Oh...

-... Jennel?

As duas garotas se viraram, se deparando com o dito professor que parecia arfar levemente, como se tivesse corrido por horas.

-Eu...

-Ok, eu deixo você explicar. –Respondeu a bailarina cruzando os braços e olhando de forma séria para o professor.

... Quem conhecesse o professor teria achado hilária à cena, já que a garota parecia estar olhando-o com seriedade como se estivesse dando bronca em uma criança levada.

-Uh... Bom vamos começar pela parte em que você entendeu errado. –Disse Kamus dando um suspiro cansado. -... Eu tinha combinado de dar aulas particulares antes de você ter decidido viajar para a sua audição.

-Hum... Eu disse que não tinha problema em cancelar se isso atrapalhasse os seus planos. –Falou a estudante, recebendo um olhar sério do professor. –D-Desculpa!

-... Em outras circunstâncias eu poderia ter até cancelado, mas a senhorita precisa mesmo recobrar o estudo perdido depois de ficar meses doente. –Falou o professor desviando o olhar para a bailarina que continuava séria e quieta. -... Esse foi o motivo de eu não ter ido, e de ter falado que na época eu não tinha nenhum compromisso... Por que no momento em que marquei não tinha nenhum mesmo.

-... Certo. –Sussurrou Jennel meneando a cabeça afirmativamente. –Você combinou de dar aulas para mais alguém?

-...Não.

-Ok então. –Falou a bailarina parecendo murmurar alguma coisa. –Então você vem comigo.

-Hum?

-Se você perdeu minha primeira audição então faço questão de você ver a minha primeira grande apresentação. –Falou a bailarina espanando a roupa.

-Mas o q-

-SEM DESCULPAS. –Frizou Jennel franzindo o cenho e encarando o professor que se calou na hora. -... Agora volte para casa e faça as malas que eu vou comprar passagens para amanhã.

-Eu... Ok. –Falou Kamus com um tom de resignação.

Ele não podia retrucar de volta, não depois de ter perdido a primeira audição dela em tempos, sem falar que não teria como recusar aparecer em uma peça tão importante para ela.

-Ótimo... –Falou Jennel após ver ele se afastar. –E você!

-Heim? –Falou a estudante tomada de surpresa.

-Desembuche tudo o que você sabe sobre ele. –Disse desmanchando sua face séria para uma mais intrigada.

-B-Bom, eu não sei tanto assim sobre...

-Eu já estou cansada dos mistérios dele e do fato de ele nunca ser direto. –Falou Jennel cortando a garota. –Então para aprender a lidar com isso eu preciso saber exatamente como esse cubo de gelo funciona.

-00-

-Senhorita Sasha. –Cumprimentou Margareth respeitosamente.

-...

-BAM-

-Senhorita Sasha, por favor abra a porta!

-Mas o que... O que a mãe daquele puto andrógeno está fazendo aqui?-Xingou Sasha entre dentes.

-Senhorita Sasha, eu preciso falar com você sobre o meu filho.

-O clorificado mandou você para falar comigo? –Falou Sasha abrindo a porta com irritação. –Tá certo que ele parece mulher, mas ele não é homem o suficiente para concertar a merda que ele mesmo faz?!

-...Não, o Afrodite não me mandou. –Falou a mulher meneando a cabeça negativamente. –... Eu vim por vontade própria.

-... Você deveria parar de mimá-lo. –Falou Sasha de forma rude. –É por isso que ele age como se tivesse 12 a... 8 anos, por que aquele moleque que estava com a gente age como se tivesse 40.

-...Eu sei disso e estou tentando mudar. –Falou Margareth com um suspiro de cansaço. –E é por isso que eu vim aqui, para saber o que aconteceu.

-...

-Posso entrar?

-Pode.

Ela abriu a porta, ainda estava irritada com o modelo e não queria nada haver com ele, sem falar que ela não tinha lá uma relação amigável com a mãe do mesmo, mas não podia evitar a curiosidade.

E claro, falar mal dele até não aguentar mais.

-Muito bem, é o seguinte: Aquele puto me convidou para aquela festa mas acabou me esquecendo e me deixando de lado quando encontrou alguns novos amigos. –Falou Sasha. –EU não sou brinquedo e não sou do tipo que engole sapo, então falei na cara dele para ele se danar!

-... Entendo.

-Ah!E ele é um criança, uma anta, falta tato, um magricela com problemas de ego, sem falar que ele não se importa com os outros!Eu me lembro da época em que ele ligava de madrugada!Grrr...!Eu deveria deformar a cara dele por todas as noites que eu poderia ter dormido mais!

-...Eu acho que você desviando do tópico em questão. –Falou a mulher, mas sendo ignorada por uma furiosa Sasha que estava desabafando todas as frustrações contidas que ela tinha.

-00-

-Eu me pergunto por que o Aioria me chamou aqui... –Perguntou Alexia enquanto andava ao local combinado.

Desde o dia do encontro duplo parecia que ele a estava fazendo o possível para evitá-la... Talvez não fisicamente, mas ele tentava não olhar diretamente para a cara dela.

-Será que foi por causa daquele quase beijo? –Perguntou a si mesma de forma pensativa. –Hum... Talvez eu não devesse ter feito isso, ele fica embaraçado com facilidade.

-Ei Alexia! –Chamou Aioria com uma expressão séria e rosto vermelho.

...Era uma combinação engraçada, e em outra ocasião Alexia teria rido se não sentisse a impressão que era algo sério.

-Oi Aioria... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim... Eu chamei você aqui por que tinha que dizer algo. –Falou ele determinado.

-Ok?

-EU AM... Alexia?! –Interrompeu-se ao ver que a garota a sua frente fora acertada por um balão de água. –Você está bem?!

Em algum lugar perto dali...

-Caramba, você não estava brincando quando disse que ele iria fazer isso! –Falou Drue enquanto enchia um balão de água.

-Por isso que eu disse para você não ter feito à aposta!

-Desc... Oh!Eles estão saindo!

-Vamos segui-los!

De volta aos protagonistas...

-Nossa eu estou toda ensopada!

-Grr... Deve ter sido alguma criança enxerida... –Resmungou Aioria franzindo o cenho. –Toma, use meu casaco.

-Hum?

-A sua blusa está molhada então é melhor se cobrir para não pegar um resfriado... –Respondeu ele. -...Bom, pelo menos até nós chegarmos a mais próxima loja de roupas aí compramos algo para você se trocar.

-?Não seria melhor eu ir até em casa?

-Não, a sua casa é meio longe.

-Tudo bem então? –Replicou a garota sendo guiada pela mão, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

-Na loja de roupas-

-...Eu vou comprar uma toalha para poder enxugar o seu cabelo.

-Ok, eu vou comprar algo simples. –Respondeu ela percebendo que o rapaz parecia estar com pressa.

-Certo.

-Perto dali(2)-

-Hum... O que faremos agora?Não podemos jogar um balão de água em uma loja de roupas... –Murmurou Aioros de forma apreensiva.

-Relaxe, ela disse que compraria algo simples e rápido, então não vai dar nem para criar um clima para uma confissão. –Sussurrou Drue.

-Espero que sim... Oh!Os dois foram rápido!Vamos segui-los!

-...Vamos nos sentar no banco, assim eu posso secar o seu cabelo.

-Não precisa se incomodar, eu posso fazer isso!

-Não, eu faço questão. –Respondeu colocando a toalha na cabeça dela e enxugando os longos fios com delicadeza.-... Alexia...

-Hum?

-Eu gos...

-OLHA O CACHORRO QUENTE!

-...

-Hum?Eu ouviu cachorro quente? –Falou Alexia levantando a cabeça para ver, quebrando totalmente o clima.

-... Maldita Lei de Murphy! –Rosnou Aioria querendo bater a cabeça no poste tamanha era a frustração que sentia no momento.

-Hum?Disse alguma coisa?

-Nada. –Falou tentando manter a compostura apesar de uma veia visível saltar em sua testa. –Que tal comermos algo?

-Na sorveteria-

-Uau!Olha só o tamanho desse sorvete!Er... Você está bem Aioria? –Perguntou ao perceber como ele parecia olhar com desconfiança para os lados, emanando uma aura negra ao redor.

-... Estou. –Respondeu ele olhando para ela claramente aborrecido.

-Er... Você gostaria de um pouco de sorvete?

-Não, você pode comer tudo. –Falou apoiando o queixo nas mãos e a encarando.

Alexis começou a comer em silêncio, fazendo o possível para evitar encarar o amigo já que o olhar dele era muito intenso e a estava fazendo desconfortável.

... Ele parecia bravo, será que ele queria falar sobre o incidente do encontro duplo?

-Hum... Aioria...?

-Sim?

-Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode, mas antes deixe eu preciso dizer isso antes que aconteça alguma coisa novamente. –Falou ele ficando mais sério ainda.

-...Ok.

-Eu te am-

-AH!Desculpe! –Falou uma garçonete derrubando um copo na mesa dos dois, assustando a ambos e quebrando novamente o clima.

-Em algum lugar perto dali(3)-

-Caraca, o que está acontecendo hoje que está aparecendo um monte de oportunidades para ele confessar? –Perguntou Drue surpresa.

-Ele é bem persistente... –Falou Aioros suspirando aliviado.

-...Aioros por que você ainda está com o uniforme do cara de cachorro quente?

-Hum?Ah!Eu esqueci de tirar na pressa.

-...Então são vocês. –Falou uma voz tenebrosa e claramente irritada.

Os dois olharam para cima e se depararam com um irritado Aioria que os olhava com um olhar fuzilante, fazendo com que ambos recuassem com receio.

-QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?!PRIMEIRO FICAM TIRANDO UMA POR QUE NÃO ESTOU ME CONFESSANDO E AGORA FICAM ATRAPALHANDO?!TÃO DE PALHAÇADA NÃO É?!

-Er... Bem... –Murmurou Aioros sem jeito. –É que nós não achávamos que você fosse mesmo se declarar para ela.

-E... Nós ainda não estamos preparados psicologicamente para dar um beijo de lábio.

-...

Aioria ficou encarando os dois com uma expressão indecifrável, que misturava irritação, incredulidade e... Alguma outra expressão que não dava para definir.

-...Drue, sugiro que você não ande tanto com o meu irmão que a burrice dele está te contagiando.

-Ei!Isso não é forma de falar com o seu irmão! –Disse Aioros com indignação.

-Você fica quieto. – Respondeu ele dando um olhar fulminante.-Estou indo no lago e espero que os dois não me sigam!

-00-

O modelo estava encarando a sua lista de contatos com pesar.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ligara para Sasha, e embora ele soubesse que a sua falta de ligações aumentava a distância entre eles ele não tentava fazer nada porque não sabia o que fazer.

-...Cheguei. –Falou Margareth com uma voz cansada.

-Olá mãe. –Cumprimentou ele guardando o celular. –Você disse que voltaria logo, mas sumiu por horas.

-... A sua amiga tinha muita coisa a dizer. –Respondeu a mulher dando um longo suspiro, encostando-se à poltrona.

-A Sasha?Mas por que você foi lá?

-...Eu vi que você parecia abatido então fui lá para conversar com ela e entender o que estava acontecendo.

-E... O que ela falou?

-Ela parecia claramente irritada e frustrada. –Respondeu. – Devo dizer que ela tinha um vocabulário bem colorido quando se referiu a você.

-Oh...

Então ela ainda estava zangada.

-... O que eu deveria fazer?

-Eu sinceramente não sei. –Disse Margareth com um olhar compreensivo. –Infelizmente é algo que nem mesmo eu possa resolver.

-...

Você terá que resolver sozinho.

-00-

-Ei... Aioria. –Chamou Alexia parecendo um pouco abatida.

-Hum?

-Eu sei que você tem algo a dizer, mas... Eu realmente preciso perguntar algo para você. –Disse Alexia jogando uma pedra no lago.

-...Pode perguntar.

-Você parece irritado... Será que... Você está com ódio de mim por causa daquele dia?

-Heim?

-Daquele dia em que eu tentei te beijar. –Esclareceu.

-... Não.

-Eh?

-Não estou zangado. –Falou, suavizando a expressão. –Pra falar a verdade... Eu gosto muito de você.

-...Sério?

-Sim.

-Que alívio... –Falou ela dando uma risada fraca e aliviada. –Por um momento eu fiquei com medo de não sermos mais amigos...

-...

-Aioria? –Chamou Alexia ao perceber o estranho silêncio.

-Sim?

-O que você queria me dizer?

-... Que gosto de você.

-Oh, então é isso? –Falou ela abrindo um sorriso ainda maior. –Eu estava todo esse tempo preocupada com você me odiar e na verdade você só queria esclarecer a confusão... HAHAHA

-Haha... –Riu ele forçadamente.

É... Não tinha como tentar se declarar depois daquilo, Aioria deu um suspiro frustrado, pelo visto não era o seu dia...

**-000-**

***APANHA***

**EU SEI QUE DISSE QUE IRIA MOSTRAR O PROBLEMA DO LEON EM DOIS CAPÍTULOS MAS EU VI QUE TEM ALGUNS CASAIS QUE ESTÃO MUITO PARA TRÁS, ENTÃO TIVE QUE ADIAR OS MEUS PLANOS ATÉ QUE ELES ALCACEM O RESTO! ;_;**

**...**

**CACETE, EU DEI UMA SENHORA GUINADA NO ROMANCE DO AIORIA E DA ALEXIA HUM?AGORA PRECISO FAZER O MESMO COM O MDM E O DOHKO!*Chora sangue***

**...Bom, para relaxar o próximo capítulo vai ser com o quadrângulo amoroso então não vai ser tão difícil...**

**...**

**Ok, chega de enrolação e vamos aos reviews!**

**Pyromaniaca: Que bom que tu gostou, ahhaha, fazer cena fofa com os dois é tão bizarro... XD**

**Notte di Luce: Ah sim, eu amei escrever a cena do noivo da Lin heheh, apesar de os pares serem diferente no futuro eu detesto fazer com que o "rival" seja visto de forma negativa para enaltecer outro personagem, fico com um gosto ruim na boca e acho que isso faz com que, na verdade, o principal pareça medíocre.**

**Ainda bem que você curtiu a mini-música por que tava sem idéia :/**

**Nossa, nem me fale, Danka/Deba são um dos casais que eu tenho mais dificuldades de lidar!**


	34. Chapter 34

-Shion, os relatórios estão prontos?

-Sim, está tudo em ordem.

-... Obrigado.

-Hum?Ah!Certo... Disponha. –Respondeu Shion um pouco embaraçado.

Monica apenas ignorou a reação e terminou de atualizar a planilha de dados.

... Não porque desconsiderasse o outro, mas sim porque já se acostumara com essa reação.

Era sempre assim, Shion era a maior parte do tempo um profissional em tanto, sério e eficaz no trabalho, sendo rigoroso quando necessário, mas ao mesmo tempo não exalando uma aura intimidadora.

Era um pouco cômico o fato de ele perder a compostura no momento em que ela era "gentil".

No início achara estranho. Nunca pensara que tivesse a capacidade de ser gentil, e concordava quando ouvia os murmúrios das pessoas sobre ela ser fria demais para saber como era "sentir" e "simpatizar", mas depois ela percebeu que não era bem assim e era capaz de notar quando estava sendo gentil e o efeito que isso causava nela e nos outros.

...E tudo isso, graças ao curador.

Toda vez que ele, tão sério e focado, começava a agir de forma desconcertada e até tímida, ela parava para pensar e refletir sobre o que causou o estranho comportamento, guardando em sua memória o que ela percebia deixar o outro contente.

~Trim

-Hum?Meu celular? –Notou a administradora, apertando na tecla do aparelho. –Alô?

-Oi Monica, aqui é o Victorio.

-Olá.

-Eu sei que eu te incomodei para ir ao casamento da minha amiga e disse que nós iríamos dar uma olhada no seu vestido, mas... Eu estou muito ocupado no momento, tudo bem se você for sozinha?

-... Sem problema.

-Eu sinto muito... Você quase nunca tem um tempo livre e eu acabo desperdiçando a oportunidade não é?-Disse o fotógrafo se sentindo culpado.

-Não tem problema.

-Se você diz... Mais uma vez, obrigado por concordar em ir comigo, eu sei que você não gosta desses eventos descontraídos, então eu aprecio muito a sua presença.

-Click-

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Perguntou Shion.

-Nada, o Victorio avisou que hoje ele não poderia sair comigo para escolher o meu vestido para uma festa de casamento. –Falou Monica guardando o celular. –Então eu vou sozinha.

-... Você se incomodaria se eu a acompanhasse?

-Não.

-Hum... Eu vejo. –Respondeu o organizador. –Então eu vou ver se há mais alguma coisa que possa adiantar para você ter mais tempo para escolher o seu vestido.

-Shion. –Chamou ela fazendo com que o homem a sua frente parasse imediatamente. –Quando eu disse "não" eu quis dizer que você pode.

-Oh... Desculpa, é que foi tão direto ao ponto que pensei que era uma recusa. –Falou ele, começando a ficar sem jeito novamente.

"O modo como esses dois reagem é bem diferente..."

Não era a primeira vez que comparava Victorio, o seu noivo, com Shion, e também não era a primeira vez que ela comparava o seu modo de agir perto deles.

O seu noivo adorava coisas melosas e podia ser um tanto dramático e era do tipo que gostava de mostrar seu afeto constantemente... Enquanto que Shion, que no começo parecesse glorificá-la, era bem mais reservado e quieto no seu canto, devolvendo afeto somente quando ofereciam a ele.

Tinha a "compatibilidade" de gênios e o modo como eles tentavam resolver as coisas: Victorio tentava demonstrar apoio emocional quando você tem problemas, enquanto Shion era mais prático, preferindo auxiliar diretamente no problema(como agora pouco, que ao invés de implorar para ir junto ele decidiu ganhar mais tempo para que pudesse fazer as suas coisas com calma).

E também tinha a sua própria reação: Ela não tinha tantos problemas com o noivo quando ambos estavam fazendo algo "casual", mas toda vez que ele tentava ser romântico ela começava a se sentir desconfortável e até sufocada, já que ela não era capaz de devolver na mesma intensidade e demonstrar sentimentos do modo como o noivo demonstrava não era o seu estilo.

Com Shion ela não tinha o mesmo problema, lógico, ele a punha no pedestal, mas ele era "tímido" demais em mostrar isso, também não necessitando que lhe dessem afeto, o que a fazia não sentir-se pressionada em demonstrá-lo. Sendo gentil apenas por que lhe dava a vontade de ser, para retribuir toda a ajuda recebida.

-... Senhorita Monica?-Perguntou Shion ao ver que a mulher parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

-Não é nada, é melhor nós irmos agora.

-00-

-Justo hoje... –Suspirou Victorio frustrado, encerrando a ligação quando seu celular começou a tocar. –Alô?

-Victorio...?

-Ah!Oi Lalita!

-Você... Vai almoçar hoje com a senhorita Monica não é?

-Ah, não, hoje eu não posso porque estou atolado de serviço aqui! –Falou Victorio dando uma leve risada. –Tá tão bravo a situação que não vou nem sair do lugar!

-Oh... –Sussurrou ela, levemente desapontada.

-... Mas você poderia me fazer um favor?

-Sim, claro!

-Poderia comprar algo e levar aqui?Eu posso não ter tempo de sair, mas se eu não comer nada vou desmaiar de fome. –Falou o fotógrafo com uma risada.

-C-Certo!Pode contar comigo!

-Eu vou estar esperando heim?

-00-

-Esse vestido.

-A senhorita não gostaria de dar mais uma olhada ao redor da loja?

-Não, só quero esse mesmo, no momento não tenho necessidade de comprar mais roupa.

-Direto ao ponto como sempre. –Observou Shion.

-Todos os vestidos são bonitos. –Falou Monica passando o cartão. –Então não vejo necessidade de ficar por horas tentando decidir qual comprar.

-Heh... Você é o sonho de homens que não gostam de ficar esperando a mulher comprar a roupa.

-... Eu não diria que me encaixo bem como exemplo de "mulher ideal", para falar a verdade, muitos devem achar que estou longe desse ideal.

-Existem gostos e gostos. –Falou o organizador meneando a cabeça. – Então devem ter homens que acham que seu perfil seja de "mulher ideal".

-Hum... Bom, até agora eu não encontrei ninguém que pensasse assim. –Disse Monica pegando o pacote, não vendo que certo organizador começou a corar levemente por causa do comentário.

-O-ok, já que estamos em horário de almoço a senhorita pretende comer em algum lugar?

-Creio que não, todos os lugares devem estar cheios nesse horário.

-Isso não faz bem, ultimamente a senhorita tem comido muito pouco.

-Estou acostumada.

-Mas... –Começou ele tentando argumentar, mas decidiu-se por outra ideia. –Bom, se o caso é estar cheio eu conheço um lugar que deve estar vazio nesse horário.

-00-

-Ah... Eu estou agonizando de fome. –Murmurou Victorio para si mesmo quando ouviu seu estômago gemer novamente. –Ah... Isso é trabalho escravo!Eu exijo o meu direito de comer no almoço!

-...Victorio?

-Hum?Ah!Oi Lalita! –Cumprimentou o fotógrafo.

-Estou... "Atrapalhar"?

-Hum?Oh não, falta ainda um tempinho até eles acabarem de maquiar a modelo... Hehe –Riu ele.

-Huh?

-É atrapalhando.

-Ah!Eu estou atrapalhando?

-Não de forma alguma. –Repetiu ele dando um sorriso. -... Você melhorou muito, eu quase não preciso corrigir as suas falas!

-Fico feliz em saber disso.

-Sim... –Meneou a cabeça concordando. –Ah! Você já almoçou?

-Não.

-Eh?!Por que não?

-Por que... Você teve que sacrificar o seu almoço com sua noiva várias vezes para poder almoçar comigo... Eu gostaria de retribuir o favor.

-Ah... Sim... –Respondeu Victorio coçando a cabeça de forma desconcertada, um leve rubor cobrindo sua face.

De certa forma ele começava a se sentir mal e bem.

Bem por que cada vez que passava um tempo com a indiana esta parecia melhorar muito de humor e parecia mais alegre.

...Mau porque toda vez que a sua noiva, Monica, rejeitava o seu convite para almoçarem juntos ele sentia certo alívio (por razões desconhecidas), e ligava para Lalita para poderem passar um tempo juntos.

-... Victorio?

-Hum... Olha, eu vou demorar um pouco para comer, então é melhor você comer alguma coisa antes que sua comida esfrie está bem?

Que diabos há comigo ultimamente? – Perguntou a si mesmo enquanto ajustava a sua máquina. –A Monica é minha noiva, por que eu sentiria alívio em não passar um tempo com ela?

Ele esperava que essa estranha confusão se dispersasse quando fosse ao casamento de sua amiga a noite.

-00-

-Ah!Victorio há quanto tempo! –Falou a noiva dando um enorme abraço no amigo. –Oh!A Monica veio também!

-Parabéns Lyla. –Cumprimentou ele com um enorme sorriso. –O lugar está muito bonito!

-Sim... –Murmurou ela com um sorriso torto, parecendo preocupada. –Só tem um problema...

-Hum?Qual?

-O fotógrafo que nós contratamos... Ele não veio.

-Falou Lyla parecendo cabisbaixa.

-Bem, então eu posso quebrar o seu galho e tirar as fotos da festa. –Falou ele com um sorriso. –Eu trouxe até minha câmera profissional.

-Jura mesmo que você faria esse favor para mim?

-Quanto você paga?

-Victorio!

-Estou brincando. –Gargalhou, recebendo um soco amigável no estômago. –Ouch!

-Mas você não tem jeito... Monica, dê um jeito nele! –Falou Lyla.

-... O que você quer que eu faça?

-Para começo de conversa você deveria sorrir. –Falou Lyla fazendo beicinho. –Geez... Esse é o meu casamento, está certo que nós não somos tão próximas como o Victorio aqui, mas você ao menos parecer feliz por mim né?

-... Hum... Parabéns. –Respondeu a administradora forçando um sorriso, sua expressão mostrando claramente como se sentia desconfortável.

-Eh... Pelo jeito você ainda tem dificuldades para se expressar não é? –Falou Lyla suspirando. –Eu pensei que você fosse mudar após tantos anos como noiva do "Torio"... Mas... Dá até a impressão que vocês estão mais distantes.

"..."

"..."

-Desculpa. –Desconversou ao sentir o repentino clima pesado. –É melhor eu ir andando e colocar logo o vestido.

-00-

"Eu quero sair daqui" -Foi o pensamento de Monica.

Como o seu noivo tinha se disposto a ser o fotógrafo do casamento ela se encontrava sozinha no momento, sentada na mesa mais afastada da festa e longe da barulhenta música.

Ela observava Victorio tirando fotos de todos, cumprimentando-os e até conversando por horas, parecendo se divertir muito.

-...Ei, você não quer se juntar aos convidados? –Perguntou Lyla, segurando o seu buque de flores, e ainda de vestido de noiva.

-... Eu mal conheço as pessoas aqui, seria estranho se eu fosse falar com elas.

-Hum... Bom , eu também mal conheço algumas pessoas da família do meu noivo, mas ainda assim consigo conversar com eles.

-... Eu não sou tão extrovertida ou carismática como você ou o Victorio.

-É, eu sei, desde que conheci vocês dois eu reparei como você é arisca. –Falou Lyla apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. -... Pra falar a verdade, se não fosse por ajuda externa você nunca conseguiria estabelecer um dialogo com alguém não é?

-...

-Ai ai... Vocês dois são mais complicados que adolescentes. –Disse a noiva meneando a cabeça. –Vai precisar da "mamãe" Lyla para alavancar o romance de vocês?

-...

-Vou tomar esse silêncio como um sim. –Falou ela se levantando.

-Esp...!

-Gente!Eu sei que todas as solteiras de plantão estão esperando pelo tão aguardado "lançamento de buque". -Gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. -... Mas infelizmente não vamos ter o lançamento.

-AHHHHHH –foi o coro de decepção.

-Eu sei o quanto vocês queriam isso, mas hoje eu vou dar o buque a Monica e ao Victorio, que se não fosse por ele meu casamento não teria sido tão perfeito como foi hoje porque o meu fotógrafo faltou!

-Ah... Lyla você não precisava... –Murmurou Victorio começando a ficar embaraçado.

-Heh, claro que precisava. –Falou ela arrastando Monica até o fotógrafo e fazendo com que ambos segurassem o buque. – Eu quero estar no casamento de vocês em breve heim? Não me desapontem!

...

Nenhum dos dois estava se falando no caminho de volta, ambos absorvidos demais e o clima estranho e pesado.

-... Chegamos. –Murmurou Victorio parando em frente à mansão de Monica.

-... Obrigado. –Falou Monica abrindo a porta.

-Monica... –Murmurou o fotógrafo, fazendo com que a mulher parasse e se virasse para ele, esperando para ver o que ele tinha a dizer.

-...Sim?

Victorio depositou um beijo na testa dela de forma hesitante, uma reação que surpreendeu a ambos.

-O que... O que foi isso? –Perguntou confusa.

-Ah?!Ah... B-Bem, é... Hum... –Falou ele parecendo desconcertado, decidindo-se por dar meia volta e entrar rapidamente no carro.

Aquilo não era nenhum pouco normal, antes, ele tentava beijá-la nos lábios toda vez que se despediam, ou tentava fazer algo romântico, mas agora... Ela teve a sensação que o beijo que ele lhe dera em sua testa era algo totalmente inocente.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" –Pensou Victorio, encostando a cabeça no volante. –"Era para dar um beijo nos lábios como sempre, mas porque eu dei um beijo na testa?... O que mudou?"

Ele respirou fundo e começou a dar a partida, ajustando o espelho, acabando por ver o buque que recebera de sua amiga no banco de trás do carro antes de desviar o olhar.

... Nenhum dos dois parecia confortável em ficar com o buque.

**-000-**

**Carai, esse capítulo foi 100% quadrado, mas heh, o que se esperar?Casal complicado esses heim?**

**Notte di Luce: **Pois é HAHAHHAA, A Alexis foi a maior sabotadora no final!

Sim~ Adoro a nossa bailarina histérica, ele é muito engraçada HAHAHAHA, E lol, o Dido vai ter que ralar para obter o perdão da Sasha ^^

**Tsu-Baka-Chan: Quem não teria?Teria esmurrado o infeliz, depois sentir-se culpada!**

**Gracinha?Sério?Eu achei que a cena tava mais para hilário do que gracinha em si o_o, mas se você achou então beleza, fico contente.**


End file.
